Un camp connu et encore inconnu
by neah noah
Summary: Le Noah de Tyki ne s'est jamais manifester, puisque Allen l'as sauver. Et quand Allen restaura l'arche, Tyki fut témoin de quelque chose, lui faisant prendre une décision qui changera tout de l'histoire que nous connaissons. Possible oc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonne fin de journée, tout le monde ! Je poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre réécrit de cette histoire en espèrent qu'il vous plaise.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, mais aussi ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs histoires où auteur favoris et ceux qui me suivent. Merci beaucoup (^^) .**_

 _ **Anonymous : Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Ce n'est pas tant elle que je déteste, mais plus tous les personnages féminins qui sont amoureux et beaucoup trop proche du héros. Ce que tu me dis me fais plaisir. J'ai beaucoup de fois pensées à supprimer mes histoires, mais aussi vite que cette idée me venait, je l'ignorais.**_

 _ **Kuro : Je suis heureuse qu'elle fait partie de ton top 5 et je te rassure que JAMAIS je n'abandonnerais l'un de mes trois trésors. Vraiment ?**_

 _Italique : Pensée de Tyki et Sheryl._

 _ **Disclamer pour tout les chapitres à venir : Je ne possède pas D Gray Man et ses personnages qui appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.**_

 _ **Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

Tyki était appuyé contre l'un des piliers de la tour. La fatigue accablant son corps ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de regarder l'Arche poursuivre sa disparition.

Il laissa un soupire inaudible quitter la barrière de ces lèvres. À l'intérieur de son esprit, son noah intérieur se déchaînait afin de survivre au coup d'épée qui « exorcise » du Shônen.

Finalement, l'épuisement eut raison de lui, le faisant succomber au sommeil.

DGM

Un gémissement échappa au Portugais, qui avait la forte impression que son corps tout entier était passé sous un train. Tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, il prit conscience qu'il était détenu par quelqu'un.

Cette connaissance lui permit d'ouvrir ses paupières lourdes. Sa vision était floue. Il releva la tête pour tenter de voir la personne qui le tenait contre sa poitrine, toutefois, il ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de la personne, seulement les couleurs blanc et rose.

Une voix profonde retentissant soudainement, le fit sursauter de surprise.

-Tu es enfin réveillé.

Il se redressa autant qu'il pouvait dans sa situation et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'individu. Plissant les yeux au maximum pour voir la figure floue.

Bientôt, sa vue revint à la normal, Ainsi, il put voir avec clarté le général, Marian Cross, tenant son innocence dans sa main droite et une cigarette allumée dans l'autre.

Ses orbes chocolat s'élargirent. Dans son état, si le roux voulait le tuer, il réussirait sans peine. Il serra les poings dans la colère. Il ne se laissera certainement pas faire !

Lorsque le général s'avança, il se raidit et se prépara à bouger et à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Continuant de s'approcher, l'homme leva un sourcil rouge, moqueur, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de la paire, il lança nonchalant :

-Arrête de me dévisager comme ça, je ne vais pas te tuer.

Le Noah du Plaisir retint un reniflement hautain, regardant plutôt avec méfiance l'homme à la chevelure écarlate, semblant s'ennuyer.

-Oh, vraiment ? Alors, dis-moi : pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Dit-il, une pointe de sarcasme dans son ton.

-Que tu me crois ou non, n'est pas mon problème dit-il de manière négligente, avant de rajouter : D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas épuisé toute mes balles en essayant.

Maintenant confus, le troisième enfant lui demanda, sans rien laisser paraître du mépris qu'il éprouvait à son égard :

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?

Soupirant d'agacement, l'oeil couleur de vin de Cross irradiait de colère et de quelque chose que le Noah ne pouvait pas placer. Prenant une grande bouffée de sa cigarette, il pointa jugement sur la personne qui l'étreignait toujours.

Sans se préoccuper de l'air tendu qu'affichait le Portugais, il expira le nuage de fumée, puis déclara, le visage impassible :

-Mon stupide apprenti m'en a empêché.

Le regard fixé sur le pistolet du général pointer dans sa direction, il ne faisait pas confiance au rouquin quand celui-ci disait ne plus avoir de balle, il fronça les sourcils. Les mots de l'homme n'avaient aucun sens pour lui.

Soudain, une forte odeur de fer lui parvint au nez, simultanément il ressentit sa chemise collant étrangement à son corps. Fronçant les sourcils, il détacha son regard de Jugement et baissa les yeux sur son habit.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans l'incrédulité, non pas en voyant sa chemise tâchée de sang, mais en voyant le bras gauche de l'inconnu.

Loin d'être normal, le membre était entièrement noir, les doigts ressemblaient plus à des griffes que toute autre chose, mais le plus important était la croix verte, incruster au dos de la main.

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne possédant un tel bras.

Le Noah tenta aussitôt de se soustraire de la personne et réussit quelques secondes après. Il se retourna complètement alors que l'inconnu tombait en avant, avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur lui, Cross mit fin à l'écart et le rattrapa par l'épaule.

Pouvant désormais voir la personne sur qui il était appuyé depuis quelques minutes déjà, Tyki ne pouvait que rester bouche bée, les yeux sortant presque de ses orbites en prenant conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'autre.

Ses cheveux autrefois d'un blanc immaculé, étaient devenus rosâtres à certains endroits, son teint déjà pâle de nature était désormais cadavérique et sa cicatrice paraissant plus malsaine que jamais.

Il ne restait plus de son uniforme, qu'un bout de pantalon, à peine suffisant pour couvrir ses parties intimes et encore, on pouvait apercevoir le début de son boxer. Étonnamment ses bottes n'avaient quasiment reçu aucun dégât.

Des bandages ensanglantés enveloppait son poignet droit, son épaule, son abdomen et ses jambes. Seul le bandage enroulé à son cou était exempt du liquide carmin.

Tyki ne pouvait ressentir que de l'horreur en regardant l'exorciste qui avait essayé d'exorciser son Noah.

Comment l'enfant s'était-il retrouvé dans cet état ?!

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et il foudroya l'homme du regard.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ! Ordonna-t-il en colère.

Irrité, le général leva son regard couleur vin sur lui et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il t'a protégé cassa-t-il dur.

Se détournant du Noah, cross fit pivoter son apprenti et lui asséna une gifle tellement forte, que sa lèvre éclata. Les yeux du troisième enfant se rétrécirent dangereusement, le gémissement de douleur de l'enfant le rendant encore plus énerver qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ouvrant les yeux difficilement, le jeune garçon regardait son maître sans vraiment le voir.

-Dépêches-toi d'aller arrêter la destruction de l'arche ! Lui cria le général furieux, levant les yeux en haut, il commanda fort, Timcampy ramène ton cul ici, tout de suite !

La boule dorée aux ailes apparut rapidement et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer un cercle de lumière doré, à la taille d'un humain.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le général poussa son élève dedans. Sans que Tyki n'en ait conscience, il se leva et poussa durement l'exorciste plus âgée, pour attraper par la taille le plus jeune.

Il essaya de tirer l'adolescent du cercle qui l'aspirait, mais n'y parvenant pas il se laissa entraîner aussi.

Le compatible de Jugement fixa un instant, l'air impassible l'emplacement où le Noah avait été, avant qu'il ne se lève et essaye de rentrer à son tour dans le cercle. Malheureusement le golem disparut aussi à l'intérieur et la lumière dorée se dissipa instantanément.

DGM

Quand Tyki se sentit tombé en avant, il mit son bras libre devant lui pour amortir le choc, mais aussi pour ne pas écraser l'adolescent blessé.

Il grimaça légèrement quand ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec le sol. Attendant quelques secondes désorienter de son expérience avec la lumière, il se releva prudemment et étudia son environnement.

Il se trouvait dans une grande salle où tout était blanc; des murs aux meubles. Un long miroir reposait sur quasiment toute la longueur du mur de droite, un canapé et une chaise étaient au milieu et enfin, un magnifique piano -ou Timcampy était posé- avec un banc devant occupait le fond de la pièce.

Mais le plus étrange était qu'il n'y avait aucune porte où même fenêtre.

-Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? Marmonna-t-il à lui-même, troublée.

-C'est la chambre du quatorzième déclara une voix étranglée.

Il sursauta en baissant les yeux sur l'enfant, qui essayait de se relever mais se serait soldé par une rencontre avec le sol s'il ne le tenait pas.

Pendant un instant, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Les paroles de l'exorciste lui arrivèrent au cerveau. Il scruta du regard le plus jeune, le soupçon et la confusion obscurcissant un peu ses orbes chocolat.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas disparu avec le reste de la ville blanche ? Demanda-t-il en étudiant le visage épuiser de l'albinos.

Ignorant la première question, il répondit tout de même à la deuxième :

-Le Comte ne peut pas télécharger ce qu'il ignore.

Tyki fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas comment le faiseur d'Akuma pouvait bien ignorer l'existence d'une pièce dans l'arche.

Il retourna son attention sur l'exorciste quand celui-ci lui demanda, de sa voix rauque, d'un ton calme :

-Peux-tu m'emmener au piano, s'il te plaît.

D'abord surpris par la demande, le Noah acquiesça, ne voyant pas le mal que ça lui ferait d'accéder à la demande de l'albinos.

Il s'avança donc jusqu'à l'instrument de musique et y déposa l'exorciste sur le banc. Se postant juste derrière, il demanda véritablement curieux :

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Allen Walker ?

Sans tourner la tête vers lui, l'albinos répondit :

-Je vais restaurer l'arche et je ne m'appelle pas Allen, mais Neah.

Dire que Tyki était surpris par le nom que venait de lui donner l'adolescent, serait un euphémisme. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger dessus, le jeune garçon posa ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire et sans attendre, joua le début d'une berceuse.

Toutes les questions qu'il avait moururent aussitôt en entendant la mélodie mélancolique. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il écouta les notes magnifiques et pourtant triste de la berceuse avec le sentiment de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

Lorsque la berceuse prit fin, il rouvrit les yeux, étourdit qu'il les avait fermer en premier lieu et dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir s'il n'imaginais pas des écrans sur le mur de gauche.

Quand les écrans restèrent, il regarda abasourdit, la ville blanche sans aucune fissure visible, un exorciste visiblement perdu et un autre parlant, plus insultant qu'autre chose, le général roux. L'air d'une note aigu le fit tout de suite remettre son attention sur l'exorciste qui avait appuyé sur une touche. L'apparition d'une porte de l'arche le surprit tout autant.

-Cette porte conduit au manoir, prend-la dit-il en se retournant lentement, épuiser.

Tyki ouvrit la bouche pour demander comment connaissait-il le manoir, seulement pour que sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge et que son souffle ne se coupe sous le choc.

Les yeux de l'exorciste n'étaient plus les mêmes. L'argent avait cédé à l'or.

Essayant plusieurs fois de parler, sans pour autant qu'un son ne sorte, il posa la main sur son épaule nue et la retira aussitôt. L'enfant était glacé !

Paniqué, il enleva sa chemise sale et l'enroula étroitement autour de l'adolescent. L'exorciste ne protesta même pas, l'épuisement le laissant à peine conscient. Quand il ferma les yeux, Tyki ne réfléchit pas. Il porta l'exorciste dans le style marié, courut jusqu'à la surface blanche puis la traversa sans hésiter, ni même se soucier de la présence du golem dorée.

De l'autre côté de la surface, la famille de Noah était tendue et en position de combat, préparer à recevoir quiconque passerait la porte.

Tyki en sortit et comme si c'était un signal, tous se détendirent, certains laissant même des sourires, clairement soulager de le voir, illuminer leurs visages. À la sortie de l'homme, la porte de l'arche se brisa en milliers d'éclats scintillants.

Sheryl se précipitait déjà, prêt à donner un gros câlin rempli d'amour à son petit frère, quand il remarqua le fardeau que ce dernier détenait. S'arrêtant immédiatement et manquant de tomber par terre, Sheryl resta planté là où il était.

-Tyki, pourquoi tu tiens un enfant dans tes bras ? Demanda-t-il confus, puis fronçant les sourcils, il rajouta un peu plus fort : et pourquoi, est-il juste habillé de _Ta_ chemise ensanglantée ?!

Tyki ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à expliquer la situation, mais ne put dire un mot, que Road courut à ses côtés.

Les yeux écarquillé et figé sur la forme dénudée de l'exorciste qu'elle affectionnait tant, elle s'exclama ahuri, mais surtout inquiète :

-Allen ?! ( Relevant les yeux, sur son frère cadet ) Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?!

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le Comte, qui s'était lui-même avancer pour avoir un aperçut de l'inconnu que transportait son frère, l'épingla d'un regard sévère :

-Peux-tu m'expliquer, pourquoi tu as ramené un exorciste -surtout celui-ci- avec toi. (Prenant une pause de quelques secondes, il ordonna l'air grave ) commence par m'expliquer, _comment_ une porte de l'arche ait pu s'ouvrir.

A ses côtés, Lullubel, le regard posé sur l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, fit remarquer monotone :

-Il n'est pas encore inconscient.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa charge, qui était encore plus pâle qu'il y a quelques minutes, Tyki se précipita hors de la pièce en hurlant :

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler, il a besoin de soin, tout de suite !

Stupéfait que leurs plus jeune frère leur est ainsi crié, les Noahs regardèrent sa retraite, figer. Le Comte fut le premier à se reprendre, il se dépêcha d'aller à la suite du troisième apôtre, le reste le suivit dans un silence pesant.

Le voyant entrer dans sa chambre, les Noahs restèrent sur le pas de la porte, simplement par politesse, à regarder leur cadet déposé l'enfant sur son lit. Prenant d'assaut sa propre salle de bains, Tyki en ressortis quelques secondes plus tard, une trousse de premier secours en mains.

Il s'empressa de retourner aux côtés de l'albinos. Il tendit la main, prêt à défaire les bandages souillés, pour être arrêté par le premier enfant.

Levant les yeux sur l'homme habillé dans le clown de l'Auguste, qui avait franchi le seuil, il demanda silencieusement de le lâcher. Secouant la tête négativement, le Comte appela un Akuma qu'il savait pouvait servir. Il fallut seulement quelques secondes pour que l'Akuma surgit dans la pièce.

La machine avait l'apparence d'un homme de taille moyenne et svelte, semblant être dans sa trentaine, aux courts cheveux poivre et sel ébouriffés, d'un teint deux nuances plus claires qu'une personne ayant été constamment exposé au soleil, des yeux gris et des traits bien définie. Sa tenue était celle d'un médecin.

Se postant aux côtés de son créateur, il demanda, l'air intimidé, en essayant de se faire plus petit :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, maître ?

Le faiseur d'Akuma l'épingla du regard, le faisant vouloir être partout ailleurs qu'ici.

-Soigne cet exorciste Commanda sévèrement le créateur.

L'Akuma cligna des yeux, confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait soigner l'ennemie, puis hocha vivement la tête quant il vit que son maître attendait une réponse.

-O...oui, comme vous voudrez balbutia-t-il terrifier.

Le Comte détourna son regard de la machine soulager, le posant sur le troisième enfant.

-On sort maintenant, dit-il calmement.

Tyki ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, et la referma aussitôt sous le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait le faiseur d'Akuma. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'il sortit de sa chambre, l'homme plus ancien derrière lui.

Adam referma la porte après son passage, laissant la machine et l'exorciste seul, et scruta chaque membre de sa famille rester sur le pas de la porte, qui se déplaça; Road entraîna son père au mur d'en face, les jumeaux s'avachirent pas loin de la paire, Lullubel s'appuya contre le mur et Tyki se laissa tomber à côté de sa porte.

Père et fille furent les premiers à parler, cette dernière parlant de l'école tant détester qu'elle fût obligée de côtoyer, les frères différents suivirent en murmurant, sans doute des projets de futurs farces.

Lullubel n'ouvrit la bouche que pour ordonner à un Akuma, qu'elle avait appelé, de lui faire une manucure.

Quant au Noah du Plaisir, il se plongea dans un mutisme total. Ses yeux brumeux se posaient sur sa porte de chambre.

Un soupir inaudible quitta le plus ancien de tous. Cette soirée promettait d'être longue.

DGM

La porte s'ouvrit, gagnant l'attention de tous sur celle-ci. Tyki se releva, et sans se soucier qu'il pousse l'Akuma, entra suivis de peu par Road. La machine jeta un regard prudent aux autres Noahs, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'ils le bousculent aussi, puis franchit le seuil pour se mettre devant son maître.

-Ton diagnostic ? Exigea immédiatement Adam.

S'exécutant à l'instant, l'Akuma fit son rapport, sans que la crainte qu'il éprouvait auparavant n'est laissé de trace dans son attitude, désormais professionnel.

-Blessure faite par balles à : l'épaule droite et aux foies, deux côtes cassés et deux autres fellers, entorse au poignet droit et brûlure au deuxième degré à divers endroits, mais le pire reste ces jambes, j'ai dû bien extraire une dizaine de balle dans chacune et il y avait autant de blessure de ce genre les recouvrantes.

Secouant la tête, l'Akuma déclara troublée :

-Il semble aussi que tous ses os ont été briser à un tel point qu'il m'est difficile de croire qu'il puisse un jour remarcher. Le reste ne sont que des égratignures superficielles et des bleus ( Il fronça les sourcils) mais ceux visibles sur son cou sont certainement des marques de strangulation.

Dévisageant intensément l'Akuma, qui maintenant voulait vraiment être loin d'ici, les cinq Noahs ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs oreilles. Comment cet exorciste avait-il reçu toutes ces blessures ?

Ce n'était certainement pas leurs frère cadet qui les lui avaient donné ! Il ne possédait pas de pistolet et même s'il en avait eu un, il ne se serait jamais acharné ainsi sur lui.

Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, les Noahs essayaient toujours d'achever les enfants au plus vite, pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop longtemps.

Congédiant l'Akuma d'un geste de la main, qui détala après s'être prosterné, il se retourna pour regarder toute sa famille.

-Il est temps de nous entretenir avec notre frère conclut-il sérieux.

Sans attendre de réponse il pénétra dans la pièce, sa famille l'imitant, où Tyki et Road étaient paralysés près du lit où l'exorciste inconscient, bandé et lavé, reposait. Les deux Noahs semblaient en état de choc. Nul doute qu'ils aient entendu ce que l'Akuma avait dit. Patient, le Comte demanda d'une voix calme :

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tyki ne bougea pas, ses yeux ne quittant pas un seul instant l'exorciste, alors que Road se retourna lentement, l'incompréhension se lisant facilement sur son visage :

-Je ne comprend pas murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivées sur le sol.

Secoua la tête vivement, elle releva les yeux. Regardant par-dessus son épaule l'albinos avec incrédulité.

-Je ne comprends pas répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, C'est vrai que quand j'ai quitté l'Arche il avait des ecchymoses et des coupures, mais ça s'arrêtait là !

Son regard dériva sur le Noah immobile. Se retournant complètement vers le Portugais, elle attrapa le poignet de celui-ci. Tyki détacha enfin ses yeux de la forme dénudée et vint les poser sur la fillette.

-Dis-moi : qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans l'arche ! Ordonna-t-elle sérieuse, même si ces yeux le suppliaient de le lui dire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le Comte prit la parole :

-Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en discuter, allons plutôt au salon déclara-t-il calmement.

Alors que les Noahs sortaient de la pièce, les yeux mordorés d'Adam s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur l'exorciste inconscient, surtout les bandages qui l'enveloppait, puis se détourna pour sortir à son tour. Voyant que l'homme aux cheveux bouclés n'avait toujours pas bougé, Sheryl s'avança vers lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule découverte.

-Ne t'en fais pas, rien ne lui arrivera ici dit-il tranquillement.

Tyki acquiesça lentement. Il se retournait pour partir rejoindre le reste dans la grande salle, quand un murmure à peine audible lui parvint :

-Je t'en prie ne pars pas.

La paire fit volte-face. Une paire de yeux différents les cloua sur place. Sheryl resta bouche bée à la vue de l'oeil droit du jeune garçon qui était de la même couleur que ceux de sa famille.

L'enfer, même l'iris était fendu comme la leur !

Pendant que son frère aîné se frottait les yeux, Tyki s'approcha du lit. S'accroupissant au sol pour être à la hauteur de l'exorciste, il essaya de paraître serein.

Ce n'était certainement pas le cas.

-Avec toutes les blessures que tu as, tu devrais déjà être évanouie fit-il remarquer.

L'adolescent secoua la tête, puis grimaça de douleur.

-Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué dit-il, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Tyki arqua un sourcil, sceptique, puis se radoucit quand il comprit pourquoi l'adolescent, clairement épuiser, luttait contre l'inconscience.

Du ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait gérer, il déclara :

-Personne ne te fera de mal, ici.

Cela ne sembla pas réconforter l'adolescent, au contraire il devenait un peu plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Non, s'il te plaît, reste ! Supplia-t-il, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Tyki hésita un instant, puis se ressaisit tout aussi vite.

-Je ne peux pas dit-il désolé.

Quand les larmes coulèrent sur le visage mortellement pâle de l'enfant, Tyki ne put s'empêcher de rajouter à la hâte :

-Mais si tu promets de dormir, je t'emmènerais.

Le soulagement inonda l'adolescent qui hocha tout de suite la tête, sans se soucier que cela lui faisait mal.

-C'est promis.

Tyki inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation. Se penchant sur l'adolescent pour le ramasser avec soin, frissonnant dès le contact de la peau glacial, il se releva aussi sec, les yeux baissés sur l'exorciste.

 _Il est si froid ! L'Akuma aurait au moins pu le couvrir._

Les sourcils froncés, il chercha des yeux une couverture juste assez grande pour l'envelopper. Se rappelant soudainement d'une petite couette blanche rangée dans son armoire, il se dirigea à grands pas vers son frère.

Alors que Tyki était parti parler à l'enfant, Sheryl lui, clignait des yeux après se les avoir frottés plus d'une minute, puis dirigea immédiatement son regard sur l'enfant.

Malheureusement, son frère accroupit devant lui, l'empêchait de voir le visage du maudit.

Sheryl voulait s'avancer pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux yeux de l'enfant, mais il ne voulait pas déranger son frère. Il resta donc debout à sa place, observant la paire calmement.

 _Voyons Sheryl, c'est un exorciste ! Il est impossible qu'il soit un Noah_ Se grondât-il sérieux.

Clignant des yeux une nouvelle fois, il revient à lui, juste à temps pour voir son frère venir rapidement vers lui, l'enfant dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...demanda-t-il confus.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que son frère lui remis l'adolescent, qu'il tient instinctivement, geler dans les bras. Frissonnant légèrement, il appela son frère qui s'éloignait de lui, immédiatement :

-Pourquoi tu me le donne ?!

Déjà à son armoire, Tyki ne se retourna même pas quand il répondit incrédule :

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il est complètement congelé !

Sheryl ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer que si, il avait remarquer, mais qu'il aurait très bien pu le laisser sur le lit au lieu de le lui donner, quand il baissa les yeux sur son fardeau qui le fixait, l'air incertain et tendu.

L'homme la referma, soupirant à la place quand il vit les deux orbes argentés du maudit.

 _Je le savais, mon imagination m'a juste joué un sale tour_ se dit-il exaspérer.

-Ah, la voilà ! S'exclama soudainement Tyki en ressortant de son armoire une couverture.

Se détournant de sa penderie, après avoir attrapé une chemise au passage, sans prendre la peine de la refermer, il se précipita sur l'homme en enfilant son vêtement à l'arrache. Une fois à ses côtés, il déplia la couette et avec des gestes lents et doux il enroula l'adolescent dedans tout en le reprenant.

De nouveau dans ses bras, l'albinos se blottit un peu plus dans la couverture et sans qu'une seconde est même passé, il s'abandonna aux ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Tyki soupira, soulagé en voyant que l'enfant était désormais évanouie. Il se tourna vers son frère, quand ce dernier, l'appela doucement :

-Nous devrions y aller maintenant, avant que le Comte ne perde patiente.

Hochant la tête, il se détourna de son frère aîné et sortit, Sheryl lui emboîta le pas.

DGM

Assis sur le canapé, le Comte Millénaire commençait à penser à aller chercher les deux membres manquant de sa famille quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ces derniers.

Adam plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'exorciste le plus gênant, emmitoufler dans une couverture, dans les bras du troisième enfant.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé dans ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Tyki haussa les épaules. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, l'adolescent sur ces genoux, alors que Sheryl allait s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, quand Road se leva pour asseoir son père à sa place et finalement s'installer sur ces genoux.

Le faiseur d'Akuma soupira inaudible.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse murmura-t-il à lui-même, exaspérer.

Adam se redressa sur le canapé, ses yeux mordorés épinglant ceux chocolat du troisième enfant avec un regard sérieux.

-Veux-tu bien nous expliquer pourquoi tu as amené Allen Walker ici fit-il d'une voix calme.

Tyki hocha la tête et commença en racontant ce qui s'était passé pendant que Road était encore dans l'arche.

Road confirma les faits après que son oncle se tut. Le Comte acquiesça et fit signe à l'homme de continuer.

Ainsi, le Noah du Plaisir racontait les événements qui suivirent la disparition en cendres du Noah du Rêve :

-Je me suis évanouie avec la vue de l'arche disparaissant. Après cela, je pensais que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir, mais alors que l'on attendait que l'Akuma finisse, je me suis souvenu être revenue à moi pendant quelques minutes. Avec une clarté étonnante, j'ai vu et entendu les exorcistes et l'humain...

 ** _FLASH BACK :_**

 _Retenant par le bras l'albinos, Lavi essayait de le tirer avec lui vers la sortie, mais sans vraiment y parvenir avec ses luttes incessantes._

 _-Allez Allen, nous devons partir maintenant, la porte de Road ne va pas tenir éternellement alors que celle qui l'a invoqué est morte fit-il_ _sa voix montrant bien l'urgence de la situation._

 _L'albinos secoua la tête en luttant encore plus contre l'emprise du rouquin._

 _-Non, Lavi ! S'écria-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu étais là quand on l'as rencontré, tu as bien vu qu'il avait des amis humains. Ces gens doivent attendre son retour sans être au courant de la guerre._

 _-Allen, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais il faut partir tout de suite insista Lenalee, en jetant des coups d'oeil angoissé autour d'elle._

 _Les deux adolescents ignorèrent la jeune fille, se regardant tous les deux. Finalement, Lavi ferma son unique œil et soupira en lâchant le bras du plus jeune. Il rouvrit l'oeil, fixant sérieusement le maudit._

 _-D'accord, mais n'oublie pas que c'est un Noah et que si l'ordre apprend que tu as sauvé l'ennemie, tu...prévient-il, l'avertissement facilement entendant dans sa voix._

 _Choqué, Choa-ji coupa le compatible du maillet :_

 _-Il n'est pas mort ? Demanda-t-il_

 _Allen secoua la tête, tristement._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?! Ce monstre à tué maîtresse Anita, Mahoja et beaucoup de mes amies ! Cria-t-il, les poings serrés_ _et les yeux écarquillés dans l'incrédulité et la haine pour le Noah._

 _Lavi et Lenalee regardèrent tristement le Chinois._

 _Allen baissa les yeux sur le sol._

 _-Mais il était si gentil la première fois murmura-t-il doucement, puis relevant les yeux, il déclara plus fort : D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le Noah du Plaisir qui les a tué._

 _La paire compatible dévisagea le maudit avec incrédulité :_

 _-Allen ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ! S'exclama la jeune fille, indigné._

 _L'adolescent allait dire quelque chose quand Chao-ji, qui bouillait littéralement de rage, explosa :_

 _-Comment oses-tu, sale monstre ! Si tu veux sauver cette chose, c'est que tu es aussi l'alliée du Comte !_

 _-Quoi ?! Chao-ji ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Allen n'est pas...Réfuta Lenalee furieuse que le Chinois accuse son plus jeune ami d'être un allié de celui qui tuait sa famille._

 _-Tu ne peux pas l'accuser de ça ! Cria en même temps Lavi, réprobateur, ses sourcils froncés dans la même colère qui animait la compatible des bottes noires._

 _Le brun ne les écouta pas, hurlant encore sa haine soudaine pour le plus jeune d'eux tous :_

 _-Tu es un sale monstre ! Un traître qui ne mérite que de mourir ! Je suis sûr que tes parents ont vu à quel point tu serait monstrueux, c'est pourquoi ils t'ont abandonné ! Et je suis sûr que s'ils te voyaient aujourd'hui, ils regretteraient d'avoir fait preuve de miséricorde et de ne pas t'avoir noyé à la naissance._

 _Allen ne broncha même pas face aux horreurs que lui hurlaient au visage le Chinois._

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK._**

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ensuite parce que je me suis de nouveau évanouie finit-il assez gêné.

Le Comte fit un geste de sa main pour dire que ce n'était pas grave.

-La suite s'il te plaît, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas parce que cet exorciste t'as défendu que tu l'as ramené ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda tranquillement le Faiseur d'Akuma.

Tyki hocha la tête et reprit la parole :

-Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais contre le Shônen inconscient et le général Cross était là. Il as dit qu'il n'allait pas me tuer parce qu'il avait utilisé toutes ces balles en essayant. Puisque j'étais encore vivant et avec aucun trou dans le corps, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que son apprenti...

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle quelques secondes, puis allait reprendre son récit, quand :

-EARL-SAMA ! EARLLL-SAMAAA OU ÊTES VOUS, LEEEROOOO ?!

* * *

 ** _Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvez ? Mieux que l'autre ? N'hésitez pas à me donner à votre avis._**

 ** _ **Le chapitre 2 réécrit sera posté lundi prochain (donc le 7 mai) vers dix-huit heures.**_**

 ** _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonne après-midi, tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3 réécrit.**_

 _Italique : Mémoire de Lero mais aussi pensées des personnages._

 _ **Voilà sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte, la surprise pouvant être vue sur leurs visages, où ils avaient entendu la voix de Lero venir.

Road pencha la tête et dit à son patriarche, sans quitter des yeux l'entrée, surprise :

-Je ne savais que tu étais allé récupérer Lero.

Interloqué, le Comte répondit troublée :

-Mais je ne suis pas allé le récupérer.

La fillette dévisagea l'homme habillé dans le costume du Clown de l'Auguste, puis reposa son regard sur la porte en murmurant à elle-même :

-Mais alors, comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit plus dans l'arche ?

Tout le monde l'entendit mais aucun ne répondit, ne le sachant pas eux-mêmes. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille ne surgisse dans la pièce.

Les larmes coulant de ses orbites, il se jeta sur son maître en criant heureux :

-Earl-sama, je suis si content de vous vous ~ !

Tapotant gentiment la tête de son golem, pleurant sur son épaule, il dit tranquillement :

-Moi aussi Lero, mais fais moins de bruit, veux-tu.

Le golem leva les yeux, confus.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me taire, Earl-sama ?! Demanda-t-il en continuant de crier.

Adam grimaça à la voix trop aiguë de son golem, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire une nouvelle fois de se taire, seulement pour être devancé par le Noah du Plaisir :

-Est-ce que tu écoutes quand on te parle, stupide parapluie grogna-t-il irriter.

Le parapluie se retourna pour rétorquer au Noah qu'il n'était pas stupide, quand il vit le fardeau posé sur ces genoux.

Bouche bée, le golem cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant rêver. Quand l'illusion de l'exorciste emmitouflée et endormie sur l'homme aux cheveux bouclés ne se dissipa pas, il hurla, choqué :

-UN EXORCISTE ! IL Y A UN EXORCISTE SUR MAÎTRE TYKI ! POURQUOI...

Tous les Noahs grincèrent des dents au volume, mais surtout à la voix suraiguë, du golem.

Énervé, le Portugais grogna sourdement et le foudroya du regard.

-Ferme là, tout de suite si tu ne veux pas finir en bâton de chaise ! Menaça-t-il, ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement.

Lero se tut instantanément et partit se cacher derrière son maître. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule, le Noah continuer à le foudroyer du regard.

Le Comte Millénaire soupira, ses yeux mordorés se posant sur l'exorciste toujours inconscient. Chose normale si l'on savait combien de sang, il avait perdu.

-Lero appela-t-il tranquillement.

Curieux, son golem sortit de son dos pour se mettre face à lui, jetant tout de même quelques coups d'oeil apeurer sur le Portugais.

-Il y a deux questions que j'aimerais bien te poser.

Le parapluie hocha la tête et attendit que son maître finisse.

-Ma première question est : Où es-tu partit après être resté te promener avec les exorcistes ? Interrogea-t-il tranquillement.

Il ne put en dire plus que son golem éclata en larmes :

-Je ne me suis pas baladé avec les exorcistes, vous m'avez laissez avec eux ! Accusa-t-il en reniflant pitoyablement. Si vous saviez combien ils ont été méchants avec moi ! Ce gars _girly_ , m'as menacé de me trancher en rondelles si je ne me taisais pas immédiatement ! et l'apprenti Bookman de me faire en barbecue si je ne leur disais pas un moyen, autre que la porte de maîtresse Road, pour sortir de l'Arche ! Quant au vampire, il m'a juré de me déchirer en morceaux si je tentais de m'enfuir ! (Reniflant un grand coup, il hurla hystérique : ) la fille n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec reproche et la façon dont me regardait l'humain ! On aurait dit qu'il imaginait des façons de me torturer !

À bout de souffle, Lero haleta, des torrents de larmes continuant de couler des ses deux orbites vides, lui servant de yeux.

Notant dans son esprit que son golem n'avait pas parler du maudit, il tapota gentiment sa tête, disant d'une voix remplie de compassion :

-Mon pauvre Lero. Je ne savais pas que tu ne voulais pas rester avec eux et je m'en excuse.

Lero regarda avec émerveillement son maître.

-Vous êtes si gentil Earl-sama ! Vous excusez au lieu de m'ignorer...Merci pleurnicha-t-il émue.

Adam laissa son golem se remettre de ses émotions, avant de demander doucement :

-Peux-tu répondre à ma première question ?

Hochant la tête vivement, le golem répondit, inquiet :

-Quand maîtresse Road est partie en cendre, j'ai eu peur qu'ils me torturent pour des informations sur l'arche, j'ai donc profité de leurs inattentions pour m'enfuir et me cacher.

-Mhh, je vois. Ma deuxième question est : comment es-tu sortit de l'Arche, si je ne suis pas venue te chercher ? Demanda-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Lero cligna des yeux quelques fois, penchant la tête dans la confusion.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Earl-Sama ? Demanda-t-il, et avant que le Comte ne puisse dire quelque chose, il rajouta perdu : ce n'est pas vous qui avez ouvert une porte de l'arche pour que je puisse revenir ?

-Je n'ai ouvert aucune porte dit Adam en secouant la tête.

Lero ne put que regarder son maître dans l'incompréhension.

-Pourtant une porte blanche, de l'arche s'est ouverte et m'as ramené au manoir dit-il véridique.

Personne dans la salle ne remarqua que Tyki resserra son emprise sur l'exorciste inconscient, ses yeux se baissant sur lui.

Il ne pouvait être que le compatible de Clown Crown qui avait ouvert une porte de l'arche pour le parapluie. Mais comment ? Il n'avait pas eu le piano pour en former une.

Fronçant les sourcils, il repensa au moment dans sa chambre, où l'un de ses yeux était encore celui d'un Noah.

 _Peut-être qu'il a utilisé son pouvoir de Noah pour le faire sortir. Si ça se trouve, il en a aussi formé une pour que ces amies restants et le général puissent s'échapper._

Alors que Tyki était plongé dans ses pensées, Adam fixait gravement son golem, le rendant un peu nerveux.

-Lero, c'est très important : Est-ce que tu as remarqué le général dire où faire un geste suspect ?! Interrogea-t-il avec gravité.

Lero réfléchit quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête.

-Je suis désolé Earl-sama, mais je n'en sais rien s'excusa-t-il triste. Quand l'arche à commencer à se restaurer, je suis parti me cacher ailleurs.

Le faiseur d'Akuma hocha la tête avant de se figer. Reposant son regard sur son golem mal à l'aise, il répéta, incrédule :

-L'arche à commencer à se restaure ?!

Lero acquiesça en disant :

-Alors qu'on allait disparaître avec elle, un morceau de piano à résonner dans toute l'arche et comme par magie, l'Arche à arrêter sa destruction et c'est reconstruite.

Abasourdi, le Comte baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

 _Si l'Arche s'est réédifiée, ça explique pourquoi l'oeuf ne s'est jamais téléchargé dans la nouvelle Arche._

Un soupir las échappa au plus vieux de tous, puis il fronça les sourcils, l'air dérangé.

 _Mais alors, ça veut dire que mon précieux œuf serait dans les mains de l'ordre ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Si ces maudits exorcistes déplacent mon œuf dans leur ordre, je ne pourrais plus faire d'Akuma. De plus, il y a le problème de Allen Walker que Tyki à ramener ici !_

Pendant que le faiseur d'Akuma réfléchissait, Road, qui s'ennuyait fermement, jouait avec l'ourlet de la chemise de son père.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, la fillette avait arrêté de jouer avec l'ourlet, fredonnant désormais l'air de sa chanson en donnant des coups de pied à son père, qui ne dit rien.

Irrité d'entendre pour la centième fois l'air flippant, Tyki épingla du regard le golem.

-Hé Lero appela-t-il agacer.

Le golem sursauta et se retourna en moins d'une seconde, regardant avec de grands yeux, clairement mort de peur, le troisième enfant. Les autres Noahs ne levèrent même pas les yeux sur la paire.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Tu as bien la même fonction que le golem du général Cross, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il, en plissant les yeux.

Déglutissant bruyamment, le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille hocha la tête lentement. Le sourire satisfait du Noah le rendit un peu nerveux mais aussi confus.

-Alors, peux-tu s'il te plaît, nous montrer des moments que tu as passés avec les exorcistes réclama-t-il d'un ton posé.

Immédiatement l'attention de tous les Noahs, sauf le Comte toujours plongé dans ses pensées, se posa sur le parapluie rose incertain. L'air intéressé, Lullubel ordonna impassible :

-Fais-le, mais avant parle-nous des exorcistes.

Lero hocha la tête, vivement. Si Lullubel s'y mettait aussi, hors de question de refuser.

Se positionnant au milieu de la pièce, il se mit à décrire un premier exorciste :

-L'exorciste girly était tout le temps renfrogné et froid et quand cet exorciste lui a proposé de rester pour se battre contre Skin, il c'est énerver et à activer son innocence pour nous attaquer.

Sans laisser de temps à la famille de Noé, ses yeux s'allumèrent pour montrer la scène.

 _-Yûu, tu vas quand même pas...demanda Lavi, nerveux._

 _N'écouta pas le rouquin, il passa un doigt sur toute la longueur de sa lame, en disant :_

 _-Déferlement des insectes !_

 _Des insectes de grande taille à l'apparence horrible sortirent de l'épée, fonçant directement sur le groupe._

 _Hurlant de frayeur, Chao-ji et Lero coururent immédiatement. Lenalee lâcha un crie de panique en voyant quatre insectes se diriger droit sur elle. Alors qu'ils allaient la toucher, Allen apparut devant elle, repoussant les bestioles hideuses._

 _-Kanda ! Cria l'albinos, indigné et en colère._

 _Lero fût stopper dans sa course, par un insecte qui lui mordit le manche le faisant sauter en l'air avec Crowley, qui se faisait mordre à la jambe gauche, dans la douleur et la surprise._

 _-Aïe, aïe !_

 _-J'ai mal, Lero !_

 _Du côté de Lavi, un groupe de cinq l'attaquait sans relâche. Il esquivait à droite, puis à gauche pour sauter en l'air et finir par se courber dangereusement en arrière._

 _Mais peut importe combien, il esquivait, les maudites bestioles persistaient à essayer de l'embrocher, à croire que les choses étaient animées par la haine du samouraï pour l'apprenti Bookman._

 _Pour finir, hurlant à tout va Chao-ji continuait de courir comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Un instant plus tard, il trébucha et s'étala comme une merde sur le sol._

 _Regardant derrière lui, il vit les monstres de l'enfer être à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il ferma les yeux, mis ses mains devant lui et hurla comme une jeune fille qu'on égorgeait._

 _Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes._

 _Quand au bout de cinq secondes, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, il rouvrit les yeux et soupira soulagé. Les insectes avaient tous disparut._

 _D'un coup, il se releva en colère._

 _-Vraiment, comment tu as pu faire cela ?!_

 _Kanda soupira et se retourna, rengainant son épée._

 _-Kanda espèce de cinglé ! Crièrent en cœur Lavi et Allen remonté._

 _L'adolescent Japonais leur jeta un regard, ennuyé._

 _-Il n'est pas humain ! Affirma Chao-ji hérisser._

 _-Tu es vraiment diabolique ! Déclara Crowley énervé et sérieux._

 _Lenalee voulait dire à ses amis que Kanda essayait juste de les protéger de se blesser en se battant contre un Noah, mais se tut lorsque le regard glacial du samouraï se posa sur elle, la mettant aux défis de parler._

La scène se coupa et Lero put voir les réactions des Noahs : mort de rire, Jasdero se roulait par terre, tandis que Debitto tapaient à plusieurs reprises le sol de son poing, Road elle, riait tellement qu'elle devait se tenir le ventre, toujours impassible, Lullubel ne riait pas, mais ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement l'amusent qu'elle ressentait, Sheryl lui toussait dans son poing, pour cacher son rire, et enfin Tyki souriait aussi grand que le Comte Millénaire lui-même.

-Ah ah ah, pauvre apprenti ah ah Bookman ah ah, il a dû ah ah avoir mal au dos ah ah de se pencher comme ça, ricana l'ancien de la paire.

-Oh oui, très mal hii hii ~.

-Tout cela est très intéressant...Peux-tu nous montrer autre chose ? Demanda le Comte d'un coup.

Surpris la famille de Noé arrêta de rire, regardant tous leur patriarche qui semblait être sortis de ses pensées depuis un moment déjà. Lullubel se redressa sur le canapé.

-Maître, cela ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle un soupçon d'incertitude dans sa voix.

Adam cligna des yeux, surpris.

-Non, pourquoi ?

Sheryl fronça les sourcils, l'air troublé :

-Visiblement l'exorciste aux longs cheveux est celui qui à tué Skin, alors...commença-t-il doucement.

L'air devint pensant. Tous les rires et sourire s'effacèrent des visages des Noahs. Repenser à la mort récente, de l'homme à la dent sucrée, était assez pénible pour eux tous.

Observant les visages tristes de ses frères et sœurs, le Comte soupira.

-Nous sommes tous attristé par la mort de Skin et parce que notre petit frère à ramener un exorciste ici, nous ne pouvons pas faire notre deuil correctement fit-t-il tranquillement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Tyki qui baissa les yeux, coupable.

-Je suis désolé s'excusa-t-il doucement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que si tu l'as ramené ici pour une bonne raison dit le Comte sûr de lui.

Tyki releva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire sa raison mais se tut.

 _Je ne suis pas sûr que lui dire maintenant que l'exorciste ,qui lui à mis plusieurs fois des bâtons dans les roues, soit le traître de Noé soit une très bonne idée._

Quand il releva les yeux sur le patriarche de la famille, il se mordit la langue pour être sûr qu'il ne laisse pas échapper l'information par accident.

-Mais à l'heure actuelle, nous avons juste besoin de nous détendre un peu, alors s'il te plaît Lero, peux-tu nous montrer, s'il y en a, une autre scène comme celle-ci ? Interrogea le faiseur d'Akuma tranquillement.

Lero acquiesça et ses yeux se rallumèrent pour dévoiler une autre scène.

 _-Une bombe ? Répéta Crowley sceptique._

 _Jetant des coups d'oeil, nerveux, sur les bouteilles vides d'alcool, Lenalee dit incertaine :_

 _-Est-ce que-c'est vrai, au moins ?_

 _Ils se turent tous pour essayer de distinguer un bruit qui pourrait leur prouver qu'une bombe était bien réellement enfermée dans l'une des bouteilles._

 _Quelques secondes dut s'écouler dans le silence, avant qu'ils n'entendent le bruit distinct d'un '' tic-tac ''. En moins d'une seconde, tous, mais Allen, étaient à genoux, examinant une par une les anciens contenants d'alcool._

 _-Faut trouver et vite ! S'exclama rapidement Lavi._

 _-Laquelle c'est ?! Demanda angoissé Crowley en prenant une autre._

 _-Dépêchez-vous, Lero !_

 _Les yeux baissés sur le sol, Allen murmura doucement à lui-même :_

 _-Ces bouteilles d'alcool...je les ai déjà vu quelque part._

 _Lavi qui était le plus près du maudit, releva la tête._

 _-Hein ?_

 _-Si je me souviens bien, ce sont toutes les marques que mon maître, m'envoyait chercher... fit-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure._

 _Relevant aussi la tête, Lenalee cligna des yeux, surprise._

 _-Pour le maréchal Marian Cross ?_

 _Hochant la tête, distraitement, il continua :_

 _-En provenance des factures de bars._

 _Un feu apparut soudainement et enveloppa l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, faisant reculer tous les autres de lui. Le feu se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes, laissant l'albinos drainé de toute énergie._

 _-Un boulot misérable Murmura-t-il affligé._

 _ _I__ _ _l se déplaça d'un coup sur la gauche et croisa les bras en tapant son innocence contre son bras droit, le visage irrité, et dit d'une voix assez profonde :__

 _ _-Les factures se multiplient !__

 _ _Puis il retourna à droite et leva le bras et pointa quelqu'un d'invisible et cria farouchement :__

 _ _-Je ne vends pas d'alcool aux enfants, vas-t'en !__

 _ _-Si jamais on ne m'en vendait pas et que je n'en ramenais pas, il me disputait et parfois...__

 _ _Il s'arrêta la mine défaite laissa place quelques secondes à un regard terrifié, que personne ne sembla remarquer, trop concentrés sur la menace de la bombe, avant de disparaître.__

 _ _-Allen dit Lenalee, surprise par le comportement de son ami.__

 _ _-Il n'y a pas un moyen pour que je puisse vous en acheter ?! Je vous en prie... demanda-t-il désespéré. Il regarda droit devant lui et ajouta heureux : Je devais m'excuser et les supplier, mais à la fin je pouvais leur acheter de l'alcool !__

 _ _-Allen, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se rappeler des trucs dans ce genre... tenta Lavi, une goutte de sueur sur la tête.__

 _ _Mais Allen l'ignora et continua :__

 _ _-Mais le plus cher de tous ces alcools était Shimatsu ! Cria-t-il, triomphant en sautant sur une bouteille pour la brandir en l'air, un sourire béat aux lèvres.__

 _ _-Ah ! L... La bombe est dedans ! Cria choqué, Chao-ji__

 _ _Allen sortit de sa béatitude et le regarda confus. Lavi et Crowley se levèrent précipitamment :__

 _ _-Désamorce là !__

 _ _-Vite !__

 _ _-Comment ?!__

 _ _-Le compte à rebours est presque terminé !__

 _ _-Ah, ça va exploser, lero...!__

 _ _Allen baissa son bras et regarda la bouteille, avant de voir la bombe.__

 _ _-Hey, Allen ! Balance-la-moi ! Dit Lavi en se levant.__

 _ _-O-Okay !__

 _ _Lavi élargit son marteau et Allen balança la bouteille sur Lavi qui fit le même coup qu'un batteur au base-ball, envoyant la bouteille voler au loin.__

La scène s'arrêta et Lero lança un regard accusateur aux jumeaux. Leur actions stupide aurait pu le tuer !

-Eh bien, c'était une mémoire intéressante dit le Comte, ses orbes dorés semblant amuser.

La tension qui rendait mal à l'aise les Noahs, se dissipa à la vue de leur patriarche amusé. Maintenant détendue, la famille pouvait rire de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Quand tous les rires s'arrêtèrent, Road se retourna vers son frère aîné, ses yeux ressemblant à ceux d'un chiot battu, pour demander suppliant :

-Oh s'il te plaît, on peut en regarder une autre ?

Le sourire du Comte s'agrandit en voyant combien la fillette était excitée. D'une voix douce, il refusa :

-Je crains que nous nous pouvons pas en regarder d'autres.

Voyant qu'elle allait protester, il rajouta plus sérieux :

-Il se fait déjà assez tard et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a fait que Tyki nous ramène Allen Walker ici et blessé comme il est.

La petite demoiselle se rétrécit un peu, coupable d'avoir sans doute oublié l'adolescent reposant sur les genoux de son oncle.

-Désolé, Millénie s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

Alors que le Comte allait la rassurer, Lero bourgeonna pas mal, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

-Qui y a-t-il, Lero ? Demanda Adam, curieux.

Le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille sembla hésiter un moment, avant de ce décidé.

-Si vous voulez savoir comment il a été blessé autant, je peux vous le montrer, Lero dit-il sérieux.

-Je croyais que tu t'étais caché comme le trouillard que tu es ? Déclara Debitto, confus.

Le golem secoua la tête, ignorant l'insulte, il répondit honnêtement :

-Je me suis bel et bien caché, mais c'était juste après la restauration de l'arche.

-Vous n'écoutez jamais ce que les autres disent dit Lullubel en soupirant.

Gênés de la remarque de leur deuxième sœur, les jumeaux se firent plus petits. Pour détourner l'attention d'eux, le plus vieux de la paire ordonna agressivement :

-T'attend quoi pour nous montrer comment l'apprentie de cet enfoiré de Cross s'est retrouvée dans cet état !

Le parapluie rose sauta hors de sa peau et obéit immédiatement.

 _ _Un brouillard de couleur violette recouvrait toute la bibliothèque, trompant les sens des exorcistes.__

 _ _Assis par terre, Lenalee et Chao-ji regardaient, inquiet et nerveux, Allen lutter contre le Comte qui sourit mais qui est en colère.__

 _ _Crowley lui, essayait de frapper les jumeaux, qu'il sentait esquiver ses attaques de peu.__

 _ _-Putain, c'est de la triche. Il peut sentir notre présence grogna Debitto en esquivant un coup de pied.__

 _ _La paire sauta loin du vampire qui se dirigea tout de suite vers eux, à leurs irritations, prêt à lancer une autre attaque. Quand ils esquivèrent une grève qui fendit le sol daller, les jumeaux s'énervèrent un peu.__

 _ _-Il veut nous fendre le crâne en deux ! S'exclama Jasdero sérieux.__

 _ _-On va lui montrer qu'il ne faut pas nous chercher, gronda Debitto en serrant les dents.__

 _ _Les frères différents levèrent leurs pistolets et d'une même voix, crièrent :__

 _ _-Bombe bleue !__

 _ _Une énorme boule bleutée se forma instantanément et claqua dans le vampire, le faisant s'envoler dans une étagère. Sonné et la moité inférieure de son corps, coincé dans la glace solide, Crowley ne bougea pas pendant un moment.__

 _ _Inquiète de voir l'adulte ne plus faire le moindre mouvement, Lenalee cria :__

 _ _-Crowley, tu vas bien ?!__

 _ _Son crie eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention du plus ancien frère.__

 _ _-Hé, Jasdero. Cette fille, n'est pas l'exorciste que le Comte soupçonne d'être le cœur ?__

 _ _Le blond posa son regard sur la fille assise, l'humain à ses côtés, et ne put que hocher la tête dans l'accord.__

 _ _Voyant l'occasion de faire une pierre de coups, Debitto proposa sérieux :__

 _ _-On pourrait s'en débarrasser; elle est faible et sans défense.__

 _ _-D'accord, mais ne faut-il pas se décharger du vampire en premier ? Demanda le blond, en fixant l'adulte coincé.__

 _ _Son frère acquiesça, les sourcils froncés.__

 _ _-C'est vrai concéda-t-il sérieux, puis rajouta, un sourire aux lèvres : mais je crois avoir compris, comment il fait pour toujours savoir où nous sommes.__

 _ _S'approchant de son jumeau, il lui chuchota son idée. Quand il eut finit et que son frère l'eut approuvé, ils matérialisèrent un poignard dans leurs mains.__

 _ _Reprenant ses esprits, Arystair utilisa sa force pour briser la glace et ainsi se libérer. Quand il réussit, il se releva et se jeta directement sur la paire différente.__

 _ _Les attaquants sans relâche, il fini par sentir leurs sangs, ce qui le laissa perplexe car il n'avait pas eu l'impression de les avoir toucher.__

 _ _Un choc violent le fit de nouveau entrer en collision avec une étagère, sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, et le rendit de nouveau sonné. Lenalee se leva de sa place pour courir vers lui, l'humain la suivis.__

 _ _Utilisant leur vitesse surhumaine pour se retrouver à l'opposer du vampire, les Noahs du Lien se coupèrent le poignet droit, pour répandre leurs sangs sur le sol. Quand leurs blessures ont guéri, ils ont déchiré un morceau de leur veste/blouson et ont essuyer le liquide carmin de leurs bras.__

 _ _Lorsque plus aucune trace de sang resta sur eux, ils jetèrent les bouts et s'avancèrent vers leur proie, désormais agenouillé aux côtés de l'homme à terre.__

 _ _L'illusion de la bibliothèque calme mise en place, les jumeaux pointèrent leurs armes sur la Chinoise.__

 _ _-Bombes rouges murmurent-ils synchrone.__

 _ _Une imposante boule de feu se forma et se dirigea sur la fille inconsciente du danger, qui aidait le vampire à se relever. La sphère de feu était à seulement un mètre de la jeune fille quand l'apprentie de Cross s'interposa, son manteau s'élargissant, la bloquant ainsi dans son avancée.__

 _ _-Eh merde, on l'avait oublié celui-là... Il a réussi à gagner contre le Comte qui sourit, mais qui est en colère... ! Jura Debitto en regardant leurs illusions se débattre contre les bandes blanches qui l'empêchait de bouger.__

 _ _-Si nous ne faisons rien, notre ruse sera très vite découvert rappela Jasdero à son frère.__

 _ _Debitto jura une fois de plus, puis releva son arme dans l'intention claire de continuer l'attaque. Voyant cela, Jasdero l'imita.__

 _ _Pendant que le vampire se dirigeait où il pensait être les Noahs du Lien, ceux-ci continuaient de créer boule de feu sur boule de feu, ne laissant aucun répit à l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à les parer.__

 _ _Lançant une dernière attaque, plus puissante que les autres, Allen qui n'avait pas eu une seule seconde de répit pour prévenir les deux personnes inconscientes du danger, derrière lui, tenta de retenir cette dernière attaque, mais ne put qu'en amoindrir considérablement les dégâts.__

Road cligna des yeux, confuse, puis regarda le parapluie calme.

-Pourquoi tu nous as montré cette scène ? Demanda-t-elle.

Confus, le golem répondit sur la défensive à la fillette :

-Vous m'avez demandé de vous montrer comment il a obtenu ces blessures, c'est ce que je viens de faire.

Le neuvième apôtre fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

-Menteur ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Insulté le golem s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du visage de la petite Noah.

-Je ne mens pas, ce sont les jumeaux qui lui ont infligé les brûlures ! Cria-t-il indigné.

Road grinça des dents au parapluie criant pratiquement à son visage. Quand il se tut, elle l'empoigna violemment et ignorant royalement son crie de panique, elle le serra du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

-Quand je l'ai vu, il n'avait aucune trace de brûlure et son uniforme était parfaitement intact ! Lui hurla-t-elle à son tour, énerver.

Avant qu'elle n'étrangle à mort le pauvre parapluie, le Comte lui prit des mains et le reposa à ses côtés. Regardant calmement la deuxième plus âgée, il suggéra tranquillement :

-Lero à raison...S'il a continué à être affecté par l'illusion des jumeaux, même si ces derniers n'étaient plus conscients, il serait tout à fait normal, que vous l'ayez tous vu en parfaite santé.

Road hocha la tête, tout de même sceptique. Même si les brûlures étaient cachées par le pouvoir des frères, la douleur elle, devaient être toujours là, alors pourquoi Allen n'en avait montré aucun signe ?

Jetant un coup d'oeil à son oncle, elle vit qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Intérieurement, elle se promit de demander à l'adolescent quand il se réveillera pourquoi il n'avait pas ressent la douleur.

Le Comte se levant, la fit lever les yeux sur lui. Adam balaya toute sa famille de son regard calme, avant de déclarer :

-Il se fait tard et nous avons tous besoin de repos, nous continuerons de visionner demain.

Tout le monde convenu que ce serait pour le mieux. Les jumeaux et Tyki ne s'étaient toujours pas remis des blessures qu'ils avaient reçues quelques heures plus tôt et les autres étaient aussi bien drainés mentalement qu'eux.

Après avoir salué pour la nuit sa famille, le Comte sortit, Lullubel et son golem le suivant fidèlement. Les jumeaux ne s'attardèrent pas non plus, trop presser de retrouver leurs lits chéries.

Sheryl et Road se levèrent pour aller aux côtés de leur frère/oncle. L'homme plus âgé posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son cadet en disant gentiment :

-Reposes-toi bien et passe une bonne nuit.

Tyki acquiesça et son frère sortit, ne laissant plus que sa nièce qui observait intensément l'adolescent endormie.

Au bout d'un moment, la fillette leva les yeux pour regarder son oncle.

-Tu ne la pas ramener pour que le Comte le tue, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, doucement.

Tyki dévisagea quelques secondes la petite Noah, puis voyant à quel point, elle semblait inquiète, se radoucit et répondit très sérieux :

-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Et avant que tu me le demande, non, ce n'est pas non plus pour que l'un d'entre-nous ne le fasse.

L'air soulagé, Road sourit légèrement. Se penchant pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue, elle le salua heureuse :

-Fais de beaux rêves et prend bien soin d'Allen.

Un peu surpris par ce geste inhabituel de la petite fille, il lui rendit tout de même son salut.

Quand Road le laissa seul dans le salon, il soupira las. Ses yeux se baissant sur l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

-Demain, je leur dirais ce que tu es, mais si je sais que cela va apporter encore plus d'ennuis au prince que ça ne le fait déjà, murmura-t-il doucement.

Évidemment, le maudit ne lui répondit pas. Avec un autre soupir, il se leva et quitta le salon pour se rendre à sa chambre.

* * *

 _ _ **Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Vous plais-t-il ?**__

 _ _ **Le chapitre 3 réécrit sera posté Lundi prochain.**__

 _ _ **Sur ce ciassu.**__


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonne fin de mâtiner tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3 réécrit.**_

 _ **Sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 :**

Les ténèbres de l'inconscience qui enveloppaient l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs commençaient progressivement à reculer, pour finir par complètement se dissiper.

Ses paupières tressaillir, puis se soulevèrent lentement, révélant une paire d'orbes mercures. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, il remarqua tout de suite le manque évident de lumière.

 _On est déjà la nuit ?_ Se dit-il confus.

Son cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil et la fatigue, il plongea un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller, pour essayer de se rendormir, et voulut remonter un peu plus la couverture sur son corps, quand une douleur sourde le prit.

Se pliant en deux, il se mordit durement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne laisser échapper aucun son de sa bouche et enfonça ses ongles dans la chose la plus proche de lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta en position fœtus, attendant silencieusement que la douleur passe. Quand la douleur se fit moins violente. il relâcha son emprise sur l'objet qu'il tenait fermement.

Il arrêta de mordre l'intérieur de sa joue, qui par miracle n'avait pas saigné, quand la douleur s'estompa complètement.

Un mouvement soudain à sa gauche, le surpris et il se tendit quand une voix ennuyée retentit :

-Est-ce que tu as terminé Shônen ?

Essayant immédiatement de s'asseoir, Allen siffla de douleur, ses bras s'enroulant fermement autour de son ventre, une douleur pire que celle de tout à l'heure l'assaillant.

Un soupir échappa à la personne mystérieuse, alors que d'autre mouvements indiquait au maudit que la personne s'était levé. Quelques secondes s'écoula où il entendait les pas de l'autre sur le sol.

Quand ceux-ci se turent, une vive lumière agressa ses paupières closes. Rouvrant les yeux, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, il cligna plusieurs des yeux pour s'y habituer.

Une fois habitué, il balaya du regard la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il vît la mystérieuse personne à côté d'un interrupteur. Le choc pouvait être vu dans les orbes argentés, alors qu'il la dévisageait.

-Tyki Mikk dit-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Le Noah du Plaisir, le regarda sans qu'aucune émotion ne puisse-être lue sur son visage. Sans bouger de sa place, il demanda tranquillement :

-Dis-moi : Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Mal à l'aise et sur ces gardes, l'adolescent secoua la tête négativement, grimaçant de douleur au geste.

L'expression toujours illisible, le Portugais déclara sans ambages :

-Nous sommes dans le manoir où tous les Noahs et le Comte vivent.

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent, la peur et l'angoisse pouvant aisément s'y lire, la douleur qui le poignarder lui semblait soudainement moindre.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre autant d'ennemies maintenant ! Surtout dans son état !

Tyki observa calmement l'adolescent paniqué intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à l'enfant, mais s'il voulait que les choses se passent bien, il fallait qu'il sache dès le début, où il se trouvait.

 _Si Road me voyait maintenant, je suis certaine qu'elle essayerait de me tuer_ pensa-t-il certain.

Rien qu'en pensant à cette idée, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de cette image effrayante, il se concentra de nouveau sur l'adolescent.

Allen scrutait l'homme plus âgé avec méfiance. Quand le Noah secoua d'un coup sa tête, il se tendit un peu, et reposa son regard sur lui.

-N'ai crainte, nous ne te tuerons pas fit-il tranquillement.

Sa confusion due se refléta dans ses orbes argentés, car l'homme rajouta précipitamment :

-Après tout, je ne t'ai pas ramené pour qu'on te tue.

Plissant les yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux bouclés, Allen ne pouvait que se sentir perdu en voyant qu'il disait la vérité.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? L'interrogea-t-il suspicieux.

Tyki fronça les sourcils.

 _Pourquoi, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu ?_

Poussant cette pensée de côté, il commença à s'approcher de son lit. Quand il vit l'enfant se raidir, il s'arrêta et leva les mains en l'air pour lui montrer qu'il venait en paix.

-Je ne vais rien te faire, le rassura-t-il l'air serein, je veux juste vérifié que tu n'es pas rouvert tes blessures. Est-ce que je peux approcher ?

L'incertitude éclaira les traits du maudit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il finit par hocha lentement la tête.

Voyant son accord, il s'avança jusqu'à atteindre son lit. Sans faire de geste brusque, il rampa sur le matelas, s'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres de l'albinos évidemment nerveux.

-Est-ce que je peux regarder si tu as rouvert l'une de tes plaies ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Véritablement perdu, Allen ne pouvait que fixer ébahie le troisième apôtre. Pourquoi l'homme lui demandait-il la permission pour faire quoi que ce soit ? Ils étaient ennemis, bon sang !

Tyki lui, attendit patiemment que l'exorciste lui donne la permission.

Dix bonnes minutes durent s'écouler avant que le maudit ne lui donne enfin la permission, en acquiesçant tout doucement.

Tyki rabaissa la couette de la forme dénudée de l'adolescent, puis étudia immédiatement les bandages, à la recherche de la moindre trace de sang, qui le recouvrait.

Quand il n'aperçut aucune tache de sang, il sourit légèrement satisfait, remontant son regard sur l'exorciste gêné.

-Tu as eu de la chance qu'aucune de tes plaies ne se soit rouverte déclara-t-il sincère.

L'enfant hocha la tête, mais sinon ne dit rien, ses yeux obstinément baissés sur le drap sous son corps.

Tyki soupira. Il enfourna sa main dans ses poches pour la ressortir, tenant un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet.

Ouvrant le paquet, il sortit une cigarette et la mit dans sa bouche pour ensuite l'allumer. Immédiatement, il inspira une grande bouffée de nicotine et expira la fumée nocive, quelques secondes plus tard.

Se concentrant sur sa clope, il ne vit pas l'exorciste le regarder du coin de l'oeil, mais il entendit parfaitement quand ce dernier, marmonna :

-Fumé est mauvais pour la santé.

Surpris, le Portugais tourna la tête vers la forme couchée du jeune garçon.

-Oh, vraiment ? Je ne savais pas dit-il ironique.

L'adolescent enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller pour que le Noah ne le voit pas rougir. Tyki sourit amusé en regardant le garçon essayer de se cacher.

Un instant passa dans le silence, avant que Tyki ne devienne sérieuse. Son regard posé sur le mur, il l'informa d'un ton neutre :

-Tu as été gravement blesser. C'est un miracle que tu es même survécu.

Allen se raidit, le visage toujours enterré dans le polochon. Tyki continua sans s'arrêter :

-Tes jambes ont celles qui ont reçu le plus de dégâts. Je ne suis pas sûr que pour l'instant tu puisses même les bouger, non ?

Un coup d'oeil à la dérobée sur l'adolescent lui raconta qu'il était au courant. Un murmure étouffé et à peine audible lui parvint, il dut tendre l'oreille pour tout comprendre.

-Je ne les sens même pas. Est-ce que je pourrais remarcher un jour ?

Les doigts de Tyki se crispèrent sur sa cigarette. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

-J'en suis certain.

Étonné, le maudit leva un peu son visage de l'oreiller pour regard l'homme qui s'était remis à fumer sa clope, son regard posé devant lui.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du compatible.

-Merci.

L'homme ne dit rien.

DGM

Finissant ce qui devait être sa deuxième cigarette, il se releva sous le regard surpris de l'enfant. Se retournant pour le regarder, il demanda tranquillement :

-Est-ce que tu as faim ?

-Non merci.

La réponse immédiate de l'adolescent fit rouler des yeux le Portugais.

-Pour infos, nous ne sommes pas le genre de personne à empoisonner le plat de nos invités fit-il blasé.

Le maudit hésita quelques instants.

-Comment puis-je vous croire ?

S'attendant à cette question remplie d'incertitude et de méfiance, il déclara sans ambages :

-Je suis le même homme que tu as rencontré pour la première fois, dans le train.

Cette affirmation sembla rassurer l'albinos qui finit par acquiescer. Tyki sourit un peu à ça et allait partir quand l'albinos l'appela :

-Euh, excusez-moi !

Tournant la tête pour le regarder, il vit l'exorciste fixer intensément son dos. Confus, il arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, curieux

-Vous avez un peu de sang séché dans votre dos, lui fit remarquer le maudit mal à l'aise.

Tyki remercia l'adolescent avant de se diriger vers son armoire, toujours ouverte, pour prendre quelques habits, puis à sa salle de bain.

 _ **Dix minutes plus tard :**_

Il sortit de sa salle de bain, habillé d'une chemise noire, d'un pantalon de la même couleur, des chaussettes blanches et d'une paire de chaussures noire, cirée.

Il retrouva l'exorciste dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissé. S'approchant du lit, il frotta ses cheveux encore humides avec la serviette qui pendait à son cou.

-Je vais essayer de ne pas être très long, Shônen dit-il.

L'adolescent souffla d'agacement en relevant la tête. Pourquoi tout le monde, lui donnait un surnom ?!

-Pouvez-vous arrêter de m'appeler Shônen, j'ai un nom vous savez dit-il, agacer.

L'homme fit mine d'y réfléchir.

-Je pourrais concéda-t-il ennuyé, mais je trouve que ce serait bizarre que je t'appelle par ton prénom, alors que tu me vouvoies.

Allen regarda intensément le Noah, qui soutint son regard sans broncher, puis réfléchit à voix haute :

-Alors, si je vous tutoie, vous arrêterez de m'appeler Shônen.

-Exactement.

Allen ne pouvait pas voir le mal qu'il y avait à tutoyer l'adulte, alors il accepta le marché.

Le Noah du Plaisir sourit satisfait. Se détournant de l'adolescent, il se dirigea vers la porte. L'ouvrant, il tourna la tête pour lâcher, tranquillement :

-Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te faire attendre, Neah.

Il franchit le seuil en refermant la porte, sans voir que l'adolescent était confondu par le prénom qu'il venait de donner, se mettant directement en route.

DGM

Sortant de sa chambre, Sheryl marcha tranquillement dans les longs couloirs. Ses pensées tournaient autour de son petit frère qui avait ramené un exorciste chez eux et dormait en ce moment même avec lui.

Il s'inquiétait que son frère c'était fait attaquer dans son sommeil par l'exorciste blesser. Le ministre du Portugal secoua la tête.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Dans l'état dans lequel se trouve le gosse, il n'y aucun risque qu'il parvienne à faire la moindre coupure à Tyki !_

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il se dit que cette histoire allait être compliquée. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Tyki venait dans son sens, évidemment plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tyki, tu es réveillé ! S'exclama Sheryl en se précipitant sur son frère cadet, heureux.

Tyki leva les yeux, voyant son frère aîné totalement heureux et les bras lever pour lui faire un câlin, il se décala immédiatement hors de la route. Le ministre du Portugal qui venait de sauter pour l'étreindre, tomba sur le sol avec un petit cri.

-Tu es si méchant avec moi gémit l'homme adulte, en relevant son visage du sol, la face rouge de l'impact.

Blasé, Tyki se remit en marche, laissant son frère avachit sur le sol en plan.

-Hé, attend-moi ! S'écria l'homme paniqué.

Se relevant en quatrième vitesse, il courut à la poursuite de son frère de sang. Quand il le rattrapa enfin, il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage.

Ne voyant que son expression ennuyée qu'il portait quasiment toujours, il demanda préoccupé :

-Est-ce que l'exorciste s'est réveillé ?

-Oui, il l'est dit le Noah du Plaisir, tranquillement.

-Comment as-il réagit ? A-il essayé de t'attaquer ? De te tuer dans ton sommeil ? Le questionna-t-il, le regardant avec inquiétude.

-Il a mal pris la chose. Il n'a ni tenté de m'attaquer, ni de me tuer dans mon sommeil répondit-il décontracter.

Sheryl leva un sourcil, sceptique.

-Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il n'a rien tenté pendant que tu dormais fit-il douteux.

Prenant un air réfléchit, Tyki déclara sarcastique :

-Peut-être parce que le moindre geste qu'il fait, le fait se plier en deux dans la douleur.

Totalement immunisé contre le ton sec de son cadet, le quatrième apôtre continua à lui poser d'autres questions.

Tyki claqua sa langue dans l'agacement, il tourna la tête vers son frère et dit d'une voix où l'agacement pouvait être entendu :

-Si tu n'as pas remarqué nous sommes le matin, donc j'apprécierais beaucoup si tu te taisais, merci.

Sheryl se tut, regardant indignée son frère. Il s'inquiétait pour lui et voilà le remerciement qu'il en avait. Les deux hommes marchèrent le reste du trajet dans un silence total.

La porte de la salle à manger en vue, Tyki accéléra le pas. Il l'ouvrit pour être accueilli par la vue de sa famille, tous assis à leur place. Il entra, son frère derrière lui.

Le Comte leva les yeux de son petit déjeuné.

-Ah ! Vous deux arrivez juste à temps, nous allions justement commencer à manger dit-il joyeusement.

-Bonjour ma petite princesse ! S'exclama Sheryl en se jetant sur la pauvre petite fille qu'il étreignit.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, papa salua-t-elle en laissant son père lui faire un câlin au profit de manger une viennoiserie.

Sheryl lâcha sa fille adorée pour s'asseoir à sa place, tout en saluant poliment le Comte. Près de la table, Tyki avait pris une assiette et se faisait une mission de la remplir à ras-bord de petits gâteaux.

Interloquer, Adam regarda l'homme faire sans vraiment comprendre. Lorsque le Noah du Plaisir eut fini, il se détourna de la table et de sa famille pour partir, il l'interpella :

-Où compte-tu donc allé avec cette assiette ?

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés leva un sourcil, surpris.

-Je retourne dans ma chambre, retrouver le Shônen répondit-il tranquillement.

Le faiseur d'Akuma se massa le front, un soupir las lui échappant. Il avait oublié ce problème-là.

À l'entente du surnom de l'albinos, Road se redressa toute pâtisserie oubliée.

-C'est vrai, Allen, comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

Tyki posa son regard sur sa nièce.

-Il ne peut pas trop bouger sans ressentir de la douleur et il ne peut pas sentir ces jambes répondit-il calmement.

La petite Noah baissa les yeux sur son petit-déjeunés, l'air attristé.

-L'Akuma avait raison alors, il ne pourra plus jamais remarcher murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, ça peut aussi bien être ces blessures qui l'empêchent de les ressentir fit-il confiant, en gâchant affectueusement les cheveux déjà rebelles de sa nièce.

L'aînée des Noah acquiesça doucement, mais gifla la main hors de ses cheveux.

Souriant amusé à la moue de la fillette, il se détourna pour partir quand le Comte l'appela une seconde fois :

-Attend Tyki !

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il interrogea le premier enfant du regard.

-Viens à midi au salon. Nous continuerons de visionner les événements d'hier.

Hochant la tête, cette fois Tyki sortit. Le Shônen devait être assez nerveux de ne toujours pas le voir revenir.

DGM

Pénétrant dans sa chambre en poussant un chariot remplit de toute sorte de pâtisserie, s'étant souvenue que le maudit avait une innocence de type symbiotique, son regard se posa tout de suite sur l'albinos, son bras gauche le soutenant en position assise, qui était tendu.

-Je suis de retour et j'ai la nourriture annonça-t-il tranquillement.

Il poussa le chariot jusqu'au lit, puis fit demi-tout pour aller fermer la porte. À ce geste,. Allen laissa ses muscles se détendre, rassuré. Le Noah était bel et bien partie chercher de la nourriture.

Revenant s'asseoir sur son matelas, il tendit une assiette remplie à ras-bord au jeune garçon, qu'il prit, et attrapa lui-même un petit gâteau de cette même assiette. Sans rien dire, il mangea la pâtisserie.

Allen fixait l'homme faire, puis baissa les yeux sur l'assiette. Sûrement si la nourriture avait été empoisonner, le Portugais n'en aurait sûrement pas mangé, non ?

Hésitant, il attrapa un éclair au chocolat et après quelques secondes d'appréhension, en prit une bouchée.

Le goût sucré et délicieux du chocolat envahit immédiatement son palet. Rassuré par cette découverte, il finit l'éclair et prit autre chose.

Tyki observait du coin de l'œil, le maudit manger lentement les petits gâteaux, les sourcils froncés.

 _Ne devrait-il pas être affamé après avoir utilisé autant son innocence._

Un coup d'œil à l'assiette encore bien remplie qu'il tenait, puis le bandage enroulé autour de son cou, lui fit se demander si c'était parce qu'il avait mal à la gorge qu'il mangeait aussi lentement.

 _ **Dix minutes plus tard :**_

-C'était délicieux, merci remercia l'albinos doucement.

Le troisième enfant hocha la tête, son regard restant sur le chariot où la majorité des plats était intacte.

-Tu n'as pas plus faim ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement étonné.

Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure, secouant la tête dans la négativité, ses yeux baisser sur ces jambes allongées devant lui.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Tyki resta silencieux, contemplant le plafond. Des minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que le maudit ne prit la parole :

-Es...Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Du coin de l'oeil, Tyki observa le jeune garçon qui ne décollait pas ses yeux de ces jambes.

Faisant un bruit, montrant ainsi qu'il écoutait, Tyki continuait de surveiller son cadet.

Jouant quelques instants avec ces doigts, Allen prit une profonde inspiration et leva enfin les yeux de ses genoux, regardant le Noah avec incertitude.

-Pourquoi m'as tu ramené ici, si ce n'est pas pour me tuer ? Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés ne cligna même pas des yeux, comme il répondit avec son indifférence habituelle :

-C'est ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre du quatorzième qui m'a décidé à te ramener au manoir.

L'adolescent aux cheveux de neige pencha la tête, la confusion pouvant aisément se lire sur son visage.

-La chambre du quatorzième ? Répéta-t-il, doucement.

Devant l'air complètement perdu qu'affichait son cadet, Tyki fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas où cela menait.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est dit-il sa voix, ne montrant rien de son trouble intérieur.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, faisant encore plus froncer les sourcils au Noah.

 _C'est pourtant bien lui qui me l'a dit ! Alors, pourquoi ne s'en souvient-il pas ?_ Pensa rapidement le troisième apôtre.

Tout d'un coup, il releva la tête et regarda, plus sérieux que jamais, l'albinos surpris par ce changement de comportement.

-Dis-moi : Quelle est ton prénom ?! Commanda-t-il grave.

Clignant des yeux, l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, disant plus que perdu :

-Mais tu le connais déjà.

Sans se dépêtre de son sérieux, le Noah reposa sa question, insistant bien sur chaque mot. Malgré sa confusion à ce sujet l'albinos lui répondit :

-Je m'appelle Allen Walker.

Sous le regard curieux de l'adolescent, il se renversa en arrière et recouvrit ses yeux avec son bras.

 _J'y crois pas, j'ai parlé avec le traître ! Le quatorzième Noah !_ Hurla-t-il incrédule.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent. Tyki laissa son bras retomber à ses côtés et regarda le maudit.

 _Que c'est ironique. Neah, hein ?_

-Ça te dirait une partie de poker suggéra-t-il, son soi habituelle de retour.

Bien que surpris, Allen sourit innocent, mais une lueur sadique brillant dans ses orbes argentés. Si le Noah le prenait par les sentiments !

-Ce sera avec plaisir dit-il heureux.

Tyki se redressa sur ses coudes et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il fouilla quelques secondes le compartiment avant de se redresser complètement, l'air très agacé.

-Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda l'albinos, curieux.

Sans se retourner, il répondit :

-Le jeu de cartes que je gardais dans mon tiroir à disparut. Je suis sûr que c'est Sheryl qui me les a prise ! Si jamais je l'attrape, je lui ferais regretter son geste.

Allen grimaça de sympathie pour le dénommé Sheryl en entendant le sadisme dans la voix du Noah, clairement irrité.

-Si tu veux...commença-t-il hésitant.

Le troisième apôtre se retourna, son œil gauche se contractant toutes les deux secondes. Se rétrécissant un peu sous le regard furieux du Noah.

-nous pouvons utiliser les miennes termina-t-il rapidement.

La colère que Tyki ressentait pour son frère s'évapora, alors qu'il mettait ses mains dans ses poches.

-Vu ce qui reste de ton uniforme, je ne suis pas certain que tu les ait encore annonça-t-il tranquillement.

-Est-ce que vous avez jeté mes bottes ? Demanda-t-il, nerveux.

-Pas encore, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

L'adolescent soupira, le soulagement brillant dans ses orbes hydrargyres.

-Avant que je n'arrive à Edo, je les ai caché à l'intérieur expliqua-t-il.

Se levant, Tyki se dirigea dans le coin où lesdites bottes étaient.

-Tu dois beaucoup y tenir pour même prendre la peine de les cacher dit-il en fouillant dans la première.

Ne trouvant rien, il attrapa la deuxième.

-Oui, j'y tiens énormément affirma l'adolescent doucement.

Fouillant l'autre paire, Tyki ne vit pas le doux sourire du maudit. Trouvant le jeu de cartes enveloppé dans un tissu, il reposa la botte et repartit s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, juste en face du Shônen. Enlevant l'élastique, Tyki commença à les inspecter une par une pour voir si elles n'étaient pas truquées.

-Que dirais-tu que l'on mise chacun quelque chose proposa-t-il en inspectant sous toutes les coutures un as de pique.

L'adolescent pencha la tête, confus.

-Mais je n'ai rien sur moi.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés arrêta quelques secondes d'inspecter le jeu, regardant le jeune garçon, puis reprit en lançant nonchalant :

-Si tu perds, tu devras me dire une chose sur toi, mais si tu gagnes, je te donnerais des vêtements.

L'adolescent hocha distraitement la tête, puis se figea soudainement et baissa les yeux sur sa forme. Voyant qu'il ne portait rien, si ce n'est son boxer, il devint rouge comme une pivoine.

-C-c-c-c'est d'accord bégaya-t-il embarrassé.

-Bien dans ce cas...

Tyki se tut. La carte qu'il allait vérifier était tâché. Du sang sécher était incrusté sur la partie supérieure. L'examinant de plus près, il eut un sentiment familier.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Relevant les yeux sur le garçon, gêné, il dit placide :

-Ce sont les cartes que je t'ai données dans le train.

Hochant timidement la tête, l'adolescent semblait être mal à l'aise que l'homme ait découvert cela. Tyki mélangea les cartes et sans même lui adresser un regard, déclara :

-Si tu avais su que j'étais un Noah à ce moment-là, tu ne les aurais sûrement pas gardé.

L'adolescent secoua la tête, fixant les cartes que l'homme mélangeait professionnellement.

-Même si j'avais su, j'aurais toujours demandé à Fou d'aller me les récupérer annonça-t-il tranquillement.

Tyki ne dit rien, mais il était surpris de cette réponse sincère, commençant à distribuer les cartes.

DGM

Tyki ne pouvait que regarder une nouvelle fois, sidéré, les cartes étaler devant lui. Retournant son attention sur le jeune garçon souriant, il secoua la tête, désabusé.

-Comment as-tu réussi à tricher ?

Allen fronça les sourcils à l'accusation du plus âgé.

-Sache que je ne triche jamais déclara-t-il tranquillement.

L'air douteux qu'affichait le Noah disait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Regardant l'homme dans les yeux, il annonça vainqueur :

-J'ai gagné toutes nos parties.

L'homme soupira. Se levant, il se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une paire de chaussettes blanches, qu'il jeta au jeune garçon.

Allen enfila en quatrième vitesse la chemise trop grande pour lui et essaya de faire de même avec le pantalon.

Tyki soupira, voyant que l'enfant n'arrivait pas à mettre le bas. Il retourna au lit et lui prit des mains le vêtement pour le rapprocher de sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda Allen en rougissant, surpris.

-Je t'aide où nous y seront encore demain répondit-il en commençant à l'habiller.

Rougissant un peu plus, l'adolescent laissa l'adulte l'habiller. Quand l'homme termina, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur faisant face à son lit.

-Eh merde, je suis en retard ! Jura-t-il.

Installant des oreillers derrière l'albinos, pour que ce dernier puisse être assis sans avoir besoin de se tenir, il se précipita vers sa petite bibliothèque. Prenant quelques bouquins, il retourna à l'adolescent et déposa les ouvrages à ses côtés.

Allen penchant la tête, confus mais curieux, regardant l'homme reprendre contenance et dire de manière très posé :

-Je dois partir quelques heures, je te laisse ces bouquins comme occupation, d'accord ?

L'inquiétude apparut soudainement sur le visage du plus jeune.

-Tu vas revenir, hein ?

Tyki sourit moqueur, se redressa de toute sa hauteur quand il regarda amuser son cadet.

-Bien sûr que je vais revenir, je ne compte pas dormir sur le canapé dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Allen sourit légèrement, le soulagement brillant dans ses orbes argentés, prenant un bouquin au hasard parmi les autres et le montrant à l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

-Merci pour la lecture, remercia-t-il reconnaissant.

L'homme hocha la tête.

-De rien, je reviendrais directement quand j'aurais terminé.

Sur ce, il contourna le lit et quitta la pièce, en oubliant de prendre le chariot, en courant.

DGM

Ouvrant les portes du salon un peu haletant, il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, voyant qu'ils étaient déjà tous là. Les yeux de tous posé sur lui, il se redressa un peu et franchit le seuil pour partir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

À peine fut-il assis, que le Comte lui fit remarquer qu'il était en retard. S'installant mieux dans le fauteuil, où il savait allait qu'il allait passer quelques heures, pour être plus à l'aise, il s'excusa penaud :

-Pardon, mais je faisais une partie de poker avec le Shônen et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passées.

Tous les Noahs dévisagèrent leur jeune frère et seul Sheryl osa poser la question que tout le monde se posait.

-Comment ça, tu as joué au poker avec l'exorciste ? Demanda-t-il étonner.

Tyki tourna son regard vers son frère, forçant un sourire agréable sur son visage alors qu'il ne voulait faire qu'une chose; l'étriper.

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît me rendre le jeu de cartes que tu m'as volé.

Le ministre du Portugal cligna des yeux confus, ne sachant pas de quoi parlait son petit frère. Sur ces genoux, sa fille se mit à gigoter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma fille chérie ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

La fillette leva les yeux sur son père, puis sur son oncle irrité. Ne tenant plus, elle demanda excité :

-Qui a gagné ?!

Sheryl resta interdit comme la plupart des Noahs et quand il se pencha pour bien regarder sa petite fille, il dit d'un ton gentil :

-Voyons ma chérie, cette question n'est pas pertinente.

Road croisa les bras et fit la moue, disant agacer :

-Vous n'y connaissez rien.

Sheryl allait essayer de calmer son enfant, quand son frère cadet parla :

-J'ai perdu.

Road leva la tête si vite que son père craignait qu'elle s'était fait mal, regardant son oncle dépité.

-Vraiment ?!

Tyki hocha la tête et précisa déprimé :

-Treize fois.

Road éclata de rire à la tête déconfite que faisait son plus jeune frère, ignorant royalement le regard irriter qu'il lui envoyait. Mais elle n'était pas la seul amusée, Lullubel ne le montrait pas mais elle était aussi amusée que sa sœur.

Le troisième enfant s'était souvent vanté d'être imbattable au poker et maintenant, il semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort dans ce domaine.

L'œil de Tyki se contracta plusieurs fois foudroyant les jumeaux qui tentait de cacher leurs rires et échouait misérablement. Avant qu'il ne fasse connaître son agacement à tous, le Comte se racla la gorge bruyamment, faisant tout le monde se taire.

Quand il eut l'attention de tous, il prit la parole :

-Aussi amusant que cette information est, vous avez oublié la raison de notre présence ici.

Tous baissèrent les yeux, murmurant des excuses à leur patriarche satisfait. Acceptant leurs excuses, il fit signe à son golem, silencieux depuis le début, de s'approcher. Lero obéit, se postant devant son maître.

-Montre-nous la suite des événements d'hier ordonna-t-il, en le regardant grave.

Se mettant au centre de la pièce, le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille montra une nouvelle scène aux Noahs silencieux.

 _Une vive lumière verte illumina soudainement le ciel de l'arche, obligeant les exorcistes et l'humain à plisser les yeux et mettre leurs bras devant pour se protéger d'être éblouie. Quelques secondes après son apparition, la lumière fonça sur Chao-ji._

 _Avant que l'adolescent de dix-sept ans puisse hurler sa peur, la lumière entra en contact avec lui et s'éteignit aussitôt après, permettant aux exorcistes de voir deux bracelets entrecroisés gris au poignet du Chinois._

 _Abasourdit Lenalee s'approcha de lui, ses yeux regardant seulement le bracelet. Derrière elle, elle entendit Lavi souffler choqué :_

 _-C'est une innocence !_

 _Hochant la tête, Lenalee sourit heureuse, oubliant quelques instants les mots cruels de l'adolescent plus âgé envers le plus jeune, s'approchant du compatible découvert._

 _Fasciné, Chao-ji regardait les bracelets entrecroisés gris. Il avait été choisit pour être l'un des élus qui sauvera l'humanité._

 _Formant sa main plusieurs fois dans un poing, il observa le tintement des deux bijoux. S'il avait été choisit à cet instant, cela voulait dire..._

 _Relevant finalement les yeux, il referma sa paume pour la dernière fois dans un poing et se jeta sur l'albinos, qui ne si attendant pas ne put réagir, ses yeux irradiant d'une haine viscérale._

 _Tombant tous les deux au sol, le maudit ferma les yeux à l'impact, tandis que le Chinois se redressait en position assise sur son cadet._

 _Au moment même où Allen ouvrait les yeux, l'adolescent plus âgé abattait son poing dans son ventre, le faisant plier en deux. Le souffle coupé, il haleta de douleur, alors que le Chinois hurlait fou de rage :_

 _-Tu n'est qu'un sale monstre, un ennemi comme ses déchets de **Noahs** ! Tu ne mérites que la mort pour ta trahison !_

 _Crachant le mot Noah comme si c'était un poison, il continua de frapper le pauvre exorciste aux cheveux blancs, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir._

 _Pris au dépourvu les deux exorcistes étaient figés sur place, seul un bruit écœurant les ramena à la réalité, alors que le maudit criait de douleur. Lavi se précipita sur le Chinois qui s'apprêtait encore à frapper l'albinos et attrapa son bras à la volée._

 _Il releva et tira le compatible révélé hors de son plus jeune ami, l'éloignant en le retenant sous les aisselles._

 _-Ça suffit Chao-ji, calmes-toi, immédiatement ! Ordonna l'apprenti Bookman sérieux, son unique œil émeraude montrait combien énerver il était envers son captif._

 _Pendant que Lavi essayait de calmer l'adolescent de dix-sept ans, Lenalee courait à la forme allongée du plus jeune membre de l'ordre._

 _-Allen, mon Dieu ! Est-ce que tu va bien ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse, en arrivant enfin vers lui._

 _Se relevant lentement, il hocha la tête, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien menti-il, sans ne rien laisser paraître de la douleur qu'il ressentait._

 _Au vu de la douleur qui lui poignardait le côté, Chao-ji devait bien lui avoir cassé deux côtés. Peux-être trois._

 _La jeune fille semblais soulagée. L'attention des compatibles de Crown Clown et des Bottes noires se posa tous les deux sur l'adolescent fou furieux, hurlant des monstruosités à l'encontre de l'albinos, que retenait le rouquin._

 _De la sueur perlant sur le front de l'apprenti Bookman, leur disait combien il lui était difficile de retenir l'adolescent enragé. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour leurs crié de sortir d'ici, le Chinois, déjà bien trop fort à son goût, se recula le faisant trébucher en arrière et relâcher un peu son emprise sur lui, activa son innocence lui conférant une force surhumaine._

 _Attrapant le bras du rouquin, il l'envoya volé à plusieurs mètres d'eux, sa course se terminant dans un gros débris. Chao-ji ne perdit pas de temps et fonça sur le plus jeune pour le frapper, malheureusement pour lui, Allen n'était plus pris au dépourvu par l'attaque et esquiva habilement chaque grève._

 _-Chao-ji, arrête ça tout de suite ! Cria Lenalee furieuse._

 _Ignorant la commande de la jeune fille, il continua d'essayer de frapper le maudit, sans jamais réussir._

 _Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et alors que le Chinois commençait à se fatiguer, un tremblement de terre secoua la tour, faisant perdre l'équilibre à l'albinos._

 _Prenant cette occasion pour attaquer, il frappa l'exorciste à terre, quelques fissures se créant en dessous de lui, et s'accroupit sur sa forme déchue pour l'étrangler._

 _Allen essaya immédiatement de desserrer l'emprise du plus vieux, mais rien n'y faisait, l'adolescent de dix-sept ans était beaucoup plus fort que lui._

 _De petites lumières vertes venant du cristal, incrusté sur le bras gauche du maudit, tournoyaient lentement._

 _Regardant avec horreur son jeune ami être étranglé par le compatible fou, elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Attrapant l'un des bras du Chinois, elle tira de toutes ses forces pour le forcer à lâcher l'albinos, sans succès._

 _Désespérer du manque de résultats et voyant son ami lutter de moins en moins, elle commença à le frapper aux épaules et aux visages._

 _-Tu vas le tuer, lâche-le ! Mais lâche-le ! Hurla-t-elle furieuse, mais des larmes de terreur coulant sur ces joues._

 _Sentant sa conscience dériver au loin, des petits points noirs apparaissant au recoin de sa vision, son regard glissant quelques secondes sur le Noah inconscient, appuyé contre un pilier, avant de les fermer lentement._

 _Le cristal au dos de sa main s''éclaira d'une vive lumière verte, aveuglant Chao-ji et Lenalee, comme il commença à pulser rapidement._

 _-Qu'est-ce que- Commença l'adolescent enragé, ne voyant plus rien._

 _Une faible, mais violente, onde de choc le balaya du sol, comme s'il n'était rien qu'un vulgaire insecte, le projetant à plusieurs mètres de sa position._

 _Ne sentant plus la pression écrasant sa tranchée, Allen toussa durement en même temps haletant fortement pour l'air. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait lui brûlait les poumons._

 _La lumière disparut comme par magie. Lenalee rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé pour ne pas être aveuglé, son regard se posant instantanément sur le plus jeune._

 _-Mon Dieu, Allen, est-ce que tu va bien ?! S'écria-t-il, son visage n'exprimant qu'une profonde inquiétude._

 _Allen prit quelques respirations de plus avant de lui répondre, sa voix étranglée et rauque :_

 _-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Le jeune fille voulut protester qu'il n'allait pas bien, quand l'albinos dit autre chose._

 _-Où est Lavi ? Demanda-t-il soucieux, en s'asseyant._

 _Les yeux écarquillé, Lenalee regarda partout pour son ami qu'elle avait oublié._

 _-Je suis là fit une voix derrière eux._

 _Se retournant, ils virent le rouquin marchant vers eux en boitant un peu, du sang coulant du côté droit de son visage._

 _-Lavi, tu va bien ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _L'apprenti Bookman s'arrêta devant eux, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres._

 _-Oui, si on oublie que j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a martelé le crâne avec mon maillet dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

 _Lenalee sourit soulagé. Si Lavi faisait une blague c'est qu'il allait bien._

 _L'apprenti Bookman sourit à la paire, son unique œil émeraude montrant le même soulagement que la compatible des bottes noires à l'égard du plus jeune_

 _-Vous devriez tous les deux partir, conseilla Allen tranquillement_

 _Grimaçant intérieurement à comment sa voix sonnait à l'extérieur, il essaya de paraître serein._

 _Lenalee le regarda de manière suppliante._

 _-Allen-kun, nous pouvons encore partir tous ensemble pria-t-elle, l'espoir brillant dans ses orbes améthyste._

 _Secouant la tête, il regarda dans les yeux la jeune fille, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas sans utiliser de mots. Elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire._

- _Je te comprends, mais je t'en prie promets-moi que tu nous rejoindra vite, promet-le-moi supplia-t-elle désespérer._

 _Allen lui donna un sourire rassurant en déclarant doucement :_

 _-Je te le promets._

 _Semblant avoir cherché quelque chose dans son regard et l'avoir trouvé, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et partit là où se trouvait Chao-ji._

 _Lavi posa une main sur l'épaule de l'albinos, levant les yeux sur son ami rouquin, le regardant gravement :_

 _-Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta promesse, où Lenalee pleura et Komui trouvera un moyen de te ramener parmi les morts pour te faire regretter d'avoir '' osé faire crier ma précieuse et innocente petite sœur '' fit-il en imitant l'air de psychopathe de leur grand intendant quand il pensait qu'un garçon sortait avec sa jeune sœur._

 _Allen sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, tout comme Lavi qui venait de se faire peur tout seul, rien qu'en pensant à ce que l'intendant barge pourrait lui faire s'il faisait véritablement pleurer Lenalee._

 _Secouant la tête vivement, pour balayer toutes images cauchemardesques de Komui que son esprit venait d'imaginer._

 _-Je ne mourrais pas ici dit-il déterminé, à éviter la confrontation avec l'intendant atteint du Sister complexe._

 _Lavi se força à ne pas sourire à cela, optant juste pour hocher la tête, gravement._

 _-C'est un choix judicieux approuva-t-il._

 _Donnant un dernier coup d'oeil au maudit, il partit rejoindre la jeune fille et le Chinois inconscient. Il porta Chao-ji comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre avant de prendre son marteau._

 _Allen regarda l'apprenti Bookman activer son innocence, son maillet s'agrandissant puis s'allongeant, s'assurant que la compatible des bottes se tenait bien avant de commencer leur ascension, jusqu'à complètement disparaître de sa vue._

 _Serrant soudainement son ventre, il gémit de douleur, un bandage immaculé se matérialisa du cristal pour s'enrouler fermement autour de son milieu._

 _Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard, se dirigeant déjà vers la forme du Noah inconscient._

 _De mini tremblement de terre secoua de nouveau la tour, ralentissant l'albinos._

 _Parvenant enfin à l'homme aux cheveux bouclés, il s'abaissa au sol et mit le Noah sur son dos assez difficilement. Quand il se redressa, il ne pouvait que penser combien lourd était l'homme._

 _Secouant cette pensée hors de son esprit, il commença à faire le chemin de retour, plus lentement qu'à l'allée à cause du poids supplémentaire, regardant droit devant lui._

 _Un tremblement plus violent que les autres secoua la tour, provoquant l'effondrement d'une partie du sol._

 _-Où vas-tu avec lui ? Demanda une voix profonde lui semblant familière._

 _Essayant de garder son équilibre sans pour autant lâcher l'homme, Allen fixa le trou béant ,se trouvant à seulement quelques mètres de sa position, où il pouvait voir quelque chose monter._

 _Il tressaillit et recula d'un pas, lorsqu'il vit un squelette en robe noir, debout sur un cercueil bien trop familier._

 _-Eh bien, tu ne dis pas bonjour ? Fit le '' squelette '' en allumant une cigarette._

 _Allen se détendit, murmurant même, atterré :_

 _-Vous étiez donc vivant._

 _La carcasse expira un nuage de fumée, levant sans doute un sourcil invisible._

 _-Tu as dit quelque chose ?_

 _Allen se redressa, secouant la tête vivement._

 _-Ah non, je me demandais juste pourquoi vous ressembliez à un squelette mentit-il rapidement, un faux sourire collé sur son visage._

 _La chose souffla un nouveau nuage, son apparence changeant dans celle d'un homme dans sa quarantaine, possédant de longs cheveux rouges, un œil et une petite barbiche de la même couleur. Un demi-masque d'opéra cachait la partie droite de son visage._

 _Maintenant habillé d'un long manteau noir, la fermeture garnie d'or et une croix de rosaire cousu à l'emplacement exact du cœur, l'homme portait un chapeau de la même couleur que ses gants et ses bottes, c'est-à-dire noire._

 _L'homme connu sous le nom de Marian Cross, posa son regard sur le Noah que portait le jeune garçon méfiant et redemanda calme :_

 _-Où vas-tu donc avec lui ?_

 _-Je le sors de l'arche répondit-il lentement, puis comme si se rappelant enfin où il était, il demanda surpris : D'ailleurs comment êtes-vous entrés ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas à te répondre stupide apprentie fit l'homme sec, lançant un regard meurtrier dans sa direction._

 _Allen se rétrécit un peu sous son regard avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas lui que son maître foudroyait, mais le Noah inconscient qu'il portait._

 _-Pose le Noah et écartes-toi lui ordonna-t-il bourru._

 _Ne bougeant pas d'un geste, il demanda confus et méfiant :_

 _-Hmm, pourquoi ?_

 _Sortant Jugement de son étui, il le pointa sur son apprentie, prenant une bouffée de nicotine._

 _-N'est-ce pas évident, je vais le tuer._

 _Regardant avec horreur son maître, Allen protesta vivement :_

 _-En aucune façon ! J'ai exorcisé son Noah, il est humain maintenant._

 _-Tu n'as rien exorcisé du tout, ce Noah n'est même pas complètement réveillé dit-il moqueur._

 _Devenant d'un coup sérieux, Cross sauta hors de son perchoir et s'avança vers l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs._

 _Voyant le changement d'expression de son maître, Allen recula de nouveau, son emprise sur le Noah se resserrant un peu plus, la peur se lisant dans son regard. Ce n'était pas bon._

 _-Maintenant tu obéis et tu me poses ce foutue Noah au sol grogna l'homme dangereusement._

 _Le maudit jeta un coup d'oeil au visage du Portugais, ses traits légèrement troublé et tendu même dans son inconscience, quand il reposa son attention sur son maître, sa détermination brillait dans ses orbes hydrargyres._

 _-Non._

 _L'œil couleur vin de Cross devint plus dur que de la glace. Sans avertissement, il appuya sur la gâchette, la balle filant droit sur l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Activant son innocence, il bloqua le projectile à l'aide d'une bande de son manteau immaculé._

Aucun Noah ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la scène, qui se déroulait juste devant eux. La suite leur semblait tellement irréelle, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la décrire.

DGM

Sous le choc, la famille de Noé ne pouvait que continuer à fixer l'endroit où avait été l'exorciste aux cheveux d'argent, tenant contre lui le Portugais inconscient.

Un long moment de silence passa. Le Comte baissa finalement les yeux sur ses mains, murmurant à lui-même :

-L'exorciste qui me pose le plus de problèmes est celui qui a protégé la vie de notre frère.

Road se pencha dans l'étreinte de son père, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as vraiment bon cœur, Allen dit-elle doucement.

Lullubel ne prononça pas un mot, mais rien qu'à ses yeux on pouvait dire qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

De son fauteuil, Tyki ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. L'enfant avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

-Shônen...

Les jumeaux reniflèrent bruyamment en se serrant dans leurs bras, des larmes coulant sur leurs visages.

-On retire tout ce qu'on a pu dire sur l'apprenti de cet enfoiré de Cross ! C'est un type bien ! Dirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

De sa place, Sheryl tourna la tête vers leur patriarche, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Que comptez-vous faire de cet exorciste ? Interrogea-t-il sérieux.

Adam leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je comptais le tuer pour qu'il ne me gêne plus commença-t-il tranquillement. Voyant la fillette prête à protester, il continua plus vite, mais avec ce que nous venons de voir, je ne peux plus le faire.

Devant l'expression perdue du plus vieux de tous, Road descendit des genoux de son père pour aller s'asseoir sur les siens. D'abord surpris, Adam se reprit bien vite, entourant la petite fille de ses bras, comme elle se pencha plus près.

Les yeux rivés sur lui, la fillette le regardait sereinement.

-Il a sauvé notre petit frère de la mort en se blessant gravement dans le processus rappela-t-elle tranquillement.

Adam hocha la tête, commençant à caresser distraitement les brins bleu violet du Noah du Rêve, ses orbes mordorés vitreux.

-Pourtant je ne le comprends pas fit-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Road ferma les yeux en écoutant son patriarche parler à lui-même, j'ai transformé son père en Akuma, Road l'a blessé et Tyki et Lullubel ont essayé de le tuer, alors pourquoi as-il risqué sa vie pour celle de Tyki.

Sans regarder l'homme plus âgée, la jeune fille dit l'évidence :

-Même si nous avons essayé de le tuer, Allen à quand même sauvé Tyki.

-Road à raison déclara le Portugais qui venait tout juste de sortir de ces pensées. Je sais aussi qu'il me fait confiance.

Adam allait lui demander comment Allen Walker pouvait bien avoir confiance en lui, quand une explosion se fit entendre au loin.

Les yeux écarquillés, oncle et nièce bondirent sur leurs pieds, criant un nom à l'unisson, courant déjà dans les couloirs du manoir. Une seconde s'écoula, avant que le reste de la famille ne courent eux aussi dans les couloirs.

Arrivant les premiers, Tyki claqua sa porte ouverte tandis que Road entrait rapidement. Le spectacle qui les accueillit, les alarma encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Alors que la chambre de Tyki avait toujours été bien rangé, là c'était un vrai carnage; le lit était cassé en deux, les plumes des oreillers étaient éparpillées tout autour, son armoire complètement détruite, son meuble remplit de bouquin renversé et des restes d'Akuma de niveau trois jonchait le sol, alors que l'huile noire se répandait tout autour.

Road avança dans la chambre, l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage.

-Allen ?! Cria-t-elle en regardant de partout, essayant de voir un brin de cheveux blancs à travers ce désordre.

Ne voyant pas la moindre trace de l'albinos, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la salle de bain grande ouverte, Tyki derrière elle. Le Comte et le reste de la famille arriva.

Pénétrant dans la salle de bain, ils purent voir le même carnage; le miroir était brisé, les bouts de verres éparpillés sur le sol avec les restes de ce qui était autrefois son placard, des morceaux d'Akuma parsemaient le sol et l'huile noire se propageant, juste dessous, mais seul la personne prostrée contre un mur les intéressait.

Assis dans le coin le plus loin de la porte, son manteau immaculé fluctuant entre le solide et l'immatérielle sur ces épaules, Allen tremblait violemment, des larmes coulant librement sur ces joues, alors qu'il tenait dans une prise serrer des cartes.

Tyki resta près de la porte, regardant paralysé l'enfant effrayé. Adam pénétra dans la pièce, sa famille derrière lui, la balayant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'enfant tremblant.

-Allen ? Appela Road doucement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, elle s'avança lentement et prudemment vers lui. Quand elle fut à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, il sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence et celle du reste de sa famille, car il gémit effrayé, les larmes coulant à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide.

Voyant à quel point terrorisé semblait être le jeune adolescent, Adam recula jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans la salle, faisant signe à sa famille de faire de même.

De retour dans la chambre, le faiseur d'Akuma se tourna vers les quatre membres silencieux, son regard se posant quelques secondes sur le chariot renversé, de la nourriture l'entourant, avant de revenir à sa famille.

-Nous retournons au salon déclara-t-il calmement.

Aucun ne protesta alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre ravagée, laissant ainsi leur plus vieille sœur et leur plus jeune frère s'occuper de l'exorciste.

 _ **Dans la salle de bain :**_

S'agenouillant au sol sans se préoccuper des bouts de verre, Road essaya de paraître inoffensif en levant les mains en l'air.

-Tout va bien Allen, tu es en sécurité maintenant dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait rassurant.

Hésitant grandement, il finit tout de même pas acquiescer, désactivant son innocence, laissant aux deux voir les vêtements déchirés et les coupures sur son corps.

Devant ce geste de confiance, elle sourit doucement et s'approcha un peu plus. Quand elle ne fut qu'à deux centimètres du plus jeune, elle l'entoura de ses bras commençant à lui murmurer des mots de réconfort qu'une mère emploierait pour son enfant.

Lentement, Allen se détendit et sa peur le quitta pour être remplacé par un sentiment chaleureux.

Le troisième apôtre, qui avait observé la scène sans bouger ou émettre un seul bruit, se déplaça vers eux. S'asseyant près d'eux, il les attrapa dans un câlin groupé.

-Pardon déclara Tyki d'un coup.

Surpris, Allen leva les yeux sur l'homme qui regardait devant. Sans lui laisser le temps de demander pourquoi il s'excusait le Portugais continua :

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul.

Allen fit un sourire sans humour, secouant la tête malgré la petite douleur que ça lui causait.

-Tu n'y es pour rien si le Comte Millénaire me veut mort dit-il doucement, une certaine tristesse dans ses orbes mercures.

Road se redressa vivement dans les bras de son oncle.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle férocement, faisant sursauter l'adolescent. Millénie n'a jamais donné l'ordre à ces Akuma de te tuer !

Surpris, mais aussi sceptique, le maudit fixa la fillette sérieuse.

-Il ne les à pas envoyés répéta-t-il.

Secouant vivement la tête, l'aînée des Noahs espéra qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Voyant sa nièce essayer de convaincre l'enfant que leur patriarche n'y était pour rien dans cette attaque, il resserra son emprise sur les deux, attirant leur attention.

Quand les yeux du Shônen furent sur lui, il déclara calmement :

-Le prince n'aurait rien contre toi avant de savoir ce qui c'est passé et maintenant qu'il le sait, il ne te fera rien.

Road approuva d'un signe de tête.

-C'est vrai, Millénie t'est reconnaissant pour avoir sauvé Tyki, il ne te fera donc aucun mal.

Abasourdi, Allen se demandait comment ils avaient pu savoir qu'il avait protégé l'homme.

-Lero à la même fonction que le golem du général Marian Cross expliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

Surpris de sa réponse honnête, il rougit gêné comprenant qu'il avait dû dire sa question à voix haute.

-Je vois murmura-t-il doucement.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, aucun ne voulant briser le silence agréable qui s'était installé. Finalement l'aînée des Noah prit la parole :

-Les autres doivent se demander ce que nous faisons.

Tyki haussa les épaules. Pour l'instant, il s'en fichait que le reste de sa famille attende.

Sachant le train de penser de son oncle, Road sourit malicieusement, disant d'une voix innocente :

-Surtout qu'il faut qu'on discute d'où vous aller dormir. Peux-être la chambre des jumeaux, ils ont après tout deux lits.

Le Noah du Plaisir regarda avec horreur sa nièce, à la confusion du jeune garçon.

-Non, pitié, tout mais pas ça gémit-il affliger.

Road ria, ses orbes améthyste brillant d'amusement à la face décomposer que tirait son oncle. Allen fixa la paire sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était si horrible de dormir avec les jumeaux qu'il avait vus dans l'arche.

-Ano dit-il attirant l'attention de la paire sur lui, timide, il continua, je pense que l'on va prendre votre canapé en otage.

Tyki cligna des yeux surpris, voyant la lueur amusée dans les orbes hydrargyres du jeune garçon, avant de sourire lui-même amusé.

-Effectivement, cela semble être la meilleure option.

Road arqua un sourcil, sceptique :

-Jamais Millénie où papa vous laisserons dormir sur le canapé leur fit-elle remarquer.

-On verra ça fit-il en poussant l'épaule de sa nièce de manière ludique. Maintenant lèves-toi, les autres doivent s'impatienter.

Road souffla mais obéit tout de même, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Une fois la fillette debout, il se releva juste assez pour être accroupi et souleva le jeune garçon en style nuptial. Se relevant, il fit un signe de tête, à la petite Noah qui comprit et ouvrit la marche.

Sortant de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre Road se retourna vers son frère.

-Je vais aller chercher des oreilles et des couvertures au cas où, tu réussirais à convaincre papa et Millénie de vous laisser dormir dans le salon dit-elle joyeusement.

Le Portugais acquiesça et la fillette partit comme une fusée. Tyki ne s'en formalisa pas comme il prit la direction du salon en portant l'adolescent gêné.

-Nous allons voir toute ma famille qui y est réunie prévient-il soudainement.

L'incertitude dansa dans les orbes argentés de l'enfant, le remarquant, il rajouta calmement :

-Ils ne te feront aucun mal.

Cela ne rassura en rien l'adolescent qui hocha quand même la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

DGM

Se retournant, dos à la porte, il recula de quelques pas, ouvrant ainsi la porte. Pénétrant dans la grande pièce, il attira tous les regards sur eux.

Allen se raidit, regardant nerveusement les Noahs présents, mais surtout le Comte Millénaire, qui le fixait en retour.

Tyki se détourna de sa famille pour installer l'adolescent dans le fauteuil. Cela fait, il prit avec reconnaissance la chaise que lui tendait son frère et s'y assit.

Comme si c'était un signal, tous s'assirent à la place qu'ils avaient précédemment occupé.

Le Comte observa intensément l'exorciste silencieux et fut très surpris de ne trouver aucune trace de haine dans les yeux couleur mercure du jeune garçon.

Allen regarda froidement le faiseur d'Akuma, serrant les poings pour ne pas trembler. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer qu'il avait peur. Peur de briser sa promesse à Mana en mourant ici.

Après un silence qui semblait s'éterniser le Comte prit la parole :

-Sache d'abord, que je ne suis en rien responsable de l'attaque de ces deux Akuma.

Le rappel de l'attaque le fit trembler imperceptiblement, mais il le cacha habilement en foudroyant du regard l'homme habillé dans le clown de l'Auguste.

-Vous préféreriez me tuer vous-même, n'est ce pas lâcha-t-il glacial.

Face à l'hostilité que montrait le Shônen envers le faiseur d'Akuma, Tyki était surpris que Lullubel ne lui est pas déjà sauté à la gorge mais aussi soulagé que cela n'arrive pas.

Adam leva une main pour arrêter les jumeaux qui allaient parler, disant lui-même d'un ton imperturbable :

-Tu as sauvé la vie de l'un des nôtres et nous t'en sommes très reconnaissants, c'est pourquoi nous ne te tuerons pas.

Abasourdi, Allen dévisagea le Comte. Ils n'allaient pas le tuer ?

Quelques secondes s'écoula avant que l'albinos ne dise méfiant :

-Alors je peux partir.

-Malheureusement non.

 _J_ e _le savais, ils vont me tuer !_

Ignorant tout du train de pensée de l'exorciste, il termina en déclarant sérieux et sans la moindre trace de tromperie :

-Nous allons te garder le temps que tu guérisses, après nous te laisserons t'en aller.

Cette fois sous le choc, Allen fixa les yeux écarquillés le Comte serein.

-Vous quoi ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Le Comte répéta ce qu'il venait de dire. L'enfant semblait vraiment être en état de choc.

Sheryl se leva de sa place et s'approcha du gamin, obtenant ainsi son attention, et se pencha sur lui.

Allen recula instinctivement, ses yeux argentés rencontrant ceux dorés et froids de l'homme. Quelques secondes s'écoula, avant que le Noah ne demanda froidement :

-Dis-moi : Quel est ton nom ?

Déglutissant inaudible, regardant nerveusement l'homme beaucoup trop proche pour son confort, il répondit tout de même:

-Allen Walker, monsieur.

Étonner par la politesse du jeune garçon, il se présenta :

-Je suis Sheryl Kamelot, je suis le frère de Tyki mais aussi le père de Road.

Clignant une nouvelle fois des yeux, il pencha la tête sur le côté dans la confusion, ignorant la rougeur sur les joues de l'homme et la manière dont ces yeux se contractèrent, répétant troublée :

-Le frère de Tyki et le père de Road.

À ses côtés, Tyki hocha la tête, l'air affliger.

-Il a adopté Road et c'est mon frère de sang affirma-t-il en soupirant, rajoutant dans un murmure, malheureusement.

Sheryl ne l'entendit pas, continuant d'étudier le plus jeune. Après un temps qui semblait long pour l'albinos mais qui était en fait assez court, l'homme se redressa, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres et ses yeux d'ambres ramollis.

-Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé mon petit frère dit-il avec gratitude.

Aussitôt les autres Noahs exprimèrent à leur manière leurs remerciements. Allen ne savait pas quoi faire. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Road transportant des oreillers et une couverture détourna l'attention des Noahs de lui.

Allant jusqu'à son oncle la petite fille déposa sa charge sur ces genoux avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

-Ma fille chérie pourquoi tu as ramené tout ça ici ? Demanda Sheryl confus.

Se retournant vers son père, la fillette répondit comme si c'était une évidence :

-Bah parce que Tyki et Allen vont dormir ici.

Le ministre du Portugal se redressa l'air jovial :

-Certainement pas ! Il y a de la place dans ma chambre, ils peuvent très bien y dormir.

Tyki lança un regard vide à son frère et d'une voix neutre, refusa. Sheryl fixa son petit frère dans l'incompréhension.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il confus.

-Je refuse de dormir dans la même chambre que toi, pervers déclara-t-il sans soins.

-Tu es si méchant petit frère, je ne suis pas du tout un pervers se plaignit-il indigné.

Tyki leva un sourcil, ne le croyant clairement pas.

Parfaitement calme, Lullubel déclara monotone :

-Ils peuvent dormir avec les jumeaux.

-Non !

Épouvanté, le troisième apôtre s'était levé d'un bond, les mains devant lui comme pour empêcher une catastrophe.

-Le canapé est vraiment très confortable, mais merci de proposer dit-il prudent.

Debitto se leva, son frère faisant de même.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir dans notre chambre ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Le regard de Tyki se posa sur le brun et il sur instantanément que s'il ne disait pas la vérité, il serait obligé de les supporter.

Se redressant, il dit sans ambages :

-Vous ronflez horriblement fort.

La paire différente se hérissa dans l'indignation.

-C'est complètement faux !

-Oui, faux de chez faux, hii hii ~ !

Allen observa surpris les Noahs interagir les uns avec les autres; comme une vraie famille.

DGM

-Bon s'est entendu, vous dormirez sur le canapé le temps que l'on répare ta chambre céda le Comte vaincu.

Tyki soupira soulagé et envoya un regard reconnaissant à son patriarche.

-Merci

Le Comte hocha la tête, puis redevenant sérieux, il rappela :

-D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'important à me dire ce midi ?

Silencieux, Tyki plissa les yeux dans la pensée.

 _Le Shônen est le quatorzième Noah_ voulait-il dire, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à ses côtés, il vit l'adolescent dormir profondément, son visage détendu et paisible. Quand il reposa son regard sur le Comte, il sourit ennuyé :

-Finalement non, je n'ai rien d'important à vous dire.

-Tu en es sûr ? Interrogea le Comte sérieux.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil au maudit pour répondre :

-Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Adam étudia un instant son plus jeune frère, avant d'accepter cette réponse.

Sheryl jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et dit surpris :

-Nous sommes déjà huit heures ! Le temps passe vite.

-Bien fit-il en se levant, dans ce cas, nous devrions tous aller manger.

Les Noahs encore debout se levèrent, sauf Tyki. Sous le regard interrogateur de sa nièce, il déclara en baillant :

-Ce sera sans moi, je suis fatigué et le Shônen aussi.

Hochant la tête, le Comte, les jumeaux et Lullubel sortirent après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Laissé seul avec Sheryl et Road, Tyki voulut se cogner la tête contre un mur.

-Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort fit Road joyeuse.

Sheryl ne put que hocher la tête, dans l'accord. Un mince filet de sang s'échappant de son nez.

Son œil gauche se contractant d'agacement, Tyki lança un regard très irriter aux membres restant de sa famille.

-Pouvez-vous partir que je puisse dormir en paix grogna-t-il en voyant que s'il ne prenait pas les choses en main maintenant, les deux tarés allaient squatter le salon.

-Oh, bien sûr, désolée dit Sheryl en essuyant le sang avec un mouchoir, sortit de sa poche.

Road fit la moue, puis soupira déçu. Elle aurait voulu rester regarder Allen dormir encore un peu.

Après une salutation, la paire sortit enfin de la pièce. Le troisième enfant regarda avec satisfaction la pièce désormais vide de sa famille.

-Enfin débarrasser murmura-t-il à lui-même en soupirant.

Il se leva, les oreillers et la couverture dans ses bras, alors qu'il se dirigea vers leur lit de remplacement.

Aménageant tout correctement, il remercia mentalement le Comte pour avoir acheté un canapé assez grand pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop serrés. Après avoir fini sa tâche, il marcha jusqu'au fauteuil, récupérant l'adolescent endormit, puis retourna vers leur lit de fortune pour s'y installer.

Dès qu'il rabattit la couverture sur leur forme, le feu dans la cheminée s'éteignit les laissant dans le noir complet. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Tyki ne rejoigne l'obscurité bienveillante du sommeil.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous plaît-il ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, si vous n'aimez, ou l'inverse, pas. Mais sachez que je me suis beaucoup investit dans la réécriture et donc votre avis dessus, m'est important.**_

 _ **Le chapitre 4 sera posté Lundi prochain.**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_**Ce chapitre et ceux le suivant sont en cours de réécriture :**_**

 ** _ **Pour mes courageux lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore abandonné : si vous voulez comprendre l'histoire dans son intégralité et ne pas se sentir perdu, je vous conseil de lire tout les chapitres déjà réécrit qui sont posté, car à partir de ce chapitre, il y a du changement qui pourrait vous confondre si vous n'êtes pas à jour.**_**

 ** _ **Pour mes nouveaux lecteurs : je vous conseille vivement de ne pas lire à partir de là; les chapitres suivants n'ont pas encore été réécrit et sont donc de piètre qualité; vous aurez beaucoup de mal à tout saisir. De plus, des changements significatif pour certain chapitre sont fait.**_**

 ** _ **Maintenant pour vous tous : Si vous ne voulez pas vous fatigué et faire une crise d'asthme suivit par une crise cardiaque, tant la qualité et l'orthographe est médiocre, en lisant ces chapitres, je vous déconseille de continuer votre chemin tant que je n'aurais pas fini la réécriture.**_**

 ** _ **Merci de votre compréhension.**_**

 ** _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde, je tient d'abord à remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires,** **(** **Minami212, Minimiste, lookatmy et Yonaka) et ceux qui ont mis en favoris et suivie mon histoire ça me va droit au cœur (je suis en train de devenir une guimauve ^-^).**

 **Alors je suis toujours hésitante sur le fait de changer le Rated, pour un plus élever, car au début j'avais une idée un peu vague, mais maintenant c'est une idée extrêmement claire, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça continuera de plaire pour certain qui lise mon histoire alors je patauge.**

 **Je vais devoir réfléchir à savoir si je met mon idée à l'action ou pas, (bon j'ai déjà commencer, mais je peux toujours faire marche arrière), alors voilà.**

 **Et pour ceux qui lise un secret bouleversant, je vais commencer à écrire le chapitre 1 maintenant, alors si j'ai de l'inspiration, il devrais arriver dans environs 1 semaine, mais si seulement si j'ai de la l'inspiration et si j'arrive aussi à combattre ma flegme légendaire.**

 **Enfin bref j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire sur ce bonne lecture.**

 _FLASH BACK ET ESPRIT EN ITALIQUE._

 **CHAPITRE 5 :**

La première chose que fit Tyki quand il se réveilla fut de regarder si Allen était réveillé, quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas, il soupira doucement et se releva sans bruit et sans perturber le sommeil de l'autre.

Il prit son livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil, lisant pour passer le temps et attendre que l'enfant ne se réveille, en espèrent qu'il sera redevenu comme il était hier pendant le début du jeu.

Il dut attendre vingt minutes pour que l'enfant commence à remuer et encore une minute pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

La première chose qu'Allen vu en se réveillant fut Tyki qui le regardait avec nervosité, il se redressa lentement en essayant de ne pas utiliser son poignet droit, puis regarda Tyki droit dans les yeux.

Tyki le regardait, ses yeux montraient une tristesse cachée, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant que Tyki ne prenne la parole.

-Bonjour, est-ce que tu as faim, tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose à grignoter vu que le déjeuner ne sera pas encore servi avant une bonne heure, demanda-t-il gentiment.

Tyki attendit quelques secondes une réponse, mais aucune ne vint, Allen ne fit que le fixer de son regard vide de toute émotion, il soupira doucement.

-Bon, je vais aller chercher des collations, tu peux lire ce livre en attendant, je reviens dans quelques minutes d'accord dit-il doucement.

Toujours aucune réponse, Tyki se leva de son fauteuil, après avoir posé son livre à côté de l'enfant, il sortit du salon, pour marcher dans les couloirs vides en direction de la cuisine.

Au bout de vingt minutes et à mi-chemin vers la cuisine, il rencontra Sheryl et Road qui le regardaient surpris.

-Bonjour, petit frère, que fais-tu ici, salua Sheryl joyeux.

-Bonjour grand frère, Road, je suis juste venu cherché des collations pour le Shonen répondit-il ennuyer.

-Allen, est-ce qu'il est déjà réveillé, est-il redevenu normal demanda Road anxieuse.

-Oui, il est réveillé et non, il n'est pas redevenu normal, répondit-il calmement.

-Oh, d'accord dit-elle attrister.

-Mais si tu veux, tu peux aller le voir, et rester avec lui rajouta-t-il tranquillement.

-D'accord, je vais y aller.

Road courut en direction de la salle à manger, sous le regard de son père et de son oncle, puis une fois que Road disparut de vue, Tyki se retourna pour regarder son frère.

-C'est de ma faute, dit d'un coup Sheryl une lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux dorée.

-Qu'est-ce qui est ta faute questionna Tyki confus.

-Hier, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question au gamin, c'est ma faute s'il s'est renfermé sur lui, j'ai vraiment tout gâché, alors qu'il commençait juste à s'ouvrir à nous, je suis vraiment un imbécile expliqua-t-il bouleverser.

-Arrête ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien, et puis ça doit être passager, je suis sûr que quand il verra les collations que **l'on** aura faites, il redeviendra normal, assura-t-il confiant.

Sheryl le regarda surpris, avant de sourire doucement et d'acquiescer, les deux adultes marchèrent ensemble vers la cuisine.

 _ **Pendant ce temps dans le salon :**_

Allen s'était assis correctement, son dos au dossier du canapé, il regardait rien en particulier, il ne pensait à rien non plus, c'était comme s'il n'était pas là et c'était un peu le cas.

Hier, après la question de Sheryl, il c'était retirer dans son esprit silencieux, il lui arrivait rarement de venir ici, depuis qu'il n'en n'avait découvert l'existence.

Dans les cinq ans qu'il savait son existence, il n'y été venu que trois fois, la première fois était après qu'il avait fait de Mana un Akuma, il s'était réfugier profondément dans son subconscient pour quelques semaines, ou son maître avait pris soin de lui.

La deuxième fois avait été quelques jours après être avoir commencer sa ''formation'' avec son maître, il y était rester quelques jours.

Et la troisième fut après qu'il croyait avoir perdu son innocence, et ce fut la seul fois qu'il est rester inconscient, ne voulant pas se réveiller, après avoir vu son innocence être détruite.

 _ **Esprit d'Allen :**_

 _Allen était assis sur la seule branche de l'arbre mort que possédait son esprit, la jambe gauche pendant dans le vide, l'autre replier, son bras droit dessus, il regardait calme, le ciel sanglant._

 _Si quelqu'un savait qu'il avait un monde intérieur, il dirait qu'il y aurait des arcs-en-ciel, que le sol serait rempli d'arbre et de fleur colorer, et qu'il serait très vivant et chaleureux._

 _Mais son esprit n'était rien de tout cela, non son esprit ne possédait aucun arbre (sauf l'arbre mort sur lequel il était), aucune fleur, ou même signe de vie, son esprit était sombre, triste, extrêmement froid et sans vie._

 _Son esprit ne possédait que trois choses, la première était l'arbre mort, la deuxième le ciel sanglant et la troisième un lac gelé._

 _Il n'y avait pas de vent qui souffle, son esprit était vraiment lugubre, détruit et solitaire, tout comme lui._

 _Allen regarda autour de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de rire de réconfort en voyant le paysage désoler qu'était son esprit._

 _Ici il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher derrière un masque, ici il n'était pas obligé de sourire et dire que tout allait bien, quand ce n'était pas le cas, et ici il pouvait être lui sans personne pour voir à quel point pitoyable et dégoûtant il est vraiment._

 _Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il regardait son ciel écarlate, sans n'avoir aucune pensée pour ce qui allait se passer pendant son séjour chez les Noahs, ni sur ce qui se passera une fois qu'il sera de retour à l'ordre noir._

 _Maintenant; tout de suite, il ne voulait penser et réfléchir à rien, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être laissé seul ici._

 _Il détourna son regard du ciel, quand un petit bruit presque inaudible résonna dans tout son esprit, il vit Crow Clown en bas de l'arbre le regardant tristement._

 _On pouvait apercevoir dans les trous du masque d'argent, des yeux d'un vert lumineux, sous le capot blanc, s'échappaient de longs cheveux aussi blanc que ceux de son compatible._

 _''Va-tu me dire encore de revenir Crown Clown'' demanda Allen doucement._

 _''Non, je ne vais pas te le dire, en fait pour une fois, je vais juste te dire que tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux'' répondit Crown Clown d'une voix cristalline._

 _Allen la regarda quelques secondes neutres, avant de retourner à la contemplation du ciel sanglant._

 _Crown Clown le regarda et se retourna pour partir, laissant son petit frère seul, si seulement il la laissait le réconforter, comme elle le faisait quand il était petit._

 _Mais maintenant aujourd'hui, il lui cachait même à elle ses douleurs et ignorait toutes ses tentatives de l'aider, alors elle ne pouvait que le regarder se briser petit à petit sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit._

 _Un vent de solitude passa dans l'esprit d'Allen à la disparition de son innocence, Allen sourit casser comme des larmes de douleur coulèrent de ses yeux ternes._

 _ **Dans le monde réel : salle à manger**_

Road entra rapidement dans la salle à manger et s'arrêta net une fois la porte franchit, elle regarda dans les yeux vides d'Allen.

Elle s'avança doucement vers le canapé et s'assit à la droite d'Allen.

-Hé, salut, ça va, demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Allen ne répondit pas, comme il continuait de regarder le fauteuil vide, Road ne se découragea pas et continua d'essayer de lui parler tout sourire.

-Tu sais, que j'ai rencontré Tyki dans le chemin qui mène à la cuisine, il a dit qu'il allait faire des collations, je te parie qu'il va essayer de faire cuire quelque chose et que ce quelque chose va cramer.

-...

-Hé, je parie aussi que quand il va revenir ici, il va essayer de trouver une explication de pourquoi la moitié de ses vêtements seront roussis.

-...

-Allen, tu crois que si je saute l'école aujourd'hui aussi, Papa et Tyki me disputerons.

-...

Parce que moi, je ne sais pas trop, et je n'ai pas trop envie de me faire disputer.

-...

-Ou alors je devrai trouver une excuse qui pourrait justifier que je n'aille pas à l'école.

Elle continua ainsi, à parler toute seul pendant vingt minutes, le sourire qu'elle avait au début avait beaucoup diminuer depuis le début de sa conversation à sens unique, elle était maintenant silencieuse, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

Elle regarda Allen, alors, pour voir qu'il avait toujours le regard fixé sur le fauteuil, elle soupira mentalement de tristesse.

Elle tourna rapidement son regard vers la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Tyki gêner et un Sheryl impassible.

-Hé, Road, Allen, je suis désolé, mais je crois que les collations seront pour une autre fois dit Tyki nerveux.

-T'as vu Allen, je te l'avais dit qu'il allait faire cuire quelque chose et le cramer rigola Road amusé et un peu surprise.

En effet, la moitié des vêtements de Tyki et Sheryl étaient un peu carbonisés sur les bords, il manquait carrément une manche à la chemise de Tyki, de la suie ainsi que de la mousse blanche recouvrait presque entièrement leurs vêtements et le visage, leurs cheveux étaient quelque peu en bataille et mousseux.

-Hé, je n'ai pas fait cramer quoi que ce soit s'indigna-t-il irriter.

-Non, il a raison confirma Sheryl interdit.

-Ah ! Tu vois dit Tyki triomphant.

-Il a réussi à mettre le feu à la cuisine et à lui-même et nous par la même occasion finit-il désabuser.

-Hein, il a fait quoi s'écria Road surprise.

-Oui bon, je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'était, un accident marmonna-t-il gêner.

-Mais, comment t'a pu mettre le feu à la cuisine demanda Road curieuse.

-J'ai juste voulu faire cuire un poulet pour la collation...commençai Tyki maintenant ennuyé.

 _FLASH BACK :_

 _Tyki et Sheryl étaient dans la cuisine vide, les Akumas étant tous partis par ordre de Tyki pour être tranquille._

 _-Bon que veux-tu faire comme collation demanda Sheryl tranquillement._

 _-Mhh, je ne sais pas peut-être une soupe de poulet, c'est assez équilibrer comme repas non répondit Tyki ennuyer._

 _-Ce n'est pas une collation, ça souffla Sheryl tranquille._

 _-Oui, mais le Shonen doit manger, équilibrer, et non des sucreries, de plus le poulet est une très bonne collation pour les blesser, alors c'est une idée hein fit Tyki vainqueur sachant que son frère ne le contredirait pas._

 _-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, bon, il faut déjà trouver le poulet et les légumes fit Sheryl en cherchant dans les placards._

 _Tyki s'y mit aussi, les deux mirent en tout six minutes pour trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoins, ils les mirent sur la table du milieu et regardèrent le poulet enfermer dans une cage d'un œil critique._

 _La poule n'était pas un poulet déjà déplumé et vidé, ou même mort, non c'était un poulet bien vivant et très bien plumer, qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et de faire des petits bruits comme des pleurnicheries._

 _De ce qu'il pouvait deviner, le poulet venait d'être fraîchement capturé et semblait avoir été sur le point d'être cuisiné pas les Akumas s'ils n'étaient pas venus réquisitionner la cuisine._

 _Bon en même temps ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour le poulet, parce qu'il ne subirait peut-être pas le sort de finir en poulet rôti, mais il finirait en soupe._

 _-Bon alors, il va falloir se répartir les tâches, moi je vais m'occuper de couper les légumes et allumer le feu, pendant que tu tues le poulet et lui enlève le cœur et les organes puis tu coupes tout en morceaux ordonna Sheryl implacable._

 _-Okay._

 _Sheryl commença d'abord par prendre une marmite, la remplir d'eau, et allumer le feu, puis il revint vers la table et commença à couper les légumes avec ses fils._

 _Tandis que Tyki prit un couteau de boucher, et sortit le poulet de sa cage qui commença à s'agiter sous la menace de se faire trancher la gorge._

 _Au moment de tuer la poule, la porte s'ouvrir brusquement surprenant les deux Noahs, ils regardèrent comme les jumeaux entrèrent rapidement dans la cuisine._

 _-Ah Niwa, Tyki enfoiré qu'est-ce que t'allait faire à Niwa, cria Debitto en colère._

 _Jasdero se précipita sur Tyki et lui arracha le poulet des mains et le tenant protecteur vers sa poitrine, il allait partir, quand Tyki le retint par le bras._

 _-Où tu va, avec ce poulet demanda Tyki menaçant._

 _-Hein, on la ramène dans la chambre, ça fait déjà quatre fois que les Akumas essaye d'en faire un poulet rôti, alors pourquoi tu demandes répondit Debitto confus._

 _-Okay, écoutez-moi bien, les jumeaux, je vais être très clair, vous allez me donner ce poulet que je l'égorge, et si vous voulez que je vous rassure il ne finira pas en poulet rôti, mais en soupe dit Tyki sérieux._

 _-Quoi ! crièrent les jumeaux choqués._

 _-Vous m'avez très bien entendu, alors Jasdero donne-moi ce poulet tout de suite._

 _-Pas questions hii hii._

 _Jasdero se dégagea de l'emprise de Tyki et commença à courir vers la sortit avec son frère, seulement pour être bloqué par Sheryl, ils firent demi-tour pour se retrouver face à face avec Tyki, le couteau de boucher dans la main._

 _-Donnez-moi le poulet !_

 _-Jamais._

 _C'est ainsi que commença une course-poursuite dans la cuisine, les jumeaux évitaient de justesse Tyki qui essayait de les coincer dans un coin, pour récupérer ce fichu poulet, parce que fois de Noah, ce poulet allait finir dans la soupe et illico presto._

 _-Putain, mais arrêtez de courir et donner-moi cette saloperie de poulet cria Tyki énervé._

 _-Plutôt crever que te laisser massacre Niwa cria en retour Debitto avec arrogance._

 _-Ça peut s'arranger ça dit-il sadique._

 _Tyki balança le couteau qui rata la tête de Jasdero de peu, les jumeaux crièrent effrayer et coururent plus vite, pendant que Tyki prenait tous les couteaux qu'il avait sous la main et les balançait aux jumeaux._

 _En essayant d'éviter les couteaux, Debitto fit tomber par terre une grande bouteille d'huile ouverte, causant au contenu de se répandre par terre, Tyki glissa dessus et allait tomber s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé avec sa main gauche._

 _-Putain, cette fois je vais vous égorger à la place de ce foutu poulet hurla Tyki fou furieux._

 _Il utilisa son choix pour s'éliminer au sol et réapparaître juste devant les jumeaux qui freinèrent rapidement et firent demi-tour, seulement pour glisser sur l'huile et tomber face la première sur le sol._

 _Quand ils se relevèrent, Tyki était déjà au-dessus d'eux, un pied sur leurs dos, les poussant encore plus par terre, il s'appuya le dos, derrière lui, et les regarda calmement._

 _-Bon, maintenant, vous allez être raisonnable et me donner ce poulet que je puisse enfin faire de la soupe, dit-il tranquillement._

 _Les jumeaux allaient protester, quand ils sentir le brûler, ils regardèrent avec choque la manche de la chemise de Tyki prendre feu._

 _Tyki tourna aussi la tête pour regarder sa manche à la sensation de chaleur, il regarda impassible sa manche prendre feu._

 _-Tyki cria Sheryl inquiet._

 _Sheryl se précipita sur son frère pour essayer d'éteindre le feu, seulement pour glisser et tomber aussi sur le sol, entraînant avec lui Tyki._

 **À** _peine quelques secondes plus tard, la flaque d'huile prit feu brûlant ainsi nos quatre Noahs qui glapirent de douleurs._

 _Ils allaient se relever, quand un Akuma revint avec un extincteur dans les mains et l'activa, laissant une embarder de mousse blanche sur les quatre Noahs et éteignant le feu par la même occasion._

 _Tyki regarda bouche bée avec son frère, les jumeaux complètement choquer, Tyki regarda soudain vide, le poulet qu'il voulait faire cuire, juste devant lui sain et sauf et entrain de lui picorer le visage._

 _FIN FLASH BACH :_

-...Après, les jumeaux ont couru rapidement avec le poulet, finit-t-il tranquillement.

Road le regarda quelques secondes avant de hurler de rire, sous l'agacement de Tyki et le visage désabusé de Sheryl, Road ria pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers Allen.

-Tu as entendu Allen, ne sont-ils pas stupide sourit-elle animer.

Elle arrêta de rigoler et de sourire, quand elle vit qu'Allen n'avait toujours pas arrêté de regarder le fauteuil, et que ces yeux ne montrait toujours aucune émotion.

Elle le regarda tristement, avant de se lever et marcher vers son père et son frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, il n'a toujours rien dit, ou même bouger de la position que je l'ai trouvé, murmura-t-elle inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Road, je ne sais murmura en retour Tyki perdu.

-Et si tu l'emmenais avec nous, dans la salle à manger, il doit bien être l'heure de manger non suggéra Sheryl tranquillement.

-T'est sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, là-bas, il y aura tout le monde, alors je ne crois pas commença Tyki hésitant.

-Mais si, c'est même une très bonne idée, allez prend le, nous allons y aller maintenant ensemble interrompit-il sérieux.

Tyki le regarda quelques secondes incertain, avant de soupirer dans la défaite et se rapprocha du canapé, il s'agenouilla et regarda dans les yeux argentés vides et demanda d'une voix douce.

-Hé, Allen, est-ce que tu veux manger dans la salle à manger aujourd'hui.

Il attendit quelques minutes une réponse qui ne vint pas, avant de regarder derrière lui et voir son frère lui faire un geste vers la porte interdit, il soupira comme il se détourna de son frère.

Puis prit Allen dans ses bras, et commença à marcher vers la porte, Sheryl s'empressa de l'ouvrir, Tyki passa suivit de Road, puis de Sheryl.

La marche dans les couloirs fut silencieuse, aucun ne voulant parler maintenant, après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle à manger.

Cette fois-ci Road ouvrit la porte pour Tyki, une fois les trois rentrés dans la salle à manger, chacun put voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle.

-Hé, Tyki, tu peux le mettre à côté de moi déclara Road calmement.

Tyki acquiesça et posa Allen sur la chaise à côté de celle de Road, et s'assit à sa propre qui se trouvait à la gauche de celle d'Allen.

Road et Sheryl s'assirent à leur propre place, et se mit à attendre que le reste de la famille n'arrive, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, que le Comte arriva tranquillement suivi de Lullubel et Lero.

-Ah ! Bonjour, Tyki, Road, Sheryl et...A llen Walker salua le Comte surpris.

-Bonjour Millénie, Lullubel.

-Bonjour Comte, Lullubel.

-Bonjour prince, Lullubel.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'Allen Walker fait ici, et ce qui lui arrive interrogea le Comte sérieux et confus.

-Nous avons pensé que ce serait bien qu'Allen mange avec toute la famille répondit Road Joyeuse.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi il est comme cela insista-t-il sérieux.

-Ah çà, eh bien, il est comme cela depuis hier soir, en fait, on n'a joué à action et vérité, au début on s'amusait tous beaucoup, et puis papa a posé une question à Allen et depuis il refuse de parler ou même montre une émotion, il ne nous a même pas regardés quand nous sommes arrivés expliqua-t-elle tristement.

-Vraiment, alors puis-je aussi demander pourquoi vous êtes tous recouvert de mousse questionna-t-il curieux.

-Ah bah, ça c'est des événements tout bête qui menèrent à un accident avec la cuisine et nous répondit Tyki timide.

Le Comte regarda quelques secondes Tyki et Sheryl, avant de les ignorer et de se pencha à la place sur le côté pour regarder l'exorciste, il l'observa attentivement, avant de soupirer inaudible et demander d'une voix distraite.

-Dis moi, Allen Walker vas-tu nous ignorer à partir de maintenant.

Bien évidemment, Allen ne répondit pas, ou regarda même le Comte, qui soupira doucement cette fois audible, il partit s'asseoir à sa place et attendit les jumeaux pour commencer le repas, sous le regard de quatre de ses frères/soeur.

L'arrivée des jumeaux fut plus de six minutes après celle du Comte et Lullubel, ils regardaient très surpris de voir l'exorciste, mais pour une fois, ils furent pris d'intelligence et ne dirent rien comme ils s'assirent dans leurs chaises.

-Eh bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons très bien commencer à manger dit le Comte gaiement.

Sur ces paroles, des Akumas entrèrent dans la salle à manger, transportant des cinquantaines de gâteaux différents, céréales, jus de fruits et de café dans les mains, ils les posèrent devant tout le monde.

Puis parti, laissant les membres de Noah et l'exorciste seul à manger tranquillement, ou presque tranquillement.

Les jumeaux jetaient quelques coups d'oeil rapide à Allen, ils se sentaient mal pour avoir fait partie des responsables d'une partie de ces blessures, alors qu'il avait sauvé l'un des leurs de la mort et en se blessant grièvement dans le processus.

C'est pourquoi, au bout de huit minutes d'observation de l'exorciste sans émotion, de décider d'un commun accord, d'essayer par tous les moyens de faire montrer une émotion à l'exorciste, et c'est aussi pourquoi ils allaient commencer une bataille de nourriture.

Debitto regarda son frère qui prit une tarte à la myrtille, ils hochèrent la tête tout comme il prit un éclair à la framboise, il eut l'honneur de commencer en premier, ce qui allait être une guerre sans pitié.

Il balança son éclair sur la chemise d'un Tyki surpris, tandis que Jasdero balança la tarte sur Sheryl qui se la prit en plein visage, faisant rire les jumeaux.

-Cible toucher cria Debitto avec arrogance

-Prend ça pour toi, le pervers hii hii ria Jasdero stupidement.

Sheryl prit la tarte qui était tombée sur ses genoux, et s'essuya le visage avec une serviette, quand tout son visage fut visible, on pouvait dire que les jumeaux étaient morts, si ce n'était pas pour l'intervention de Road.

Road ayant lu dans leurs pensées, savait ce qu'ils faisaient et décida de leur donner un coup de main, comme elle prit sa part de gâteau au chocolat et la jeta avec précision sur Jasdero.

-Vous allez supplier l'arrêt prévint-elle sadiquement.

Jasdero regarda surpris comme il voyait sa poitrine qui fut sali par un gâteau au chocolat, il regarda quelques secondes Road, avant qu'il ne se prenne un beignet à la framboise de la part de Tyki.

-Attaque du beignet volant déclara-t-il fortement.

Tous se regardèrent sérieusement, avant que la guerre ne commence réellement, Tyki se leva et prit deux tartes au myrtilles qu'il jeta sur les jumeaux, qui se jetèrent hors de leurs chaises pour le sol.

-Prenez ça stupide jumeau cria Tyki sérieux.

Quand les tartes touchèrent là, où ils étaient y à quelques secondes, les jumeaux se relevèrent prirent plusieurs gâteaux au chocolat et les jetèrent sur les trois ennemies qui les esquivaient habilement.

-Ah ! Rater, est-ce que vous savez au moins viser se moqua Sheryl.

Sheryl prit un fraisier et l'avait jeté sur les jumeaux, alors que Road jetait ces céréales sur eux, ainsi commença une guerre de nourriture sans merci, sous le regard amusé du Comte est impassible de Lullubel.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, où Road protégeait un Allen impassible de la nourriture qui volait des deux sens de la table, et continuait à manger son assiette sans une fois, faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Lullubel elle, qui esquivait sans le moindre effort les projectiles perdus, se décida à se transformer en chat, elle sauta par terre, et marcha jusqu'à l'autre côté de la table, puis elle miaula doucement.

Allen baissa les yeux et la regarda sans émotion, il posa sa fourchette sur la table et se baissa comme il pouvait sans tomber, pour prendre avec une certaine difficulté Lullubel dans ses bras.

Puis la posa sur ses genoux et commença à lui gratter les oreilles au bonheur de Lullubel qui ronronna de bien-être, tout en se couchant sur ses genoux.

Le Comte regarda choquer et fasciner, mais il se reconcentra sur sa famille après avoir été failli toucher par un choux à la crème qui était destiné à Road, le Comte décida d'arrêter la bataille de nourriture.

Il se racla la gorge, comme Lero fut pris dans la foulée d'une série de tartes à la myrtille, et se retrouva K.O en moins d'une seconde.

-S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous arrêter de jouer avec la nourriture et manger calmement votre déjeuner dit-il fortement.

Tous arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils firent, et regardèrent le Comte quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer, et de reposer ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains, et s'assirent calmement à leur place, tout en commençant à manger le contenu de leurs assiettes.

-Où es Lullubel demanda Road au bout d'un moment curieuse ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, elle est passer où, elle n'est quand même pas partie parce que l'on s'amusait non continua Debitto étonné.

-Elle n'est pas partie dit le Comte calmement.

-Hein, alors elle où demanda Tyki confus.

-Juste là dit-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait Lullubel.

Tous les Noahs regardèrent ce que le Comte pointait et regardèrent choquer Lullubel sur les genoux de l'exorciste, qui lui grattait doucement les oreilles avec soin.

-Allen demanda Road pas sûr.

Elle regarda surprise comme il releva la tête pour la regarder, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur à cela.

-Hé Allen, tu vas bien, est-ce que tu à besoins de quelque chose demanda Tyki gentiment.

Il attendit quelques secondes, comme Allen tourna la tête pour le regarder, mais n'eut aucune réponse, le sourire de Road lui avait disparu en se rendant compte que la seule amélioration visible était qu'il regardait la personne qui lui parlait, mais ça semblait s'arrêter là.

-Allen, pourquoi tu ne nous parle pas, murmura Road triste.

Toujours aucune réponse, le Comte regardait tout cela calmement et continua de manger son repas, bientôt suivit de tout le reste de sa famille dégonflé par le manque de réponse de l'exorciste, après le repas les jumeaux quittèrent rapidement la salle.

Tandis que Sheryl et Road durent partir se changer pour partir au travail pour l'un et l'école pour l'autre, ne laissant plus que le Comte, Tyki, Lullubel et Allen.

-Tyki, j'ai une mission pour toi dit le Comte calme.

-Qu'est-ce que... commença Tyki surpris ?

-Je sais que tu dois t'occuper de Allen Walker, mais je peux très bien le garder, pour les quelques heures que tu seras absent, interrompit-il tranquillement.

-Bien, alors que voulez-vous que je fasse, demanda-t-il un peu ennuyer.

-Je veux que tu te rende discrètement à l'ordre noir, et que tu ramènes quelques affaire d'Allen Walker ici, dit-il simplement.

-Comme vous voudrez Comte accepta-t-il surpris.

-Bien, alors, va te changer immédiatement et va voir Road pour qu'elle te fasse traverser sa porte, mais dit, lui bien d'ouvrir sa porte à deux villes de la branche Européenne avertit-il doucement.

-Je le ferai.

Sur ces paroles Tyki se leva et partit, non sans caresser doucement les cheveux blancs d'Allen -qui resta impassible à ça- puis partit pour la chambre de son frère pour utiliser sa douche.

Le Comte resta quelques secondes de plus, avant de se lever aussi, et ramasser l'exorciste dans ses bras, tout comme Lullubel descendit de ces genoux, puis sortit du salon, laissant les Akumas nettoyer le gâchis que sa famille avait crée et un Lero toujours K.O.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Le Comte s'arrêta devant une porte, et entra avec Lullubel dans la salle ou ses téléphones et sa chaise à bascule était, il posa l'exorciste sur la chaise violette qu'il avait fait laisser ici.

Quand l'exorciste fut bien installé dans la chaise violette, il s'assit sur sa chaise à bascule et regarda un peu surpris, quand Lullubel se frotta aux jambe de l'enfant, qui fit comme à la salle à manger et la serra un peu serrer contre lui.

Il observa quelques instants cette scène, avant de prendre son tricot et commencer à tricoter une écharpe.

 _ **Esprit d'Allen :**_

 _Allen n'était plus assis sur l'arbre mort, non maintenant, il était coucher sur le lac gelée, ses yeux étaient fermés comme il embrassait la chaleur qu'il ressentait de l'extérieur de son esprit, il soupira doucement comme il se sentit petit à petit revenir au monde Réel._

 _''Dis-moi, Crown Clown, est-ce que tu penses que les Noahs et le Comte millénaire joue une comédie pour me briser '' demanda-t-il doucement._

 _Son innocence apparût soudainement, elle le regarda calme, ses longs cheveux blancs flottant dans son visage comme si un vent constant était présent, alors qu'aucun vent ou même brise ne soufflaient._

 _''Je ne sais pas, mais toi qu'en pense-tu '' répondit-elle calme._

 _''Ce que j'en pense, je ne sais pas, une partie de moi me souffle que je ne dois pas leur faire confiance, qu'après tout ils sont l'ennemie de l'humanité '' commença-t-il calme._

 _''Et que dit ton autre partie '' pressa-t-elle douce._

 _''Mon autre partie de moi-même me dit que je dois leur faire confiance, car ils sont encore humains '' souffla-t-il lentement._

 _''Alors, quelle partie croit-tu est la bonne ''._

 _''Je n'en sais rien, je suis perdu Crown Clown, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne vis que pour sauver les humains et les Akumas, mais là je suis ici, avec l'ennemie sans combattre ''._

 _''Si tu es perdu, alors arrête quelque temps de marcher et regarde devant toi, et une fois que tu verras plus clair, tu pourras recommencer à marcher ''._

 _''Merci ''_

 _Crown Clown sourit à cela et s'installa à côté de son petit frère, elle leva les yeux aux ciel rouge, elle prit une profonde inspiration comme elle commença à chanter d'une voix purement angélique._

 _Puis le garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil_

 _Les flammes parmi les cendres qu'ils respiraient_

 _Flottaient une par une sur son doux visage gonflé_

 _Des milliers de rêves se sont accrochés à la terre_

 _Toi qui resplendissais lorsque tu fus venu au monde_

 _Au cœur de la nuit tes yeux argentés se mettent à trembler_

 _Combien de millions d'années se sont écoulés_

 _Depuis que mes prières s'en sont retournées à la terre ?_

 _Je continue de prier_

 _Pour que vous puissiez donner l'amour à cette enfant_

 _Et pour que vous puissiez déposer un baiser sur ces mains jointes_

 _Elle s'arrêta de chanter pour regarder à côté d'elle, et voir que son petit frère s'était endormi, son visage paisible, elle sourit tendrement, et regarda comme il commençait à disparaître de son esprit pour revenir au monde réel._

 _ **Dans le monde réel :**_

Allen cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et regarda confus la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, ses yeux s'agrandir de choc quand il vit, le Comte Millénaire plus grand ennemie de l'humanité et du monde tricoter.

Oui tricoter, il se frotta les yeux pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette illusion, mais peu importe combien de fois, il se frottait les yeux, il voyait toujours le Comte Millénaire tricoter.

Il sentit un rire monter dans sa gorge, il se retint pendant quelques secondes, avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir et rire bruyamment, surprenant le Comte et Lullubel.

Le Comte sortit de la concentration de son tricot, quand d'un coup quelqu'un éclata de rire, il leva les yeux et regarder choquer, l'exorciste rire au éclats, ses yeux n'étaient plus vides et brillaient des larmes d'amusement.

Il regarda quelques secondes, avant que son sourire ne s'élargit, l'exorciste semblait avoir retrouvé son esprit, il allait dire quelque chose, quand l'exorciste toussa soudainement et grimaça de douleur.

-Allen Walker, tu va bien demanda-t-il doucement.

Allen toussa quelques secondes, avant de calme sa toux vers le bas et regarder le Comte Millénaire et acquiescer lentement.

-Bien, il semble que tu t'amuses, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'amuser interrogea-t-il curieux.

Allen se racla la gorge et rougit comme il fixait le tricot abandonné, le Comte suivit son regard et sembla surpris, il prit le tricot et le prit dans sa main et le montra à l'exorciste.

-C'est ça qui, t'as fait rire dit-il confus.

-Oui, le tricot, enfin vous, euh non vous le tricot, ah je veux dire...s'embrouilla Allen gêner.

-Tu trouves drôle que je tricote c'est ça non déchiffra le Comte calme.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'est dérangeant, hein chacun à son occupation, ça ne me dérange absolument pas si vous tricoter comme une grand-mère dit-il rapidement.

-Grand-mère répéta-t-il abasourdi.

-Oui, enfin c'est quand même les grand-mères qui tricotent, enfin vous voyez marmonna-t-il gêner.

Le Comte le regarda quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête d'accord, c'est vrai que le tricot était pour les vieilles humaines, mais bon ça le détendait beaucoup, alors ce n'était pas grave s'il ressemblait à une vieille humaine.

Allen ne sachant pas quoi faire, regarda ses genoux et regarda surpris d'y voir un chat coucher, le chat était noir et avait une croix blanche sur le front, ainsi que des yeux dorés, ses yeux s'agrandir quand il réalisa que c'était un Noah.

Lullubel leva les yeux vers l'exorciste et le regarda mécontente qu'il est arrêta ses caresses, elle miaula de mécontentement et frotta sa tête contre le bras droit de l'exorciste.

Allen la regarda surpris et souleva sa main pour caresser hésitant le chat/Noah au grand bonheur de cette dernière qui se frotta de plus belle contre sa main.

Allen ne remarqua pas que le Comte le regarder attendri, trop occuper à caresser Lullubel et regarder plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis que Tyki l'avait ramené.

Les minutes passèrent, sans que qu'aucun ne parle, laissant la salle dans un silence agréable, qui dura jusqu'à ce que l'un des nombreux téléphones ne sonne.

Le Comte se pencha sur le téléphone numéroté '' 58 '' et décrocha sous le regard confus de l'exorciste.

Le Comte écouta la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone parler sur un candidat parfait pour faire un Akuma et sur l'emplacement de cette personne, il jeta rapidement coup d'oeil à l'exorciste qui le regardait suspicieusement.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas venir pour l'instant, mais dans quelques heures, je serais libre dit-il calme comme il raccrocha.

Allen et le Comte se regardèrent en face pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Allen ne détourne le regard sur ces genoux, toujours en caressant le chat/noah.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, avant qu'Allen ne le brise en relevant la tête pour le regarder et demander hésitant.

-Où est Tyki ?

-Je l'ai envoyé récupérer quelques affaires à vous, à l'ordre noir répondit le Comte calme.

-À l'ordre, mai...commença-t-il paniquer.

Le Comte le stoppa en levant sa main.

-Bien que les pouvoirs de Tyki n'aient pas été entièrement récupérer pour l'instant, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est un Noah, et que je l'ai choisi en cause de sa faiblesse. Après tout il a récupéré suffisamment de pouvoir, de plus il a toujours sa guérison rapide, sans oublier qu'il peut toujours faire appel à ces Teese. Alors il est plus que capable d'aller à l'ordre et de partir sans se faire repérer, Donc tu n'a pas besoin de t'inquiète rassura-t-il calme.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas nia-t-il doucement.

-Dis-moi, Allen Walker veux-tu savoir qui j'avais au téléphone demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et baissa la tête, il mourrait d'envie de savoir avec qui le Comte parlait, mais en même temps il avait peur de la réponse, alors il secoua la tête dans la négation.

Le Comte le regarda curieux, mais ne dit rien, comme il appela deux Akuma mentalement ordonnant à l'un d'apporter une occupation pour l'exorciste et à l'autre de tout simplement venir.

Les Akumas arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, l'un avec un livre à la main, qu'il posa dans les mains de l'exorciste confus et surpris, avant de se prosterner devant son maître et sortir de la salle.

-Je t'ordonne d'infuser du froid de la même température que je t'ai ordonné hier, ainsi que pour le même nombre de minutes ordonna-t-il à l'Akuma restants.

-Tout de suite maître répondit l'Akuma monotone.

L'Akuma déboutonna la chemise de l'exorciste tendu et méfiant, puis il posa ses deux mains sur le bandage large et infusa son pouvoir de glace dans le bandage large sous le regard maintenant surpris de l'exorciste à la minuscule sensation de froideur qu'il ressentait.

Cela prit en tout trois minutes pour que le bandage large sois aussi froid qu'il ne l'était hier, une fois fini, il reboutonna la chemise de l'exorciste, et se prosterna à son créateur, et de sortir comme l'Akuma avant lui.

-Quel est ce livre demanda Allen gêner.

-C'est le livre que Tyki avait laissé sur la table du salon, tu peux le lire en attendant qu'il revienne expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Allen le regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir le livre et commencer à le lire, tout en grattant l'oreille de Lullubel, le Comte se replongea dans son tricot, mais ses oreilles ramassèrent le '' merci '' murmuré de la part de l'exorciste.

Il sourit tranquillement, avant de laisser entièrement son attention sur son tricot, qui devait mesurer plus de dix centimètres d'écharpe.

C'est ainsi, que quatre heures passèrent, bien qu'au bout de deux heures, le Comte rappela un Akuma pour emmener un autre livre pour Allen.

Tandis que le Comte commençait à faire des pulls, ayant déjà fait sept écharpes en deux heures (on sent bien les sept mille ans de pratique), et commençais à s'ennuyer.

Après ces quatre heures silencieuses, le Comte regarda la montre qui était cachée par son manteau beige, et vit qu'il était midi, il tourna son regard sur l'exorciste et sa sœur qui s'était endormie sous les caresses douces.

-Allen Walker appela-t-il tranquillement.

L'exorciste ne répondit pas, trop plonger dans sa lecture pour l'entendre lui parler, le Comte ne se découragea pas et l'appela une deuxième fois, un peu plus fort.

Toujours aucune réponse, alors que le Comte allait se lever pour secouer un peu l'exorciste, Lullubel se réveilla en levant un œil paresseux sur lui.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever et de se retourner, pour mettre ses deux pattes avant sur le livre, sortant ainsi l'exorciste de sa lecture, il baissa les yeux et la regarda surpris et curieux.

-Allen Walker, il est midi, alors nous allons passer à la salle à manger déclara le Comte calme.

Allen leva les yeux sur le Comte, le regarda quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête, le Comte se leva, tandis que Lullubel se leva des genoux pour sauter à terre.

Allen était mal à l'aise, quand le Comte le porta jusqu'à la salle à manger, mais garda le silence et regarda Lullubel marcher devant le Comte.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, avant qu'il n'arrive devant la porte de la salle à manger, qui était grande ouverte, ils entrèrent pour voir trois choses.

La première chose était que la salle avait été nettoyer, elle ne comportait plus aucune trace qu'une bataille de nourriture est eut lieu

La deuxième chose était que la salle était vide de la présence de Lero qui était il y à quelques heures K.O, et qui était bizarre, car s'il s'était réveillé, il serait venu au Comte pour se plaindre qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Et enfin la dernière chose, était que la table était remplie de nourriture à l'air alléchante.

Le Comte déposa l'exorciste à la place qu'il avait occupée ce matin et parti s'asseoir à sa place, alors que Lullubel sauta sur la table et s'y assit en miaulant doucement au Comte.

Surpris le Comte la regarda quelques instant , avant de récupérer le bol de lait et l'assiette de saumon qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, puis les déposa en face de Lullubel, qui miaula reconnaissante.

-Nous allons attendre l'arrivée des jumeaux, avant de commencer indiqua le Comte calme.

-D'accord, mais Road et... euh...Sha..Sheryl ne vont pas venir demanda Allen hésitant.

-Non, Road va rester manger à son école humaine, comme punition pour avoir séché l'école hier, tandis que Sheryl travaille et ne peut donc pas venir jusqu'à ce soir répondit-il attentif à la réaction de l'exorciste.

Allen baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'il avait apporté avec lui, et le continua sans trop se plonger dans le récit, pour entendre les jumeaux arriver et la possible conversation entre le Comte et Lullubel.

Dix minutes passèrent et toujours pas de jumeaux, le Comte avait appelé des Akuma pour aller chercher les jumeaux et d'autres pour faire réchauffer la nourriture, maintenant froide.

Il fallut attendre encore dix autres minutes, pour que les jumeaux soient trouvé et amené à la salle à manger par des Akuma qui les traînèrent par leurs manteaux/veste.

Les Akuma les laissèrent tomber sur leurs chaises, avant de se prosterner à leur créateur et partir après avoir été congédier, le Comte regarda les jumeaux mal à l'aise qui regardaient leurs assiettes nouvellement réchauffer.

-Eh bien, les jumeaux, qu'est-ce que vous fessiez demanda le Comte calme.

-On est désolé Earl, mais on ne voulait pas venir répondit Debitto honnête.

-Oh, vraiment, et je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas venir manger questionna-t-il sérieux.

-Eh, bien, on ne voulait pas venir manger, parce qu'on ne voulait pas voir l'apprentie de Cross répondit cette fois Jasdero hésitant.

Le Comte le regarda calme, tout comme Lullubel, alors qu'Allen abaissa son livre et regarda les jumeaux avec une étrange tristesse cacher.

-Si vous voulez, je peux aller manger dans le salon proposa-t-il en souriant polis.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent et regardèrent l'exorciste rapidement avec choque de le voir normal et non sans émotions comme il l'avait été pendant tout le repas de ce matin.

-Tu parles s'exclama Jasdero choquer.

-Euh, oui je parle répondit Allen maintenant perdu.

Les jumeaux se turent et le regardèrent incertains, moins d'une minute passa, avant que le Comte ne décide d'intervenir dans ce silence assez gêné, et dit d'une voix posée.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons enfin commencer à manger.

Aucun ne parla comme ils commencèrent à manger leur repas silencieusement, Allen mangeait doucement, les yeux fixés sur son assiette, alors que les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de lui lancer des coups d'oeil toutes les minutes.

Les jumeaux jetèrent encore un coup d'œil à l'exorciste, avant de se regarder entre eux et avoir une discussion silencieuse, quelques minutes passèrent, avant qu'ils ne se mettent d'accord et ne regarde Allen.

-Euh apprentis de Cross...commença Jasdero.

Allen releva la tête curieux, il regarda les jumeaux mal à l'aise qui commençaient à se trémousser sur leur chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda-t-il poliment.

-...On voulait dire qu'on n'est désolé... continua Debitto.

-...Pour ce qui c'est passé dans l'arche et ce qu'on n'a dit tout à l'heure, on est vraiment désolé finit les jumeaux ensemble coupable.

Allen les regarda choquer, il regarda les jumeaux qui le regardaient les yeux remplit de culpabilité et de sincérité, Allen ne sut pas quoi dire et ne fit que regardait les jumeaux geler.

Les minutes passèrent lentement pour les jumeaux qui attendaient résigner le rejet de l'exorciste, alors que le Comte et Lullubel attendaient dans L'expectative de la réaction de l'exorciste.

Au bout de quelques minutes de plus, Allen sortit de son état choquer et réussi à dire interdit.

-Pourquoi vous, vous excusez.

-Pourquoi, eh bien on s'excuse, parce qu'on t'a blessé et que l'on n'a dis des choses assez méchante à ton sujet répondit Debitto gêner.

-Nous somme ennemies, c'est normal de blesser ces ennemies et de dire des choses horribles, alors je vous redemande pourquoi vous, vous excusez répéta Allen interdit.

-C'est vrai, qu'on n'était encore ennemi à ce moment-là, mais tu à sauver et protéger notre frère, et puis nous ne sommes plus ennemis maintenant alors il est tout à fa...commença Jasdero hésitant.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, on n'a beau pas s'entre-tuer pour l'instant, on n'en est pas moins qu'à une trêve temporaire, une fois que je serais guéri, vous me laisserez partir et nous continuerons à nous battre, alors je vous demanderais de ne pas vous imaginer des choses coupa-t-il impassible.

Tous les Noahs le regardèrent choquer, alors qu'Allen continuait de manger lentement son assiette, sans faire attention au regard blesser que tous les Noahs portaient, le Comte sentit encore son cœur se serrer douloureusement aux paroles de l'exorciste.

Les Noahs continuèrent de manger dans le silence leur repas, avant de s'en aller pour les jumeaux, Lullubel ne s'en alla pas comme elle regardait les genoux de l'exorciste avec une petite part de tristesse.

Le Comte allait se lever pour récupérer l'exorciste, quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Tyki.

Tyki avait l'air un peu fatigué, il tenait dans sa main droite, un sac, il s'avança et s'assit à sa place, avant de remplir l'assiette vide de Lullubel, et commença à la remplir de la nourriture qui restait.

-Alors, comment c'est passer ta visite à l'ordre demanda le Comte tranquille.

-Assez bien, si on ne compte pas le fait, que j'ai failli me faire repérer dix minutes après mon arrivée, après que mes pouvoirs ont décidé de prendre des vacances pour quelques minutes, et que j'ai failli me faire repérer par un homme à la moustache Hitler et l'air pas commode. Encore j'avais de la chance qu'il y avait un traqueur qui faisait pile ma taille passait par là, je l'ai assommé et piquer ces fringues. Et encore plus de chances qu'il y avait un placard juste à côté pour l'y enfermer expliqua-t-il en mangeant des spaghettis.

-Oh, bien, alors je peux m'en aller, à ce soir Tyki-pon fit le Comte gaiement en se levant.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Tyki, il partit avec Lullubel, laissant leur frère, avec l'exorciste, Tyki regarda quelques secondes la porte fermer, avant de soupirer fatigué et de retourner à son assiette.

Allen n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Tyki, plonger dans ses pensées, pour même entendre leur conversation.

Il était bien trop occupé à se traiter mentalement d'idiot de ce qu'il avait dit au jumeaux, il s'était tellement senti perdu par les excuses des jumeaux qu'il avait laissés sa parti de lui, qui les considérait comme des ennemis parlés.

Il sortit finalement de ses pensées, après quelques minutes de se traiter d'abruti, il entendit un bruit et tourna son regard à côté de lui, et regarda surpris de voir Tyki finir une assiette de spaghetti.

-Tyki demanda-t-il hésitant.

Tyki sursauta, quand il entendit quelqu'un dire son nom, il regarda à côté de lui et regarda choquer de voir l'enfant le regarder timidement, il le regarda quelques secondes, avant de demander pas sûr.

-Allen.

-Je suis désolé pour ce matin dit-il gêner.

Tyki le regarda encore quelques secondes, avant de sourire heureux, et de gâcher tendrement les cheveux de neige de l'enfant.

-Ce n'est rien, mais tu nous as fait peur tu sais, alors s'il te plaît si un jour quelqu'un te pose une question qui te gêne ou que tu ne veux pas y répondre, dis le lui d'accord dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Promis.

Tyki sourit encore plus à cela, il se leva et porta l'exorciste surpris au salon, le trajet fut silencieux, mais agréable, arriver devant le salon, Tyki ouvrit la porte et entra, pour déposer l'enfant sur le canapé, avant de s'asseoir à côté.

-Alors qu'a tu fait pendant mon absence.

-J'ai lu deux livres.

-Oh lequel.

-Celui qui tu lisais la veille, et un autre sur l'histoire d'un paysans et d'un guerrier.

-Et, tu les as trouvé intéressant au moins.

-Hmm, beaucoup.

-Je vois, alors que veux-tu faire pour le reste de cette journée demanda-t-il tranquillement.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être une partie de poker répondit Allen innocent.

Tyki gémis à cela, mais alla quand même prendre les cartes qui se trouvaient sur la table basse, avant de la pousser près du canapé, et mettre Allen par terre, puis de se diriger à l'autre bout de la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux miser.

-Je peux tout choisir.

-Oui tu peux choisir ce que tu veux si tu gagnes, sauf qu'on te ramène à l'ordre ou dans une ville.

-Dommage, alors je demande un moyen de me déplacer, sans que l'un de vous sois obligé de me porter.

-C'est d'accord, mais si c'est moi qui gagne je tu devras me dire une anecdote amusante.

-J'accepte.

-Bien, puisque la mise est réglée, et si tu n'y vas pas d'inconvénient, je voudrais distribuer.

-Je vois pas de problème à ça.

-Bien.

Tyki commença à mélanger rapidement les cartes, et de distribuer les cartes, une fois que les cartes fut distribuer, les deux adversaires prirent leur cartes, le visage de poker mis en place sur leurs visage, avant de commencer la partie.

Tyki posa les yeux sur sa main et ne trahit aucune émotion, alors qu'à l'intérieur il souriait dans la victoire, cette fois le Shonen allait perdre.

Quelques secondes passa, avant que les deux ne jouent leur main.

-Quinte flush royal.

-Brelan.

-Ah, on dirait que cette fois les choses commencent bien pour moi Allen.

-Oui, on dirait.

Tyki redistribua encore une main, et regarda ses cartes, sans la moindre émotion, pareille pour Allen, les minutes passèrent avant que les deux se décident.

-Je me couche.

-Full.

Ainsi continua la partie, qui s'annonçait très serrer pour les deux, et en effet la partie était extrêmement serrée, la partie finit sur une égalité, les deux recommencèrent une autre partie, seulement pour que cette dernière finisse aussi par une égalité.

Les deux jouèrent ainsi plusieurs parties, pour plus d'une heure en tout, et chacune des parties finissait par une égalité rendant les joueurs confus, mais encore plus déterminer à gagner.

Après quelques minutes passer à recommencer ENCORE une nouvelle partie, un Akuma les dérangea, c'était le même qui avait rafraîchit le bandage large d'Allen, il y a plus de cinq heures en arrière.

-Le Comte m'a ordonner de refaire comme les deux autres fois dit-il monotone.

Allen ne répondit pas et ce laissa faire sous le regard curieux de Tyki, quand à l'Akuma fini ce qu'il faisait et partie, après s'être prosterner à Tyki.

-On la continue cette partie.

-Bien sûr.

Et les deux continuèrent leurs parties comme si on ne les avait jamais dérangés.

 _ **Trois heures plus tard.**_

-Quoi encore ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle ont un problème c'est obligé marmonna Tyki assommer.

Allen prit toutes ses cartes et les inspecta minutieusement pendant quelques secondes, et sentit un son œil droit tiquer, comme il remarqua que ces cartes avaient bel et bien un problème.

-Dis, Tyki...commença-t-il.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Tyki déconcerter par leur égalité répéter.

-...Y a t-il quelqu'un dans ta famille, qui pratique la magie finit-il d'irriter.

-Hmmm, oui le Comte pratique la magie, pourquoi répondit-il perplexe.

-Mes cartes ont été ensorcelé par la magie dit-il contrarier.

-Quoi, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis douta Tyki incertains.

-Je sais très bien ce que je dis, je sais reconnaître la magie quand je la sens souffla-t-il agacer.

-Okay, désoler de douter de toi, mais bon, je vois très mal le Comte ensorcelé les cartes, pour qu'on soit toujours à égalité dans les parties.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi aussi, il ferait ça, mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il désensorceler mes cartes.

-Je te comprends, mais on va attendre le dîner pour lui demander, parce que déjà il n'avait pas l'air très joyeux à midi, alors je crois qu'il serait bien d'attendre le repas de ce soir pour lui demander quelque chose expliqua Tyki catégorique.

Allen le regarda confondu, mais ne dit rien, comme il regarda ses cartes et acquiesce silencieusement, puis joua doucement avec la manche de la chemise trop grande qu'il portait, il ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Road rayonnante et un Sheryl réprobateur, ils firent à peine un pas qu'ils gelèrent, en voyant Allen les regarder curieusement.

Père et fille n'osèrent plus bouger ou faire un bruit de peur de briser ce qu'il croyait être un moment fragile, Tyki se retint pour ne pas rire de la tête que son frère et sa nièce faisaient.

Au bout de quelques secondes, et après graver leurs têtes dans sa mémoire, il se racla la gorge, pour ramener les deux membres de sa famille sur terre.

Sheryl dégela de son état et se tourna pour marcher vers son frère, tandis que Road s'avança lentement vers Allen qui suivait des yeux ses étapes lentes, ses yeux yeux argentés remplis de confusion et de curiosité envers la réaction des deux Noahs.

Road s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le rendant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Allen essaya-t-elle doucement, le regard anxieux.

-Mhh, oui fit-il calme.

Les yeux de Road s'agrandir, avant qu'elle ne le serre dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à ces blessures, Allen se raidit et paniqua un peu, quand il entendit un reniflement.

-R...Ro...Road, tu v...va bi..en bégaya-t-il nerveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, c'est juste que je suis heureuse que tu es redevenue normal dit-elle la voix un peu secouer.

-Ah, désolé de vous avoir inquiété...

Sheryl le coupa :

-Non, enfant, tu n'a pas besoin de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal, en fait c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser, il est de ma faute si tu es devenue aussi dénudé d'émotions, alors je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce que j'ai dit hier fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de son frère, le regard coupable et honnête.

Allen regarda Sheryl surpris, avant de sourire timide.

-Je vous excuse alors.

Sheryl sourit heureux, alors que Road arrêta d'étreindre Allen, mais s'accrocha à son bras droit, ayant la ferme intention de ne pas le lâcher.

-Que faisiez-vous, avant qu'on n'arrive demanda Road curieuse.

-On jouait au poker répondit Tyki ennuyer.

-Vraiment, et tu as encore perdu à Allen se moqua Road heureuse.

-Pas du tout, sur les 230 parties (on sent les pros), je n'en n'ai perdu aucune nia Tyki sincère.

-Quoi, tu vas me dire que vous avez fait 230 parties et que tu les es toute gagner dit-elle sceptique.

-Pas vraiment, mais c'est presque ça fit-il gêner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pas vraiment questionna Sheryl curieux.

-Eh bien...comment dire...

Allen le regarda essayer de dire ce qui s'était passé, il décida de l'aider, après de lonnnngues secondes d'hésitation.

-Ce que Tyki veut dire, c'est que le Comte Millénaire a ensorcelé les cartes pour qu'on fasse égalité.

Sheryl et Road semblèrent surpris à ça, avant que Road rigole, et que Sheryl fit semblat de tousser pour cacher le rire qui le prenait.

-Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle demanda Tyki irriter.

-Désoler petit frère, mais je trouve que c'est très amusant que vous ayez dû faire 230 parties pour que le Comte décide de vous dire qu'il a ensorcelé les cartes, et que peu importe combien de fois vous joueriez, vous seriez toujours à égalité expliqua Sheryl amuser.

-C'est Allen, qui a découvert que les cartes était ensorcelées dit-il détacher.

Road arrêta de rire subitement et regarda Allen choquer, Sheryl lui le regardait aussi calmement, Allen les regarda tous assez inquiet.

-Allen, je peux te demander quelque chose fit Road en le regardant gentiment.

-Hmm, oui hésita-t-il.

-Comment à tu sus que les cartes ont été ensorcelées interrogea-t-elle tranquillement.

-Je l'ai senti, en leur portant de l'attention répondit-il lentement.

Road le regarda et put voir qu'il disait la vérité, elle décida de poser une dernière question qui pourraient répondre aux autres questions qui commençaient à apparaître dans son esprit.

-Allen, le général Marian Cross utilise aussi la magie, mais on dit qu'il ne l'utilise pas à part pour son innocence '' le tombeau de Maria '' qu'il utilise rarement, alors comment se fait-il que tu peux sentir la magie si tu te concentres assez.

Allen ria subitement, faisant sursauter les Noahs, à comment creux sonnait son rire, il ria pendant jusqu'à ce que ces côtes le rappel à l'ordre et le fasse tousser douloureusement.

-Ça va Allen demanda Road inquiète.

-Je vais bien, désolé, mais Road je peux te dire que mon maître utilise plus la magie que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer dit-il éteint.

-Que veux-tu dire par plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer interrogea Tyki inconfortable.

-Il utilise sa magie plus que tout le monde pense qu'il fait, c'est tout dit-il un peu tendu.

Tyki et Road se regardaient sérieux entre eux, essayant de comprendre combien vraiment Cross avait utilisé la magie et pour quel utilisation, alors Sheryl regardait effarer par une pensée qui le traversa.

-Dis-moi, enfant, je peux te poser aussi une question demanda Sheryl d'une voix calme.

-Vous pouvez, mais après vous ne me poser plus de question d'accord accepta Allen un peu fatiguer de ces questions.

-Oui promis, mais seulement si tu réponds à ma question dit Sheryl posé.

Allen le regarda légèrement inquiet de la question de Sheryl, mais hocha quand même la tête pour montrer son accord, Sheryl prit une profonde inspiration comme il dit sérieux.

-Est-ce que le général a déjà utilisé la magie sur toi.

Les yeux de Tyki et Road ne furent pas cadrés à la question complètement stupide que Sheryl posait à Allen, alors que la réponse était évidente, les deux regardèrent Sheryl assez confus.

-Grand-frère pourquoi poser une question aussi débile demanda Tyki déboussoler.

-Ce n'est pas une question débile au contraire, c'est une question importante répondit Sheryl sérieux.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, c'est une question importante, vu que la réponse évidente est non rétorqua Road perdu.

Sheryl allait lui répondre, mais au moment où il tourna la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux furent remplit d'horreur, alors qu'il fut pris d'une colère sourde.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plut, si c'est le cas alors vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires, conseil, critique voilà.**

 **OH UNE DERNIÈRE CHOSE POUR YONAKA, TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE T'INQUIÉTER JE COMPTE PAS ABANDONNER CETTE FICS (MÊME AUCUNE), LA SEULE RAISON QUI POURRAIS ME POUSSER A ABANDONNER SERAIS SI JE REFAISAIS UNE AUTRE GREVE DE LA FAIM ET QUE J'EN MOURRAIS, MAIS BON C'EST PAS PRÊT D'ARRIVER.**

 **Sur ce ciassu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde, je tient à remercier ceux qui on pris leur temps de me laisser des commentaires, (Minami 212, Yonaka) et ceux qui ont mis en favori, et suivis mon histoire, je suis très heureuse de votre soutient.**

 **Toujours la même hésitation sur le rated, et le chapitre est plus court que les précédent (mais seulement de trois page) enfin bref j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire sur ce bonne lecture.**

 _Un peu comme un pov (mais différent) au tout début en Italique._

 **Phrase ou mot qui on été dis par le passer.**

 **CHAPITRE 6 :**

 _ **Est-ce que le général a déjà utilisé la magie sur toi**_

 _Cette question résonnait dans la tête d'Allen, il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour nier, mais aucun ne sortait comme sa gorge se serra douloureusement._

 _Il sentit la peur ramper dans son cœur comme de nombreux souvenirs qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier, était en train de remonter à la surface._

 _Il sentit le regard de quelqu'un se poser sur lui, il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il se sentît perdre le contrôle de ces émotions, il souhaitait ardemment que Sheryl ne lui ait pas posée cette question._

 _Il essaya difficilement de bloquer les flots de souvenirs qui le submergeaient, mais sans succès, il sentit ses yeux déchirer, mais il se retint, il n'allait pas pleurer devant les Noahs, il ne voulait que personne ne voit, comment il était réellement._

 _ **Faible**_

 _Oui, il était faible, il n'a jamais été fort, il était loin d'être ce que tout le monde pensait._

 _ **Sans valeur**_

 _Il avait raison, personne ne pouvait aimer un être comme lui._

 _ **Tout le monde serait bien mieux, si tu n'avais existé**_

 _Il avait encore raison, s'il n'avait pas existé, Mana serait encore en vie et aurait retrouvé son frère perdu, Anita, Mahoja et ses compagnons ne seraient jamais venus avec eux, jusqu'à Edo, s'il ne lui avait pas dit que son maître était encore vivant, et Fou n'aurait pas été grièvement blesser s'il n'était pas dans la branche asiatique à ce moment-là._

 _Il sentit encore plus de regard sur lui, mais il s'en fichait tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était d'être seul, il ne voulait plus entendre sa voix, ces paroles qui était vrai, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était la pure vérité._

 _Il se mit à trembler quand les personnes qui étaient avec lui commençaient à, lui parler, et l'une d'elles le toucher, il ne voulait pas ça, il voulait juste tout oublier, il ne voulait pas._

Quand Sheryl tourna la tête pour répondre à sa fille, quand il vit l'enfant avoir un tel regard et de telles émotions dans les yeux.

Il ne put contrôler ses émotions comme ses fils se matérialisèrent et coupèrent la chaise qui était encore dans la salle, les chandeliers qui se trouvaient sur la cheminer, ainsi que le lustre en cristal qui tomba en plusieurs morceaux près d'eux.

Tyki et Road regardèrent avec choc que leur frère/père découpe avec ses fils tous les objets qu'il se trouve près de lui avec une colère sourde.

Quand Sheryl découpa le lustre en cristal, Tyki réagi en moins d'une seconde, il se leva et grimpa sur la table basse, pour sauter sur Road et Allen, les protégeant ainsi des morceaux coupant du cristal qui vola dans tous les sens.

Il s'empêcha de gémir de douleur, quand quelques morceaux de cristal s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, il baissa les yeux sous lui, pour voir une Road complètement surprise.

Seulement, Tyki se figea quand il posa son regard sur l'enfant tremblant, le regard vitreux, comme plonger dans des souvenirs, mais les yeux remplit d'une terreur sans nom.

Il regarda pendant plusieurs secondes l'enfant avec un choc énorme, mais il dut sortir de son état gelé, quand les bruits des choses que Sheryl découpait continuaient à remplir la salle.

Il se releva avec les deux enfants serrés dans ses bras, il ne fit pas attention aux morceaux de cristal s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chair.

-Sheryl calme toi, tout de suite, tu es en train de leur faire peur, cria-t-il ferme.

Sheryl l'ignora et continua de tout détruire, Tyki serra les dents et prit une profonde inspiration avant de crier le fort qu'il pouvait.

-SHERYL ! ARRÊTES-TU EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE EMPIRER LES CHOSES !

Cela sembla prendre l'attention de Sheryl sur lui, Tyki ne recula pas devant les yeux dorés mortels et remplit d'une colère froide inimaginable, envers quelqu'un qui n'était pas là.

Sheryl lui regardait son petit frère, encore en colère contre le général qui avait osé utiliser la magie sur son propre apprenti.

Car même si l'enfant n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il était clair comme le jour, que la réponse était oui, et vue le regard qu'il portait, ce n'était pas de la magie gentille que le général avait utilisée sur lui.

Sa colère se calma instantanément, quand il vit son frère saigner quelque peu à cause de morceaux assez gros de cristal provenant du lustre dans son dos, et son épaule gauche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, en comprenant que Tyki venait de protéger les deux dans ses bras, et que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, sa fille et l'enfant auraient été blessés par les morceaux de cristal du lustre, qu'il avait coupés grâce à ses fils.

-Tyki, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, commença-t-il coupable.

Tyki soupira de soulagement, quand la colère que son frère éprouvait s'évapora, mais il retourna la tête pour regarder maintenant Road qui avait senti les tremblements d'Allen, et qui essayait maintenant de le calmer.

-Allen, calme toi, tout va bien maintenant, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, personne ne te fera du mal, ici tu es en sécurité, tu ne seras jamais blessée, rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Les tremblements d'Allen se calmèrent un peu, ne le laissant que frissonner de temps en temps, mais la terreur qu'il ressentait ne partait pas, et restait ancré dans les yeux argentés vitreux.

Road, le serra contre elle, alors que Tyki lui caressait avec douceur les cheveux, tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Plus de dix minutes passèrent avant qu'Allen arrête de frissonner et que ces yeux se libérèrent de leurs aspects vitreux.

Allen les regarda tous avec des yeux épuiser comme il vit leurs regards inquiets se poser sur lui.

-Tu va bien Allen demanda Road inquiète.

-Oui, je vais bien désoler répondit-il d'une voix très rauque et étranglée.

Les deux trois le regardèrent très surpris, mais décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas lui faire remarquer, Tyki s'assit par terre.

Sheryl se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'assit à côté de son petit frère, comme il prit un Allen surpris dans ses bras.

-Je dois dire que je suis vraiment idiot, et que j'enchaîne les bêtises, alors je suis désolé, dit-il triste.

-Ce n'est rien, mais s'il vous plaît ne me poser plus de question murmura Allen suppliant.

Sheryl accepta immédiatement, et rapprocha l'enfant plus près de lui, jusqu'à qu'il soit sur ses genoux, l'enfant ne protesta pas, même si on pouvait voir qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux dormir, tu sais dit-il gentiment.

Allen le regarda quelques secondes hésitant, avant qu'il hoche la tête, et qu'il ne ferme les yeux, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Sheryl le regarda désoler, comme il regarda aussi son frère et sa fille qui avait leur regard posé sur l'enfant maintenant endormie, la tristesse dans leurs yeux.

-Road, tu peux enlever les morceaux qui sont dans le dos et l'épaule gauche de ton oncle s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il doucement.

-D'accord, fit-elle anxieuse en sortant des bras de Tyki pour se mettre derrière lui, papa le général n'aurait pas vraiment utilisé la magie sur Allen, je sais qu'il est un homme assez horrible, mais il n'a quand même pas utilisé la magie sur son propre apprenti.

-J'ai bien peur que si répondit-il attrister.

Road retint ses larmes, comme elle commença à enlever avec soin et douceur les morceaux de la peau de son oncle qui ne se plaignit pas une seule fois.

-On ne peut pas le laisser retourner à l'ordre noir dit Tyki soudainement le regard déterminer.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Tyki, mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne voudra jamais rester avec nous fit Sheryl résigner à propos de l'enfant.

-Non, au contraire, Sheryl, il s'est peut-être légèrement ouvert à nous, mais il s'est ouvert, alors il suffit juste qu'il voie ce que nous sommes vraiment, rétorqua-t-il sérieux.

-C'est vrai, mais comment va-t-on faire interrogea Road inconfortable.

-On ne changera rien à notre comportement, nous allons rester naturel, puisqu'il s'est ouvert à nous alors que nous étions nous-mêmes, et ce qui est à notre avantage, c'est que l'on a plus de deux mois pour le convaincre de rester avec nous expliqua-t-il calmement, mais résolut.

Road et Sheryl laissèrent leurs regards se poser sur la forme endormie d'Allen, Sheryl acquiesça d'accord avec Tyki, tandis que Road sourit doucement, ses yeux remplit de tendresse.

Avant de se concentrer une fois de plus sur son activité (c'est-à-dire enlever les morceaux de cristal de Tyki), elle mit moins de trois minutes pour tout enlever, elle soupira inaudible quand elle eut fini de tout enlevé.

Puis elle posa son regard sur toute la pièce, avant de soupirer fortement, Tyki et Sheryl la regardèrent curieux de pourquoi elle soupirait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Road demanda Tyki confus ?

-Regardez autour de vous et vous verrez, répondit-elle simplement.

Les deux frères firent ce qu'elle a dit déconcerter, et regarda la salle pour voir le problème qu'il avait maintenant sur les bras.

La salle était complètement un désordre, les objets, meubles avaient été découpés par les fils de Sheryl, il n'y avait plus de lustre, mais la salle était encore éclairée par le feu qui s'était allumé directement après que le lustre a été coupé, et les murs contenaient de grande coupure profonde.

Alors le problème de maintenant était où Tyki et Allen allaient dormir maintenant, car la chambre de Tyki n'était toujours pas utilisable à cause du problèmes de l'huile des Akuma qui y avait était détruit là-bas avait complètement été incruster dans le sol.

Normalement il ne serait pas un problème s'il n'était que Tyki qui y dormaient, mais au vu d'Allen, ils ne pouvaient pas y retourner.

Car il y avait quelque chose que les humains ignoraient, et c'était que l'huile d'Akuma était hautement toxique au bout d'une journée, mais bien sûr l'huile n'était toxique que pour les humains.

-Je crois que je me suis un peu emporté dit Sheryl gênée.

-Un peu, tu veux dire beaucoup souffla Tyki atterré.

-Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, le temps que les Akuma remettent tout en ordre, et tu ne peux pas dire non, cela ne durera que pour une nuit, proposa-t-il rapidement.

Tyki regarda son frère, avant de soupirer, comme il sentit qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il allait dire.

-Très bien, on va dormir dans ta chambre ce soir, mais il est hors de question que tu dormes comme tu le fais d'habitude, compris, ce soir alors qu'on va dormir avec toi, je te veux habiller et non en boxer prévint-il sérieux.

-D'accord je serais habillé, tu vas voir, tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir accepté ma proposition, vous dormirez bien mieux que sur vos deux jours passés sur le canapé promit-il joyeux.

Il allait dire quelque chose, quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser passer toute leur famille, ils regardèrent assez choquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait le salon.

-Dites-moi ce qui c'est passé ici ordonna le Comte en colère en voyant son salon détruit, le sang séché sur le dos et l'épaule de Tyki et l'exorciste endormie dans les bras de Sheryl.

-Tout le monde que faite vous ici demanda Tyki surpris.

-Les jumeaux sont venus me chercher pour me dire qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'entendre des bruits de combat dans le salon et crie, et qu'ils pensaient que l'exorciste vous attaquait et que vous étiez blessé depuis qu'ils n'entendaient plus rien depuis douze minutes, alors, est-ce, ce qui s'est passé, interrogea-t-il énerver.

-Quoi pas du tout, Allen n'a rien fait, ce n'est pas lui qui a détruit le salon, ou même qui a crié, et encore moins blesser l'un de nous défendit Road inquiète en ayant lu dans les pensées du Comte.

-Vraiment, alors que s'est-il passé ici et depuis le début s'il vous plaît, interrogea-t-il en se calmant.

Les trois noahs se regardèrent entre eux, avant que Sheryl remît Allen à son frère qui le prit doucement en essayant de ne pas le réveiller de son sommeil, puis se leva tranquillement comme il mit face au Comte.

-Road à raison, ce n'est pas l'enfant, c'est moi qui est détruit le salon, et blessé Tyki et non pas l'exorciste fit-il ses yeux dorés remplit de regret.

-Que s'est-il passé ici répéta le Comte sérieux.

Sheryl allait commencer à expliquer, mais Road le devança.

-Papa est revenu du boulet et moi de l'école, on n'est venu ensemble ici pour tenir compagnie à Tyki, seulement quand on n'est arrivé, on a vu Allen, on était tellement heureux qu'il était redevenu normal. Pour commencer une conversation, ont leurs à demander ce qu'il faisait, Tyki nous a dit qu'ils jouaient au Poker, mais que les cartes avaient été ensorceler et qu'ils avaient joué plus de 230 parties où ils avaient fait égalité à toutes ses parties, commença-t-elle triste.

Sheryl regarda sa fille avec culpabilité, alors quand elle fit une pause de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, il en profita pour expliquer le reste.

-Nous avons ri, en pensant qu'ils avaient fait plus de 230 parties, avant que vous ne décidiez de leur dire que vous aviez ensorcelé les cartes, mais Tyki a dit que vous n'étiez pas venu et que c'était l'enfant qui l'avait découvert, à ce moment-là nous étions calmes en essayant de comprendre, comment il avait pu savoir. Road lui a demandé comment il avait su, il a répondu qu'il s'était concentré sur les cartes et qu'il avait senti de la magie...continua Sheryl avant de s'arrêter une seconde pour reprendre son souffle aussi.

Une minute passa, avant qu'il ne continua.

-...Road lui a dit que le général utilisait peu la magie, et sa deuxième innocence qui se libèrent par la magie, alors comment il pouvait sentir la magie en se concentrant assez, l'enfant à ris, et nous à dit que son '' maître '' utilisait bien plus la magie qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. J'ai eu soudainement une idée horrible idée qui m'a traversé, et je lui ai demander si son '' maître '' avait déjà utilisé sa magie sur lui, il n'a pas répondu, mais son regard m'a dit que la réponse était oui, il avait l'air tellement terrifier s'arrêta-t-il en serrant les poings.

Tyki regarda comme son frère s'arrêta pour ne pas raviver sa colère en essayant de se calmer, comme il prenait de grandes respirations, Tyki décida qu'il finirait.

-Après cela, Sheryl, c'est donner à la colère, et à invoquer ses fils, comme il a tranché tous les objets de la pièce, quand il a coupé le lustre, j'ai plongé rapidement pour protéger le Shonen et Road, puis j'ai crié à Sheryl de se calmer, quand il était enfin calme, nous avons juste réconforté le Shonen comme il commençait à faire une attaque de panique, avant de s'endormir après que Sheryl fut excusée, finit-il calme pour Sheryl.

Toute leur famille les regardait choquer de ce qu'ils venaient de dire, les jumeaux, et le Comte regarda l'exorciste dormir paisiblement, le Comte se perdit dans ses pensées.

Tandis que les jumeaux s'avancèrent prudents vers leurs frères et sœur, Lullubel qui étaient encore sous sa forme de chat, vint rapidement vers l'exorciste, avant de monter sur ses genoux et de s'y endormir directement.

Aucun des noahs ne fit attention à son comportement, une fois que les jumeaux étaient à deux centimètres de l'exorciste, ils le regardèrent incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire ou même de ce qu'ils voulaient faire en premier.

Road elle, attrapa les jumeaux par leur manteau/veste et les força à s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de Tyki, les jumeaux la regardèrent abasourdir et confus.

-Quand je suis revenue de ma mission, je vous ai vus partir à toutes jambes de la salle à manger, et quand je suis rentré, le Comte semblait être d'assez mauvaises humeurs, alors je peux vous demander ce qui s'est passé pendant le repas questionna Tyki calme.

-Ah çà, eh bien, en fait pendant le repas, on s'est excusé de l'avoir blessé et dit que l'on ne voulait pas manger pour ne pas le voir, et il nous a demandé pourquoi on s'excusait en sachant que l'on était ennemies. Quand on n'a dit que l'on était plus ennemie, il nous dit de ne pas nous faire d'idée, que l'on était juste à une trêve temporaire et que dès qu'il sera guéri on le laissera dans une ville, et que si on se croisait, on se combattrait comme avant expliqua Debitto mal à l'aise.

-Il a vraiment dit, ça murmura Road n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Oui, il l'a dit confirma Jasdero sincère.

-Ne prenez pas ce qu'il a dit à cœur, il est juste perdu, vous oubliez tous que nous avons essayé de le tuer, et qu'il n'a connu que nos intentions de le tuer lui et ses amies, alors que vous, vous excusez pour ce que vous avez fait, le rend confus. Et à l'heure qu'il est, il ne sait plus où il en est, il ne sait plus qui croire, ce qu'il a vu de nous en tant qu'ennemie et ce qu'il voit ici en tant que blesser dit Tyki serein.

Les deux Noahs le regardèrent stupéfaits de ce qu'il venait de dire, alors que Sheryl et Road comprenaient très bien ce que Tyki essayait de leur faire comprendre à tous.

Les jumeaux se mirent alors à réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé à cela, ils croyaient que parce que l'apprenti de cet enfoiré de Cross était calme dans le manoir, c'était parce qu'il les avaient acceptées.

Et qu'au dîner, il leur faisait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec eux, et qu'ils les haïssaient, alors qu'en fait il était juste perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était, et ça l'avait fait refuser ce qu'il voulait leurs dires, ou même de créer un possible lien avec eux.

Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient compris cela, ils pourraient essayer de se lier d'amitié avec l'apprenti de cet enfoiré de Cross, car même s'ils avaient une famille qui les aimait malgré les blagues qu'ils leur faisaient.

Car ce que les deux noahs du lien avaient désiré pendant des années après la sécurité de leur famille, était d'avoir des amies comme tous les humains de leurs âges, et ce qui avait été impossible, car dès qu'ils les voyaient, ils hurlaient et les traitaient de monstre.

Alors que l'apprenti n'avait pas refusé Tyki ou Road et semblait s'être un peu ouvert avec eux, mais aussi avec Sheryl et Lullubel depuis peu, alors eux aussi, voulait que l'apprenti s'ouvre à eux et deviennent leurs amis.

Le Comte sortit finalement de ses pensées pour voir Lullubel dormir sur les genoux de l'exorciste et les jumeaux à côté de Tyki regardant l'exorciste avec détermination.

Le Comte observa quelques secondes sa famille, avant de s'avancer vers eux et se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-Il est l'heure de manger, alors directions la salle à manger et Tyki réveille Allen Walker, nous allons tous manger déclara le Comte calmement comme il partit.

Les jumeaux se levèrent aussi et suivirent le Comte, alors que Road secoua doucement Allen, en l'appelant gentiment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Allen ouvrit les yeux pour les regarder, les trois Noahs se mordirent la lèvre en le voyant, il était clair pour eux que les événements d'il y a moins d'une heure, l'avait épuisé mentalement.

-Nous allons manger dit Road douce.

Allen ne fit qu'acquiescer, les trois Noahs se regardèrent, avant de se lever pour aller à la salle à manger, rejoindre le reste de leur famille.

Pendant tout le trajet, les trois Noah jetaient quelques coups d'oeil rapide vers Allen, qui était portée par Tyki, ils étaient faciles à comprendre qu'Allen luttait pour rester éveiller.

Une fois devant la porte de la salle à manger ouverte, ils rentrèrent tous pour voir que tout le monde était installé, et que la nourriture était déjà présente sur la table.

Chacun se mit à leur place, Allen fut une fois de plus mis à côté de Tyki et Road, alors que Lullubel qui s'était réveillé en plein milieu du trajet se rendit à sa place aussi.

-Bien puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, alors bon appétit fit le Comte gaiement.

Sur ces paroles, tout le monde s'attaqua à son assiette, Allen lui mangeait doucement sous le regard attentif de Tyki, Sheryl, et inquiet de Road, pour sa santé en le voyant plus jouer avec sa nourriture que la manger.

Le Comte lui aussi observait l'exorciste avec soin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir vérifier quelque chose, mais il se retint en voyant combien épuiser l'exorciste semblait êtres et combien instable, il devait être mentalement.

Le repas se passa dans un silence complet, mais agréable, tous les Noahs avaient fini et attendaient que l'exorciste finisse de manger, seulement Allen posa sa fourchette en poussant son assiette loin de lui, montrant qu'il n'avait plus faim.

Les Noahs commencèrent à s'inquiéter en remarquant qu'il avait à peine touché à son assiette, Le Comte appela des Akuma pour apporter les déserts.

Les Akuma arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard avec des coupes de glace aux différents goûts, des yaourts nature, et des fromages blancs.

Allen regarda comme les Akuma déposèrent trois yaourts nature et deux fromages blancs devant lui, il regarda les yaourts sans convictions.

-Allen Walker appela le Comte calme.

Allen releva la tête pour voir le Comte toujours avec son grand sourire, mais ses yeux montraient un sérieux qu'il utilisait rarement et en même temps beaucoup depuis l'arrivée de cet exorciste.

-Je ne veux pas voir un seul yaourt remplit, non je veux les voir tous vide est-ce clair demanda le Comte tranquillement.

-C'est compris répondit Allen étranglé et rauque.

Allen ouvrit un yaourt avant de le manger lentement, les autres furent surpris qu'il écoute effectivement ce que le Comte lui avait dit, mais aussi par la façon dont sa gorge semblait rauque, comme s'il avait crié à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Dix minutes passèrent, avant qu'Allen ne finit tous les yaourts, il était maintenant pâle et mal au point comme il ne se sentait pas bien, un léger mal de tête s'était installé, mais il l'ignora.

-Je crois que nous allons nous coucher fit Tyki en retenant l'enfant de s'endormir dans son assiette.

-Oui, je crois en effet que c'est une bonne idée, alors je vous souhaite bonne nuit Tyki, Allen Walker dit le Comte calme.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Les noahs se figèrent en entendant le murmure fatiguer, ils regardèrent tous Allen pour voir qu'il venait tout juste de s'endormir, ils le regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

Avant qu'ils ne sourient tous heureux, comme ils lui dirent aussi bonnes nuits, Tyki se leva de son siège, puis prit Allen dans ses bras, avant de sortir.

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Sheryl, et s'arrêta une fois devant cette dernière, il l'ouvrit et entra dedans, avant de se diriger vers le lit, et d'y déposer l'enfant au milieu du lit, comme il le mit sous les couvertures.

Tyki ouvrit l'armoire de son frère, prit une chemise et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, comme il entra et ferma la porte.

Ensuite, il enleva sa chemise et prit un gant du placard de son frère, avant de le tremper, et de mettre un peu de savons, comme il commença à frotter son dos et son épaule gauche pour enlever les traces de sang.

Quand sa peau fut propre du sang, il enfila la chemise de son frère, la boutonna et sortit de la salle de bains.

Puis il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de son frère, et prit un livre au hasard, avant d'aller s'installer à côté de l'enfant, et se mettre à lire.

Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'il sortit de sa lecture assez intéressante, pour regarder Sheryl rentrer silencieusement dans la salle à manger.

-Alors que s'est-il passé quand je suis partie, demanda-t-il ennuyer.

-Road a parlé de ton idée de rester naturelle et tout, pour que cet enfant reste avec nous, et le Comte a décidé d'aider en confiant à nous tous un horaire avec l'enfant, répondit-il calme.

-Un horaire avec le Shonen, quel horaire interrogea-t-il d'un coup intéressé.

-Eh bien, un horaire, comme...en fait ce sera comme une garde alterné, chacun aura un jour tout entier seul avec l'enfant, bien sûr, le Comte à décider qu'il donnera une semaine d'essai pour cette méthode et si ça marche, on pourra le sortir pour certains qui sont des exceptions expliqua-t-il animé.

-Oui c'est une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour la sortie, et puis pourquoi pour certain et qui serait les exceptions, demanda-t-il confus.

-Au contraire, c'est une excellente idée, et certain pour des raisons problématiques, ensuite pour les exceptions, il y a déjà moi, je pourrais l'emmener chez moi et dans mon bureau, pour que je puisse enfin faire mon travail de ministre correctement depuis que j'ai dû prendre quelques jours de vacances depuis l'arrivée de cet enfant dans le manoir. Ensuite, la deuxième est mon adorable fille Road, elle pourra l'emmener avec elle à l'école pour ne pas manquer ses cours. Et la dernière exception, c'est toi, tu pourras l'emmener avec toi à ta mine, comme ça, tu ne couperas pas entièrement tes liens avec tes amis humains, répondit-il clairement.

-Ah, là c'est vrai que c'est une très bonne idée, fit-il fasciner par cette idée moins bête qu'elle n'en avait l'air au premier abord.

-Tu vois, toi aussi, tu trouves que c'est une idée splendide, sourit-il joyeux.

Tyki ne répondit même pas comme il allait retourna son attention sur son livre, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit son frère pousser les couvertures du lit pour s'y coucher et rabattre la couverture pour se couvrir.

Tyki soupira en comprenant que l'heure de se coucher venait d'être annoncée par son grand frère, quand la lumière s'éteignit plongeant ainsi la chambre et ses occupants dans la pénombre.

Tyki prit le marque-page qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche et le mis à la page qu'il était en train de lire, avant de refermer son livre et le poser sur la petite table de chevet qui était de son côté du lit.

Puis il se mit sous les couvertures, avant de fermer les yeux.

-Bonne nuit grand frère.

-Bonne nuit petit frère.

Et les deux Noahs s'endormir sans plus tarder, rejoignant ainsi le monde des rêves.

 _ **Jour suivant.**_

Le premier à se réveiller était Allen, il ouvrit les yeux lentement, comme il regarda encore à moitié endormi, et remarqua trois choses.

La première chose était qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le salon, mais dans une chambre aussi grande que celle de Tyki.

La deuxième chose était qu'il avait la tête appuyée contre le torse d'un Tyki complètement endormi.

Et la troisième chose était qu'un homme derrière lui était collé à lui et tenait sa taille serrée.

Allen ne paniqua, comme il essaya de faire lâcher l'homme sa taille, sans trop de succès, il contorsionna alors sa tête pour voir l'homme qui le tenait et regarda surpris de voir que l'homme était Sheryl.

-Sheryl, réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît, essaya-t-il doucement.

Sheryl gémit comme il se retourna entraînant Allen avec lui qui finit sous l'homme plus âgé, Allen essaya de ne pas rougir comme il sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa nuque.

A ce moment Tyki bougea calmement comme il se réveilla tranquillement, Allen regarda le noah s'étirer comme un chat, avant de s'asseoir en regardant un réveil qui se trouvait juste sur le bureau devant eux.

-Tyki appela-t-il mal à l'aise.

Tyki se retourna quand il entendit quelqu'un dire son nom, il sentit ses yeux rétrécir quand il vit l'enfant bloquer sous son frère encore endormi.

-Sheryl, Road à un petit ami dit-il ennuyer.

L'effet fut immédiat, Sheryl ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se releva d'un bond, mais s'emmêla dans les couvertures, il roula comme il essayait de se dépêtres de ses couvertures seulement pour finir par terre.

Sheryl essaya de se relever, mais s'arrêta quand il entendit un gémissement de douleur et un corps sous lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'enfant sur le dessous de lui et qui se tenait le ventre serré.

-Enfant, ça va demanda-t-il inquiet.

Allen attendit quelques secondes pour que la douleur qu'il ressentait à son ventre ne se calme, il sentit Sheryl se pousser de lui et se sentit être ramassé par-derrière comme il se retrouva assis sur le rebord du lit, Tyki à ses côtés le visage préoccupé.

-Dis-moi où tu as mal dit-il sérieux.

Allen lui continuait de serrer son ventre, quelques secondes plus tard il regarda Tyki lui pousser le bras et déboutonner la chemise, pour voir que le bandage large commençait à se colorer raidement en rouge.

Sheryl se releva d'un coup, comme il appela l'Akuma qui avait soigné l'enfant de venir ici immédiatement, quelques secondes passa avant que l'Akuma ne se présente devant eux, sa boîte métallique dans ses mains.

L'Akuma se dirigea directement vers son patient, et commença à défaire le bandage maintenant complètement rouge, pour voir qu'une des blessures par balle s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment.

Il ouvrit sa boîte et prit une grande compresse comme il l'appuya avec force sur la blessure, il ignora le gémissement de douleur qui quitta les lèvres de son patient, comme il utilisa son pouvoir.

Son pouvoir pouvait être considéré comme un cadeau pour les gens à qu'il devait faire croire qu'il était un humain normal qui était médecin, alors qu'il utilisait son pouvoir pour tuer des humains.

Il envoya de la matière noire dans son foie, comme il regarde le flot de sang ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, puis il prit du désinfectant et du coton comme il nettoya la plaie par balle, avant de nettoyer tout le sang qui se trouvait sur l'abdomen de son patient.

Et il finit enfin de refaire un bandage large autour des côtés, une fois que ce fut fait, il rangea ses affaires et se leva pour regarder les deux Noahs préoccuper par la peau maintenant blafarde de l'enfant.

-Il ne lui faudra que quelques heures avant qu'il ne sente mieux, je conseille de bien manger et de se reposer, et je vous demanderais aussi de faire attention à ces blessures, il aurait pu être assez grave, aux vues que c'était la blessure par balle qui a endommagé son foie, et qu'il y a un risque que cela se rouvre puisque cela n'a pas eu le temps de se fermer entièrement, expliqua-t-il sérieux.

Sheryl et Tyki acquiescèrent, et rejetèrent l'Akuma qui se prosterna à eux et s'en alla, Sheryl regarda l'enfant toujours assis sur le lit, les regardant mal à l'aise.

Sheryl sentit la culpabilité ainsi que la peur l'envahir, en pensant qu'il avait blessé l'enfant et que ce dernier pouvait très bien le détester, après tout cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il faisait une erreur grave avec lui.

La première était quand ils jouaient tous à action, vérité, et qu'il avait dit à l'enfant de leur dire son plus grand secret, il avait pensé que ce serait un secret moindre et que l'enfant allait leur dire gêner, mais c'était une grossière erreur, cela avait eu l'effet de rendre l'enfant sans émotion.

La deuxième était quand il avait demandé si le général Marian Cross utilisait sa magie sur lui, bien qu'il sut qu'il devait avoir à tout prix la réponse, il avait fait faire à l'enfant une attaque de panique, et bien qu'elle n'était pas grave, elle l'était dans le sens, qu'il avait souffert et qu'il avait fini complètement épuisé.

Et enfin la troisième était maintenant, en étant trop surprotecteur, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, et a rouvert une blessure grave a l'enfant, causant une perte de sang assez importante.

Sheryl secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées déprimantes, et prit le sac qu'il avait ramené avec lui, avant d'y sortir une chemise blanche et de la passer à l'exorciste qui enleva celle qu'il portait et de mettre la sienne.

-Merci dit-il doucement.

-Je t'en pris, mais je crois que tu devrais rester aujourd'hui ici, pour te reposer un peu, conseilla-t-il incertain.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien, mais c'est très gentil d'avoir proposé fit Allen en souriant légèrement.

-Allen, Sheryl à quelque chose à te dire, prévint Tyki tranquille en retournant prendre son livre posé sur la table de chevet.

-Vraiment, sur quoi demanda Allen curieux.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, bien alors, le Comte a décidé que tu passeras une semaine à rester avec tous les Noahs pour un jour, par exemple aujourd'hui tu restes avec Road, demain Tyki et après-demain Lullubel et ainsi de suite, expliqua-t-il posé.

-Oh, mais pourquoi je dois rester avec toute votre famille interrogea-t-il confus.

-Eh bien, c'est parce que Tyki va retourner voir ses amies, et vu que nous ne voulons pas que tu sortes d'ici au vu de ton état fragile, le Comte a décider que tu restes un jour avec chacun de nous pour ne pas empêcher Tyki d'aller voir ses amies. Mais aussi Road qui va à école et moi qui travaille, Lullubel reste souvent dans sa forme de chat et les jumeaux sont trop stupides pour être sérieux plus d'une journée, mentit-il l'air très convaincant.

-Ah d'accord.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui.

-Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que vous fessez quand vous êtes au manoir ?

-Eh bien, moi je lis des livres.

-Je joue avec ma fille adorée.

-Ah ! Je vois, alors est-ce que je peux lire un livre.

-Bien sûr.

-Attends, aujourd'hui on peut faire quelque chose, aujourd'hui est le jour où Road sort tous les devoirs en retard qu'elle cache dans tout le manoir et nous les donne pour qu'on l'aide à les faire.

Allen regarda curieux comme il vit Tyki gémir et marmonner sur son souffle à propos de les faire pour elle plus que l'aider.

Même Sheryl semblait désespérer quand il avait dit sans joie que ce jour Road sortait tous ses cahiers en retard de leurs cachettes pour que sa famille l'aide.

Il ressentit de la compassion face à leur désespoir palpable dans l'air, il n'avait jamais imaginé que le Noah du rêve était aussi sadique pour sa famille qu'elle l'était avec ses ennemies, mais au moins eux n'étaient pas blessées.

Soudain une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Allen, qui réfléchit un peu avant de la dire aux deux Noahs devant lui qui murmuraient des excuses pour ne pas ''aider'' Road avec ces devoirs.

Il soupira nerveusement, comme il se décida à leur dire, son idée en espèrent qu'ils ne refuseront pas où lui dirait qu'elle était stupide.

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais si vous voulez, je peux l'aider, je peux très bien lui expliquer ce qu'elle ne comprendra pas, et à faire ces devoirs suggéra-t-il timidement.

Les deux frères sortirent de leur état d'esprits ''trouver une excuse et rapide avant que le démon n'arrive pour les embarquer pour l'enfer'' et regardèrent Allen avec incrédulité.

Quelques secondes passa, avant qu'ils ne comprennent toute l'implication de la suggestion de l'adolescent venait de leur dire.

Allen lui regardait, comme les deux Noahs sourire aussi grand que celui du Comte Millénaire, et rayonnait de bonheur, on aurait pu limite dire qu'Allen venait de leur annoncer que tous les jours seraient Noël.

-Tu vas vraiment vouloir faire ça, tu sais Road à beaucoup, beaucouuuuuuuuup plus de cahiers que la dernière fois que tu les as faits pour elle prévint Sheryl sérieux, mais encore heureux.

-Il a raison, sache que tout le manoir est rempli de ces foutus devoirs rajouta Tyki en frissonnant sur cette vérité.

-Cela ne me dérange pas de l'aider alors je peux, demanda-t-il un peu plus sûr de leurs réponses.

-Ah ! Si tu veux vraiment, eh bien je ne vois aucune raison que l'on t'en empêche, fit-il en se sentant aux anges, par contre je te préviens tout de suite que la séance tort...aide va commencer tout de suite après le déjeuner.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de déjeuner, il a dû commencer, il y a plus de vingt minutes au moins, alors si l'on ne se dépêche pas, ma fille adorée risque de venir nous chercher dit Sheryl nerveux en regardant son réveil qui indiquait sept heures vingt.

-Okay, on va se dépêcher d'y aller alors, dit-il presser.

Tyki prit Allen dans ses bras avec douceur, comme il le tint fermement contre sa poitrine, Sheryl ouvrit la porte, ils sortirent rapidement de la chambre.

-Allen, accroche-toi bien à, moi fit Tyki en le regardant sérieusement.

Allen le regarda confus, mais fit quand même ce que Tyki avait dit, il entoura ses bras autour du cou de Tyki, et à peine une seconde plus tard, Tyki se mit à courir avec Sheryl.

Allen regarda légèrement inquiet comme ils faillirent rentrer dans un mur, mais heureusement pour être sauvés par le dérapage brutal de Tyki, avant qu'il ne tourne.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle à manger ouverte pour foncer dans la salle à manger avec un record d'y être arrivé en moins de trois minutes chrono.

Seul petit problème est que Tyki et Sheryl courraient bien trop vite, pour s'arrêter, Sheryl essaya, mais finit par au sol, alors que Tyki sauta sur la table et atterrit en plein au milieu comme il mit un pied devant lui pour freiner sa vitesse, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber en arrière.

Les jumeaux réagirent sur l'instinct comme Debitto et Jasdero se levèrent en même temps de leurs chaises et sautèrent sur la table avec leur vitesse de Noah, alors que les autres étaient encore trop surpris pour bouger.

Debitto récupéra Allen des bras de Tyki, tandis que Jasdero se mit derrière Tyki et le poussa pour l'empêcher de tomber de la table et finir par terre.

Quand Tyki fut stabilisé, il regarda stupéfait les jumeaux, comme le reste de leur famille, Jasdero descendit de la table, alors que Debitto tenait serré l'exorciste contre sa poitrine.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table, avant de déposer l'exorciste dans son siège, puis partie à son propre siège, Tyki ne regarda que quelques secondes avant de descendre à son tour de la table et de s'asseoir dans sa chaise.

-Eh bien, merci les jumeaux pour éviter à votre frère et Allen Walker de finir par terre, eh toi Sheryl pourrais-tu enfin te relever et t'asseoir pour que l'on puisse manger s'exclama le Comte troublé.

-Désoler.

Sheryl se leva du sol et s'assit à sa place dans la gêne, sans perdre une seconde de plus le Comte claqua des doigts et les Akuma arrivèrent avec les différents gâteaux, tartine, céréales, chocolat chaud, jus de fruit et café.

Une fois que le déjeuner fut déposé sur la table, les Akuma se prosternèrent comme un seul homme (machine) avant de s'en aller pour retourner à leurs tâches ménagères.

Tous se servirent ce qu'ils voulaient, avant de pouvoir manger tranquillement pour Sheryl, Tyki, Lullubel (qui a repris sa forme humaine), le Comte, Road, et Allen, alors que les jumeaux mangeaient le plus lentement possible.

-Au fait, Road, nous ne t'aiderons pas avec tes devoirs lâcha Tyki en prenant une gorgée de son café.

-Pardon, mais vous devez m'aider, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire fit Road sombre.

-Allons calme-toi ma puce, en fait ce que Tyki veut dire, c'est que nous n'aurons pas besoin de t'aider, parce que l'enfant c'est gentiment proposer a t''aider avec tes devoirs, il t'expliquera tout ce que ne comprend pas clarifia Sheryl rapidement.

-Hein vraiment, Allen tu vas vraiment m'aider, demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Bien sûr, je vais t'aider, mais je ne le ferais pas à ta place, répondit-il tranquille.

-Ah, merci Allen cria Road rayonnante.

Allen ne lui fit qu'un petit sourire, avant de continuer de manger son assiette plus rapidement qu'il n'avait depuis son arrivée.

Le reste du repas fut agréable et pour une fois pas silencieux, chacun discutait calmement, les jumeaux parlaient entre eux sur un marcher noir qu'ils voulaient visiter pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient y trouver d'intéressant.

Sheryl lui parlait à Tyki sur un sujet qu'il qualifiait de primordiale et qui s'appelait '' trouver une petite amie à mon petit frère '' qui ne semblait pas plaire à Tyki.

Le Comte lui était en grande conversation avec Lullubel sur un nouveau chapeau haut de forme qu'il voulait porter, qui Lullubel ne faisait que hocher la tête.

Et enfin Road qui faisait la moue en essayant de convaincre Allen de faire ses devoirs au lieu de Juste l'aider, bien qu'à l'intérieur elle sautât littéralement de joie à la proposition d'aide d'Allen.

Allen lui était de marbre face au plaidoyer de Road pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs, franchement son comportement lui rappelait vraiment Lavi quand il essayait de les attendrir pour l'aider avec une de ces farces.

Une fois que le repas fut fini, tous les Noahs restèrent assis, aucun n'ayant un désir de s'en aller, après le moment agréable qu'ils venaient tous de passer pour ce déjeuner.

Ce fut le Comte qui au bout de cinq minutes se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant la porte de la salle à manger, avant de se retourner et regarder sa famille et l'exorciste.

-Bien, nous devions, tous partir pour laisser Allen Walker et Road tous les deux pour leurs devoirs, à moins que vous ne vouliez aider, dit-il calme.

Cela sembla les privés tous de leurs envies de rester ici, et ils se levèrent tous de leur place (sauf les concerner) puis se précipitèrent hors de la salle à manger à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Road bouda quelques secondes face à la lâcheté des membres de sa famille pour l'aider, même s'il était vrai que depuis qu'Allen allait l'aider, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa famille, mais pour elle s'était cruelle de ne pas être resté pour être solidaire avec sa douleur.

Mais bon elle s'en fichait, puisqu'elle pouvait rester seule avec Allen, pour au moins quelques jours, puisqu'elle ménageait toujours sa famille en ne leur donnant que la moitié de ces devoirs en retard, mais cela disait aussi que tout s'accumulait.

Elle appela des Akuma pour nettoyer la table, et d'autres pour aller chercher tous ses devoirs en retard, les Akuma ne mirent que vingt-cinq secondes pour se montrer.

Alors que la première partie nettoyait la table, Road indiqua où tous ses devoirs étaient cachés à la deuxième partie qui se mit immédiatement en route aux différentes cachettes que leur maîtresse leur avait dévoilées.

Road regarda satisfaite, comme elle sourit joyeusement à Allen.

-Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de devoir en retard à faire, dit-elle gaiement.

-Oui, Tyki et Sheryl m'ont prévenu, mais combien de retard exactement tu à, trois semaines, deux mois demanda-t-il curieux.

-Oh, mon pauvre Allen, tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué, alors je vais te le dire, j'ai en tout plus d'un an de retard ria-t-elle amusé.

-Un an, mais c'est impossible, comment tu as fait pour ne pas être renvoyé de ton école avec autant de retard pour tes devoirs s'écria-t-il incrédule.

-Ah, ça c'est, mon secret fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, ses yeux dorés montrant de l'espièglerie.

Allen sentit la sueur chuter sur sa tête, oui pas de doute, elle ressemblait vraiment à Lavi, Allen commença même à se demander si Road n'était pas sa fille cachée, il secoua la tête pour se sortir cette idée stupide et impossible de la tête.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit comme un défilé d'Akuma entra dans la salle, chacun tenant une grande pile de cahier, ils déposèrent tout cela sur la table, qui fut bientôt recouvert, n'ayant plus de place pour y mettre sur la table, les autres Akuma les déposèrent par terre à côté de leur maîtresse.

Allen sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur, alors qu'il regardait la table recouverte de livre, et le sol qui commençait à disparaître sous les cahiers de Road, il la regarda comme elle lui souriait gentiment.

Il soupira doucement, mais prit un livre au hasard sur la table, avant de le tendre à Road qui le prit un peu à contrecœur

-Nous allons nous y mettre maintenant, tu vas essayer de faire ce cahier et si tu ne comprends pas, je t'aiderais d'accord, demanda-t-il tranquille.

-D'accord, mais si je ne comprends pas tes explications, tu pourras me donner les réponses supplia-t-elle avec les yeux de chien battu.

-Si tu veux, mais seulement si tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis, accepta-t-il serein en sachant qu'elle comprendra.

Road eut un grand sourire de bonheur comme elle ouvrit son premier cahier, et commença à lire les questions, elle se concentra plus de cinq minutes, avant de regarder Allen pitoyablement.

-J'y comprends rien fit-elle en lâchant un gémissement de frustration, je jure que les professeurs sont de sales sadiques qui aiment nous voir souffrir.

Allen sentit encore une goutte de sueur tombée à ça, en sachant qu'elle était elle-même une sadique qui appréciait la souffrance des autres et la provoquait toujours pour s'amuser.

Il oublia cette pensée et se pencha vers elle pour regarder les questions à l'intérieur, ses yeux scannant rapidement les problèmes de mathématiques.

-La règle est simple, tu dois simplement prendre ce chiffre et tu le convertis en la somme totale que tu auras ici, puis tu n'auras qu'à écrire le résultat que tu trouveras, expliqua-t-il impliquer en lui montrant.

-Mais ça n'a pas de sens, je comprends vraiment pas, tu veux pas y faire à ma place s'il te plaît s'entêta-t-elle boudeuse.

Allen soupira face au comportement infantile de Road.

-Bon, on va essayer autrement, imagine que ça c'est des les bonbons que tu veux acheter, et que ça c'est combien il va te falloir si tu veux les acheter, dit-il sérieux.

Road leva les yeux quelques secondes sur lui interloquer, avant de se concentrer sur son cahier et de marquer les réponses.

Road écrivit pendant cinq minutes dans son cahier, avant de s'arrêter et de le passer à Allen pour qu'il vérifie si ce qu'elle avait marqué était juste.

Allen le prit comme il scruta les réponses, du cahier, il mit moins d'une minute pour tout vérifier, il hocha la tête approbateur, avant de mettre le cahier sur la chaise à côté de lui, et de prendre un autre et le donnant à Road.

-Tu as tout juste, c'est très bien, tu vois que tu peux comprendre, félicita-t-il sincère

Road ne se plaignit pas quand il lui en donna un tout de suite, au contraire elle le prit avec empressement, et d'écrire les réponses qu'elle y trouvait dedans, son cœur se gonflant de fierté au compliment d'Allen.

 _ **Cinq heures plus tard.**_

Par un miracle surprenant, la table de la salle à manger était à nouveau vidée, sauf pour un cahier ouvert que Road remplissait.

Tous les cahiers qui étaient alors sur la table fûrent enlever par les Akuma sous les ordres de Road, après qu'elle avait pris un cahier qu'elle avait déjà fini.

-Suivant fit le noah du rêve en fermant son livre, et en tendant la main à Allen en attente.

Allen se pencha pour prendre un cahier de la pile de par terre avant de le passer à Road qui s'y mit directement.

Pendant les cinq heures qui avaient suivi, Road n'avait demandé de l'aide à Allen que huit fois pour des problèmes de physique et de Français, Road était très heureuse d'avoir Allen avec elle, car elle comprenait bien mieux ses explications simples qu'a celle du Comte où ses professeurs.

Allen et Road se retournèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils regardèrent surpris de voir Sheryl et Tyki avec des assiettes de nourriture dans leurs mains.

Quand aux deux frères, ils regardèrent tout simplement choquer de voir que le sol de la salle à manger était complètement recouvert par des milliers de cahiers.

-Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qui en a plus que l'année dernière murmura Tyki à son frère.

-Je sais pas, peut-être qu'elle a eu des heures de colle, quelle à sauter et que ces professeurs ont décidé de lui donner des devoirs supplémentaires, murmura-t-il atterrer.

-Que faite vous ici, et pourquoi vous chuchotez demanda Road perplexe.

-Hein rien, on n'est juste venue vous apporter à manger répondit Tyki rapidement.

-Notre repas ? Il est quelle heure demanda Allen curieux.

-Hmm, il est midi vingt répondit Sheryl en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-Vraiment, mais alors on a super bien avancé d'habitude de faire toute la table me prendrait, une journée entière s'exclama Road heureuse.

-Toute la table, parce qu'il en avait encore plus s'écria les deux frères stupéfaits.

-Bah oui, pourquoi questionna-t-elle confuse.

-Pour rien, mais sinon nous allons peut-être vous laisser continuer votre travail.

Sheryl et Tyki enjambèrent les cahiers, chose difficile, à faire quand le sol en était recouvert, avant de déposer les assiettes sur la table vide.

-Euh excusez-moi, mais si l'on utilise la salle à manger, vous mangez tous où interrogea Allen curieux.

-Oh, nous mangeons dans le salon qui est réparé, donc, on pourra reprendre le canapé ce soir fit Tyki joyeux.

-Hein, mais vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi dans ma chambre s'écria Sheryl, l'air concerné.

-Non, et puis on était d'accord pour que cela soit seulement pour une nuit non, rétorqua-t-il imperturbable.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais vous devez bien avouer que mon lit est bien plus confortable que le canapé.

-Ça, ça reste à voir, parce que personnellement, je n'ai pas à me plaindre du canapé.

-Oui, mais l'enfant lui il en dit quoi, il ne doit pas trouver cela très agréable au vu de ces blessures, alors je suis sûr qu'il aimerait beaucoup rester dans ma chambre pour dormir.

-Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes, et puis le Shonen ne s'est pas plaint une seule fois pour le canapé, et ces blessures n'ont pas l'air de le gêner pour bien dormir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu lui as demandé.

-Non, mais je suis sûr que s'il avait un problème, il me l'aurait dit.

-Tu es un gardien horrible, si tu aimes tant que ça le canapé tu à qui retourner y dormir, mais l'enfant reste dormir dans ma chambre dans le confort d'un vrai lit.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, et de plus il restera avec moi.

-Eh bien, on a cas lui demander pour savoir qui a raison et avec qui il veut rester pour la nuit.

-Très bien on va lui demander.

-Enfant/Allen avec qui tu veux rester pour la nuit, cria les deux adultes.

Ils regardèrent bouche bée, en voyant que les deux enfants n'étaient plus là, il ne restait plus que les deux assiettes complètement vides.

-Ils sont partie dit Sheryl choquer.

-Non, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué dit Tyki sarcastique.

-Oui, bon, ça va, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui les as fait fuir, marmonna-t-il tranquillement.

-Hein tu peux répéter, je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu s'exclama-t-il en colère.

-Ta très bien entendu, c'est toi et ta stupidité qui les a fait fuir cria Sheryl agacée.

Les deux frères se lancèrent des regards noirs, avant qu'un Akuma n'arrive rapidement.

-Veuillez me pardonner de vous interrompre, mais le Comte vous réclame dit-il monotone.

-Ah, bon qu'est-ce qu'il veut interrogea Tyki de mauvaise humeur.

-Il m'a juste dit de venir vous chercher continua l'Akuma vierge.

Sheryl soupira et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

-Nous arrivons tout de suite, alors tu peux t'en aller, dit-il fatigué.

-Bien maître Noah fit l'Akuma en se prosternant.

L'Akuma sortit de la salle, et les deux Noahs soupirèrent de concert, comme ils se regardèrent.

-On y va.

-Ouai, c'est bon.

Et sur ces paroles, les Noah quittèrent, eux aussi, la salle, dix minutes passèrent dans le silence absolu, sauf pour le minuscule bruit de grattage de feuille, car contrairement à ce que pensaient les deux Noahs, les deux enfants n'étaient pas partis.

Quand Sheryl et Tyki avaient commencé un argument, Road avait suggéré à Allen de se cacher pour éviter qu'ils ne soient mêler à leur petite dispute, et Allen avait accepté.

Alors Road avait aidé Allen à se caché sous la table, puis avait pris leurs assiettes, et s'était cacher ,elle aussi, les deux avaient écouté la petite dispute entre les adultes pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Quand les deux avaient fini leurs assiettes, Road les avait replacés sur la table, alors qu'Allen avait tendu le bras pour attraper un cahier et l'avait passé à Road, qui le prit tranquillement.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux enfants étaient allongés sur le sol de la salle mangée, et cachée sous la table, Road continuait à faire ses devoirs, alors qu'Allen attentif la regardait écrire les réponses.

 _ **Cinq heures (encore) plus tard.**_

La salle à manger était entièrement vide de tout cahier, tous les devoirs en retard de Road venaient d'être terminés depuis peu, Road sortit de dessous la table et s'étira au maximum qu'elle pouvait tout en massant sa main qui à force d'écrire était engourdie.

-Ah, enfin terminer, maintenant qu'est-ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire s'écria-t-elle impatiente.

-On ne devrait pas retrouver Tyki dit Allen raisonnable.

-On peut, mais tu ne veux pas plutôt visiter le manoir suggéra-t-elle soudain exciter.

-Euh si tu veux, mais je ne peux pas marcher, fit-il amuser, mais une petite quantité de douleurs dans sa voix, et je ne pense pas que tu puises me porter.

Road le regarda tristement, avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne, elle sourit joyeuse, comme elle sortit de la salle sous le regard confus d'Allen.

Road couru en direction de sa chambre, elle y arriva en moins de six minutes, elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, comme elle ouvrit son armoire et attrapa un Lero complètement endormi et bâillonner.

-Whaaaa phffffffaaapph ooooaaaff, phhhoooo cria Lero (Quoi maîtresse Road, Lero).

Road l'ignora comme elle se mit à courir le retour à la salle à manger encore plus rapidement que sont allés, une fois devant la porte, elle ralentit et s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte, comme elle l'ouvrit calmement.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Lero et un regard qui disait «cri et je te jure que je te ferais vivre l'enfer», Lero arrêta d'essayer de parler (plus étouffer), Road sourit satisfaite, elle enleva le baillons, et ouvrit la porte.

Quand elle entra, elle regarda sous la table, comme elle sourit à un Allen soulagé qu'elle ne l'est pas abandonnée, mais aussi curieux au parapluie du Comte.

-J'ai une solution pour que je puisse te faire visiter le manoir, Lero va te porter, dit-elle joyeusement.

-Me porter répéta-t-il surpris.

-Oui, il va te porte, comme ça, on n'aura pas besoin que je dérange Tyki, papa, les jumeaux ou même Millénie dit-elle exciter.

Lero regarda Road choquer, elle voulait qu'il porte un exorciste, c'était de la folie, mais comme Lero pivota son regard sur dite exorciste, qui regardait avec une étincelle d'espoir, rendant ses yeux argentés plus lumineux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Lero va porter Lero dit-il rapidement.

Road et Allen le regardèrent surpris, pour l'un qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le menacer et pour l'autre que le parapluie du Comte accepte.

-Eh bien,c'est génial allez, on s'y met s'exclama-t-elle surexciter.

Lero se posa entièrement par terre, alors qu'Allen se releva en position assise avec ses bras avec l'aide de Road qui l'aidait sans qu'il n'appuie sur son poignet droit.

Quand ce fut fait Road traina Allen par-derrière pour le mettre sur Lero une fois fait ce dernier se leva dans les airs doucement, comme Road tenu Allen pour ne pas qu'il tombe pas tout en refermant la main gauche d'Allen sur Lero.

Après quelques secondes d'attentions, Road lâcha Allen qui tenu le parapluie, mais à la surprise de Lero qui s'était attendue à une prise douloureuse, était juste une prise ferme mais douce, de plus l'exorciste n'était pas aussi lourd qu'il avait imaginé, en fait, il était même très léger ce qui aurait dû être impossible vu combien il mangeait.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons y aller, demanda-t-il nerveux.

-Bien sûr.

Road ouvrit la porte, et Lero passa, Road marcha à côté du parapluie, et commença à faire visiter le manoir à Allen qui regardait tout ce que Road lui montra avec un certain intérêt.

Road lui avait déjà fait visiter les chambres des jumeaux, Lullubel, le Comte et la sienne, mais sans jamais rentrer dans celle d'un autre que celle de Road.

Puis elle lui avait montré la cuisine, des placards remplit de toute chose, d'une bibliothèque semblable à celle qui se trouvait dans l'arche.

Puis ils avaient passé là où le Comte se trouvait en grande discussions avec Sheryl et Tyki sur une nouvelle idée de vêtements à tricoté et qu'il voulait qu'ils les essayent au grand malheur des deux frères.

Ils avaient aussi fait le grenier où des tonnes de portrait vieux depuis au moins trois siècles y étaient entreposées.

Ils étaient maintenant dans un couloir rempli de trois portes sur le mur de droite et de deux à gauche.

-Ceci est le couloir où se trouvent les chambres des Noahs qui ne sont pas encore réveillées, la première à droite c'est celle de Tryde, la deuxième de Fiddler et la troisième de Might. Et la première à gauche elle celle de Judicieusement et la dernière de Skin expliqua-t-elle énergique.

Ils partirent dans un autre couloir qui menait au jardin, Allen sentit son regard être attiré par une porte tout au fond d'un autre couloir, la porte était bloquée recouverte entièrement par une toile d'araignée, et le couloir était poussiéreux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette porte demanda-t-il curieux ?

Roas se retourna toute souriante pour lui dire, quand elle vit de quelle '' porte '' il parlait, elle perdit son sourire alors que ses yeux devinrent graves.

-Ce n'est rien, n'y fait pas attention dit-elle froidement.

Allen la regarda perdu, mais ne dis rien, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte, avant qu'elle ne soit hors de vue, une question flottait dans son esprit, qu'est-ce que pouvait bien renfermer cette porte que Road ne voulait pas lui montrer.

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plus (bon je sais que je met toujours trop d'élément dans un chapitre et que je suis répétitif pour un peu toute mes fics, mais je fais des effort pour que cela ne soit pas répétitif, et pour l'instant ce n'est voyant que dans le chapitre cinq de cette fic là).**

 **ET NE BOUDE PAS YONAKA, JE VAIS CONTINUER CETTE FICS, MAIS BON IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE DES CHAPITRES POUR MES DEUX FICS (VU QUE LES TROIS CHAPITRE DE UN DESTIN DIFFÉRENT QUE J'AI FAIT ONT ÉTÉ ENVOYER A JURIIGOTHIC QUI A ÉTÉ SUPER SYMPA ET M'A PROPOSER DE CORRIGER MES CHAPITRE, ALORS PATIENTE POUR TOUT ^-^) ET MERCI POUR AIMER MES HISTOIRES.**

 **Sur ce ciassu.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut tout le monde, là je sais que j'ai été une vraie tortue vieille de cent ans, mais je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, que vaut mieux attendre que ce soit un chapitre corrigé par une bêta que rien, non.**_

 _ **Même si à la fin, celui-ci n'est pas corrigé donc désolé. Enfin, bref, je remercie vraiment ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis dans leurs favoris et suivis. Ça me rend heureuse.**_

 _ **Minami212 : Merci, c'est vrai que je me suis posé la question si ce ne paraissait pas impossible qu'elle fasse ses devoirs mais apparemment ça à passer comme une lettre à la poste ^-^.**_

 _ **Je t'assure que Sheryl s'en voudrait comme ça, je fais jouer son comportement sur le fait qu'Allen à sauver Tyki dans l'arche en se blessant grièvement (rappelez-vous que Sheryl est atteint d'un sister brother donc ce sauvetage est un effet renforcé de gratitude).**_

 _ **Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

 _ **Minimiste : Il faut lire pour le découvrir, euh la découverte d'un Allen est plus tard (et je rappelle que Tyki sait déjà qu'Allen est le quatorzième).**_

 _ **Yonaka: Tu te trompes, ça ne passe pas trop vite, j'ai juste mis beaucoup d'éléments pour que les relations se développent plus rapidement que la normale. C'est vrai et encore c'est pire (bah oui, Sheryl est atteint par DEUX sister complex donc deux fois plus de danger).**_

 _ **Elogane : Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes mes trois fics. Et tu peux me presser, ça ne me dérange plus trop. Merci ma fidèle lectrice.**_

 _ **Barukku-sama : Eh bien, je te remercie de ta longue attente et patiente, mais je ne vais plus te faire patienter pour longtemps, car je me suis décidé à les poster à partir d'aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **tylen : Je suis si émue par votre patiente que j'ai envie de vous remercier sans arrêt, mais je vais juste dire merci du fond du cœur.**_

 _ **Anonymous : Ah bah, je crois qu'il n'y a que moi (et JuriiGothic) qui sait ce qui se passe vraiment. Oui, les explications vont arriver dans quelques chapitres. C'est vrai que le noah du désir n'est pas très chanceux avec notre jeune exorciste.**_

 _ **Révolution ! Les devoirs au bûcher !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 7 que vous avez attendu depuis Septembre (le chapitre 8 sera posté le 31).**_

 _ **Sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 ****CHAPITRE 7.****

Road avait continué de faire visiter le manoir à notre cher exorciste avec un calme surprenant.

Ils avaient quitté le couloir où les chambres des Noahs non réveillés se trouvaient depuis déjà plus de vingt-minutes. Et pourtant ce qui avait bouleversé Road persistait.

Allen se sentait mal à l'aise à cette facette calme, froide et sérieuse de la petite noah normalement joyeuse, ludique, et enfantine.

Il soupira inaudible. Sincèrement il avait vraiment envie de retourner en arrière, au moment où ils faisaient les devoirs de Road. D'un coup il se redressa en ayant une petite idée de comment faire retrouver la bonne humeur à l'aînée de Noé.

-Dis Road, je peux te poser une question, demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Vas-y pose la lâcha-t-elle froidement.

-Eh, bien, je me demandais juste quand tu allais rendre tous, tes devoirs dit-il dans un ton de fausse curiosité.

À la mention des devoirs finis, Road sortit de son attitude froide et distante, pour être remplacé par son caractère habituel.

L'air tendu qui les entourait se dissipa en même temps que le comportement inhabituel de Road, au grand soulagement d'Allen et de Lero.

-Je vais tous les rendre demain à ma professeur qui sera obligé de tous les corrige s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, en sachant les heures qu'elle devra passer à tous les corriger.

Elle ria de bonheur en imaginant trop bien son enseignante se déchirer les cheveux dans la frustration la plus total, et en criant de désespoir à tout le travail qu'elle aura à faire dans le temps imparti que les éducateurs avaient.

Un court instant passa, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, et ne regarde sur le mur du couloir où se trouvait une vieille horloge de grand-père qui indiquait dix-huit heures.

-Bien nous avons encore le temps d'aller visiter le toit, murmura-t-elle tranquillement à elle-même.

Allen la regarda confus et curieux de ce qu'elle disait.

-Viens, allez, suis-moi, dit-elle doucement.

Road se remit en marche, avec Allen (enfin porté par Lero qui vole) les couloirs vides.

 ** _ **Trente minutes plus tard.**_**

Après être repassé devant la porte où se trouvait le Comte, Tyki et Sheryl. Road ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une idée pour s'occuper et s'amuser pour un petit moment.

Elle se rapprocha d'Allen en faisant signe à Lero de se baisser, le parapluie à tête de citrouille obéit et vola plus bas. Elle murmura immédiatement quelque chose à l'oreille d'Allen qui écoutait tout ce qu'elle lui disait attentivement.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, avant que Road ne recule et ne regarde Allen avec espoir.

-Alors c'est bon pour toi demanda-t-elle impatiente.

-Oh oui c'est très bien pour moi répondit-il avec plaisir.

La petite fille et le jeune adolescent se regardèrent, une certaine lueur d'espièglerie dansait dans leur prunelle respectivement violet et argenté.

Bien il était temps de s'amuser un peu avec nos deux chers frères plus ou moins gentiment.

Road courut dans la direction de la chambre des jumeaux, tandis qu'Allen vers celle de Lullubel.

 ** _ **Avec Road.**_**

Elle ouvrit la porte dans la volée faisant sursauter les deux occupants de la chambre.

-Ah, Road mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là s'exclama Debitto nerveux en cachant rapidement quelque chose derrière lui.

-Je suis là pour, vous empruntez quelque petit objets pour un projet répondit-elle sournoisement.

Les jumeaux frissonnent de peur au mot « projet » qu'employait leur sœur pour le moins connu pour son sadisme.

-Qu'est- ce que tu veux demanda demanda Jasdero lentement ?

-Alors, j'aimerais deux cordes, un appareil photo, de la colle vraiment puissante, deux

perruques de couleurs différentes, ainsi que votre poule énuméra-t-elle professionnel.

-Quoi pourquoi tu veux Niwa questionna Les jumeaux avec méfiance.

-À c'est pour une surprise que vous verrez au dîner. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite que je ne fais qu'emprunter votre poulet pour quelque chose et dès que j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire, je vous le ramènerais sain et sauf et donc bien vivante rassura-t-elle sérieuse.

-Même si tu dis ça, dis nous pourquoi on devrait te passer, Niwa s'écria Debitto avec arrogance.

-Eh bien, je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas que le Comte sache que c'est vous qui lui aviez piqué sa paire d'aiguilles préfère non dit-elle innocent.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent choquée qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient les coupables pour la paire d'aiguilles préféré du Comte manquant alors qu'ils avaient été super-discrets sur ce coup-là.

Les jumeaux frissonnent encore plus en imaginant la punition que le Comte allait leur infliger si Road lui disait.

-D'accord, attend une seconde, on va te chercher tout ça, je crois qu'on les a dans nos affaires, crièrent-il épouvanter.

-D'accord, mais alors dépêchez-vous, je suis pressé.

À cette phrase les jumeaux se jetèrent sur leurs grandes armoires et fouillent dedans avec frénésie.

-J'aurai aussi un service à vous demander.

 ** _ **Du côté d'Allen et de Lero.**_**

Le golem et L'Exorciste étaient devant la porte de Lullubel, Allen inspira un bon coup, frappa à la porte et attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la noah impassible.

Lullubel ne montra aucune surprise à la vue de L'Exorciste assis sur le golem de son maître.

-Hum, Road m'a demandé de venir chercher la valise et la mallette qu'elle vous a laissées il y a quelques mois dit-il timidement.

Lullubel ne dit rien, à la place, elle revint à l'intérieur de sa chambre, et réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard avec les affaires de Road.

-Merci dit-il en tendant la main pour récupérer les affaires.

Lullubel recula sa main à la grande confusion de notre jeune albinos. Il tourna la tête en voyant l'âme d'un Akuma approcher de leurs positions. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à l'Akuma pour arriver à eux, il se posta devant sa maîtresse.

-Vous m'avez appelé maîtresse Lullubel, demanda-t-il monotone.

-Porte ces affaires et suit ce garçon partout où il va jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en compagnie d'un autre Noah, est-ce clair, ordonna-t-elle sérieuse.

-Limpide maîtresse dit-il en prenant les choses que sa maîtresse lui tendait.

Allen et Lero regardèrent très surpris.

Lullubel commença à fermer sa porte, mais ne rata pas le « merci » que l'exorciste lui avait dit. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres à ce simple mot dit, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Allen et Lero eux retournèrent vers l'endroit qu'ils avaient quitté, ils à déjà plusieurs minutes. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils virent que Road était déjà là avec les jumeaux dont Debitto portant un sac et un poulet.

l'Akuma déposa ce qu'il portait sur le sol, se prosterna et s'en alla.

-Bon, vous y aller à mon signal, vous vous souvenez ce que c'est chuchota Road au jumeau.

Debitto et Jasdero acquiescent dans l'affirmative. Road regarda satisfaite, elle prit rapidement les choses qui était par terre, alors qu'Allen prit le sac et le poulet du jumeau plus ancien. Les deux partirent se cacher au contour d'un mur.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent des coups d'oeil nerveux, avant que Road ne fasse le signal. Ils entrèrent brusquement dans la salle gagnants ainsi l'attention des trois personnes présente.

-Les jumeaux que voulez-vous demanda le Comte curieux.

-Comte, on a vu votre paire d'aiguilles préférer répondit Debitto avec fausse excitation.

-Vraiment ou ça interrogea-t-il content.

-On va vous y emmener.

-Oui, vous y emmenez hii hii.

-Très bien, merci à vous fit-il gaiement. Oh ! Et Sheryl, Tyki, vous m'attendez ici pendant que je vais récupérer ma paire favoris.

Sans laisser de temps aux frères de réagir, il sortit en compagnie des jumeaux pour partir chercher sa paire favoris. Les jumeaux guidèrent le Comte dans les couloirs. Quand ils passèrent devant celui où leurs sœur et l'apprentie se cachaient, ils détournent l'attention du Comte.

Une fois que les trois Noahs furent hors de vue, Allen donna le sac et le poulet à Road et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce. Allen ferma avec brutalité la porte faisant sursauter les deux derniers occupants de la salle.

-Allen qu'est-ce que tu fais ici demanda Tyki surpris.

-Je suis venu vous voir pour vous faire un petit coucou répondit-il timidement.

-C'est si gentil de ta part renifla Sheryl émue.

-Euh, Allen qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Lero questionna Tyki curieux.

-J'aide à transporter L'exorciste pour la visite Lero répondit le parapluie pour l'exorciste.

-La visite répéta les deux frères confus.

-Road m'a fait la visite complète du manoir répondit Allen gêner

-Oh. D'accord, et cela fait longtemps que vous avez fini interrogea Sheryl curieux.

-Non, en fait nous venons juste de terminer.

-Ah ! Mais attend, si Road t'a fait la visite, ça veut dire que vous avez fini ses maudits devoirs s'exclama Tyki.

-Oui, nous avons fini, il y a déjà plus d'une heure, fit-il sérieux. Mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant Road a vite compris les questions et nous les avons fait pendant plus de dix heures d'affilée sans presque aucune pause.

-Désolé Allen, mais je ne te crois pas, vous ne pouvez pas avoir fini en seulement dix heures souffla-t-il sceptique.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour toute notre famille, toute la table nous prend quelques jours pour s'en débarrasser, alors vu qu'il y avait toute la salle, ça devrait prendre des semaines.

-Tyki a raison c'est impossibles que vous avez tout finis à deux et en à peine dix heures.

-Pourtant, c'est vrai, je ne mens pas.

-Mouais, j'y crois toujours pas désolé.

-Que faite vous ici de toute façon demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-Oh, ça le Comte a voulu que l'on serve de modèle pour les vêtements qu'il a tricoté souffla Sheryl fatiguée.

-Encore, on n'a de la chance que, ces temps-ci, il n'a pas eu trop le temps de tricoter déclara Tyki content.

-Tu as raison.

Allen allait passer encore à un autre sujet, quand Road lui envoya le signal par la pensée.

-Mmm, j'ai faim, gémit-il en se tenant le ventre.

Les deux adultes regardèrent Allen, et purent voir leurs moyens d'échapper aux longues heures d'essayage du Comte avec une excuse en béton.

-Si tu veux, on peut t'accompagner à la cuisine et te préparer un petit en-cas proposa Sheryl gentiment.

-Vraiment, ça serait super merci remercia-t-il joyeusement.

-De rien, allez suis nous.

Les deux Noahs sortirent de la salle avec Allen, les trois partirent dans la direction de la cuisine.

Après un certain temps de marche, ils y arrivèrent, Sheryl ouvrit la porte. Allen entra en premier, puis Tyki pour finir par Sheryl. Tyki se dirigea vers un des placards, tandis que Sheryl partit vers le frigo.

-Bon voyons voir ce que l'on peut bien faire en en-cas réfléchi Tyki pensif.

Alors que les deux cherchaient pour une petite collation, Allen ouvrit discrètement la porte.

Soudain le poulet des jumeaux fut poussé à l'intérieur par Road qui referma immédiatement la porte.

Le poulet regarda son environnement perdu de comment à ses maîtres un peu cons, il passa à cet endroit où on avait plusieurs fois essayé de le tuer. Il s'avança prudemment, sans bruit afin de ne pas rameuter les machines qui essayaient toujours de le faire cuire.

Mais ce jusqu'à ce qu'il repère celui qui avait voulu lui tranche la gorge, il ne put empêcher le petit bruit de pleurnicherie d'échapper de son bec.

Au son étrange, Tyki se retourna autour pour voir le poulet qu'il avait essayé de faire en soupe, il y a de cela deux jours. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en pensant que ce fichu poulet se mettait juste devant son nez pour se moquer de son échec.

-Sheryl appela-t-il tremblant de colère.

Sheryl arrêta de fouiller dans le frigo pour regarder curieux son frère. Tyki pointa quelque chose au sol. Il cligna des yeux surpris, avant de les baisser à ce que pointait son frère et vit le poulet geler.

Ses yeux prirent une lueur dangereuse à la vue de la cause la catastrophe de la cuisine hier qui avait conduit à son frère, les jumeaux et lui de se brûler.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tyki reculer, pour prendre discrètement un couteau de boucher de la table.

Ils se jetèrent un regard rapide, Sheryl acquiesça en comprenant le message silencieux que lui envoyaient les yeux de Tyki. Sheryl se mit à genoux et colla un faux sourire gentil sur son visage crispé par la colère.

-Gentil poulet vient par ici, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal parla-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Le poulet tourna son attention vers celui qui était au sol, et recula en sentant le danger suintant hors de lui. L'instinct de survie de la poule dénommé Niwa vint avec un coup de pied au cul et sauta en arrière.

Ce faisant le couteau de boucher que Tyki venait de lancer le rata de peu provocant un gloussement étranglé de panique de sortir du bec du pauvre animal.

Sheryl se jeta au sol pour essayer d'attraper l'animal de compagnie des jumeaux.

Niwa courut pour échapper à ses assaillants qui se mirent à lui courir après.

Allen regarda légèrement amuser la course-poursuite, mais ressentis de la compassion pour le pauvre animal qui courait pour sa vie. Il se ressaisit en se secouant la tête.

-Lero, tu peux m'emmener vers le placard de droite sans te faire repérer s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Tout de suite Lero accepta le parapluie aux anges qu'on lui demande son avis et que l'on lui demande avec gentillesse.

Lero vola plus au haut avec discrétions. Non que cela ait changé quelque chose avec les deux Noahs qui était trop occupé pour même remarquer si un exorciste venait tout nu juste devant leurs yeux, pour chanter une sérénade.

Et en effet les deux frères ne l'auraient jamais remarqué trop occuper à essayer d'attraper cette saloperie de bestiole et proférant des menaces de mort du haut de leurs poumons.

Mais dite bestiole était beaucoup plus rapide que les deux adultes ne l'avaient pensée. Réussissant avec succès à éviter les fils tranchants de Sheryl, et le choix de Tyki quand il s'élimine dans le sol pour réapparaître juste devant sa proie.

Lero vola en direction du placard désigner par l'adolescent. Une fois devant il l'ouvrit avec rapidité, et se dépêcha de prendre la mallette qui était à l'intérieur.

Lero reprit de l'altitude, et revint là où, ils étaient, il y a moins d'une minute. Allen ouvrit la porte légèrement et siffla.

Le poulet tourna la tête vers le bruit étrange, et remarqua immédiatement la porte ouverte.

Il fonça vers sa sortie de secours, il la passa avec rapidité et accéléra dans les couloirs vides du manoir à la recherche de ces maîtres sans trop de cervelles.

Au moment où Tyki et Sheryl allaient la passer, Road entra et referma la porte et invoqua ses bougies qu'elle envoya dans la direction des deux membres de sa famille.

Ils esquivent avec agilité, et allaient demander des explications, quand ils sentirent quelque chose à leurs pieds les happer du sol.

Road sourit avec Allen aux deux adultes qui pendait maintenant à deux cordes qui était attaché à leurs jambes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...commença Sheryl choquée.

-C'est que ça finit Tyki pour son frère.

Aucun des deux enfants n'y répondit. Sheryl soupira et appela ses fils pour couper les cordes. Road ne fit que sourire encore plus à l'action, et claqua des doigts.

Quand les deux cordes furent coupées et que les deux Noahs tombèrent au sol, une grande boîte apparut sous eux et se referma immédiatement. Sheryl et Tyki se relevèrent rapidement, et commencèrent à taper contre la boîte en forme de dès transparents.

-Ma fille chérie, puis-je te demander pourquoi tu nous as enfermés dans l'une de tes boîtes demanda Sheryl nerveusement.

-Oh, et bien c'est juste une mesure de précaution répondit-elle gentiment.

-Quelle mesure de précaution questionna Tyki prudent.

-La mesure de précaution pour que vous n'essayiez pas de vous enfuir, dit-elle gaiement.

Les deux Noahs sentirent un frisson parcourir leurs échines au mot de leurs nièces/fille/sœur.

Road prit des mains d'Allen, la valise, et la posa au sol, avant de l'ouvrir. Et à la plus grande horreur des deux prisonniers en sortirent leurs pires cauchemars.

-R...Road, tu ne vas pas quand même…Commença Tyki très nerveux.

-Oh ! Mais si, vous allez porter ça et sans rechigner, et je vais m'en assurer, confirma-t-elle avec un énorme sourire digne du plus grand psychopathe.

Sheryl ria nerveusement, alors que Tyki déglutit bruyamment de peur.

-Tu dis que tu vas t'en assurer, alors que même si on mettait ça, tu ne pourras pas nous regarder nous habiller après tout nous somme des garçons essaya de raisonner Tyki avec douceur.

-Tu as raison...commença Road.

Les deux adultes soupirent de soulagement.

-...mais c'est pour ça que ce sera Allen qui va vous observer, finit-elle avec un doux sourire ô combien faux.

Les deux tournèrent immédiatement leurs têtes vers l'enfant qui semblait légèrement coupable.

-Allen, dis-moi s'il te plaît que tu n'es pas avec elle, supplia Tyki désespéré.

-Désolé, Tyki, Sheryl s'excusa-t-il gêner.

Tyki regarda choquer Allen. Alors, il avait aidé Road à les piéger.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part, dit-il incrédule.

Allen sembla légèrement mal à l'aise à faire, ça a Tyki alors que ce dernier avait été si gentil avec lui.

-Bon allez, il est temps que l'on vous emmène dans la salle où vous allez vous changer déclara Road d'une voix chantante.

Allen remballe la culpabilité qui commençait à croître plus grand au fil des secondes.

Road et Allen sortirent, la boîte flottant derrière eux.

Tyki et Sheryl ne pouvaient que regarder résigner la boîte et les deux enfants les emmener dans l'endroit qui sera l'enfer pour eux dans un avenir proche.

 ** _ **Trente minutes plus tard.**_**

Les enfants étaient maintenant seuls, ayant laissé les deux adultes se cacher pour ne pas être vu avec ce qu'ils portaient.

Maintenant que Road et Allen avaient accompli leur petite mission, ils se dirigeaient vers le toit. Pour cela, Road les emmena dans le grenier qu'elle lui avait déjà fait visiter, il y a quelque temps.

Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour y être. Road ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Ils firent attentions au vieux tableau fragile, Road alla tout au fond et déplaça un grand tableau pour révéler une fenêtre ronde. Elle l'ouvrit, puis elle se retourna et attrapa d'une main le manche de Lero.

-Vas-y vole en dehors de la fenêtre et pose-toi sur le toit tout au milieu ordonna-t-elle calme.

Le parapluie ne protesta pas, et vola jusqu'à la fenêtre, pour finir par voler en dehors du manoir. Allen regarda très nerveux la hauteur qu'ils étaient, il arrêta de tenir Lero d'un côté pour tenir à la place le bras de Road lui assurant une sécurité.

Road sembla très surprise, mais ne fit que sourire heureuse au geste d'Allen. Il fallut plus de dix minutes pour arriver au milieu du toit. Road lâcha dès que ses pieds touchaient le toit, et Allen lâcha son bras.

-Tu peux descendre de Lero maintenant dit-elle calme.

Lero se déposa complètement au sol, et laissa l'exorciste se décaler de lui. Road se laissa tomber à côté d'Allen.

-Dis, qu'est-ce que c'est ici, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Ici, c'est mon endroit secret. Mais je vais te confier un secret. C'est ici que je viens quand je me sens triste, ou que je veux simplement m'éloigner un peu de ma famille révéla-t-elle sereine.

Allen la regarda surpris, avant de regarder devant lui et comprendre pourquoi.

Le toit était un endroit paisible, parfait pour réfléchir dans le calme, de plus la vue était magnifique. De là on pouvait voir une forêt dense, et le ciel.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ton endroit secret ?

-Parce que, je pense que si a un moment donné, tu te sens mal tu pourras toujours venir ici pour être tranquille.

Les deux tournèrent leurs têtes pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Ils restèrent ainsi à observer le coucher de soleil ensemble dans un silence agréable. Le magnifique spectacle prit fin assez tôt à la déception des spectateurs.

Mais leur déception fut vite oubliée à l'apparition des premières étoiles qui scintillent dans le ciel maintenant sombre

-Merci Road de m'avoir montré ton endroit secret remercia Allen ému.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi sourit-elle tendrement.

Il eut un instant de silence, qui fut vite coupé par Allen.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux le ciel sombre ?

-Si je peux y répondre oui dit-elle joyeuse.

-À quoi cela ressemble d'avoir une famille qui est toujours présent pour toi questionna-t-il doucement.

Road le fixa surprise de sa question, seulement pour voir que les yeux argentés qu'elle aimait tant étaient remplis de tristesse et de solitude. Elle soupira calmement et se mit aussi à observer le ciel de couleur corbeaux parsemer de millier d'étoiles lumineuses.

-C'est parfois énervant d'avoir toujours ta famille sur ton dos, ils sont toujours sur ton dos en te disant quoi faire et ne pas faire...commença-t-elle tranquillement.

Une image de sa famille réunie lui revint en mémoire.

-Mais dans le même temps c'est réconfortant, car tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive, ils sauront toujours là pour toi, et te soutenir. Jamais ils ne te reprocheront les choix que tu prendras, finit-elle avec affections.

-Je vois, alors mes amies de l'ordre sont vraiment ma famille, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Road attrapa les mots murmurés, et étrangement sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement à ces paroles sur l'ordre êtres la famille d'Allen.

-Maîtresse, il se fait tard, et le dîner va peut-être commencer bientôt, Lero déclara Lero nerveux.

-Oui, tu as raison, Allen, nous rentrons dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-D'accord accepta-t-il calme.

Lero reprit l'exorciste et Road pour redescendre du toit. Une fois de retour dans le grenier, Road ferma rapidement la fenêtre et remit le tableau à sa place, avant ouvrit la porte du grenier. Les deux sortirent rapidement, et partirent dans les couloirs.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant, demanda-t-il tranquillement ?

-Eh bien, là c'est l'heure du dîner répondit-elle soudain de très bonnes humeurs.

Les deux pouffent de rire, et les deux partirent alors avec impatience à la salle à manger.

 ** _ **Vingt-huit minutes plus tard.**_**

Allen et Road arrivèrent à la salle à manger, pour voir avec surprise qu'ils étaient les premiers. Road prit sa place et indiqua la chaise à côté d'elle a Allen. Après une minute, il réussit à s'asseoir, Lero juste devant lui.

-Merci beaucoup pour ton aide Lero remercia-t-il avec sincérité.

-Lero est très heureux d'avoir pu aider Lero cria le golem très heureux.

La porte s'ouvrit faisant retourner nos deux ados pour voir que le Comte, les jumeaux et Lullubel venait d'arriver.

-Ah ! Vous êtes déjà la ria le Comte joyeusement.

Tous les Noahs s'assirent à leurs places respectives.

-Tu as l'air vraiment de bonne humeur Millénie fit-elle contente.

-Oui, en effet, je suis très heureux, aujourd'hui les jumeaux m'ont aidé à trouver ma paire d'aiguilles bien-aimées, expliqua-t-il avec animation.

-C'est super.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Avant que l'un d'eux ne pût dire autre chose, Sheryl et Tyki entrèrent. Tous les Noahs (sauf Road) regardèrent choqués à leurs frères pour le moins différents.

Sheryl avait une perruque blonde attachée dans une queue-de-cheval, et portait une robe émeraude à manches longues, fendu sur le côté de la cuisse qui montrait ses jambes et des escarpins vert forêt.

Alors que Tyki avait une perruque rousse mise dans un chignon sophistiqué, et portait une robe bleu marine à froufrou et volant jusqu'aux chevilles, montrant les talons hauts d'au moins dix centimètres de couleur rouge.

Tous les deux portaient aussi du maquillage qui leur allait surprenant très bien.

Sheryl portait du fard à paupières or, du mascara argenté, et un rouge à lèvres couleurs carmin. Tyki lui portait du fard à paupières argenté, du mascara or, et un rouge à lèvres noir

Ils avancent rapidement pour s'asseoir à leur chaise. Les Noahs semblaient sortir de leur état second et rigolaient de l'accoutrement que portait le Noah du plaisir, et le Noah du désire.

Les jumeaux étaient tombés de leurs chaises et se roulaient par terre dans le rire. Lullubel n'avait lâché aucun rire, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement total. Alors que le Comte riait de bon cœur.

Le centre du rire rougit dans la honte et l'embarras. Et les deux concernés de cette situation se sourirent mutuellement complice, et rejoignirent les autres dans leurs amusements. Les rires continuèrent pour un moment, avant de s'arrêter par manque de souffle.

-Bon, je peux vous demander comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans ces habits demanda le Comte curieux.

-Road et Allen, ont trouvé drôle de nous forcer à nous habiller comme ça, et de nous maquiller expliqua Tyki fatigué.

-Oh ! Et pourquoi vous ne les avez pas enlevés ?!

-Parce qu'ils ont mis de la colle dans les vêtements et les perruques, ce qui fait que l'on ne peut pas les retirer souffla Sheryl agacée.

-Oh ! Est-ce vrai Road interrogea le Comte amusé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi ils parlent, tu vois toi Allen fit-elle surprise.

-Non, rien désolé dit-il confus.

Les deux travestie regardèrent bouche bée les deux enfants nier avec des visages innocents, sourire angélique et leurs yeux qui disaient "je n'ai rien fait, nous sommes entièrement innocents de ce que l'on nous accuse".

-Il ne se fait pas de mettre la faute sur d'autres gronda à la légère le Comte alors que même lui doutait de l'innocence que les deux affichaient.

-M...ma...mais il…

Sheryl ne put finir sa phrase que les Akuma apportèrent le repas. Les plats firent déposer sur la table, et les Akuma partirent tous.

-Eh bien, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Tous commencèrent à manger leurs nourritures, un peu irrités et maussades pour le cas de Sheryl et Tyki. Allen fit abstraction à son mal de gorge coriace et mangea le plus rapidement qu'il avait depuis les quatre jours qu'il était ici.

Toute la durée du dîner se passa dans un silence agréable à part pour les ricanements que les jumeaux lâchaient en jetant un regard dans la direction des deux hommes habillés en femmes.

Quand le repas fut fini, les Akuma qui avait apporté la nourriture, nettoya la table. Et déposa le désert qui se composait d'un framboisier pour les Noahs. Et plusieurs yaourts et fromages blancs pour notre cher blesser.

-Alors Road tous tes devoirs ont été finis demanda le Sheryl sérieux.

-Oui, tous jusqu'aux dernier ria Road de pur bonheur.

-C'est très bien, mais alors peux-tu m'expliquer, comment vous avez fait pour que cela dure qu'une seule journée, alors qu'avec nous cela dure des jours, interrogea le Comte très curieux.

-Eh bien, j'ai tout compris avec les explications d'Allen et j'ai eu tout juste, répondit-il heureuse.

-Oh ! C'est très bien, bravo Road félicita-t-il fière.

Road se sentit encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà et sourit aussi grand que le Comte en continuant de manger sa part de gâteau. Après que tous eurent fini leurs desserts, le Comte les observa tous.

-Road, est-ce que tu as passé toute la journée avec Allen Walker, demanda-t-il calme.

-Oui, pourquoi demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Eh bien, je comptais te confier le premier jour de garde demain, mais vu que tu l'as faite aujourd'hui, je vais confier la garde à quelqu'un d'autre expliqua-t-il calme.

-Hein, mais c'est pas juste Millénie, tu n'avais pas dit que l'on allait commencer cette histoire de garde aujourd'hui gémit-elle mécontente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai bien demandé à tes frères de te prévenir de ma décision quand ils vous ont apporté à manger, dit-il confus ?!

-Quoi, mais ils ne nous ont rien dit, dit-elle contrarié.

Le Comte regarda très surpris de ça, puis lança un regard à ses deux frères qui semblait fautif.

-Est-ce vrai que vous n'avez pas prévenu votre sœur questionna-t-il sérieux.

-Un peu, on n'a rien dit, en fait, on n'allait le faire, mais Tyki et moi avons eu un petit différent qui nous a fait oublier ce qu'on avait à lui dire s'excusa Sheryl désolée.

Le Comte soupira las, il se massa la tempe, sentant un mal de tête se former. Road ayant vu la lassitude du Comte décida de laisser passer l'occasion d'avoir un autre jour avec Allen pour ne pas ennuyer le patriarche de leur famille.

-En fait, ce n'est pas grave, c'est vrai que j'ai passé toute la journée avec Allen, et il ne serait pas juste que je passe deux jours consécutifs avec lui renonça-t-elle doucement.

-C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pas du tout.

-Merci, Road mais il reste encore à choisir qui s'occupera d'Allen Walker.

-Je peux très bien m'occuper de lui proposa Sheryl joyeux.

-On veut bien le prendre avec nous dit le jumeaux plus âgé.

-Oui, avec nous hii hii confirma le plus jeune stupide.

-Je n'ai rien de prévu demain donc je peux m'en occuper suggéra Tyki ennuyé.

-Ah non, c'est de la triche que tu t'en occupe demain, alors que tu l'as eu pour les trois premiers jours de son arrivée ici rétorqua Sheryl contre.

-Le pervers travesti a raison approuva Debitto avec arrogance.

-Comment vous m'avez appelé stupide jumeau, demanda-t-il menaçant

-Silence, c'est moi qui vais décider cria le Comte grave.

Tout le monde se tut, et attendit que celui qui s'habille dans le clown d'auguste désigne celui qui sera le gardien de demain pour L'Exorciste.

-Je vais faire un planning tout de suite des jours de garde d'Allen Walker pour les deux prochains mois déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Personne ne s'interposa devant cette idée.

-Les jumeaux, j'ai besoin de quelques feuilles et un stylo s'il vous plaît.

Debitto et Jasdero pensaient à la même chose, et ce que le Comte avait demandé apparu sur la table. Debitto les passa au Comte qui les prit et commença à écrire le planning.

 ** _ **Quatre minutes plus tard.**_**

Le Comte arrêta de marquer et passa une seule feuille à Road.

-Lis là à voix haute s'il te plaît, dit-il calme.

Road regarda curieuse, mais prit tout de même la feuille et le lis à tout le monde.

-Demain Lullubel, après-demain Sheryl, jour d'après Les jumeaux. Jours suivants Tyki, et enfin derniers jours Millénie.

-Est-ce bon pour tout le monde, demanda-t-il posé.

Tous acquiescent dans l'affirmative.

-Je donnerais, la feuille du planning une fois la semaine finie est-ce clair re, demanda-t-il.

Les Noahs acquiescent une fois de plus d'accord.

Le comte fut satisfait, et regarda L'Exorciste qui s'était endormie pendant le désert. Son innocence devait avoir été plus que poussé à sa limite pour qu'il s'endorme aussi souvent.

Le Comte arrêta de penser à l'innocence, et concentra plutôt son attention sur son parapluie.

-Au fait, où tu étais Lero, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Maîtresse Road m'avait enfermé dans son placard, puis utiliser pour porter l'exorciste Lero répondit le golem.

-Hé c'est toi-même qui as accepté sans que je te le demande rappela Road énervé.

-Et alors vous m'avez quand même kidnapper Lero cria-t-il malheureux.

-Bon, ça suffit, je ne veux pas de dispute, et de toute façon Lero, tu pourras m'expliquer ça une autre fois. Car pour l'instant je dois me rendre quelque part et tu viens avec moi arrêta le maître du parapluie calme.

Le Comte ne laissa pas le temps à son golem de répondre qu'il le prit en main et sortit rapidement de la salle à manger.

-Je vais vous laisser aussi déclara Lullubel impassible.

-Nous aussi on part, pour aller récupérer Niwa hii hii ria Jasdero avec stupidité.

Le Noah de la luxure et les Noahs du lien sortirent à leur tour, ne laissant plus que celui du désir, du plaisir et du rêve avec l'exorciste.

-Road, est-ce que l'on peut savoir combien de temps avant que la colle ne fasse plus effet et le maquillage demanda Tyki ennuyé.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter la colle pourra s'enlever facilement demain avec un bon bain chaud, et pour le maquillage frotter très fort à l'eau bouillante rassura-t-elle amusé.

-Sur ce coup-là, tu n'as pas été très gentil, je devrai te punir pour nous jouer ce mauvais tour gronda Sheryl attristée.

-Désolé papa, tu m'en veux, demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis de faux remord et de fausses larmes.

Sheryl saignait légèrement du nez à la tête trop adorable que sa fille faisait, il décida de courir pour ne pas s'évanouir. Tyki regarda blasé son frère faire une retraite rapide.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour emmener le Shonen dans ta chambre.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Tyki se leva et prit dans ses bras l'enfant endormie, puis partit pour la direction de la chambre de sa nièce. Arriver juste devant, il l'ouvrit, Road jeta les couvertures au pied. Tyki déposa Allen sur le lit, et gâcha affectueusement ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit Shonen fit-il doucement. Et a, toi aussi Road.

-Bonne nuit Tyki.

Tyki sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Road sorti de sa chemise le tube de colle, et deux photos qui montraient Sheryl et Tyki habillé et maquillé en fille.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit l'un de ces tiroirs, et prit un livre très long et épais.

Elle l'ouvrit au milieu, et colla les deux photos sur une page. Puis elle referma le livre pour le remettre à sa place.

Elle referma le tiroir, et retourna vers son lit. Elle s'allongea aussi dans son lit et rabattit ses couvertures sur eux deux.

-Bonne nuit Allen.

Elle s'avança vers Allen et s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre que vous avez réclamé depuis Septembre.**_

 _ **Noël est aujourd'hui et mon cœur gèle de la solitude, alors qu'un petit review d'un mot peut me réchauffer et me tenir compagnie pendant ce jour de glace.**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut tout le monde, vous voyez, j'ai dit que je posterais le 31 et je l'ai fait (bon je voulais y mettre à midi, mais je l'ai retouché un peu et quand j'allais le poster, j'ai dû partir chez mon parrain et j'ai enfin réussi à avoir accès à internet, et pour infos, je vais souvent chez lui donc, j'ai mes fics dessus).**_

 _ **Enfin je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis dans leurs suivis, je vous adore !**_

 ** _Nora net luna : Je suis heureuse de découvrir qu'il y a une autre lecteur/lectrice que je peux compter parmi ceux qui attendent mes chapitres._**

 ** _Guest : Merci pour ton avis, ça me fait super plaisir et pour savoir, il faut attendre, et t'inquiète, les chapitres suivants ne sortiront pas comme celui que vous attendiez de Septembre._**

 ** _bb : Eh bien, je t'ai redonné l'envie d'attendre, non ? Merci de trouver ma blague sur les frères amusantes (j'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir raté)._**

 _ **Elogane : Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je suis super-heureuse de te compter encore parmi mes lecteurs. Eh bien, vu que j'avais prévenu quand je le mettrais, on peut dire que ce n'est pas long alors, voici ton miracle de Noël.**_

 ** _NeahCampbell54 : Et tu vois que tu à très bien fait ^-^. Mais ils ne font pas " flipper ", ils sont tooooouuuuut mignon-rit débilement-._**

 _ **Anonymous : Je savais que mon cadeau plairais. Moi aussi, je veux les voir en chair et en os devant moi T-T. Ah ! Je ne peux rien dire, mais tu le sera que quand je l'aurais fait (laissez-moi le temps). Eh bien, tu sais qu'en fait, j'avais déjà fait, (Road qui est déjà posté, Lullubel, Sheryl et j'ai presque fini les jumeaux) et qu'elle a été la plus facile à faire.**_

 _ **Et pour vous tous, voici le chapitre que vous avez été impatient sur ce bonne lecture.**_

 _ ** **CHAPITRE 8.****_

* * *

Allen fut le premier à se réveiller et saisi rapidement qu'il était dans la chambre de Road avec cette dernière encore dans le pays des rêves.

Il soupira doucement à la petite Noah qui serrait son bras gauche contre elle. Sincèrement, il commence à se demander si les Noahs ne le prennent pas pour un ours en peluche géant.

Il détourna les yeux de Road pour regarder l'âme d'un Akuma très proche d'ici. Il fallut à peine quelques secondes pour que l'âme soit juste devant la porte, et encore moins de temps pour toquer, réveillant ainsi Road de son sommeil paisible.

Le sentiment d'aise qu'elle ressentait la laissa à essayer de s'endormir en serrant plus fort ce qui devait être son doudou. Mais son projet de regagner le monde des rêves fut contrarié par la personne qui continuait d'insister de frapper à sa porte.

Cela dura au moins plus de cinq minutes avant qu'elle n'abandonne, lâche son doudou, et ne se lève comme une furie. Elle marche jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit violemment

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, grogna-t-elle énervée ?

La personne entra dans la chambre sans en demander la permission. Allen fixa curieux Lullubel entrer comme si elle était la maîtresse des lieux. Road, elle contempla un instant interdite sa sœur qui l'ignore, puis l'Akuma qui attendait à l'extérieur.

Elle se retourne pour voir sa petite sœur jeter un coup d'œil aux peluches éparpillées au sol.

Prenant une grande inspiration et fermant les yeux pour calmer sa colère vers le bas en sachant que si elle ne lui parlait pas normalement, elle continuerais de l'ignorer.

-Bonjour Lullubel, Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais dans ma chambre s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle poliment.

Lullubel arrête de faire comme si, elle ne la voyait pas et la fixa.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Road, je suis venue chercher ma charge répondit-elle impassible.

-Ta charge répéta-t-elle confuse.

Lullubel pointa derrière elle. La petite Noah regarda son lit et vit Allen assis.

-bonjour Road, Lullubel, salua-t-il timidement.

-Ah ! Bonjour Allen, désolé, je t'avais complètement oublié s'excusa-t-elle penaud.

-Bonjour fit-elle de son impassibilité habituelle. Road. Le Comte m'a demander de te prévenir de te préparer pour l'école.

-Okay, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure cria Road impatiente de voir la tête de sa prof à ses devoirs.

Elle courut dans son placard, pris ses affaires, et s'enferma dans sa salle de bains avec rapidité.

-Bien nous y allons-nous aussi déclara le Noah de la luxure en faisant signe à l'Akuma.

L'Akuma entra prenant l'exorciste dans ses bras pour sortit suivre sa maîtresse dans les couloirs du manoir.

 ** _ **Quinze minutes plus tard.**_**

Allen reconnut la porte de la chambre de Sheryl que Road lui avait montrée juste hier.

Lullubel y frappa, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le propriétaire ne l'ouvre.

Sheryl ne portait plus la perruque et l'accoutrement de la veille, ni le maquillage que Road lui avait si gentiment fait.

Au lieu de ça, il était habillé d'une chemise bleue, recouvert d'un gilet blanc sans manche, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires cirées.

-Oui, c'est pour demanda Sheryl curieux ?

-Je viens récupérer le sac d'affaires de ma charge répondit-elle tranquillement.

Sheryl sourit heureux en voyant l'enfant dans les bras de l'Akuma.

-Attends-je vais le chercher, dit-il joyeux.

Il partit, et revint plus tard avec le sac en main qu'il remit à sa sœur.

-Merci.

-Tu veux que je vous accompagne où vous allez, demanda-t-il interrogatif.

-Nous allons directement dans ma chambre dit-elle pour réponse.

Lullubel ne laissa pas de temps à son frère de parler qu'elle se remit en route pour sa propre chambre.

Sheryl donna un ordre mental à l'Akuma qui se stoppa dans sa marche, et remit ce qu'il portait à son maître en s'en allant(rzesfvxc . Sheryl tenue fermement l'enfant dans ses bras qui se raidit, et suivit sa sœur.

-Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il inquiet qu'il est fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Hum, je vais bien, c'est juste que je me demandais si vous m'en voulez pour hier, expliqua-t-il embarrassé.

-Quoi pour nous avoir forcé à nous travestir Tyki et moi ria-t-il amusé.

Allen le regarda confus de pourquoi il rigolait.

-Vous n'êtes pas fâché dit-il perdu.

-Non, pourquoi je le serai. fit-il joyeux. Bon au début, j'étais très déçu de votre attitude. Mais après ça m'a fait rire, et Tyki aussi. Et puis ce n'était pas une blague méchante, alors je n'ai rien à vous reprocher.

Allen sourit soulagé en voyant la sincérité dans son regard. Quant à Sheryl, il sourit de contentement, en sentant l'enfant se détendre dans ses bras.

 ** _ **Dix minutes plus tard**_**

Lullubel ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et y entra suivit de Sheryl.

-Emmène-le dans la salle de bains, après fait ce qu'il te plaît, ordonna-t-elle sérieuse.

Sheryl ne protesta pas à l'ordre donné de sa sœur stricte, il passa la porte de la salle de bains, et déposa le jeune adolescent dans la baignoire.

-Je crois que je vais attendre à l'extérieur, dit-il calme.

-Merci, Sheryl.

L'homme lui sourit en réponse. Il sortit en même temps que Lullubel entra sac en main. Elle posa le sac au pied de la baignoire. Puis ouvrit son placard, et en, sortit un gant, deux serviettes, et des produits pour se laver. Pour finir par déposer le tout sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Tu peux prendre une douche ou un bain selon ton choix, tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu veux dit-elle calme.

Elle sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant seul notre jeune adolescent. Allen fixa hébété la porte, puis son sac et la pièce.

Il secoua la tête, pour revenir à lui et enleva l'attelle bleue qu'il posa par terre, puis commença le long périple de se déshabiller.

Il lui fallut en tout sept minutes pour tout enlever, et trois minutes pour les bandages. Il prit le pommeau, alluma l'eau à fond, et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur lui quelques secondes avant de couper.

Il prit le gant, et le produit pour le corps, versa le produit sur le gant, et débuta la lourde tâche de se laver avec ses blessures gênante.

 ** _ **Vingt minutes plus tard.**_**

L'eau chaude était vraiment une sensation agréable sur son corps blessé, il laisse encore un peu de temps s'écouler avant d'éteindre l'eau.

Il essore ses cheveux maintenant lavés, et prit une serviette pour les frotter, puis une autre serviette qu'il utilisa pour se sécher entièrement.

Quand il s'occupa de ses jambes entièrement blanches, il sentit ses yeux piquer de larmes de douleur. Il les essuya aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues, et se força à sourire alors qu'il se sentait avoir envie de crier de frustration.

Il détestait le sentiment de vulnérabilités qu'il ressentait à devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour même pouvoir avancer. Et le comportement des Noahs envers lui approfondit le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait.

Pour les cinq jours qu'il avait passés ici, il avait très bien remarqué qu'ils se retenaient tous.

Tyki n'avait pas vraiment changé de comportement, mais il avait bien vu le remords et la tristesse cachée au plus profond de ces prunelles marron ennuyer.

Pour Road, il était voyant qu'elle se retenait dans ses émotions trop énergiques. Dès qu'il était avec elle ses gestes brusques devenait doux et lent.

Sheryl était très maladroit avec lui autant dans ses paroles que ses gestes. il avait réussi en l'espace de quatre jours à lui faire mal que ce soit physiquement, que mentalement. Et on voyait que rien que pour cela, il s'en voulait.

Les jumeaux eux avaient arrêté d'être arrogant envers lui, allant même jusqu'à s'excuser pour leurs comportements d'avant.

Mais le plus choquant était le Comte millénaire, qui était très différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de leur première rencontre et les autres en mission. Il était très calme et sérieux malgré son énorme sourire permanent. Allant même jusqu'à ne pas parler d'Akuma et d'exorciste devant lui. Alors qu'en temps normal il se moquait d'eux.

Allen sortit de ses réflexions au petit coup à la porte.

-As-tu fini demanda Lullubel calme ?

-Ah, oui désolé, attendez deux minutes que je m'habille, répondit-il gêner.

-Ne mettez que votre caleçon, le médecin va bientôt arriver pour vous refaire vos bandages dit-elle sérieuse.

-D'accord fit-il surpris qu'elle appel l'Akuma "médecin".

Il se dépêcha de finir de se sécher, et ramassa un boxer noir du sac pour le mettre avec une certaine difficulté.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin avec son inséparable boîte métallique.

Aucun des deux ne dit quelque chose, pendant que l'Akuma ouvrait sa boîte. Il sortit du coton, du désinfectant, et des bandages propres. Il imbiba le coton du désinfectant et tamponna avec soin les plaies dans le dos qui risquaient encore l'infection si pas désinfecter.

Une fois finis, il s'occupa de bander le cou ou les ecchymoses violentes semblaient moins importantes que la dernière fois.

Puis les côtés, le poignet droit pour finir par les jambes. Quand il eut fini, il sortit et Sheryl entra. Il ramassa le sac et prit Allen dans ses bras, sortit de la salle, et le déposa sur le lit avec le reste.

-Bon, eh bien je crois que je vais vous laisser, alors à tout à l'heure s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

L'homme plus âgé s'en alla sans laisser le temps à Allen de parler.

Il regarda alors Lullubel qui était assise sur la chaise devant un bureau encombré de feuille où elle écrivait sur une.

Il décida de se concentrer sur la tâche de s'habiller, et ouvrit le sac pour en sortir une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, et des chaussettes grises.

Il enfila avec facilité la chemise, mais prit un peu de temps pour arriver à mettre le pantalon, et seulement quelques secondes pour les chaussettes.

Dès qu'il eut fini de s'habiller, il remis l'atèle et se mit à regarder Lullubel. Cette dernière dut le sentir, car elle se retourna pour le regarder.

-J'ai du travail, alors nous allons déjeuner ici, énonça-t-elle calme.

-Oh ! D'accord fit-il doucement.

Allen ne bougea pas, il se retourna vers la porte pour voir deux âmes d'Akuma arriver. À peine un instant plus tard, on tapa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Les deux Akuma entrèrent repas/chariot en main. Le premier déposa le plateau sur le bureau, et le deuxième poussa le chariot juste en face de l'exorciste.

-Laissez.

Les deux Akuma obéirent à l'ordre et quittèrent la pièce en fermant la porte. Allen vit Lullubel commencer son petit déjeuner sans lui jeter un seul regard, alors il commença son propre calmement.

Dès qu'il ne resta plus rien sur le chariot, il regarda Lullubel ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit quatre livres.

Elle se leva, déposa les livre à côté de lui, et repartit à son travail sans lui jeter un regard.

Allen se retint de soupirer en comprenant qu'il devait juste lire et ne pas déranger la femme plus âgée.

Il prit l'un des livres, l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture sans faire attention aux yeux dorés attentifs qui le fixèrent une seconde, avant de se détourner.

 ** _ **Quatre heures plus tard.**_**

Allen s'ennuyait ferme. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il avait fini l'occupation que Lullubel lui avait donnée.

Et la Noah était toujours dans ses papiers, ne lui jetant pas le moindre regard, ou même adresser la parole. Il était déconcertant d'être ainsi ignoré, alors que pendant cinq jours, il avait toujours quelqu'un qui lui parlait ou qui jouait avec lui.

Alors, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'ennuyer, et avait toujours eu quelque chose à faire.

Mais là, il savait déjà que le reste de la journée allait êtres comme ça, à moins qu'un miracle arrive.

Il soupira dans l'ennuie. Et décide de s'occuper en regardant ce que Tyki lui avait pris comme affaires. Il fouilla dans le sac, et énuméra les habille.

Bon alors trois chemises blanches, une veste grise à capuche, un survêtement gris, deux pantalons noirs, un blanc, trois paires de chaussettes blanches, une paire de gants et…

Il sortit rapidement les cartes qui se trouvaient tout au fond, et les inspecte content de voir qu'elle n'avait plus aucune trace de magie sur elle. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour les mettre dans sa poche. Un sourire joyeux apparut sur ces traits à la chaleur réconfortante qu'il ne ressentait rien qu'en ayant ses précieuses cartes sur lui.

-Tu veux m'aider à agrafer tous ces documents proposa Lullubel soudainement.

Allen releva la tête surpris, mais acquiescer par réflexe. Elle se leva, prit une énorme pile de papiers, et une agrafeuse qu'elle laissa tomber sur son lit, puis retourna à son bureau.

-Cherche les documents qui ont un rapport avec les employés du manoir. Rassemble-les, agrafe-les chacun en dix pages, et pose-les sur le chariot ! Enfin ce qui n'a aucun rapport, tu les mets de côté, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

-Compris dit-il content qu'elle lui donne quelque chose pour l'occuper.

Elle retourna à ses autres papiers, alors que lui se concentra sur la tâche qu'elle lui avait confiée. Il prit la première feuille, et commença à la lire. Il la posa sur le lit, en voyant que le nom de Road était écrit tout en haut.

 ** _ **Quelques heures plus tard.**_**

Le temps passa sans que notre jeune albinos ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé à trier et à agrafer les papiers que Lullubel n'arrêtait pas de lui donner.

Allen rassembla les dix derniers documents, et les agrafa. Puis les posèrent sur le chariot déjà bien garni des piles de documents. Il regarda la femme blonde dans l'attente d'autres feuilles, seulement pour qu'elle se lève et ouvre la porte.

Il la regarda confus attendre quelque chose dehors, après un instant Allen entendit des bruits d'une personne courir.

-Ralentis où tu vas te payer le mur prévint Lullubel calme.

La personne qui courait ne semble pas écouter le conseil du Noah de la luxure, et ne freina qu'au dernier moment. Ayant pour conséquence de rentrer dans la jeune femme qui se retint à l'encadrement pour ne pas tomber.

-Ah ! Désolé, mais Millénie m'envoie pour venir vous chercher pour manger haleta Road penaud.

-Je comprends, mais pourquoi maître a demandé à toi de venir, au lieu d'un servant demanda-t-elle une légère trace de curiosités dans ses yeux dorés.

-Bah, parce que vous n'êtes pas venu à midi, et puis c'est moi qui est demandé, et Tyki qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver répondit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence.

Les yeux de Lullubel se rétrécir un court instant dans le choc, avant de redevenir normal.

Alors qu'Allen regarda bouche bée, la petite Noah, avant de rapidement la fermer en entendant la voix du Noah du plaisir.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre au moins, souffla-t-il agacé.

-Mais tu étais trop lent, accusa-t-elle boudeuse.

Tyki soupira de désabusement, il s'arrêta à côté de ces deux sœurs, et regarda Allen. Il entra dans la chambre sans en demander la permission, et s'assit à côté de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, après avoir poussé les papiers qui recouvraient le lit.

-Alors, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Non, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer, répondit-il doucement.

-Ah ! J'aurais pensé le contraire, parce que tu sais Lullubel n'est pas la plus expressive de notre famille. En fait, c'est même l'inverse, elle est la plus impassible de nous tous expliqua-t-il ennuyer.

-Vous êtes tous différent des autres dans vos façons d'exprimer vos émotions, alors son impassibilité est peut-être la sienne, dit-il hésitant.

Tyki l'observa surpris, avant de sourire, il se retourna pour croiser le regard vide de sa grande sœur.

-Bon, bah on va y aller hein dit-il rapidement.

Il se leva, prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre en prenant de grandes enjambées dans la direction de la salle à manger.

-Hey, attends-moi Tyki, protesta Road mécontente.

-Pardon, mais tu es trop lente, cria-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Road regard la forme en retraite de son oncle dans un autre couloir. Elle tourna la tête pour se plaindre à sa sœur. Seulement pour voir que Lullubel n'était déjà plus là.

-Attendez-moi, cria-t-elle irrité.

Elle se mit à courir, il lui fallut cinq minutes pour les rejoindre.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentil, souffla-t-elle boudeuse.

Aucun des deux adulte ne dit une excuse pour l'aînée des Noahs. Road ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger, laissant passer son frère et sa sœur.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, on vous attend s'exclama le Comte gaiement.

-Excusez-nous, maître, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer s'excusa Lullubel triste.

-Ce n'est pas grave voyons, allez vener tous vous asseoir que l'on puisse commencer ce merveilleux goûter dit-il heureux.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais ce n'est pas plutôt dîné repris Lullubel, ses sourcils légèrement froncés dans la confusion.

-Oh ! Mais nous ne sommes pas encore le soir ria-t-il amusé.

-Je ne comprends pas, Road est venu nous chercher en disant que l'ont avaient été absent pour midi. Et que, maintenant, il était l'heure du dîner dit-elle d'une voix ou la confusion était évidente.

-Eh bien, vous avez bel et bien été absent pour midi. Mais là nous ne sommes que quatre heures de l'après-midi rassura-t-il surpris aussi de cette histoire.

Lullubel se mit à regarder Road qui lui envoya une pensée d'excuses pour son explication peu claire. Elle accepta les excuses au soulagement de notre petite Noah.

La jeune femme fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir. Alors que Tyki et Road se posèrent sur leurs chaises respectives rapidement, non sans que Tyki pose avant Allen entre eux.

Une vingtaine d'Akuma entrèrent dans la salle et déposèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs bras. C'est-à-dire des vingtaines de gâteaux de toutes sortes, chocolat, citron, nature, etc…

Des gaufres, crêpes, tartes, cake et encore d'autres gâteaux a l'air sucré. Puis des viennoiseries, et biscuits en pains d'épices, au beurre, et aux céréales. Ainsi qu'une soixante de mitarashi dango dans des assiettes.

Pour finir par les confitures, crème Chantilly, coulis de chocolats, caramel, etc.

Les yeux d'Allen s'illuminèrent à la vue de sa nourriture favoris.

-Bon goûter à tous souhaite le Comte joyeux.

Tous prirent ce qui leur faisait envie. Les jumeaux s'empiffrent de tarte à la myrtille.

Lullubel mange calmement un éclair au café. Tyki se sert quelques gaufres. Allen choisit une vingtaine de mitarashi dango. Road avait préféré prendre une part de chaque gâteaux.

Sheryl prend une grosse part de cakes aux fruits rouges. Alors que le Comte se fit apporter une glace banana Split.

-Alors qu'avez-vous cette après-midi d'intéressants pour manquer le repas de midi demanda Tyki ennuyé.

Allen était trop occupé à profiter du doux goût de sa nourriture préférée, pour avoir entendu la question de Tyki. Lullubel répondit pour sa charge.

-J'ai fait les comptes sur les ressources qu'avait à disposition les Akuma. Ainsi que les dépense de toute l'année de la famille. L'exorciste m'a aidé à rassembler, et agrafer chaque dépense des Akuma.

La réaction de la plupart des Noahs ne tarda pas à la réponse de celle que le Comte avait confié la comptabilité.

Les jumeaux arrêtèrent de se bourrer de tarte, et regardaient nerveusement. Road poussa son assiette loin d'elle soudainement plus envie de manger les gâteaux dans son assiette. Tyki sourit satisfait, tandis que Sheryl regarda tout simplement inquiet sa fille adorée.

Le Comte se retint de grogner à cette nouvelle qui lui rappela qu'un membre de leur famille ne ferait plus jamais partie de cette liste. Allen qui avait fini son assiette, regarda complètement perdu les Noahs.

-Bien, vas-y, je t'écoute lâcha le Comte avec un faux calme.

-Oui, maître, cette année Road est celle qui a fait le plus de dépense. L'argent a été gaspillé en bonbon, robe et en corruption de son école commence-t-elle impassible.

Le Comte jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur sur la deuxième plus vieille. Il fit un geste à leurs sœur de continuer.

-Les Jumeaux sont les deuxièmes, en utilisant l'argent pour acheter des choses illégales, des objets pour leurs farces, et payer certaines dettes que le général Marian Cross leur à laisser…

Les jumeaux essayèrent de se faire le plus petit possible au regard sévère du Comte.

-...Ensuite, il y a Sheryl qui a utilisé pour payer les frais médicaux de Tricia Kamelot…

Sheryl resta droit et calme devant le regard noir du plus âgé.

-...le dernier est Tyki qui n'a fait qu'une seule dépense sur un panier de pommes finit-elle.

Road, les jumeaux, et Sheryl dévisagent Tyki dans l'incrédulité à cette information.

Tyki ria aux têtes d'ahurie que faisait la moitié de sa famille. Il n'était pas étonnant pour le noah du plaisir à être celui qui avait dépensé le moins.

Car il passait la plupart de son temps à travailler dans des mines avec ses amies pour gagner de l'argent. Et le reste de son temps, il le passait ici où il avait déjà tout ce dont avait besoin.

Allen jeta un coup d'oeil mal à l'aise au faiseur d'Akuma qui semblait prêt à lâcher sa colère sur quiconque oserait le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le Comte prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer la profonde colère qu'il ressentait. Non pas à ce que disait sa deuxième sœur, mais à la mort très récente d'un des leurs.

Après un court instant où tous mangèrent silencieusement, en ayant aussi remarqué la colère sourde de leur chef. Le Comte réussit à réprimer sa colère.

-Bon, eh bien il est temps que je règle, ce problème déclara-t-il de nouveau joyeux.

-Millenie…tu va faire quoi demanda Road curieuse.

-Oh, rien à part vous apprendre à ne pas faire des dépenses inutiles répondit-il gaiement.

Road se sentit nerveuse à ça, et pas qu'elle vu que les jumeaux se jetaient des regards inquiets.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maître pour leur apprendre cela ?

-Eh bien, d'abord je vais inscrire Road à l'aide au devoir. Puis je vais payer sa professeur pour qu'elle la prenne chez elle, et lui donne des cours particuliers pour toutes les matières… Commença-t-il calme.

-Quoi ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'écria Road indigné.

Le Comte l'ignora, et continua.

-...et pour les jumeaux. Je vais leur interdire d'obtenir des objets qui proviennent des marchés noirs juste pour une semaine. Par contre, je les prive de dépenser quoi que ce soit pour deux mois finit-il sérieux.

Les jumeaux se retenaient de protester de peur que leurs punitions ne durent plus longtemps.

-Et cette punition commence à partir de demain, et je n'accepterais aucune plainte.

Road fit la moue à ces mots. Elle rapprocha son assiette d'elle. Et mordu avec force dans une part de gâteau au chocolat, tout en maugréant dans sa tête. Le reste du goûter se passa dans un calme relatif. Dès que le Comte finit sa glace, il s'excusa, et partit faire ce qu'il avait dit pour la petite Noah.

Les jumeaux eux, partir en moins d'une seconde, pour aller au marcher noir, et voir leurs fournisseurs pour faire des réserves pour le temps de leurs punitions.

Sheryl, Tyki, Road, Allen et Lullubel préféraient rester parler avec les autres. Alors que pour le douzième apôtre, c'était juste pour que sa charge s'amuse un peu.

-Mon cher petit frère, puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as acheté un panier de pommes demanda Sheryl curieux.

-Mhh, j'avais juste faim, et j'ai acheté des pommes vertes pour ne pas perdre trop de temps dans la chasse de, tu sais quoi il répondit ennuyer.

-Oui, je vois, et toi Lullubel, tu n'as vraiment fait aucune dépense.

-Non, je n'ai rien acheté.

Les trois adultes commencèrent une conversation, (enfin Lullubel ne faisait qu'écouter) sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour éviter les futurs mauvais coup que les jumeaux leur feront, pour se venger de la punition que le Comte leur avait donnée.

Du côté des deux enfants. Road boudait encore pour sa punition qu'elle trouvait injuste. Alors qu'Allen était confus, n'ayant rien compris à l'histoire de dépenses que les Noahs venaient de discuter il y a peu.

-Road, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il perdu.

-Bien sûr. Lullubel calcul tout ce qu'on n'a dépensé pendant une année, et le dit à Millénie qui d'habitude nous gronde un peu pour dépenser notre argent n'importe comment souffla-t-elle maussade.

-Attend, comment peut-il vous gronder s'il est votre argent en premier lieu, dit-il confus.

-Eh bien, tu sais que le Comte est âgé de plus de sept mille ans non, demanda-t-elle calme.

-Oui, Komui me la dit, répondit-il, intéresser.

-Bien, alors déjà c'est vrai, il a vraiment sept mille ans. Pour lui nous sommes tous des enfants. Alors, il a décidé de nous donner tous les mois de l'argent pour que l'on puisse s'amuser, explique-t-elle en se pointant du doigt pour la comparaison.

-Oh, d'accord, donc fondamentalement, il vous donne de l'argent de poche, et il vous a puni parce qu'il trouve que vous ne l'utilisez pas correctement, récapitula-t-il pensif.

-C'est ça, mais je trouve quand même injuste sa décision. Allen, je ne veux pas aller à l'aide au devoir ou à des cours particuliers. C'est la pire punition qu'il ne m'ait jamais donnée, gémit-elle triste.

-Je ne trouve pas que c'est horrible. Au contraire, ça te sera bénéfique, alors s'il te plaît plains toi pas pour ça dit-il grave.

Road parut surprise du regard dur qu'il lui lançait, puis se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'attitude de petite fille gâtée. Road sourit d'excuse face à son comportement. Après qu'Allen l'est excusé, elle décida de raconter la réaction de sa professeur en voyant ces devoirs.

 ** _ **Quatre heures plus tard.**_**

Allen et Road avaient rejoint la conversation des adultes après avoir entendu leurs craintes d'une blague énorme, et méchante pour toute la famille.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les sujets de la discussion, et le responsable de ce qui sera peut-être une blague humiliante pour eux tous.

-Vous êtes resté là tout ce temps dit le Comte surpris en prenant place.

-Bah, j'avais la flemme de bouger. Sheryl voulait parler de quelque chose. Lullubel est resté pour Allen. Et Road se plaignait répondit Tyki sincère.

Les jumeaux qui étaient assis, souriaient joyeusement à l'autre. Signe qu'ils avaient pris tout ce qu'il fallait pour deux mois, et que là "guerre" allait être sans pitié. Les Akuma firent leur travaillent, et partent tout de suite après.

-Bon appétit tout le monde souhaite le patriarche joyeux.

Le repas fut silencieux. Une fois fini le Comte, et les jumeaux partirent, laissant une fois de plus Tyki, Sheryl, Lullubel, Road, et Allen dans la salle à manger.

-Alors qu'allez-vous faire maintenant demanda Sheryl curieux.

-Je vais rester avec Allen et Lullubel, on pou…. Road joyeuse.

-Je suis désolé Road, mais je crois que Lullubel n'est pas d'accord avec toi, regarde interrompit Tyki ennuyée.

Road fit ce qu'il dit et regarda sa sœur, seulement pour voir un chat noir se lécher la patte droite.

Road ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Lullubel se redressa et sauta de la chaise pour le sol, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sortit sans jeter un seul regard aux occupants de la pièce.

-Eh bien, je crois que ça veut dire le retour d'Allen dans la chambre de Lullubel dit Tyki amusé.

Il se leva et reprit l'adolescent dans ses bras.

-Oh ! Au fait enfant, demain ce sera à mon tour de te garder. Donc à demain lâcha Sheryl heureux.

-Nous on se verra au petit déjeuner alors à demain fit Road aussi heureuse que son père.

-D'accord, a demain tout le monde dit-il timidement.

Tyki raccompagne Allen jusque dans la chambre de Lullubel. Il entra, déposa l'enfant sur le lit, et fit un signe a sa sœur transformée en chat qui se trouvait au pied du lit.

-Bonne nuit Allen, Lulu.

-Bonne nuit Tyki.

Il ferma la porte, et s'en alla pour sa propre chambre. Lullubel se rapprocha de l'enfant, elle se coucha sur ses genoux. Il gratta avec tendresse ses oreilles, gagnant un ronronnement de bien-être de la part du chat temporaire. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence agréable.

Allen commençait à se détendre en écoutant le bruit de bonheurs que faisait Lullubel, et à oublier les événements d'il y a peu. Il regarda Lullubel qui dormait, il sourit amusé avant que ces yeux ne devinrent brumeux, et se plongèrent dans ses pensées.

 _ _Il est vraiment déconcertant de voir à quel point les Noahs ressemblent à des gens de l'ordre. Road est comme Lavi, elle est très enfantine, elle aime jouer des tours à ses proches, et pourtant quand elle est sérieuse, il vaut mieux se cacher.__

 _ _Sheryl est aussi surprotecteur que Komui, il devient assez farfelue quand on parle de sa fille, on sent qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger, et qu'il ne vaut mieux jamais la blesser au risque de souffrir d'une mort lente et douloureuse.__

 _ _Tyki ressemble à Reever, je suis certain que si Sheryl comptait faire quelque chose de stupide, il courait essayer de l'en empêcher, même s'il m'a dit que son frère était "chiant".__

 _ _Les jumeaux sont un peu un mélange de Krory et de Fou. Ils ont parfois l'arrogance que Fou montre en parlant à Bak, et la capacité de se mettre dans l'embarras que Krory possède.__

 _ _Lullubel est exactement Kanda quand il sort de sa méditation, il reste pendant un moment calme, et tolérant à la présence des autres, même celle de Lavi, et moi.__

 _ _Et le Comte est… Je ne sais pas trop, il est sérieux, calme, et souvent joyeux. Pourtant parfois, il me rappelle de lui sur le champ de bataille, et tout à l'heure dans la salle à manger. Il lui ressemble parfois que ça en devient difficile de juste rester normal quand il est dans la même pièce. Et dé fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est lui.__

Un violent frisson le prit, le faisant trembler de froid. Le froid fut bien vite remplacé par une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait comme si quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras.

-Merci Crown Clown soupira-t-il reconnaissant.

Son bras gauche pulsa légèrement sûrement pour dire qu'il était le bienvenu. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, il lutte quelques secondes, mais finit par céder au sommeil.

Inconnu de lui, il avait parlé à voix haute, et Lullubel ne dormait pas comme il l'avait pensée.

Lullubel ouvrit les yeux, après avoir entendu la respiration devenir profonde, signe que l'enfant s'était endormie. Ses yeux or détenaient une rare forme d'émotions qui étaient apparus à la comparaison de l'exorciste à ses amies pour sa famille.

Elle se secoua la tête, et se mit à l'aise pour s'endormir avec en tête l'idée de parler demain à son maître sur les pensées de leur hôte.

* * *

 ** _Dans quelques heures, c'est la nouvelle année 2017, alors je vous souhaite la bonne année, bonne santé et que tous vos vœux sois exaucé._**

 _Le coup de Minuit sonnera puissant et l'espace se transcendera pour une nouvelle ère, en dévoilant votre présence, vous verrez le temps changer sous la forme peut-être d'un...CHAPITRE._

 ** _Le prochain chapitre sera le 6 et bel et bien à midi sur ce ciassu._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_**Salut tout le monde, bon encore en retard pour poster (d'une heure et treize minutes) mais je me suis réveillé, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ma sieste/récupération (je suis malade, j'ai la grippe).**_**

 ** _ **Enfin, je tiens à dire merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis dans leurs favoris et suivis.**_**

 ** _ **Annymous : Tu verras bien toi-même s'il reste un « long séjour d'Allen chez les Noahs ». Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur s'ennuyer à y passer. Tu va devoir un peu patienter pour ça.**_**

 ** _ **Elogane : Bah, c'est Lullubel. C'est vrai que cette journée était tranquille, mais bon avec elle je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Eh bien, dans un sens si, quand on y réfléchit on voit qu'ils ont une ressemblance au niveau du caractère.**_**

 ** _ **Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que c'est ta préférée ?**_**

 ** _ **Sur ce bonne lecture.**_**

* * *

 ****CHAPITRE 9.****

Sheryl était réveillée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Car aujourd'hui était son jour de prendre soin de l'enfant toute la journée. Il l'appréhendait grandement pour une raison précise.

La raison était que dès qu'il restait trop longtemps en compagnie du gamin, il le blessait par accident. Il l'avait déjà blessé trois fois. Et, pourtant, l'enfant ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait peur qu'il ne fasse ou ne dise encore quelque chose qui le blesse.

Et que cette fois-ci l'adolescent ne veuille plus lui parler. Bien sûr, si ça avait été un autre exorciste, il n'aurait pas eu peur de lui faire du mal. En fait, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de se poser ce genre de questions, et le tuerait afin d'être débarrassé.

Mais là c'était différent. Il ne pourrait pas tuer ce gamin. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait risquée sa vie pour sauver son petit frère. Et cela malgré les blessures qu'il avait et continuait d'avoir, il n'avait pas arrêté de protéger Tyki.

Donc pour lui, il était hors de question de tuer la seule raison pour laquelle son petit frère était encore dans ce monde. De plus l'enfant était très mignon, et il ne pouvait nier qu'il se soit quelque peu attaché à lui.

Sheryl sortit de ces pensées, et arrêta de tourner en rond pour jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait sept heures cinquante. Il soupira de frustration, et sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha dans les couloirs d'un pas hésitant pour la chambre de Lullubel.

 _ _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**__

Il était juste devant la porte de la chambre de Lullubel. Il prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit la porte en souriant. Son sourire fut vite remplacé par la surprise en regardant tout autour de lui. La chambre était plongée dans le noir.

Ce qui était étrange, en raison que Lullubel était toujours la première à être réveillée.

Il plissa les yeux pour s'adapter à la pénombre dans laquelle la chambre était plongée.

Quand il fut habitué, il repéra tout de suite les occupants du lit. Mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer qui étaient qui dans ce noir ou même les formes.

Alors, il se dirigea vers le bureau, pour allumer la lampe. La lumière éclairait la chambre entière d'une douce lumière. Il s'avança donc sans faire de bruit. Dès qu'il eut une bonne vue de la personne endormie. Il sentit son nez saigner abondamment.

Sheryl sortit rapidement un mouchoir et le pressa sur son nez sanglant. __Mignon.__ Était le seul mot que son esprit pouvait générer. Il lui fallut une minute pour se remettre de cette vue adorable.

L'enfant était allongé sur le dos, son visage était complètement détendu et paisible, cela lui donnait un air vulnérable. Sa peau était revenue à une couleur plus saine. Son bras droit reposait sur son ventre, alors que sa main gauche était sur Lullubel qui s'était collé à son côté gauche roulé en boule.

Apparemment ça sœur avait préféré rester dans sa forme de chat. Sheryl se redressa quand une idée le frappa. Il sortit un appareil photo de sa poche. Celui que sa fille avait. Il l'avait récupéré quand elle l'avait oublié.

Il se pencha en avant pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il ne bougea plus et appuya lentement sur le bouton. Le flash était à peine sorti, que les yeux de Lullubel s'ouvrir. Elle fixa son frère qui rangea immédiatement son appareil photo, alors qu'il la regardait innocent

.

Lullubel se mit à reculer en rampant pour se détacher du bras de l'exorciste. Elle descendit du lit, et se transforma dans sa forme humaine. Elle ouvrit son placard, pris ses affaires. Pendant que son frère se retourna pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, j'ai pensé que tu étais déjà debout vu l'heure qu'il est s'excusa-t-il à voix basse.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Quand je prends ma forme de chat, je me lève plus tard qu'à mon habitude dit-elle impassible.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de s'habiller, elle se dirigea du côté du lit où son frère se trouvait. Et secoua doucement l'épaule de l'adolescent encore endormie. Allen ouvrit ces yeux argentés pour rencontrer ceux doré de Lullubel.

-Bonjour marmonna-t-il groggy.

-Bonjour retourna-t-elle calme.

Elle partit ouvrir les rideaux. Pendant qu'Allen s'assit tout en se frottant les yeux. Dès que le dernier vestige de sommeil le quitta, il remarqua Sheryl, le dos tourné à lui.

-Bonjour dit-il timidement.

Sheryl se retourna, son visage d'apparence joyeuse cachait une grande nervosité.

-Bonjour, enfant, tu as bien dormi, demanda-t-il gaiement.

-Ano, vous pouvez arrêter de m'appeler enfant s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il fatigué d'être tout le temps appeler un enfant.

-Si tu veux, mais comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, questionna-t-il curieux.

-Euh...par mon prénom peut-être proposa-t-il doucement.

Sheryl eut envie de se donner une claque face à sa question vraiment stupide. Il devait se reprendre et se comporter naturellement.

-C'est vrai, dans ce cas Allen, as-tu bien dormi re, demanda-t-il tranquillement.

-Très bien merci, et vous sourit-il content que l'homme plus âgé l'ait enfin appelé par son prénom.

-J'ai dormi comme un ours en pleine hibernation dit-il heureux d'avoir réussi à lui faire plaisir.

Sheryl allait rajouter autre chose, quand Lullubel s'approcha de lui et lui donna le sac d'Allen.

-Vous aurez tout le temps de discuter pendant le déjeuner, dit-elle calme.

Après avoir dit cela, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, leurs faisant signe sortir de sa chambre. Sheryl secoua la tête à l'attitude de sa sœur. Mais obéit encore à l'ordre silencieux.

Il prit l'adolescent aux cheveux incolores dans ses bras, et sortit de la pièce. Lullubel ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour éteindre sa lampe et fermer sa porte.

Les deux (trois) prirent la direction de la salle à manger, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. En milieu du chemin, ils passèrent devant la porte de Road qui sortit avec son sac de cour dans sa main droite.

-Bonjour papa, Lullubel, Allen salua Road sans vraiment d'énergie.

-Bonjour ma fille adorée salua en retour Sheryl avec énergie.

-Bonjour Road dit Lullubel monotone.

-Bonjour Road salua Allen heureux.

Road marcha au côté de son père qui la regarda avec sympathie en sachant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où sa punition commençante.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle pour voir que le Comte et son golem Lero étaient déjà présents. Et que le déjeuner était déjà sur la table.

-Bien le bonjour tout le monde salua le Comte gaiement.

Personne ne prit la peine de retourner la salutation du plus âgée qu'eux tous réunis, étant trop plongée dans leurs pensées.

Ils prirent leur place respective, et sans attendre commencèrent le petit déjeuner. Le patriarche ne fut pas vexé par le manque de réponses. En posant les yeux sur l'exorciste, il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Tyki, il y a deux jours.

 _ _ **Retour en arrière.**__

 _ _Le Comte était tranquillement en train de tricoter une écharpe assis sur sa chaise à bascule. Il tricotait ses mails à une vitesse impressionnante. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup à la porte ne l'interrompe dans sa concentration.__

 _ _-Entrez dit-il gaiement.__

 _ _La porte s'ouvrit sur la personne qui avait toqué. Et se referme toute seule.__

 _ _-Tyki que veux-tu demanda-t-il surpris.__

 _ _Le noah du plaisir sortit une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche. Il l'alluma sans attendre et prit une profonde inspiration. Le Comte ne dit rien et laissa son frère fumer calmement sa cigarette. Tyki expira une longue bouffée de fumer.__

 _ _-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose dit-il calme.__

 _ _-Bien sûr, que veux-tu me demander, interrogea-t-il curieux.__

 _ _-Avez-vous ensorcelé les cartes du shonen questionna-t-il tranquillement ?__

 _ _-Oui, je l'ai fait, pourquoi me demandes-tu alors que tu le sais déjà, confirma-t-il encore plus curieux.__

 _ _-Je vous le demande, car veux dire que vous êtes le responsable de toutes nos parties nul, et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous les de ensorceler. Pour que je puisse les rendre à son propriétaire, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte que je les lui ai pris, expliqua-t-il, en sortant dite carte.__

 _ _Le Comte était surpris par les paroles de Tyki et le fait qu'il dise qu'il est pris les cartes de l'exorciste sans sa permission.__

 _ _-Passe-les-moi, commanda-t-il posé.__

 _ _Tyki les lui remit. Et regarda le Comte marmonner des paroles dans une autre langue. Les cartes brillent un instant bleu avant de s'arrêter de briller.__

 _ _-C'est fait, elles sont comme avant. Maintenant, dis-moi, tu n'es pas venue que pour ça, je me trompe, supposa-t-il sérieux.__

 _ _Tyki hocha la tête, en reprenant le jeu de poker qu'il rangea immédiatement dans sa poche.__

 _ _-Vous savez quant à jouer, on l'a fait en respectant toutes les règles du poker. Et donc avec le shonen, on a parié quelque chose. Si je gagnais, il devait me dire une anecdote amusante.__

 _ _Mais si c'est lui qui gagnait, je devais lui fournir un moyen de transport...__

 _ _-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis cela en sachant que j'ai ensorcelé ses cartes. Et que par conséquent aucun de vous deux n'a gagné, interrompit-il confus.__

 _ _-Eh bien, justement c'est là où vous vous trompez. Avant de commencer à jouer, on n'a dit aucune triche. Et ce que vous avez fait compte comme de la triche. De plus si vous n'aviez pas utilisé votre magie, il aurait gagné. Alors, je vous demande, la permission de lui donner un moyen de transport finit-il sérieux.__

 _ _Les yeux dorés du Comte devinrent fatigués.__

 _ _-Je comprends, et bien vu que vous avez perdu des heures à essayer de gagner. Je vais trouver moi-même une solution pour ce petit problème. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, dit-il en reprenant son tricot qu'il avait mis de côté.__

 _ _-Merci beaucoup. Bonne nuit sourit Tyki de contenu.__

 _ _Tyki se retourna, et sortit laissant le noah plus l'âge.__

 ** _ **Retour dans le présent.**_**

Il avait passé ses deux derniers jours à réfléchir à une solution qui permettrait à l'exorciste de se déplacer sans qu'il ne puisse partir avant sa totale guérison. Et au bout de son temps de réflexion. Une idée lui était venue en observant son fidèle golem flotter.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant que l'on l'appelait. Il regarda Road qui semblait ennuyé.

-Qui y a-t-il demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

-Où sont, les jumeaux répéta-t-elle fatigué ?

-Oh ! Ils ont préféré rester dormir que venir déjeuner répondit-il joyeusement.

Rien d'autre ne fut dit. Et le déjeuner se termina. Road appela sa porte pour se rendre à son école. Elle disparut à l'intérieur, et la porte s'évapora. Tyki se leva, et après avoir gâché affectueusement les cheveux d'un exorciste surpris. Il s'en alla pour passer sa journée dans la bibliothèque.

Ne laissant ainsi plus que trois Noah, un exorciste et un golem. Le Comte se racla la gorge pour gagner l'attention de ceux qui restaient.

-Depuis deux jours j'ai réfléchi au problème d'Allen Walker sur son incapacité à se déplacer, sans que l'un de nous ne le porte. Et je suis venue à la solution suivante, Lero va, le porter déclara-t-il animé.

Sheryl et Lullubel furent surpris par la décision de leur chef de famille. Alors qu'Allen était complètement choqué que le Comte Millénaire lui prête son parapluie pour se déplacer.

-Vous êtes sûr demanda Allen ne pas le croire, mais l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux argentés.

-Tout à fait. Et pendant que je suis encore ici, je vous préviens que je ne serais pas là pour tout le reste de la journée. Donc, je vous dis à demain répondit-il joyeux.

Sur cette phrase, le Comte se leva et partit suivi de Lullubel qui voulait lui parler avant que son maître ne s'en aille faire des Akuma.

Allen tourna son regard vers le parapluie qui se rapprocha de lui.

-Tu vas vraiment me porter comme la dernière fois questionna-t-il timidement.

-Oui, Earl-sama m'en a donné l'ordre Lero répondit le parapluie à tête de citrouille.

-Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère dit-il inquiet.

-Pas du tout Lero. Je suis content de pouvoir aider le gentil exorciste Lero nia, Lero heureux de pouvoir rester avec celui qui l'avait traité gentiment.

Allen pencha la tête, ses yeux remplis de curiosité, mais sourit de bonheur déclenchant un petit saignement de nez chez notre pauvre ministre du Portugal. Sheryl sortit discrètement un mouchoir de sa poche. Essuya le sang et le rangea.

-Nous devrions aller ailleurs, coupa-t-il insouciant.

Les deux acquiescent en accord. Sheryl prit Allen pour le faire asseoir sur le parapluie. Quand Allen fut bien installé. Sheryl ouvrit la porte et sortit. Le golem suivit le noah du plaisir.

Sheryl les conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois devant cette dernière, il l'ouvrit, rentra à l'intérieur avec Lero, avant qu'il ne la referme. Allen regarda l'homme plus âgé se diriger vers une grande fenêtre qui menait à un balcon, et l'ouvrir en grand.

-Lero approche dit Sheryl en entrant.

Lero frémit légèrement et tourna la tête dans l'autre direction de l'homme surprenant un peu celui qu'il transportait.

-Que fais-tu Lero demandas Sheryl confus.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester dans le froid de dehors Lero répondit le golem nerveux.

-Tu es un parapluie, tu ne ressens pas le froid, alors viens, rétorqua-t-il irrité.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un parapluie que je ne ressens pas le froid, je ne veux pas venir sur le balcon Lero gémit le golem misérablement.

Avant que Sheryl ne puisse dire un commentaire désagréable, Allen tapota d'une manière réconfortante le manche de Lero.

-Ce n'est pas très grave Lero fit-il doucement. Sheryl ne peut-on pas rester à l'intérieur, et en échange je peux vous raconter une histoire sur le Sister complexe de Komui.

Sheryl fut surpris de l'initiative de l'adolescent, alors que Lero était complètement choqué que l'exorciste soit attentionné et écoute ses envies, au lieu de simplement l'ignorer comme le fait toujours Road, et parfois même son maître.

Sheryl hocha la tête encore surpris. Il sortit de son balcon, et referma la fenêtre. Il prit sa chaise de bureau, l'apporta jusqu'à son lit et s'y assit.

-Tu peux te mettre sur le lit, ce sera plus confortable que Lero conseilla-t-il tranquillement.

Lero vola jusqu'au lit, puis s'abaisse pour laisser l'exorciste descendre de lui. Allen prit Lero dans ses bras, ce qui surprit vraiment le maître des lieux, et le concerner.

Allen lui ne se préoccupa pas des regards confus, trop occupé à essayer d'imaginer qu'il était en train de serrer son fidèle compagnon Timcampy. Quelques secondes passa, avant qu'il ne regarde Sheryl.

-Puis-je commencer demanda-t-il toujours en serrant Lero qui ne se plaignait pas.

-Oui, vas-y, tu peux y aller confirma Sheryl impatient.

Il était vraiment pressé de connaître un peu plus sur l'homme qui était atteint d'un Sister complex comme le sien. Allen prit une profonde inspiration et commença à raconter.

 ** _ **FLASH BACK TRÈS LONG.**_**

 _ _Allen se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'ordre avec l'idée en tête de se rendre à la cafétéria pour demander à Jerry de lui préparer des mitarashi dango.__

 _ _À son arrivée, il s'approcha du comptoir où se trouvait le chef aux cheveux roses.__

 _ _-Bonjour Jerry salua-t-il en souriant.__

 _ _-Ah ! Mon petit Allen, que veux-tu aujourd'hui mon chou, demanda Jerry d'une voix chantante.__

 _ _Il ouvrit la bouche pour commander son ordre du jour, mais il fut stopper par un scientifique.__

 _ _-Allen, le grand intendant veut te voir haleta le scientifique.__

 _ _-Il veut me voir pourquoi demanda-t-il curieux.__

 _ _-Il m'a dit qu'il avait une mission urgente à te confier, dit-il en haussant les épaules.__

 _ _Allen soupira de tristesse en voyant sa chance d'avoir son plat préféré lui glisser sous les doigts. Il remercia quand même le scientifique, s'excusa auprès de Jerry, et partit pour le bureau du grand intendant frappé.__

 _ _Il fut assailli dès qu'il passa la porte du bureau de Komui, par l'homme lui-même.__

 _ _-Allen ! c'est horrible, il faut que tu m'aides cria, Komui en le secoua brutalement dans tous les sens.__

 _ _-Ah, Komui, arrêter de me secouer comme ça demanda-t-il en devenant légèrement vert.__

 _ _Komui le lâcha immédiatement, et courut à son bureau pour fouiller ses tiroirs. Pendant qu'Allen reprenait ses esprits.__

 _ _-Je l'ai cria soudainement Komui en tenant une photo dans les mains.__

 _ _Le plus vieux s'approcha de lui, et lui donna la photo. Allen regarda la photo confus.__

 _ _La photo montrait un beau jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, aux courts cheveux bruns, des yeux verts , le teint mat. Habillées d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes, d'un pantalon noir, et des bottes noires arrivant en dessous des genoux.__

 _ _-Qui est-ce demanda-t-il curieux ?__

 _ _-Cet homme est une abomination du nom de Johann Smith Joulio, il est photographe, et travaille en Espagne. Sa mère est Anglaise, et son père est Espagnol. Il est cependant né en Russie. Il est célibataire, aucun enfant. Pas de frère ou sœur. Il est ici dans la ville en bas pour prendre des photos, détaille-t-il en lançant des regards de morts à la photo.__

 _ _Allen était très surpris de la colère que Komui semblait posséder pour cet homme.__

 _ _-Est-il un compatible demanda-t-il curieux ?__

 _ _-Lui, compatible, pas du tout. Cette face de poulpes n'est pas un compatible, c'est un déchet de l'humanité hurla-t-il acerbe.__

 _ _Allen eut une goutte de sueur derrière la tête en entendant « face de poulpe' » sortir de la bouche du grand intendant.__

 _ _-Ce Johan à approcher Lenalee n'est-ce pas, devina-t-il sûr de lui.__

 _ _Komui arrêta de maudire la « face de poulpe moche », et commença à pleurer des rivières de larmes, en s'accrochant à sa taille.__

 _ _-Oui, elle l'a rencontré ce matin en allant acheter du café. Ils ont discuté, et il l'a invité à manger pour ce midi. Et elle a accepté en disant à Reever de ne pas me le dire, sanglota-t-il, en pleurant encore plus.__

 _ _Allen ne dit rien à l'intendant qui était en train de mouiller sa chemise, et à la place tapota l'homme dans le dos comme un geste de réconfort calmant quelque peu la crise de larmes.__

 _ _-Vous voulez que je la surveille un peu de loin, proposa-t-il gentiment.__

 _ _Cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'il allait devoir surveiller Lenalee. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser l'homme plus âgé dans cet état, surtout s'il pétait un plomb et essayer de détruire la ville comme la dernière fois que Lenalee était sorti avec un scientifique. Komui se redressa d'un coup à sa phrase, et le regarda avec espoir.__

 _ _-Tu ferais ça pour moi questionna-t-il d'une petite voix.__

 _ _-Bien sûr, mais en échange pas de Komulin, ou d'explosifs parla-t-il sérieux.__

 _ _-D'accord, mais à la condition que tu suives le plan que j'ai déjà établi pour que Lenalee ne croient pas que je t'ai demandé de l'espionner, déclara-t-il tout sourire.__

 _ _Allen soupira en entendant ça. Alors Komui avait prévu qu'il accepte de suivre Lenalee. Il secoua la tête dans la fatigue.__

 _ _-D'accord accepta-t-il défait.__

 _ _Le sourire heureux de Komui se transforma en un sourire sadique, une lueur malveillante brillait dans les yeux mauves de l'intendant complètement barge. Et à ce moment Allen se disait qu'il aurait dû refuser.__

 _ _-Dans ce cas, suis-moi, je vais te donner les affaires que tu vas porter, mais avant s'exclama Komui chantant.__

 _ _Komui sortit quelque chose qu'il avait caché dans sa poche, et le jeta sur notre pauvre albinos qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.__

 _ _Les scientifiques qui depuis tout à l'heure entendant les pleurent de leur chef frémirent aux cris d'une personne. Ils prières pour le salut de la pauvre âme qui était en train de connaître la folie de leurs patrons.__

 _ _ **Dans la salle de bains d'Allen.**__

 _ _-Alors Erina, tu as terminé demanda Komui impatient.__

 _ _Erina claqua sa langue d'agacements en entendant la voix de son chef qui était de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle secoua la tête, puis se concentra de nouveau sur son travail. Les minutes suivantes furent silencieuses, soulage la jeune traqueur de dix-neuf ans. Mais ce jusqu'à.__

 _ _-As-tu bientôt fini, demanda-t-il toujours impatient ?__

 _ _-Pour la centième fois non ! Alors, fermez là que je me concentre bordel, explosa-t-elle énervée.__

 _ _Allen sentit envie d'étrangler aussi cet idiot derrière la porte. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était enfermé dans sa salle de bains, avec le traqueur que Komui avait ramené.__

 _ _Il se remit plus droit sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Pendant l'heure qui avait passé, il s'était mis à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas resté couché. Erina passe un dernier coup, avant de se reculer et d'inspecter son travail. Après plusieurs minutes de vérification, elle sourit satisfaite. Elle rangea son matériel dans sa valise. Puis déverrouille la porte et sors. Allen l'entendit dire de venir. Allen soupira, et se leva en allant à la sortie.__

 _ _Allen entra dans sa chambre. Il regarda Komui écarquiller les yeux dans le choc. Allen regarda tout sauf l'homme taré qui était devenue une statue de pierre. Allen ne se reconnut pas en se voyant dans son miroir.__

 _ _Le miroir ne reflétait pas lui, mais une jeune fille de quinze ans. Et pourtant c'était bien lui.__

 _ _Erina l'avait maquillé et coiffé, alors que Komui lui avait fourni les habille, et lui avait jeté une de ces expériences en plein dans ses cheveux, ce qui les avait fait pousser à ses genoux. Maintenant, on ne pouvait que croire qu'il était une fille.__

 _ _Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient bouclés et attachés par un ruban bleu dans une haute queue-de-cheval qui avait été mis sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Il portait du fard à paupières doré, ses longs cils blancs étaient maintenant noirs. Ses lèvres naturellement roses avaient juste du gloss transparent pour faire briller. Mais le plus important était que sa cicatrice avait été cachée par le maquillage.__

 _ _Erina lui avait mis un soutien à gorge translucide rembourré de coton pour donner l'illusion d'une poitrine moyenne. A part pour la poitrine, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire quelque chose pour son corps qui appartenait selon elle à une jeune fille (ce qui avait un peu blessé son ego presque inexistant).__

 _ _Il portait son éternel ruban rouge autour du cou, mais avec une rose noire que le plus vieux avait épinglée. Il était vêtu d'une robe noire à bustier, un ruban rouge enroulé à la taille sur le côté, le bas était coupé au niveau des hanches, montre un short blanc, des bas noirs et des bottes noires à lacet rouge. Et pour finir tout son bras gauche était enveloppé dans un bandage serré.__

 _ _-Peux-tu me dire pourquoi je dois m'habiller comme ça interrogea-t-il mal à l'aise ?__

 _ _Komui sortit de son état de pierre et se ressaisit immédiatement.__

 _ _-Mais il est évident non, je t'ai dit que cette sale face de poulpes était photographe. Après avoir fait quelques recherches j'ai appris qu'il voulait prendre de belles jeunes filles en photo pour les publier dans un journal. Alors, tu es habillé comme ça pour attirer son attention loin de ma douce Lenalee expliqua-t-il avec assurance.__

 _ _-Bon okayyy, et maintenant je fais quoi demanda le jeune garçon travesti.__

 _ _-Maintenant, tu me suis, on va aller chercher ton excuse pour surveiller ma si pure petite sœur déclara-t-il joyeux.__

 _ _-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'excuses demanda-t-il prudent ?__

 _ _-Oh ! Eh bien, il doit bien avoir une excuse pour que tu ailles dans un restaurant aussi bien habiller. Et cette excuse est un rencard avec un exorciste s'exclama-t-il tout content.__

 _ _-Quoi ! C'est une blague, je ne vais certainement pas sortir avec un exorciste ou même une personne pour votre plan foiré cria-t-il pas d'accord du tout avec l'idée de l'homme.__

 _ _-Mais Allen, cet homme va profiter de la pureté et l'innocence de ma sœur. Et puis je ne te demande pas non plus d'embrasser celui qui t'accompagne, tu n'auras qu'à discuter avec lui, et en même temps surveiller Lenalee. En plus, ce n'est pas Kanda qui sera ta date. Alors, je t'en prie accepte, supplia-t-il désespérer.__

 _ _Allen se mordit la langue en voyant à quel point mal ressemblait le grand intendant. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant vaincue.__

 _ _-D'accord, mais je ne veux pas que la personne avec qui je sors sait que c'est moi stipule-t-il sérieux.__

 _ _Komui détourna les yeux immédiatement loin de lui et commença à rire nerveusement. Allen regarda bouche bée. Avant de se sentit envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur en comprenant que l'exorciste qui sera sa « date » était déjà au courant.__

 _ _-Qui est la personne avec qui je dois sortir, demanda-t-il atterré ?__

 _ _-Lavi répondit-il hésitant.__

 _ _Allen soupira déprimer. Il voulait vraiment maintenant qu'il est resté au lit ce matin. Mais bon il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière étant déjà habillé, et Lavi déjà au courant.__

 _ _-On y va, ou on attend que Lenalee et ce photographe finissent de manger Fit-il tranquille ?__

 _ _Komui le regarda très surpris qu'il ne refuse pas. Mais l'homme ne se plaignit pas de la coopération du plus jeune. Il regarda à côté de lui pour demander à Erisa de lui passer le dernier élément, seulement pour voir qu'elle n'était plus là.__

 _ _Il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment se demander où la jeune femme était partie, en voyant le réveil sur le bureau d'Allen qui montrait qu'il était déjà onze heures.__

 _ _-On va y aller maintenant s'écria-t-il affolé.__

 _ _Il attrapa le parapluie blanc qui reposait sur le lit, et couru dans les couloirs en traînant derrière lui par le poignet, la jeune fille (euh garçon) surpris.__

 _ _ **Quinze minutes plus tard.**__

 _ _Komui dérapa à l'arrêt juste devant la porte de chambre que Lavi et Bookman partageait. Il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Qu'il toqua rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement non pas sur l'adolescent de dix-huit ans, mais sur le petit vieil homme.__

 _ _-Komui, que puis-je faire po...demanda le pan...Bookman.__

 _ _-Où est Lavi coupa-t-il rapidement ?!__

 _ _-Mon apprenti est en train de dormir, répondit-il calmement.__

 _ _-Quoi c'est pas vrai cria-t-il.__

 _ _Komui rentra dans la chambre sans en demander la permission, et se dirigea vers le lit où l'adolescent se trouvait. Une veine apparut sur la tête de notre cher accro au café, en voyant Lavi qui ronflait comme un bienheureux en boxer.__

 _ _Il sentit la colère monter et jeta la première chose qu'il avait sur la main (c'est-à-dire Allen qu'il n'avait pas lâché) sur le rouquin.__

 _ _Lavi lui était en train de rêver d'une belle blonde. Quand il sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus, et entendu un cri surpris d'une fille.__

 _ _Il se força à se réveiller de son agréable rêve. Lavi ouvrit son œil lentement, pour voir qu'une personne était sur lui la tête sur sa poitrine. Il allait dire quelque chose quand la personne s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever.__

 _ _Dès que Lavi vit le visage de la personne, il sentit son cœur sauter un battement. La jeune fille qui était sur lui était magnifique. Son visage tout simplement angélique, ses yeux était fermé.__

 _ _Il la regarde tourner la tête, ouvrir ses paupières pour dévoiler deux magnifiques orbes argentés. La jeune fille lança un regard noir à quelqu'un. Face à la beauté qu'il voyait, Lavi pensait qu'il était encore en train de rêver. Il leva une de ses mains, et la posa sur la joue pâle et douce de l'adolescente qui se retourna pour le regarder la surprise brillant dans ses orbes.__

 _ _Il s'assit, mis une main derrière le cou de l'ange et approcha son visage du sien, il s'avança pour l'embrasser. Mais à peine quelques centimètres de ces lèvres. La jeune fille fut attrapée par-derrière par un homme, l'arrachant ainsi de lui. Il fixa hébété l'homme qui était Komui et qui le fusillait du regard, la belle étrangère cachée à moitié derrière lui.__

 _ _Le grand intendant attrapa un vieux livre à l'apparence épaisse et le balança en plein dans le visage du rouquin qui tomba en arrière.__

 _ _-Wouah, ça fait mal, gémit-il en frottant son pauvre visage.__

 _ _Il ouvrit l'œil en grand, quand il comprit que la douleur était bien réelle, il se releva en moins d'une seconde et regarda l'œil écarquillé la jeune fille qui rougissait violemment caché derrière l'intendant.__

 _ _-Lavi, je te conseille d'aller t'habiller immédiatement et me suivre, sinon je te garantis que tu vas regretter d'être né prévins Komui mort sérieux.__

 _ _Lavi se leva de son lit et partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bains pour se changer et en même temps remettre ses idées en place sur le fait que d'une la fille n'était pas une illusion.__

 _ _De deux, il était en retard pour ce que lui avait parlé le chef taré.__

 _ _Et que trois la magnifique jeune fille qu'il avait failli embrasser en pesant rêver étaient Allen habillé, coiffé et maquillé.__

 _ _Pendant que le rouquin se préparait. Allen lui mettait les tomates à la honte tellement qu'il était rouge. Lavi avait failli l'embrasser, il faillit lui voler son premier baiser si Komui n'était pas intervenu. En parlant du savant fou.__

 _ _Allen le regarda encore un peu gêner. Alors que l'homme marmonnait sur lui trop ressembler à sa petite sœur habillée comme ça et qu'il devrait peut-être le traiter comme s'il était sa sœur et protéger aussi sa pureté des pervers comme Lavi.__

 _ _À ces paroles Allen sentit un violent frisson le prendre. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir un frère aussi surprotecteur que le grand intendant. Heureusement, Lavi coupa le grand intendant en sortant de la salle de bains prêts.__

 _ _Il était juste habillé d'une chemise noire ou une tête de mort était dessinée à l'avant, d'un jean noir retenu par une ceinture blanche, et des bottes aussi noires que tout le reste qui lui arrivait au genou.__

 _ _Son inséparable bandana avait été laissé de côté, laissant ses cheveux roux à l'air libre. Son cache oeil était toujours là. Et il portait des mitaines noires qui lui arrivaient au avant-bras.__

 _ _Komui lui avait donné ses vêtements pour aujourd'hui, en disant qu'Allen serait habillé comme une noble, et qu'il fallait qu'il soit habillé comme un garçon stylé.__

 _ _-Hé papy, je pars pour cette aprèm, alors je ferais, mes corvées plus tard okay dit-il au vieil homme qui avait tout regardé et était resté imperturbable.__

 _ _Lavi sortit avec Komui et Allen, tous prirent la direction des canaux d'eau souterrains. Komui jeta quelques coups d'oeil aux deux adolescents.__

 _ _-Allen appela-t-il calme.__

 _ _-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-il, encore un peu embarrasser.__

 _ _-La rose que j'ai placée sur ton ruban est une de mes inventions. Derrière il y a un petit bouton, appuie dessus dit-il sérieux.__

 _ _Allen le fixa curieux, mais fit ce qu'il dit, il attendit quelques secondes prudent que quelque chose se passe, mais rien n'arrive. Il regarda Komui dans la confusion.__

 _ _-C'était censé faire quoi demanda-t-il perdu.__

 _ _L'œil de Lavi s'agrandit dans l'étonnement en entendant la voix de son amie. La voix d'Allen avait toujours eu une résonance féminine au fond, qui faisait que quand il était bouleversé, il sonnait presque comme une voix de fille.__

 _ _Eh bien là sa voix venait complètement de sortir féminine.__

 _ _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lavi demanda-t-il gêner ?__

 _ _Lavi n'eut pas à répondre que Komui le fit à sa place.__

 _ _-Mon invention change la voix des gens, celui qui le porte ne s'en pas compte, mais sa voix est complètement différente. J'ai réglé celle-là pour qu'elle fasse la voix d'une jeune fille douce.__

 _ _-Oh, d'accord.__

 _ _Les trois arrivèrent aux canaux. Komui remit le parapluie à Allen. Les deux adolescents montèrent dans une barque. Et Le plus vieux rama faisant ainsi avancer la barque. Alors que Komui leur faisait un signe de la main sur le quai.__

 _ _-Allen, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé que j'étais en train de rêver s'excusa-t-il mal à l'aise.__

 _ _-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Il m'arrive à moi aussi au réveille de voir des choses parla-t-il sincère.__

 _ _Lavi soupira de soulagement que leur amitié ne soit pas gâchée par cet accident. Il continua de ramer un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.__

 _ _ **Dans la ville.**__

 _ _Allen et Lavi étaient arrivés dans la ville depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel ou l'homme logeais. Dès qu'ils virent l'hôtel, ils se mirent dans un endroit à l'ombre où ils pouvaient voir le jeune homme sortir.__

 _ _Un court moment passa, avant qu'ils ne voient le jeune homme quitter l'hôtel et s'approcher de Lenalee qui venait juste d'arriver. Les deux espions observèrent les deux se saluer, avant de partir pour le restaurant. Eux aussi prirent la direction du restaurant.__

 _ _Quand ils furent entrer dans le restaurant, ils s'installèrent directement tout au fond pour ne pas être repéré, mais aussi avoir un point de vue sur eux. Ils regardèrent Lenalee et l'homme se mettre au milieu de la pièce. Johan poussa la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Lenalee le remercia en souriant.__

 _ _-Tu crois que c'est vraiment pour des photos qu'il a invité à manger demanda Allen curieux.__

 _ _-Ah, mon pauvre Allen, tu n'y connais vraiment rien, s'il l'a invité, c'est qu'il veut peut-être avoir une relation avec, elle soupira Lavi morose.__

 _ _Allen regarda confus son ami qui semblait faire des trous dans la tête de l'espagnol, le rendant perdu dans ce qui le mettait tellement en colère.__

 _ _ **(Ceci est à vous d'imaginer, comment se déroule le repas, laissez votre imagination parler et s'exprimer)**__

 _ _Le repas des deux couples (humour nul) se passa dans la tranquillité. Lenalee et Johan n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il y avait deux personnes qui les espionnaient. Et Lavi était satisfait que l'homme n'est pas tenté un geste de drague envers son amie (jaloux va).__

 _ _L'homme paya, alors que Lenalee se leva. Les deux sortirent du restaurant suivis de très près par nos deux exorcistes (bien sûr, après avoir payé).__

 _ _Allen et Lavi se tinrent la main, faisant semblant d'être un couple alors qu'ils suivaient discrètement le photographe et leur amie. Ils les suivirent pendant un moment se promener dans la ville et s'arrêter devant un magasin de livres. Quand un marchand vint les accoster pour les persuader d'acheter des objets qui appartenait à une personne importante.__

 _ _L'homme ne les lâcha pas, et n'arrête pas de leur dire que tel objet avait appartenu à telle personne et ainsi de suite. Quand Allen se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à ceux qu'ils devaient surveiller, il blêmit.__

 _ _-Lavi, ils sont plus là dit-il en cherchant leur amie des yeux.__

 _ _-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ils, sont plus là cria Lavi choqué en voyant qu'effectivement ils étaient plus là.__

 _ _-On fait quoi maintenant demanda-t-il nerveux.__

 _ _-On les cherche, répondit-il rapidement.__

 _ _Lavi envoya chier l'homme qui persistait. Et courut dans les rues remplies, ses yeux parcourant rapidement la foule de gens. Tandis qu'Allen allait plus loin pour chercher.__

 _ _Ils cherchaient pendant plus deux heures les deux disparus sans les trouver nulle part. Ils finirent par s'arrêter fatiguer.__

 _ _Une pensée persistait dans leurs esprits.__

 _ ** _ **Komui va nous tuer.**_**_ _  
_ _ **  
**_ _ ** _ **ARRÊT FLASH BACK.**_**_

Sheryl et Lero écoutaient attentivement le récit du jeune adolescent. Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ne frappe à la porte interrompant ainsi Allen dans son histoire.

-Entrez appela Sheryl agacée d'être dérangé alors que l'enfant leur racontait une histoire qui lui permettait d'en apprendre plus sur l'exorciste.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Akuma qui entra et se prosterna tout de suite.

-Maître, il est l'heure de manger dit l'Akuma sans émotion.

Les trois regardèrent surpris qu'il soit déjà midi. Sheryl jeta un regard rapide l'adolescent calme. il voulait sauter le repas pour savoir la suite de l'histoire, mais il décida contre en ne voulant pas priver le jeune garçon de manger ce qui est bon pour sa santé.

-On arrive, maintenant vas-t'en ordonna-t-il calme.

L'Akuma se prosterna une dernière fois et quitta la pièce prévenir un autre de ces maîtres occupé.

-Bon et bien, nous devrions y aller, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Allen acquiesce et lâcha le parapluie. Sheryl l'aida une fois de plus à s'installer sur le parapluie. Avant que les trois ne partent pour la salle à manger.

-Au fait, j'espère que tes blessures ne te font pas trop souffrir dit-il un peu coupable.

Allen le regarda confus, avant que ses yeux ne s'allume dans la reconnaissance.

-Non, je n'ai pas mal. En fait, je n'ai ressenti la douleur que sur le moment, mais après c'était comme si ma blessure ne s'était jamais rouverte, dit-il inaudible.

Sheryl dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que le jeune exorciste disait. Et encore la seule chose qu'il avait entendue et qu'il n'avait pas mal à son soulagement. Sheryl poussa la porte, et laissa passer Lero. Sheryl s'assit à sa place et Lero déposa sa charge à la sienne.

Allen tourna son regard à son côté gauche pour voir Road manger des pommes de terres sautées, sans vraiment de conviction.

-Tu vas bien, Road demanda-t-il inquiet pour la petite noah.

En entendant son nom être appelé, elle releva la tête de son assiette et regarda l'air épuiser l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-elle lentement ?

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, répéta-t-il doucement ?

-Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et j'ai, une migraine répondit-elle en se massant la tempe dans la fatigue.

Sheryl regarda du coin de l'œil inquiet sa fille gémir dans la frustration.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te reposer ?

-Parce que Millénie ne veut plus que je sèche, et que j'échappe à ma leçon que j'aurais ce soir avec ma professeur.

Allen se mordit la lèvre en voyant vraiment comment mal semblait être le noah du rêve, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais il fut coupé par Sheryl.

-Tu devrais manger ton repas, pendant qu'il est encore chaud, conseilla-t-il tranquillement.

Allen le regarda surpris, avant de regarder ses propres assiettes et voir que pour une fois ce n'était pas que des salades. Il avait au moins trois assiettes qui était à son grand bonheur des mitarashi dango. Il obéit à Sheryl, et commença par les salades composées, puis par sa nourriture favorite.

-Eh bien, on dirait que les jumeaux ne se soient toujours pas réveillés fit remarquer Tyki en rentrant dans la salle.

-Ah, Tyki, où étais-tu, s'exclama Sheryl, content.

-Là où tu n'étais pas, répondit-il neutre.

Tyki s'assit à sa place et commença à manger son propre repas. Aucune des cinq personnes présentes n'essaya de converser.

Le repas fut fini très rapidement. Tyki repartit aussitôt son assiette terminée. Pareille pour Road qui repartit dans sa chambre pour prendre ses autres leçons.

Lero reprit l'exorciste sur lui. Sheryl ne prit pas la direction de sa chambre, mais à la place se dirigea vers le salon.

Arriver là-bas, Allen, fut déposé sur le canapé où il avait passé trois nuits avec Tyki.

Le salon avait été réparé le lendemain même du petit débordement de Sheryl. Un nouveau lustre avait été mis, ainsi que des chandeliers, chaises et autres choses qu'il avait découpés.

Les murs eux aussi n'avaient plus aucune trace que le noah du désir avait perdu le contrôle, et ne présentait aucun signe qu'il n'est jamais eu de grande entaille profonde.

-Peux-tu nous raconter la suite de l'histoire s'il te plaît demanda Sheryl en s'installant sur le fauteuil ?

-Road n'allait vraiment pas bien...parla-t-il inquiet sans avoir écouté ce que Sheryl avait dit.

Sheryl regarda surpris qu'il s'inquiète pour sa fille. Bien que lui aussi soit très inquiet pour sa fille adorée. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse semblant d'être malade pour ne pas aller à l'école.

Mais là elle ne semblait pas en bonne santé. Et si elle ne faisait pas semblant et n'était vraiment pas bien. Ne sachant pas des pensées du noah, Allen continua.

-...elle est peut-être tombée malade due au stress d'avoir encore plus ce qu'elle déteste qu'avant. Si c'est ça alors aller à l'école est une très mauvaise idée. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer. En fait, il est arrivé pareil à Lenalee finit-il inquiet.

Sheryl gela a ça. Dans tout ce que l'enfant avait dit, son cerveau n'avait enregistré que deux choses. La première était que sa fille était vraiment malade et la deuxième chose était que ça pouvait empirer.

-Je reviens dans une minute dit-il nerveux.

Sheryl se leva en moins d'une seconde et courut à toute vitesse pour la chambre de son adorable fille. Allen cligna des yeux surpris à la course soudaine du plus âgé.

-Où va-t-il demanda-t-il confus au golem.

-Je pense qu'il est parti pour vallée voire maîtresse Road Lero répondit-il joyeux.

-Ah d'accord.

Allen mit une main devant sa bouche pour bailler. Il commençait à ressentir de la fatigue. Il cligna des yeux en entendant la voix cristalline de Crown Clown. _Il est temps de se reposer mon cher petit frère._ Il répondit dans son esprit. Il trouvait cela assez gênant de s'endormir quand il n'était pas le soir. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ressentait la fatigue de son innocence et s'endormait pour récupérer.

Lero regarda L'exorciste fermer les yeux et s'endormir instantanément. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il resta à voler autour de l'adolescent endormit.

 _ ** _ **Du côté de Sheryl.**_**_

-Allez ma puce repose-toi bien, j'expliquerais tout au Comte d'accord dit-il gentiment.

Road le regarda fatiguer par-dessus toutes les couvertures qui la recouvraient. Elle ferma ses yeux épuisés et laissa la fraîcheur du gant sur sa tête emporter un peu de son mal de tête.

Sheryl regarda une dernière fois sa fille, avant de refermer la porte doucement et repartir pour la salle à manger retrouver l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Il devait remercier l'enfant pour ce qu'il avait dit. Car à la fin, il avait raison. Road ne simulait pas et était bel et bien malade.

 ** _ **Au salon.**_**

Sheryl ouvrit la porte du salon, tout sourire.

-Me revoilà s'écria-t-il heureux.

Il cligna des yeux en n'entendant aucune réponse, il regarda le canapé et sentit ces yeux s'écarquiller en voyant Allen endormit.

-Mais je n'ai pas été si long pour qu'il dorme, si souffla-t-il hésitant.

Sheryl secoua la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il soupira déçu. Il décida donc de prendre un livre qui traîne par là et de s'asseoir pour le lire.

 ** _ **Huit heures plus tard.**_**

Sheryl transportait l'enfant qui s'était réveillé, il y a quelques minutes dans ses bras pour la salle a manger. Arriver là-bas, il rentra pour voir que seuls Lullubel et Tyki étaient présents. Il assit le jeune garçon à sa place.

-Les jumeaux ne sont quand même pas encore en train de dormir s'exclama Sheryl en ne voyant toujours pas les deux membres les plus stupides de leur famille.

-Non, je suis allé les voir et ils ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas faim et de les laisser en paix répondit Lullubel impavide.

Tyki ne fit pas attention à la conversation que Sheryl commença avec Lullubel. Et jeta à la place un coup d'oeil au shonen qui mangeait calmement son assiette.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée, demanda-t-il ennuyer.

-Oui, Sheryl est vraiment gentille, répondit-il calme.

-Quoi il ne t'a pas serré dans ses bras, ou saigné du nez en ta présence lâcha-t-il surpris.

-Non, pourquoi demanda-t-il confus.

Alors son frère n'hésite pas à dire et à agir comme un pervers avec sa fille et lui. Mais il ne l'était pas envers le shonen qui était mignon.

Tyki se secoua la tête à la pensée qui venait de le traverser. Il ne trouvait pas le gamin mignon. Non, il était peut-être adorable, certes, mais pas mignon. Le noah du plaisir soupira doucement à ses pensée confuses. Il décida de mettre toutes ses pensées de côté. Et plutôt se concentrer sur son repas.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, pas dans le silence grâce à Lullubel et Sheryl. Chacun partit dans leurs chambres. Pour Sheryl, ce fut avec un adolescent de nouveau au pays des rêves et un parapluie à tête de citrouille.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut, et si quelqu'un a des conseils ou une critique à me donner qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer, je suis ouverte à eux.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre arrivera le 13.**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Salut tout le monde, toujours en retard pour poster (d'exactement une heure huit). Et c'est vrai que pour mes deux autres fics, je suis en retard pour poster, et pour ça désoler._**

 ** _Enfin, je tiens à remercier à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis dans leurs favoris et suivis._**

 ** _Elogane : Bah oui faut le ménager notre adorable albinos. Ah ! Tu vas pouvoir vérifier par toi-même s'il y a la suite à l'histoire. D'accord, je comprends mieux, mais laisse-moi te dire que tu seras très surprise de la tournure des événements que prendra ma toute première fic._**

 ** _Eh bien, nous sommes déjà le 13 ^-^._**

 ** _Anonymous : Eh bien, il fallait bien qu'il arrête ses bourdes continues. Moi aussi, mais possédant une imagination très développée, je l'imagine suffisamment assez pour avoir l'impression de l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux._**

 ** _Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas grave donc, tu ne te fais pas des idées._**

 ** _Et votre demande est entendue alors sur ce bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10.**

Allen était assis sur le lit en train de lire un livre que Sheryl lui avait prêté, il y a de cela une heure pour passer le temps en attendant les jumeaux. Alors que Sheryl, lui-même, avait sorti des documents de son bureau en lui affirmant qu'il devait les remplir pour son travail lui faisant se demander quel était donc le métier qu'exerçait le Noah du désir.

Un coup d'œil jeter au réveil sur le bureau montrait qu'il était déjà dix heures et donc que plus de deux heures avaient passé depuis que notre cher albinos, c'est réveiller et déjeuner ici avec l'homme plus âgé.

Heureusement pour lui que Sheryl lui avait prêté un livre bien épais et très intéressant.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Sheryl leva la tête de ses papiers et se leva pour ouvrir la porte et tomber sur les jumeaux qui était accompagné du parapluie du Comte.

-Bonjour, les jumeaux, vous allez bien, demanda-t-il calme.

-Ouai, ouai, mais on n'est pas là pour converser, on veut juste l'apprentie de cet enfoiré de Cross, et on se casse lâcha Debitto avec arrogance.

-Oui, on est là parce que c'est notre jour de le garder hii hii ria Jasdero bêtement.

Sheryl soupira à leurs comportements, mais fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer.

Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent directement pour se diriger vers le lit, suivis de Lero.

-Bonjour exorciste avez-vous eu un bon sommeil en compagnie du maître Sheryl, il ne vous à pas embêter avec ses tendances perverses non, Lero demanda la tête de citrouille soucieuse.

L'œil de Sheryl se contracta dans l'agacement à la remarque du golem du Comte. Il ne dit cependant rien en sachant que l'enfant allait le reprendre comme hier.

-Pervers ? Désolé, mais je ne vois de quoi, tu parles, répondit-il confus.

-Allez, dépêche-toi Lero, on est pressé interrompit la brune brusque en voulant partir au plus vite de la chambre du noah plus âgé qui semblait vouloir étriper le parapluie.

Jasdero donna un coup de main en attrapant l'exorciste surpris et le mettre sur le golem qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-On peut partir maintenant hii hii sourit-il content.

Et sur ce les jumeaux sortit de la chambre avec Lero sans laisser de temps à Allen de dire quelque chose à Sheryl. Toute la durée du chemin fut silencieuse, les deux frères ne jetèrent même pas un seul regard à Allen.

 ** _Plusieurs minutes plus tard._**

Ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres, se dirigèrent directement vers leurs lits et sans cérémonie sautèrent dessus. Quant à Lero, il entra avec prudence ne voulant pas prendre le risque de déclencher une sorte de piège, parce que même si c'étaient leurs chambres, ils étaient bien assez bêtes pour en mettre.

-Euh, pardon, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui demanda Allen hésitant.

Debitto se redressa, alors que Jasdero sortit un cahier de sous son lit, pour se lever, aller vers lui et l'ouvrir en hauteur afin qu'il puisse lire. Il jeta un coup d'œil confus aux jumeaux, mais regarda quand même le contenu du cahier pendant quelques secondes.

-Ça va servir à quoi au juste demanda-t-il nerveux.

-C'est pas évident, on va faire des farces aux autres répondit Debitto fière.

Allen fixa pas sûr la brune qui semblait jubiler sur les blagues qu'ils feront à leurs frères et sœurs. Il se remit alors à se souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec les autres Noahs, il y a deux jours de cela.

Apparemment Sheryl et Tyki ne s'étaient pas trompés sur leurs suppositions que les jumeaux allaient se venger sur eux pour la punition que leur avait donnés le Comte millénaire.

-Viens t'asseoir sur le lit, on va tout te dire dit la blonde en caressant la poule du nom de Niwa qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas remarqué.

Lero déposa l'exorciste sur le lit du plus vieux. Dès que ce fut fait les deux frères se fit un plaisir à tout lui expliquer en détail.

 _Deux heures plus tard._

-Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense questionnèrent les deux impatients.

Allen regarda hésitant, la paire devant lui. Il était vrai que leur plan était plutôt bien. Mais il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de les aider à jouer des tours aux autres Noahs.

Après tout la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas hésité avec la blague de Road était uniquement parce que lui-même avait été travesti, et donc savait les sentiments que l'on ressentait à cela, et encore il avait appréhendé la réaction des Noahs au tour joué avant d'être rassuré par Sheryl.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire de son avis, mais la referma aussitôt en voyant leurs yeux remplis d'espoir, alors à la place, il acquiesça dans l'accord en refoulant son opinion. Le sourire que les jumeaux affichèrent le réconforta au moins sur le fait qu'il leur avait fait plaisir.

-Bien dans ce cas, on va d'abord manger, puis on va mettre nos plans en action ricana Debitto machiavéliquement.

Les doubles différents se levèrent, tandis que Lero reprit sa charge. Ils sortirent de la chambre, pour aller directement dans la direction de la cuisine. Tout le long du trajet fut passé avec les jumeaux chuchoter des détails qui pourraient améliorer leurs plans. Allen lui ne faisait qu'écouter distraitement.

 ** _Vingt minutes plus tard._**

Les jumeaux entrèrent les premiers dans la salle, et se dirigèrent vers les placards, en prenant tout ce qui avait dedans pour les poser sur la table.

-Dégager, cette pièce, est réquisitionné par nous ordonna la brune hautain.

Tous les Akuma dans la pièce tenaient dans leurs mains des plats. Les jumeaux en prirent une dizaine avec une certaine difficulté et déposèrent rapidement tout ça sur la table, pendant que les Akuma sortaient pour aller apporter le reste des plaques aux Noahs qui mangeaient dans la salle à manger.

Lero se positionna plus bas que la table pour que L'exorciste puisse manger sans être obligé de se baisser pour prendre la nourriture. Alors que les jumeaux utilisèrent la table comme une chaise.

Allen prit une plaque au hasard et commença à dévorer la salade composée, alors que les jumeaux eux semblaient faire un concours entre eux sur qui finit son repas le plus rapide.

Debitto gagna ce concours au prix de s'étouffer à moitié à cause de la grande quantité de nourriture qu'il avait mise dans sa bouche. Quand il ne resta plus rien à manger sur la table, les jumeaux sautèrent hors d'elle. Ils sortirent avec Lero de la cuisine pour retourner dans leurs chambres.

Quand ils furent arrivés, les deux maîtres des lieux sortirent deux grandes malles de dessous leurs lits et s'empressèrent de les ouvrir. La brune sortit beaucoup de choses de sa malle, alors que la blonde prit six grands sacs de sport et se dépêcha de les remplir de tout ce que sortait son frère. Quand il finit de sortir les choses de sa valise, il fit pareil avec celle de son jumeau. À la fin tous les sacs étaient bien remplis et fermés.

-Il est temps de commencer souri Debitto sournoisement.

-Oui, on va bien s'amuser hii hii ria Jasdero bêtement.

 **Une heure plus tard.**

Allen soupira en mettant le dernier piège dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres de Sheryl et Tyki. Quand il finit d'accrocher la chose que Debitto lui avait donnée, Lero vola plus bas.

-Est-ce que l'on attend les stupides jumeaux, où vous voulez aller ailleurs Lero demanda le parapluie indiscret.

-Hmmm, je sais que les jumeaux doivent me surveiller, mais j'aimerais bien prendre une pause donc peux-tu m'emmener au salon s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il calme.

-Mais ils ont placé des pièges là-bas Lero s'écria-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, mais nous savons déjà où ils les ont mis, mais si tu ne veux pas y aller, ce n'est pas grave, on peut aller ailleurs, rassura-t-il gentiment.

-Non, je vais emmener le gentil exorciste où il veut aller Lero réfuta-t-il rapidement.

Et sans attendre Lero prit la direction du salon à la confusion d'Allen qui se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que le golem du Comte soit aussi heureux avec lui.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Lero pour atteindre la porte du salon. Allen l'ouvrit un peu difficilement pour pouvoir rentrer. Le parapluie scruta nerveusement la salle tout en avançant.

-Peux-tu me poser ici s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en pointant l'endroit ?

-Bien sûr, Lero accepta-t-il tout de suite.

Il vola jusqu'à la cheminer et laissa l'exorciste se pousser hors de lui pour s'asseoir sur les pierres.

-Merci Lero.

-Il n'y a pas à remercier Lero.

Allen sourit un peu à la tête de citrouille. Il fixa les endroits où il savait que les jumeaux avaient piégé. Il soupira doucement, il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir arrêté les Noahs du lien dans leurs plans de « farce » qu'il qualifiait plus de vengeance.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le mur derrière la structure en espérant se reposer un peu avant qu'il ne doive retourner aux deux frères.

 **Cinq minutes plus tard.**

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il regarda surpris un Tyki aussi surpris que lui.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fait sur la cheminer, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Debitto et Jasdero ont truqué le canapé et fauteuil donc je me suis assis là, répondit-il embarrasser.

-Alors, ils ont commencé aujourd'hui leurs ripostes contre la décision du Comte les concernants, soupira-t-il ennuyer.

Tyki jeta un regard à l'enfant qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon, questionna-t-il préoccupé.

-Ah, je voulais être un peu éloigné des jumeaux et de leurs plans de farce dit-il nerveux.

-Vraiment, tu sais que tu n'as pas très le droit de te séparer ainsi de ceux qui te gardent. Il se peut que le Comte puisse décider que tu sois surveillé partout, même la salle de bains prévint-il calme.

Allen baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre anxieusement aux paroles du plus âgé. Tyki regarda le malaise du Shônen augmenté encore plus. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma pour en prendre une grande bouffée et souffla la fumé grise toxique quelques secondes plus tard.

-Si tu veux éviter ça, tu peux très bien retourner aux deux énergumènes de notre famille, ou sinon tu peux m'accompagner, et rendre visite à Road proposa-t-il ennuyer.

À cela, Allen releva rapidement la tête pour regarder le noah du plaisir continuer à fumer sa clope.

-Je peux vraiment rester avec toi demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Bien sûr, que tu peux, bon après les jumeaux vont vouloir me jouer des mauvais tours, mais je pourrais leurs dires que tu as voulu rester avec moi parce que tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise avec leurs farces, est-ce que, je me trompe, répondit-il tranquillement.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas les blesser, dit-il hésitant.

-Mais non, et puis avec un peu de chance, ils arrêteront de faire leurs blagues stupides contredit-il sérieux.

-Oh ! D'accord, alors on peut aller voir Road quand ?

-Tout de suite.

-Hein, mais elle n'est pas à l'école interrogea-t-il confus.

-Non, elle est malade et clouée au lit avec au moins trente-neuf de fièvre donc le Comte a dû relever sa punition le temps qu'elle se sente mieux, expliqua-t-il fatiguer.

-Ah, dans ce cas, ce ne serait pas la déranger si nous allions la voir, demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Bien sûr que non, en fait je suis sûr qu'elle serait très heureuse de te voir, tu sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup ria-t-il amusé.

-Je le sais très bien ça rougit-il en se souvenant du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné dans l'arche.

-Oh oui, j'avais oublié ceci, d'ailleurs tu sais que tu ne devras jamais le dire à Sheryl sur ce sujet, sinon j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois plus en vie pour t'expliquer, avertit-il en prenant une autre bouffée du bâton de cancer.

Tyki jeta le reste de sa cigarette dans le feu, et avança jusqu'à la cheminer pour faire descendre un exorciste qui ne s'y attendait pas. L'enfant dans les bras, il sortit du salon en laissant le golem confus là-bas.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me porter, tu sais... commença Allen rapidement.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, et puis comme ça, je ne peux pas fumer, coupa-t-il calme.

Le reste du trajet à la chambre de Road fut un vrai silence. Quand ils furent arrivés devant, Tyki essaya de traverser la porte et y parvint presque quand cela bloqua au bras gauche de l'enfant.

Il soupira et se recula pour ouvrir la porte et rentrer dans la chambre sombre. Il posa le jeune garçon sur le lit et s'assit sur la chaise qui devait être ici grâce à Sheryl qui avait dû venir voir un peu sa fille. Allen regarda, la petite Noah ensevelit sous une multitude de couvertures qui faisaient qu'on ne pouvait voir que son visage d'un gris beaucoup plus foncé qu'il ne le devrait.

-Hé, Road regarde qui est venu prendre de tes nouvelles dit Tyki calme.

Road gémit doucement et força ses yeux lourds à s'ouvrir sur la vue de quelqu'un assis à côté d'elle. Dans sa fièvre assez forte, elle n'était pas entièrement dans le monde réel.

-Neah, tu es là, sourit-elle heureuse.

Tyki se redressa à l'entente du nom du quatorzième, alors qu'Allen cligna des yeux confus. Road toujours dans la vision du quatorzième ne vit que Neah lui sourire en retour.

-Tu devrais aller voir Millénie, il sera si heureux de te voir, continua-t-elle faiblement joyeuse.

-Road, je ne suis pas ce Neah essaya Allen doucement.

-Nous pourrons parler plus tard, je suis fatigué. Mais reste un peu avec moi et ne part pas Neah murmura-t-elle en baillant.

Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit instantanément un sourire de bonheur aux lèvres. Laissant ainsi ces deux visiteurs troublés pour l'un et pensif pour l'autre. Un court instant passa, avant qu'Allen ne se retournât pour regarder Tyki qui le fixait sérieux.

-Tyki qui est « Neah », déjà quand je me suis réveillé le premier jour, tu m'as appelé comme ça questionna-t-il confondu.

Le noah du plaisir soupira las et se mit à réfléchir à la façon de dire au Shônen qu'il avait en lui le quatorzième Noah. Après un certain temps, il laissa tomber cette idée.

-Neah, c'est un mot qui désigne les personnes que l'on aime bien, mentit-il calme.

Allen sut qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, mais ne dit rien. Puisque apparemment « Neah » n'était pas une chose que le plus vieux voulait parler.

-Alors comment c'est passer ta nuit avec Sheryl, il n'a pas trop été pervers, demanda-t-il pour éloigner la conversation ?

-Hein, Lero, me la demander ce matin aussi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me posez tous cette question, souffla-t-il confus.

-Mhhh, peux être parce que mon frère est un vrai pervers qui a un saignement de nez à chaque fois qu'il voit des personnes mignonnes et qu'il ne se gêne pas pour faire des remarques perverses à sa propre fille et son propre frère dit-il ennuyer.

-Ah bon, pourtant Sheryl m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de correct, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Tyki retint le rire qui montait en lui en entendant une connerie pareil pour décrire son chiant de grand frère pervers à mort. Il allait le contredire sur Sheryl, quand un crie d'affolement, résonna dans tout le manoir.

-Eh bien, on dirait que les jumeaux sont en grande difficulté, sourit-il avec désinvolture.

-C'était qui, qui vient de crier, demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Eh bien, de toute évidence ce sont les jumeaux, mais j'espère pour eux qu'ils n'ont pas été assez cons pour essayer de faire des farces au Comte, et encore ils ont tellement pas de cervelles que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'ils l'ont fait, répondit-il amuser.

Allen ne dit rien en sachant que c'était vrai ce qu'il disait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Road qui dormait paisiblement.

-Tu veux que l'on fasse, une partie de poker proposa-t-il aimablement.

L'intérêt de Tyki fut piqué, et il accepta immédiatement et le prit pour l'installer par terre. Il croisa les jambes alors que le plus jeune sortait ses cartes de sa poche.

-Que dirais-tu qu'au lieu que l'on mette quelque chose en jeu, on fasse juste un streep poker et que l'on récupère nos vêtements perdus à la fin, suggéra-t-il avec empressement ?

-Mhh, si tu veux, mais prépare-toi à perdre ta dignité ricana-t-il sadique.

Tyki sourit au côté sombre du jeune garçon qui venait de faire surface. Allen mélangea les cartes avec rapidité et professionnalisme, puis distribua les cartes.

Les deux joueurs prirent leurs cartes en main et les regardèrent avec un visage de poker parfait. Les minutes passèrent et les deux observaient toujours leurs mains. Finalement, ce fut Tyki qui commença la partie en dévoilant ses cartes.

-Couleur.

-Une paire.

Tyki sourit, cette partie débutait bien pour lui. Il regarda avec joie le jeune garçon enlever l'un de ses gants et le poser au milieu. Cette fois ce fut lui qui distribua la main et fixa son jeu calme.

Allen se retint de sourire quand il vit le sourire sur le visage du plus vieux. Il attendait avec impatiente la suite, car il sera sans doute amusant de voir sa tête à la fin de la partie. Après quelques secondes se fut Allen cette fois qui dévoila ses cartes en premier. Il posa au sol ses cinq cartes qui se suivaient et tout de la couleur noire.

-Suite à la couleur.

Tyki sourit encore plus grand et révéla les siennes qui était la plus haute main du poker.

-Quinte flush royal, je crois que tu as perdu ton don de tricher, Shonen parla-t-il jubilant.

-Je ne triche jamais et tu avais dit que tu arrêterais de m'appeler ainsi si je te tutoyais se défendit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Okai, okai, t'énerve pas, sourit-il en plaisantant.

Allen posa son autre gant et de nouvelles cartes furent attribuées et les deux se rencontrèrent dans leurs jeux leurs visages de poker face de nouveau en place. La partie se déroula en faveur de Tyki pendant un certain temps et quand il eut la confiance en sa victoire, Allen contre-attaqua sans pitié pour l'adulte.

C'est pourquoi quand le match touchait presque à sa fin, Tyki se retrouva à ressentir un sentiment de déjà-vu, alors qu'Allen souriait heureux.

-Veux-tu continuer ou tu veux qu'on n'arrête, demanda-t-il innocemment ?

-J'aimerais bien prendre la deuxième idée, mais on va jouer jusqu'au bout cette partie répondit-il en soupirant ennuyer.

-Comme tu voudras, sourit-il carnassier.

Les deux regardèrent avec concentration sur leur dernière main. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence absolu (sauf pour la respiration calme de Road).

En même temps Allen et Tyki dévoila leurs jeux. Tyki eut envie de se cogner la tête contre quelque chose, alors qu'Allen épela avec un sourire méchant.

-Q.U.I.N.T.E R.O.Y.A.L F.L.U.S.H Quinte flush royal.

-C'est bon, tu as gagné, mais je suis sûr que tu à tricher murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Allen ne l'entendit pas trop heureux par la tête que faisait Tyki. En parlant de ce dernier, il enleva le dernier vêtement qui protégeait sa dignité et le jeta dans la pile.

-Tu veux que l'on refasse, une partie demanda le jeune adolescent en gardant ses yeux de regarder en bas.

-Hors de question, mais si tu veux, on peut faire, un autre jeu refusa-t-il insouciant.

-Quel genre de jeu demanda-t-il curieux.

-Un jeu qui ne se joue pas avec des cartes, répondit-il sérieux.

Tyki se leva pour se rhabiller, Allen ferma les yeux immédiatement gênés par la nudité de l'autre.

Soudain un autre cri au loin se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Allen rouvrit les yeux tout de suite pour voir un Tyki très surpris lui tomber dessus. Allen se prépara au choc, mais n'eut pas besoin quand, l'homme aux cheveux bouclés mit ses bras devant lui pour ne pas l'écraser qui faisaient qu'il ne tomba que sur le dos.

Il s'arrêta de respirer et regarda dans les yeux bruns de Tyki qui détenait un reflet doré. Tyki lui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer, il y a une minute, il était debout et prêt à prendre son caleçon enlevé depuis peu et la minute suivante, il y avait un bruit fort derrière lui et quelque chose le poussait.

Il regarda l'adolescent sous lui être gelé. Le temps pour lui semblait s'arrêter pour lui aussi quand il plongea son regard dans les prunelles argentées de l'enfant qui paraissaient briller comme le véritable argent.

Sa respiration s'apaisa et il sentit ses yeux se retrouver à regarder les lèvres roses de l'adolescent qui avait l'air douce. Inconsciemment il commença à se pencher plus près d'Allen.

Il revint cependant à lui aux voix qui venaient de derrière lui et au bruit d'une porte qu'on claquait.

-Road s'il te plaît cache nous on a fait une grosse connerie et le Comte veut, notre peau s'écria Debitto nerveux.

Jasdero hocha la tête vigoureusement et se retourna s'attendant à voir le visage de leur sœur irriter qu'ils fassent irruption dans leur chambre et prête à les aider s'ils lui promettaient quelque chose mais certainement pas à leur frère tout nu et l'apprentie de Cross torse nue sous le plus âgé.

Il attrapa le bras de son frère qui tenait la porte de peur que le Comte ne les trouve et entre pour les punir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jas demanda Debitto effrayé que le Comte ne soit en faite là ?!

Il se retourna et gela au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tyki les regarda interdit quelques secondes puis se releva précipitamment et attrapa son boxer pour l'enfiler à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Jasdero continua de secouer son frère même après que ce dernier ne se soit retourné et en imitait les poissons en ouvrant et fermant la bouche toute les deux secondes.

-Je vous jure fermer vos gueules immédiatement menaça-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Debitto referma aussitôt sa bouche et hocha la tête vivement, la peur dans ses yeux. Tyki continua de se rhabiller et Allen enfin sorti de son état de statue se souleva dans une position assise, le sang monta immédiatement à ses joues qui prirent une belle teinte écarlate.

-Nnn...oous...jouions au...ssssttttrrreeeappp ppppokkkeer balbutia-t-il en bégayant.

-C'est vrai, mais de toute façon qu'est-ce que vous faite ici interrogea-t-il méfiant.

-On était venu chercher refuge ici pour échapper à la fureur du Comte, répondit Debitto rapidement.

-Oh, et je peux vous demander pourquoi le Comte serait en colère contre vous au point de vous traquer, questionna-t-il, en voyant là un moyen de prendre l'attention des jumeaux sur autre chose.

Les deux jumeaux semblèrent hésiter à leur dire, mais après une conversation silencieuse entre eux, Debitto se racla la gorge.

-On est allé faire des...choses dans la salle du Comte et quand on est retourné où devait être l'apprentie de Cross et bien, il n'y était pas donc, on a commencé à le chercher…

 _ **FLASH BACK**._

 _Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient confié la mission à l'apprentie de cet enfoiré de Cross, et qu'ils virent qu'il n'était pas, ils firent la première chose qui leur venait à l'esprit, c'est-à-dire crier._

 _Leur crie dura à peine quelques secondes avant que Debitto ne s'arrêtent et mettant la main devant la bouche de son petit frère, étouffant son crie._

 _-Chuuuuuuttttttt, où le Comte va finir par se rameuter, murmura-t-il presque crier._

 _Jasdero hocha la tête vivement, lentement, il enleva sa main de la bouche cousue de son frère._

 _-Tu crois qu'il est où il demanda-t-il stresser._

 _-J'en ai aucune idée, mais il faut le chercher et le trouver au plus vite avant que quelqu'un ne remarque, sa disparition dit-il inquiet._

 _-D'accord, mais on commence par où._

 _-On va commencer à partir de notre chambre, avec un peu de chance, il y est retourné pour nous attendre._

 _Sur cette phrase remplie d'espoir, la paire de frères courut dans les couloirs en direction de leur chambre. Jasdero sortit presque la porte de ses gongs quand il l'ouvrit._

 _Leurs yeux errant dans leur chambre vident de toute trace de présence d'un certain exorciste aux cheveux blancs._

 _-Eh merde, mais qu'on ce qu'ont a été con de le laisser seul se maudit-il énerver._

 _Jasdero se rongea avec nervosité ces ongles déjà courts en jetant quelques regards inquiets à son frère qui le remarqua._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, questionna-t-il, tendu._

 _-Et...et si l'apprentie de Cross s'était enfuie du manoir, mentionna-t-il nerveux._

 _-Ah oui et comment, il serait parti s'il ne peut pas marcher, cria-t-il angoissé._

 _-Mais Lero le portais et s'il la menacer de lui faire du mal tu sais très bien que cette saloperie de parapluie obéirais tellement qu'il aurait peur rappela-t-il en gémissant._

 _Il lâcha un juron à cette information qu'il avait oubliée. Si ce putain de parapluie de merde avait aidé l'apprentie à s'échapper, il jurait que dès qu'il mettra la main dessus, il allait le faire payer._

 _-Ils sont peux être encore dans le manoir, donc, je propose qu'on se sépare pour avoir le plus de chance de le trouver, conseilla-t-il grave._

 _Jasdero acquiesça vivement. Ils sortirent et prirent chacun un couloir différent. Debitto ouvrit toutes les portes qu'ils voyaient et fouillaient chacune en vitesse._

 **Une heure plus tard.**

 _Les deux frères se retrouvèrent devant une porte en ayant fouillé plus de la moitié du manoir._

 _-Il n'est pas dans la cuisine, ni la chambre de Tyki, Sheryl où même celle de Lullubel haleta Jasdero nerveux._

 _-Et il n'est pas dans le grenier, la salle à manger ou même le salon soupira-t-il craintif._

 _-Il est peux être trop tard, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir dire au Comte gémi Jasdero angoissé._

 _-Me dire quoi demanda une voix joyeuse._

 _Les jumeaux se retinrent de hurler en apercevant le patriarche de leur famille avancer vers eux._

 _-Ah, rien, rien du tout, on ne veux rien dire hii hii lâcha-t-il en riant stupidement._

 _Les yeux du Comte se plissèrent dans le soupçon de la nervosité que devait contenir son rire._

 _-Lullubel est venu me voir, il n'y a pas si longtemps pour me dire que Jasdero a cassé la porte de sa chambre et qu'il la fouillée, ainsi que sa salle de bains fit-il en croisant les bras et les étudiant de son regard._

 _-Ah, mais en fait, on cherchait notre poule Niwa, on a pas réussi à la retrouver depuis qu'on là prêtée à Road, mentit-il rapidement._

 _-Debitto, je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot, alors dites-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe et d'ailleurs où est Allen Walker, commanda-t-il grave._

 _Son frère se rapprocha près de lui pour le confort. Alors que lui-même déglutit bruyamment tout en prenant un pas hésitant. Leur frère vieux de sept mille ans se pencha plus près d'eux pour entendre le murmure inaudible que venait de dire la brune._

 _-Pardon, peux-tu répéter plus fort, je n'ai pas entendu, demanda-t-il confus._

 _-On ne sait pas où, il est, lâcha-t-il, d'un traite._

 _À cette réponse, le Noah plus âgé se redressa, les dévisageant en colère. Les deux jeunes Noahs se firent plus petits en voyant que le Comte devenait l'illusion du « Comte qui sourit, mais qui est en colère »._

 _-Si c'est, une blague sachez qu'elle n'est pas drôle du tout, prévint-il grave._

 _-C...cccc'est pas une blague, ont la laissé seule une petite heure et puis pouf envolé s'écria Jasdero en mimant le geste de disparition._

 _Ce ne fut pas une chose intelligente à faire, puisqu'une aura assez mortelle entoura l'homme habillé dans le costume du clown de l'auguste. L'instinct de survit de Debitto apparu en quatrième vitesse. Il attrapa son frère par le poignet et se mit à courir à toute vitesse._

 _-Revenez ici immédiatement hurla Adam furieux._

 _La brune n'obéit pas et continua de traîner son jeune frère dans les longs couloirs du manoir. Dès qu'il entrevit la porte de la chambre de leur grande sœur sadique, ils la prirent d'assaut._

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-...et voilà comment on est arrivé là, finit-il pitoyable.

Allen regarda coupable les jumeaux. Il allait présenter ces excuses quand Tyki (tout habillé) éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle cria Debitto pathétique ?

L'homme plus vieux ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant plutôt de calmer son fou rire. Quand, il l'eut sous contrôle, il regarda les Noahs du lien.

-Ce qu'il y a de drôle, c'est que vous avez placé des pièges un peu partout dans le manoir pour nous faire des farces et à la fin ceux qui ont été piégés sont vous-même lâcha-t-il amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire interrogea Jasdero confus ?

-Pourtant, il est très simple, vous avez voulu vous venger sur nous pour la punition que le Comte vous a donné et votre vengeance c'est finalement retournée contre vous puisque le Comte sait que vous avez perdu Allen ici présent et en conséquence de votre stupidité votre punition va durer beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un mois n'expliqua-t-il souriant content.

-Hein, mais c'est pas juste, c'est toi qui là pris avec toi, il est de ta faute, tout, ça s'exclama Debitto énervé.

-Ne vous faite pas d'idée, je l'ai trouvé dans le salon. Il n'a pas apprécié que vous vouliez nous faire des blagues alors quand je lui est proposé de venir avec moi, il a tout de suite acceptée, rétorqua-t-il sérieux.

Les jumeaux furent choquer à cette affirmation, leurs regards se posèrent sur l'apprentie qui se mit à fixer le sol comme s'il était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. La blonde prit un pas vers l'adolescent plus jeune.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu n'aimais pas notre idée, demanda-t-il troublée.

-Vous aviez l'air si content de votre idée et de vos plans que je n'ai pas osé vous le dire, murmura-t-il gêné.

Tyki observa avec délectation les têtes d'ahuri complet qu'affichaient les jumeaux. Avant d'ouvrir la porte gagnant l'attention de tous.

-Allez retrouver le Comte tout de suite, si vous ne voulez vous foutre encore plus dans le pétrin que vous ne l'êtes déjà, conseilla-t-il en baillant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir lui dire souffla la brune hésitante.

-Hé bien vus comment vous êtes con et que vous êtes capable de dire encore des conneries, je vous recommande vivement d'emporter Lero avec vous pour vous aider à expliquer et pour info, il est dans le salon, soupira-t-il ennuyer.

-On va le faire alors, tu peux le garder un petit moment demanda la blonde suppliante.

-Parce que, vous croyez que je fais quoi depuis une heure lâcha-t-il irriter.

-Ah ! Désolé.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent hors de la salle pour aller chercher le golem et partirent s'expliquer à leur patriarche en colère.

-Je crois que toute la famille devrait se cotiser pour leur acheter deux cerveaux lâcha-t-il, pensif.

Allen ria légèrement a cela, faisant sourire le plus âgé. Il referma la porte que les deux énergumènes du clan avaient laissés ouvertes.

-Bien alors à quoi tu veux jouer dont on n'aurait pas besoin de cartes demanda l'albinos impatient.

-Hum, que dirais-tu des échecs, proposa-t-il décontracté.

-Ça me va, mais où tu vas trouver le plateau et les pions questionna-t-il curieux.

-Si je me souviens bien, Road à tout quelque part ici dit-il songeur.

Tyki croisa les bras et se concentra à essayer de se souvenir où elle le rangeait. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand enfin, il s'en souvint. Il marcha à son armoire, l'ouvrit et se baisser pour ramasser une assez grande boîte. Il revint à l'enfant s'asseyant devant lui.

Allen prit la boîte des mains du plus vieux, il l'ouvrit et en sortit le plateau d'échiquier, les pièces de couleur claire et foncée. Il les plaça tous à leur place légitime.

-Tu prends quelle couleur ?

 _ **-**_ Les noirs.

-Bien dans ce cas, c'est moi qui commence.

Allen prit le pion au-dessus de sa tour pour le faire avancer de deux cases. Tyki, lui pris le pion au-dessus du roi et le fit avancer d'une seule case. Les deux joueurs débutèrent ainsi le déplacement de tous les pions pour libérer les importants tout en faisant attention que l'autre ne puisse pas attaquer ceux plus protéger.

-Je me demande bien à quoi tu vas pouvoir faire du reste de cette journée avec ces deux abrutis amoureux des farces lorsqu'ils reviendront lâcha Tyki réfléchit.

-Moi non plus, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de leur part avoua-t-il gêner.

L'homme plus âgé ria tout en déplaçant son fou pour prendre le cavalier adverse.

-Peux-être qu'ils vont te raconter l'une de leurs farces passées ou bien, ils vont te parler toute la soirée de leur foutu poulet. Ou alors, ils vont se plaindre des dettes que le général Cross leur a laissées, suggéra-t-il en plaisantant.

Allen secoua la tête désabuser aux suggestions du plus âgé. Il déplaça sa tour à voler une pièce importante du jeu.

-Tu devrais te concentrer sur le jeu si tu ne veux pas perdre, conseilla-t-il tranquillement.

-Ne sois pas si confiant, tu risques d'être surpris du gagnant sourit-il peinard.

 ** **Une heure plus tard.****

Allen pouffa de rire, puis rit ouvertement à l'adulte blasé qui foudroyait du regard le pauvre échiquier innocent. Si le regard pouvait mettre le feu puis le plateau serait à présent un tas de cendre.

-Bon ta bientôt finit de rire souffla le plus vieux exaspéré.

-Désolé mais je repense à ce que tu as dit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher s'excusa-t-il nullement désolé.

L'œil gauche de Tyki se contracta dans l'agacement au visage presque béat que faisait l'enfant.

-De toute façon, nous devrions aller voir où en sont, les jumeaux fit-il en soupirant dans l'ennuie.

-On ne devrait pas plutôt les attendre ici questionna curieux.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais vu la taille de leurs cerveaux, je ne serais même pas étonné qu'ils aient oublié qu'ils sont censés te garder, informa-t-il ennuyer.

-Mais si tu veux, tu peux rester ici pendant que je vais les chercher, rajouta-t-il rapidement.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai vraiment attendre ici, confirma-t-il embarrassé.

-Ça me va, je revins bientôt.

Tyki marcha directement au « bureau de travail » du prince. Il frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse. Une minute s'écoula avant que la réponse ne vienne. Tyki traversa la porte, il ne put faire qu'un pas à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne ressente un grand choc.

Toute la pièce du Comte millénaire avait été redécorée. Les murs étaient peints en rose, tous les numéros de téléphone avaient été remplacés par des paniers remplis à ras bord de cookie et de biscuit.

En tout rien qui ne devrais vraiment le surprendre sauf une chose, la chaise à bascule où le Comte siégeait. Elle était entièrement recouverte de différents motifs qui faisait mal aux yeux rien qu'a regardé.

-J'y crois pas qu'ils ont été assez cons pour toucher à la chaise à bascule du prince murmura-t-il sidérer.

-Ah Tyki que veux-tu interrogeas le Comte calme.

Le troisième enfant se secoua de son ahurissement et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

-Euh, j'étais venu pour voir si les jumeaux étaient encore là, parce qu'ils m'ont demandé de garder le Shônen pendant qu'ils vous expliquaient tous dit-il étonner.

-Ah oui, mais ils sont partis, il y a une dizaine de minutes pour enlever toutes les farces qu'ils ont installées, raconta-t-il.

-Oh ! Je vois, dans ce cas, je vais retourner auprès du Shônen souffla-t-il content.

Tyki fit demi-tour pour repartir dans la chambre de Road quand le Comte l'interpella, il se retourna curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Lullubel m'as dit que quand elle avait la charge d'Allen Walker ce dernier à dit ses pensée sur nous à voix haute...commença-il.

Toute son attention se dirigea sur le patriarche de la famille, alors que des centaines de questions l'envahissaient.

Est-ce que l'enfant les haïssait ? Faisait-il semblant d'agir avec eux parce qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre choix que de rester ici ?

Et plein d'autre questions dans se genre-là assaillant son esprit. Le Comte continua tout en regardant l'inquiète croissant qu'il ressentait.

-...et j'ai été très étonné d'apprendre que pour lui nous étions chacun la personnalité d'une personne de l'ordre noir ou deux dans le cas des jumeaux, finit-il calme.

Un énorme soupire de soulagement échappa de ses lèvres que son angoisse fondit comme une glace en plein soleil. Puis, il cligna des yeux surpris quand son esprit apaisé enregistra ce que venait de dire le faiseur d'Akuma.

-Pardon mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là demanda-t-il perdu.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que pour Allen Walker, nous soyons très semblables à des personnes se trouvant dans l'ordre noir, et si j'ai bien compris des gens qu'il aime beaucoup, reformula-t-il plus clairement.

Le Noah du plaisir sentit une chaleur l'envahir à cette information. Il sourit aussi grand que son visage, lui permettait. Après s'être excusé, il partit de la salle.

 ** **Dans la chambre de Road.****

Allen rangea les pièces à leur place d'origine, ainsi que le plateau dans la boîte du jeu. Une fois la boîte refermée, il regarda la forme de Road encore endormie sous ses tonnes de couvertures. Il était très ébahi qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée avec le bruit qu'avaient fait les jumeaux et eux quand ils riaient parfois.

 _ **Vingt minutes plus tard.**_

Son attention fut prise sur la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le Noahs du désir. Sheryl sembla ne pas le remarquer comme il partit s'asseoir sur la chaise et secoua doucement l'épaule de sa fille.

Road gémit mécontente en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder son père souriant.

-Hé ma puce, est-ce que tu sens mieux, demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

-Mhh, j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête, sinon ça va, j'ai même eu un rêve très agréable, répondit-elle heureuse.

-Oh ! Vraiment, tu veux me le dire, questionna-t-il joyeux.

Road s'assit ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le gant de son front et à permettre à notre jeune albinos de voir que la peau du Noah du rêve était de retour à sa couleur grise habituelle.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un que je ne pensais jamais rêver être venu me voir. Même si je sais que ce n'était qu'un rêve, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être...

Elle fut interrompue par la porte s'ouvrir sur son oncle souriant aussi grand que le Comte millénaire.

-Ah, il est si gentil de ta part d'être venu rendre visite à ma fille chérie et de te voir aussi heureux de la voir en bonne santé s'exclama Sheryl gaiement.

À cela Tyki perdit son sourire et se renfrogna en regardant ennuyer son frère.

-Désolé de casser ton délire de père gâteux, mais je suis juste là parce que j'avais laissé Allen ici, claqua-t-il indifférent.

-Hein Allen où ça demandèrent père et fille confus.

Allen ria embarrassée aux deux Noahs qui le fixèrent abasourdit.

-Hé mais tu est là depuis quand questionna Sheryl surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Euh depuis longtemps il offrit hésitant en ne savant pas lui-même depuis combien de temps, il avait été ici.

Road sortit de son lit sous le regard inquiet de son père et s'assit près de l'albinos pour commencer une conversation enjouée entre les deux. Tyki soupira désabuser en prenant place sur le lit. Pour montrer sa gentillesse envers sa nièce adoptive, il ne la dérangea pas dans sa discussion.

Sheryl complètement perdue demanda des explications à son frère, le Noah du plaisir se fit une joie à tout raconter à son frère aîné.

C'est ainsi que les heures s'écoulèrent et qu'un Akuma ne vient les prévenir que le dîner était prêt. Tout le monde se leva ( sauf Allen qui est porté par Tyki ) pour se rendre dans la salle à manger ou le Comte et Lullubel attendait.

Chacun prit leur place habituelle, et entama leurs repas dans une bonne humeur. Bien qu'Allen regarde confus la place.

-Hmm, excusez-moi, mais où sont Debitto et Jasdero interrogea Allen timidement.

Tous les Noahs regardèrent avec choc que l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs poser une question au Comte millénaire. Ce dernier fut le premier à se reprendre et de répondre d'une voix calme.

-Ils sont en train de supprimer tous les pièges qu'ils ont installé, c'est leurs punitions pour leurs inconsciences.

-Oh d'accord.

Et les conversations reprirent de plus belle, le sujet principal étant l'idée de trouver un moyen de donner un minimum d'intelligence aux jumeaux. Le repas se termina et pourtant tout le monde resta pour continuer et enchaîner d'autres conversations.

 _ _ **Deux heures plus tard.**__

La grande porte s'ouvrit sur les jumeaux et Lero stoppant toutes les conversations en cours. Ils regardaient complètement épuiser.

-Alors, vous avez tout enlevé demanda le Comte légèrement sévère.

-Oui, on les a tous enlevé jusqu'au dernier confirma Debitto fatigué.

-C'est bien, tout le monde à entendu, vous pouvez, tous retourner dans vos chambres sans craindre de déclencher le moindre piège proclama-t-il satisfait.

-C'est super, bien que je croie qu'ils n'avaient rien mis dans ma chambre en premier lieu souri Road pensif.

-Bien sûr que non, on n'est pas assez con pour ça s'écria Jasdero irrité.

Un long silence suivi cette déclaration du plus jeune de la paire, ce qui fit fulminer de colère la brune.

-Hé Lero bouge-toi de prendre l'apprentie qu'on aille se coucher grogna-t-il dangereusement.

Pour une fois, le parapluie à tête de citrouille obéit en ne lançant aucune moquerie aux deux idiots de la famille de Noah. Tyki aida à mettre le jeune adolescent.

-À demain Allen et dors bien souhaita Road doucement.

-Nous nous verrons au déjeuner souri Sheryl gentiment.

Lullubel acquiesça comme une salutation et un bonne nuit silencieux.

-Passe une bonne nuit Allen Walker appela le Comte tranquillement.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance pour t'endormir déclara Tyki sincère.

Ceci le laissa perplexe comme Lero le conduit hors de la salle avec les jumeaux. Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés de la porte, les deux laissèrent leur colère sortir.

-Putain s'est enfoiré nous prenne vraiment pour des cons alors que nos plan était super réfléchi et génial s'écria Debitto agressivement.

-C'est vrai, et je super énerver qu'on à dû enlever nos blagues, parce que j'ai trop envie de voir la tête qu'ils auraient faite en les déclenchant cracha Jasdero furax.

Le reste du trajet fut aussi rempli d'insulte envers les autres Noahs. Allen était absolument impressionné sur combien, ils connaissaient d'injure. Et pendant un instant, il pouvait imaginer sans mal Kanda en train de maudire Komui quand ce dernier pétait un câble à cause d'un surdosage de café.

Quand, ils atteignirent enfin la chambre de la paire, les deux s'étaient calmés et riaient en pensant à ce qui se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas du tout défaire.

-Ils sont complètement fous Lero murmura le golem doucement.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi chuchota-t-il bas.

Les maîtres des lieux s'effondrèrent sur le même lit sans avoir entendu ce que venait de dire l'apprentie du général Cross et le golem du Comte millénaire.

-Tu peux dormir dans l'autre lit proposa Jasdero exténué.

-Merci.

Lero vola jusqu'au lit vide, Allen descendit du parapluie, et se coucha sous les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit vous deux.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Lero sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre son maître, alors que Debitto se releva difficilement pour aller fermer la porte et éteindre la lumière revenir au lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Allen ferma les yeux et somnolant déjà vers le pays des rêves quand des ronflements horriblement fort résonnèrent dans toute la chambre. À ce moment-là une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

 _Je sens que ça va être une longue nuit._

* * *

 _ **Alors ça vous à plu ou bof sans plus. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans vos avis ou si vous voulez me donner un petit conseil ou formuler une critique sachez que je les accepte les bras ouverts.**_

 _ **Mais je dois vous dire que la fin de ce chapitre a été un peu écrit à la vitesse grand v puisque je n'ai fini ce chapitre-là que ce matin (1 h 30 du matin pour être précise).**_

 _ **Il ne reste précisément que 37 chapitres avant la fin de cette fics.**_

 _ **Enfin, je vous adore tous mes cher lecteurs/lectrices et je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'aimer ce que je prends le temps d'écrire. Même malade dans mon lit comme une mamie regardant les feux de l'amour ; ).**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre arrivera le 20.**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**_**Salut tout le monde, là on peut dire que je ne suis Pas en retard pour poster, mais plutôt en avance. J'ai décidé de mettre à minuit pile pour qu'il sorte exactement le jour de l'anniversaire de Nonoemix.**_**

 ** _ **Alors, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NONOEMIX !**_**

 ** _ **Enfin, je remercie tous ceux qui ont été super sympa de me laisser des commentaires, mais aussi ceux qui ont pris le temps de cliquer pour m'ajouter dans leurs favoris/suivis.**_**

 ** _ **Anonymous : Merci je fais de mon mieux. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que cela le soit. C'est vrai mais bon, ils ne sont pas assez réfléchit pour que cela fonctionne selon leurs plan. Ah ne m'en parle pas j'ai pensé mais je ne peux pas encore pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire (mais t'inquiète un jour, il y en aura un).**_**

 ** _ **Je ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire cela, tu comprendra la raison plus tard. Ah mais je comprend pour moi c'est Allen et Tyki qui sont miens.**_**

 ** _ **Elogane : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Mais si tu lis bien, le Comte à dis que les pièges des CHAMBRES étaient tous enlevé, après je dis ça je dis rien-sifflotement suspect-.**_**

 ** _ **Bah c'est pas non plus une énorme maladie, juste une petite fièvre qui la fait un peu délire et encore qui vous dit qu'elle délirais bien hein-regarde en rigolant connaissant toute l'histoire-.**_**

 ** _ **Non le Comte ne l'as pas « compris ou senti » mais ils le sauront tous un jour (bon sauf Tyki qui est déjà au courant, mais si y dit rien c'est pour lui laisser le choix).**_**

 ** _ **Nonoemix : Je suis super heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu as tout lus d'une traite. Moi aussi je kiffe les Noahs, mais pas toute les fics les font gentil (sauf les mienne, ils sauront toujours gentils). Et tu vois, je l'est sortit à temps. Moi aussi je te fais une bise imaginaire.**_**

 ** _ **Enfin je vous donne ce que vous voulez sur ce bonne lecture.**_**

* * *

 ****CHAPITRE 11.****

Allen jeta un coup d'œil désespérer aux jumeaux encore dans le pays des rêves et à la porte fermée. Dieu qu'il voulait que celui qui le garde aujourd'hui vienne tout de suite le chercher, où il allait devenir fou des ronflements des frères.

Il pleura presque de joie quand, il vit une figure traverser la porte comme si elle n'était pas là en premier lieu. Il remercia silencieusement Dieu qui semblait lui avoir accordé son vœux.

Tyki se retrouva irrité, dès qu'il fut dans la chambre des deux énergumènes de leur famille. Ses yeux bruns repérèrent immédiatement, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs dans le lit de Jasdero, sans ce dernier qui dormait avec son frère.

Il se dirigea vers l'enfant réveillé, s'il avait même pu dormir en premier lieu avec les ronflements infernaux des Noahs du lien.

-Est-ce que tu as bien dormi, demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Pas du tout, j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient répondit-il en gémissant.

L'homme Portugais sourit compatissant avec lui. Il s'accroupit dos à lui, et fixa les yeux argenté interrogatif, avant que la reconnaissance ne les fasse briller encore plus. Allen s'assit, poussant ses jambes hors du lit, il se pencha en avant entourant ses bras autour du cou de l'aînée, qui attrapa ses jambes et se releva avec lui sur le dos. Tyki ouvrit la porte et marcha dans les couloirs vide et silencieux du manoir.

-Aujourd'hui est mon jour, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire questionna-t-il curieux.

-Je ne sais pas trop qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, interrogea-t-il fatigué.

-Voyons voir fit-il pensif. On peut lire des livres, jouer à un jeu de cartes ou de société, sinon on peut toujours aller dans le jardin.

-Vous avez un jardin s'écria-t-il surpris.

Le plus vieux tourna la tête pour le regarder.

-Bien sûr qu'ont en a un. Road ne te l'a pas montré lors de sa visite guidée confirma-t-il étonné.

-Non. Elle ne m'a même pas dit que vous en posséder un réfuta-t-il maladroit.

-C'est tout elle ça, elle prend l'initiative de faire visiter mais, elle oublie ce qui est en dehors du manoir soupira-t-il désabuser.

-Elle a oublié répéta-t-il abasourdit.

-Ça lui arrive parfois certifia-t-il ennuyer.

-DEBITTO, JASDERO, JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Il sursauta au crie retentissant certainement dans tout le manoir et lâcha pratiquement l'exorciste dans sa surprise. Il se reprit à temps et resserra son emprise sur le jeune garçon.

-C'était quoi ça demanda-t-il nerveusement.

-Ça ressemblait à Sheryl proférer une menace de mort sur les jumeaux répondit-il éberlué.

-Ano...on ne devrait pas aller vérifier s'il va bien évoqua-t-il hésitant.

Cela sembla réveiller le plus vieux, qui acquiesça et se mit à courir dans la direction du crie de son frère aîné, qui semblait provenir du salon. En route, il fut rejoint du Comte Millénaire et Lullubel.

S'il n'était pas inquiet pour son frère, il saurait sans doute en train de rire de voir la grosse forme du Comte courir tout en continuant de tricoter une écharpe noire. Dès qu'ils virent la porte du salon, Lullubel l'ouvrit avec force.

-Sheryl est-ce que tu v...

Tyki ne finit pas sa phrase trop méduser à la vue de son frère fulminer debout près du canapé. Sa peau était entièrement vert fluo à pois violet, ses habits étaient vifs et ses cheveux normalement violet presque noir étaient multicolores et frisés comme un mouton.

Il cligna des yeux hébéter, il libéra une de ses mains à se frotter les yeux croyant rêver. Mais quand la vue de son frère ne disparut pas, il fit la seule chose qu'il pensait, il éclata de rire et fut bientôt rejoint par les autres.

Sheryl se retourna foudroyant du regard ceux qui osait se foutre de sa gueule ainsi. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était son petit frère, leur patriarche, sa sœur et l'exorciste, il calma un peu sa colère pour la remplacer par une très forte irritation. Leur rire dura au moins bien cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent quelque un haletant.

-C'est bon vous avez fini demanda-t-il agacer.

-Désolée, Sheryl, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé demanda le Comte essoufflé.

-Il m'est arrivé que ces petits connards sans cervelle, qui nous servent de frères ont menti et n'ont pas défait toutes leurs blagues cracha-t-il furibond.

Le premier enfant se redressa de toute sa hauteur à cette information et regarda attentivement le Noah du désir.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis interrogea-t-il sérieux.

-Évidemment que j'en suis sûr, après tout qui fait des farces aussi débile que les jumeaux lâcha-t-il énerver.

-Voulez-vous que j'aille les punir demanda Lullubel impassible.

-Non, je vais aller leur parler moi-même. Vous autres peuvent aller manger répondit-il calme.

Le Comte se détourna et partit de la salle en direction de la chambre des jumeaux pour entretenir une petite discussion avec les deux adolescents farceurs laissant les autres membres de sa famille et l'exorciste seul.

Tyki secoua la tête désabuser. Il avait été certain que les jumeaux avaient eu assez de bon sens en eux pour obéir au Comte et enlever l'intégralité de leurs farces. Mais apparemment, il avait sous-estimé leurs stupidités.

-Bon et bien on y va.

 ** _ **Plus tard dans la salle à manger.**_**

-Quoi tu n'es pas sérieux s'exclama Sheryl paniqué.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité les jumeaux m'ont expliqué de leurs plans hier et le piège que vous avez déclenché ne partira pas avant trois jours affirma Allen navré.

Le ministre du Portugal se prit la tête dans ses mains et gémit pitoyablement, alors que Road ria doucement à l'apparence pour le moins colorée de son père.

-Oh allez ce n'est pas si grave que ça, et puis je te trouve très bien comme ça consola-t-elle gentiment.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis dit-il d'une petite voix de fausse larme dans ses yeux.

-Bien sûr, que je le pense, et puis, il y a un côté positif à ça garanti-t-elle joyeuse.

-Ah bon lequel demanda Tyki curieux.

-Eh bien grâce à son état, il n'a plus besoin de se préoccuper que ses vêtements soient parfait ou même de ses cheveux répondit-il souriante.

Sheryl se cogna la tête contre la table, son frère soupirant et murmurant que ça c'était elle. Lullubel avait une lueur amusée dans ses yeux, alors qu'Allen sourit avec la petite Noah.

-De ce que je vois tu n'est plus du tout malade, alors tu vas retourner à l'école n'est-ce pas rappela le Noah du plaisir placide.

-J'y vais dès que j'ai terminé de manger souffla-t-elle ennuyer.

Allen regarda du coin de l'œil l'expression triste que faisait la Noah du rêve en buvant son bol de chocolat chaud et mangeant un pain au chocolat. Une fois son déjeuner finit, elle se baissa pour prendre son sac et se leva sa porte sortant du sol.

-Passe une bonne journée souhaita-t-il doucement.

Road fut surprise mais sourit brillante lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, elle franchit sa porte qui disparut derrière elle. Tyki fixa avec crainte son frère qui avait regardé interdit sa fille faire un bisou à un garçon.

-Bon et bien je crois qu'on va y aller ria-t-il nerveux.

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il se leva, jeta l'adolescent en bandoulière sur son épaule et courut hors de la salle comme si le diable était à ses trousses, ce qui dans un sens l'était si on comparait le diable à un père hyper sadique atteint d'un imposant girl complex.

Un regard lancer par-dessus son épaule le rassura sur le fait que son frère fou ne les avait pas poursuivi pour étriper le jeune adolescent qui serrait très fort un bout de sa chemise. Il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

-Est-ce que tu va bien, je n'ai pas rouvert l'une de tes blessures en t'attrapant aussi brusquement questionna-t-il préoccuper.

-Non, c'est bon, mais pourquoi tu nous as fait quitter la salle à manger interrogea-t-il troublée par le comportement de l'autre.

-Voyons-voir...mhhh...ah mais oui, c'est bon ça me reviens, je t'ai évacué de la salle à manger parce que mon frère est atteint d'un girl complex s'exclama-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Tu n'as besoin de le dire comme ça murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils dans la colère.

-Navré cependant ça doit bien faire une dizaine de fois que je te dis qu'il a un instinct surprotecteur envers sa fille, mais aussi qu'il est un véritable pervers et tu ne me crois pas soupira-t-il agacer.

Allen fixa ennuyer le visage renfrogné de l'autre qui se mit à marcher pour il ne savait où.

-Tu sais c'est difficile de croire quelqu'un quand on n'a pas de preuves de leurs affirmations lâcha-t-il contrarier.

L'irritation du Noah du plaisir s'évapora presque instantanément. Il sourit en coin ravi en ayant une idée pour occuper un peu sa charge et aussi révéler la véritable nature de son frère aîné.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à te fournir des preuves de ce que j'avance non suggéra-t-il doucereux.

-Euh oui, mais comment comptes-tu me prouver ça demanda-t-il méfiant.

-Oh mais ne t'en fais pas tu vas voir ça assez vite assura-t-il confiant.

Une certaine appréhension le prit au sourire cynique prenant place sur les traits de l'homme plus âgé.

 _ _ **Un peu plus tard.**__

Tyki déposa le jeune adolescent sur le lit, afin de commencer à fouiller la chambre bien ranger et surtout vide de son propriétaire. Allen regarda mal à l'aise l'homme Portugais ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau ainsi qu'ouvrir les dossiers placés sur dit bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches questionna-t-il préoccupé.

-Quelque chose que mon frère cache dans sa chambre répondit-il scrutant tous les documents avec sérieux.

La confusion inonda le jeune adolescent de quinze ans. Il pencha la tête à observer la forme de l'homme dans la mi-vingtaine continuer ses recherches cette fois-ci dans l'armoire.

-Et quelle est cette chose que Sheryl cache ici interrogea-t-il intéresser.

-Un livre déclara-t-il imperturbable dans sa recherche.

Il cligna des yeux interloquer par la réponse du plus vieux. De ce qu'il avait pu voir le Noah du désir n'était pas du genre à cacher un livre, la preuve en était l'étagère au-dessus du plan de travail.

-Mais attention ce n'est pas juste un simple bouquin comme tu as lu ici. Celui-ci est un peu différent, et dans un certain sens, on peut le comparer à un album photo rajouta-t-il plus clairement.

Le jeune albinos sentit la curiosité monter en lui à l'explication du plus vieux et à présent, il voulait franchement voir ce livre.

Aujourd'hui Dieu semblait exaucer ses souhaits, car dès que Tyki ferma brusquement l'armoire, quelque chose tomba sur sa tête. Tyki maudit sous son souffle et s'apprêta à foudroyer ce qui venait de lui dégringoler dessus quand il vit exactement ce que c'était.

Il le ramassa content et le montra à l'albinos surpris de l'épaisseur qu'était le livre en cuir marron.

-Je te présente la preuve de la perversité de mon frère mais pas seulement, là-dedans se trouvent aussi des événements qu'il a eu depuis qu'il est un Noah déclara-t-il gaie.

Il prit l'adolescent dans le style marier et sortit de la chambre en désordre du quatrième enfant en sifflotant joyeusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire quand, il va s'apercevoir que tu lui as pris quelque chose d'aussi important demanda Allen curieux.

-Il ne va rien me faire puisqu'il ne sera jamais que c'est moi, en fait, il pensera inévitablement que ce sera un coup des jumeaux répondit-il sincèrement.

-Quoi, mais tu ne vas pas le laisser les accuser pour quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas fait s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

-Bah si, prends-le comme une punition de ma part pour avoir voulu jouer des mauvais tours à la famille entière rétorqua-t-il ennuyer.

Allen regarda stupéfait le troisième enfant être sérieux sur ce qu'il venait de dire à propos de faire porter le chapeau aux Noah du lien. Il se secoua la tête pour sortir de sa stupéfaction et décida de changer de sujet.

-De toute façon où allons-nous maintenant essaya-t-il hésitant.

-Nous partons à la recherche de Lero, je vais avoir besoin de lui pour ça dit-il en désignant le livre dans sa main droite.

-Ah mais c'est vrai que je ne les pas vu ce matin, pourtant, il est toujours avec celui qui est censé me garder se rappela-t-il songeur.

-Je suis prêt à parier tout ce que tu veux que Road l'a pris hier soir pour s'amuser et qu'elle a oublié de le libérer fit-il confiant. Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir aller faire un tour dans sa chambre aussi.

 ** _ **Encore un peu plus tard.**_**

Tyki ouvrit l'armoire de la petite Noah pour y voir le golem du Comte attacher. Il soupira accabler tout en défaisant les liens du parapluie à tête de citrouille qui se mit immédiatement à pleurer et se lamenter agaçant le Noah.

-Ferme là, avant que je te donne à manger à mes Tease menaça-t-il à voix basse.

Le parapluie se tut instantanément et hocha violemment la tête dans la peur. Allen regarda réprobateur l'homme intimider le pauvre golem. Il dévia son regard sur dit golem lui souriant aimablement.

-Bonjour Lero salua-t-il gentiment.

-Oh je suis si heureux de vous voir gentille exorciste Lero pleura le golem de bonheur.

 _Tyki regarda satisfait de cela et_ partit fermer la porte prenant ainsi au dépourvut les deux autres occupant de la salle.

-C'est le seul endroit qui est assez éloigné des autres pour ne pas se faire choper, mais surtout ,elle va être inoccupée jusqu'au retour de Road ce soir précisa-t-il sérieux.

Il revint vers le lit pour s'y asseoir juste à côté du jeune garçon vraisemblablement surexcité et impatient de découvrir ce que pouvait bien renfermer ce livre.

-Avant tout, tu dois savoir qu'on va avoir besoin de cette tête de citrouille pour pouvoir voir ce qui a dedans.

-Hein pourquoi ?

-Parce que le contenue ne sert à rien sans ce truc rose.

-Hé, j'ai un nom Lero.

-Je m'en fiche de ton nom.

Le parapluie à tête de citrouille se rembrunit, alors que Tyki ouvrit le livre à la deuxième page où était attaché un petit bout de feuille en papier de couleur grise.

-Hein, mais c'est juste un bout de feuille s'exclama-t-il méduser.

-Non c'est bien plus qu'un ridicule morceau de feuille, regarde plutôt et je t'expliquerais tout. Hé Lero avale ça tout de suite ordonna-t-il flegmatique.

Le golem du Comte Millénaire acquiesça vivement de nouveau peur de la menace qu'il lui avait dite plus tôt. Il mordit dans le papier décroché de sa place et immédiatement après ses yeux devint allumer montrant une scène.

 _ _Sheryl était assis sur une chaise blanche se trouvant sur une grande terrasse. En face de lui était une femme dans sa trentaine, des cheveux de la couleur du blé, une peau aussi pâle que la farine et des yeux verts doux. Elle était habillée d'une robe victorienne bleu marine clair.__

 _ _A côté de la belle femme était Road sans détails la présentant comme un Noah. Elle était vêtue de ses vêtements habituelle et était en train de grignoter sur des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat.__

 _ _-Je pense que nous devrions inviter le Comte Millénaire à prendre le thé demain parla la femme tranquillement.__

 _ _Sheryl prit un air réfléchi à la proposition de la noble tandis que la petite Noah sourit heureuse à l'idée que le patriarche de leur famille vienne chez eux.__

 _ _-Je peux très bien essayer de lui proposer, mais tu sais le Comte et un homme très occupé soupira-t-il calme.__

 _ _-Je sais, mais je pense qu'une petite pause lui serait bénéfique contredit-elle gentiment.__

 _ _-C'est vrai que ça fera du bien à Millénie de s'arrêter un après-midi dans son travail difficile renchérit Road joyeuse.__

 _ _-Tu vois même notre fille et de mon avis ajouta-t-elle tranquillement.__

 _ _Le Noah du désir, sembla hésité mais finit par hocher la tête vaincu. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira en voyant l'heure avancer.__

 _ _-Je vais lui en parler et essayer de le convaincre mais je ne te promets rien avertit-il sérieux.__

 _ _-Je suis certaine que tu vas réussir à le persuader de venir prendre le thé assura la noble doucement.__

 _ _Avec cette affirmation dite, elle se leva et rentra à l'intérieure de la demeure ne laissant ainsi que le père et la fille qui regardait ce dernier en attente de quelque chose.__

 _ _-Je vais t'ouvrir une porte dans le manoir et tu vas parler tout de suite de l'invitation à Millénie ordonna-t-elle sérieuse.__

 _ _-Tout ce que tu veux ma fille chérie s'écria-t-il heureux.__

 _ _Road sourit satisfaite, elle claqua des doigts faisant ainsi apparaître sa porte. Les deux Noahs se levèrent de leurs chaises pénétrant dans le « raccourci de Road » pour finir dans la salle où le Comte se trouvait assis sur sa chaise à bascule et son fidèle tricot en main.__

 _ _Le premier enfant leva les yeux de son occupation, la surprise pouvait être vue dans ses yeux dorés cacher derrière ces petite lunette ronde.__

 _ _-C'est rare de vous voir revenir de votre temps chez vous, alors puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici demanda-t-il curieux.__

 _ _Sheryl fit un pas en avant.__

 _ _-Tricia vous invite pour prendre le thé demain répondit-il hésitant.__

 _ _-Oh c'est très gentil de sa part, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de temps à moi avec la création de mes Akuma et les appels de mes courtiers refusa-t-il courtoisement.__

 _ _Le ministre du Portugal opina, se retournant prêt à partir toutefois pour faire demi-tour au regard grave que lui lançait sa fille chérie. Il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention du Comte qui avait repris son tricot.__

 _ _-Je suis certain qu'un thé de très bonne qualité pourrait vous aider à vous relaxer du stress que vous devez ressentir à ne pas vous accorder une seule seconde à vous renchérit-il nerveux.__

 _ _Le faiseur d'Akuma devint pensif à cette idée très tentante, mais finalement secoua la tête négativement.__

 _ _-Je ne peux pas prendre une pause même pour quelques heures, j'attends en ce moment des informations sur mes futur Akuma rejeta-t-il las.__

 _ _Le cerveau de Sheryl tourna à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de trouver un argument qui convaincrait le Comte d'accepter. En temps normal, il n'insisterais pas, mais sa fille si innocente et pure serait terriblement déçue que le plus vieux de tous ne vienne pas.__

 _ _Soudain une ampoule allumée jaillit sur le dessus de sa tête en même temps qu'une idée le traversa. Il se mit bien droit et fixa le patriarche de leur famille dans les yeux.__

 _ _-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, allez ouste souffla le plus vieux de tout mécontent.__

 _ _-J'aimerais vous proposer un marché suggéra-t-il sérieux.__

 _ _-Quel genre de marché veux-tu passer questionna-t-il exaspérer.__

 _ _-Vous allez demain prendre le thé avec Tricia et en échange je reste ici pour vous remplacer pour prendre les appels de vos courtiers offrit-il tranquillement.__

 _ _-Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que c'est plus difficile que ça n'y paraît prévint-il grave.__

 _ _-Je suis positif sur ma capacité à gérer pendant quelques heures des appels téléphoniques après tout n'oubliez pas le métier que j'exerce sourit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.__

 _ _Le Comte soupira désabuser, néanmoins son sourire se fit plus grand. Sheryl fière de lui se retourna pour regarder le bonheur sur le visage de sa fille. Les deux d'entre eux reprirent le chemin de la porte au manoir Kamelot.__

Les yeux de Lero clignotèrent une milliseconde.

 _ _Sheryl agita joyeusement au Comte qui entra avec hésitation dans la porte de Road qui se referma sur son passage, laissant ainsi seul l'homme Portugais qui prit la place qu'occupait l'homme déguisé dans le clown de l'auguste.__

 _ _-Ah qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire jusqu'au retour du Comte murmura-t-il à lui-même.__

 _ _Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent à essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire pour les heures à venir quand l'un des nombreux téléphones sonna. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et se mit à écouter son interlocuteur. Il hocha quelques fois la tête en écoutant en silence.__

 _ _Après un petit moment, il raccrocha sans avoir prononcé une seule parole. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire quelque chose qu'un autre téléphone sonna un peu plus loin que sa position.__

 _ _Il invoqua l'un de ses fils et pour amener le combiner à lui, il décrocha et comme s'il était une sorte de signal la moitié des téléphones sonna. En légère panique, Sheryl décrocha tous les téléphones et les rapprocha de lui.__

 _ _Il écouta à peine quelques secondes un locuteur qu'il passa à un autre puis un autre. Le temps qui passa sembla être une éternité et une torture pour le pauvre Noah du désir qui paraissait être sur le point de passer à froid.__

 _ _Lorsque la porte de Road réapparut de nouveau, Sheryl se jeta littéralement dedans passant un Comte pas le moindrement surpris.__

 _ _-Je te l'avais bien dit chuchota-t-il en soupirant fatigué.__

La scène disparût et le bout que Lero avait mangé sortit de sa bouche, Tyki le rattrapa afin de le remettre à sa place initiale. Il regarda le Shônen qui se retenait de rire à la tête qu'avait faite Sheryl.

-Bon je suppose que tu as des questions non supposa-t-il amusé.

-Oui j'en ai quelques-unes, je me demande comment ce bout de papier pouvait contenir ça et pourquoi Sheryl garde-t-il quelque chose comme ça confirma-t-il très curieux.

-Eh bien, pour que tu comprennes bien, ces bouts de papier ont été ensorceler par le Comte pour contenir une mémoire qui peut être amusante, ridicule ou complètement honteuse. Puisque Sheryl ne peut pas s'en débarrasser, il a dû se résoudre à y cacher pour que personne ne voit ces choses. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi le Comte à fait ça, c'est tout simple, c'est une punition pour quelque chose de très stupide que mon frère à fait expliqua-t-il souriant.

-Oh c'est étrange dit-il en baillant.

-Tu es déjà fatigué dit-il moqueur.

-Hé je te rappelle que j'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause des ronflements des jumeaux s'indigna-t-il contrarié.

-C'est bon je rigolais pas besoin de faire la tête lâcha-t-il désolé.

Allen bailla une nouvelle fois ressentant la fatigue d'avoir fait une nuit blanche. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Noah souriant légèrement amusé. Ennuyer et voulant le faire s'excuser correctement pour sa remarque déplacer (faut pas rire à un blesser ça nan) il décida de laisser le sommeil l'emporter au monde des rêves.

Tyki fixa sidérer l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs s'endormir assis. Le silence régna dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que le Noah du plaisir ne sortent de son abasourdissement.

-Tu te fiche de moi.

* * *

 _ _ **Voilà un chapitre de plus finit, s'il vous plaît examiner et remarquer que dans cette fics quand je met les dates, je les respectes.**__

 _ _ **Oh et aussi, voici un petit sondage pour les couples qui seront formé (sauf que Tyki et Allen sont déjà pris désolé).**__

 ** _ **-Lenalee x Lavi**_**

 _ _ **-Kanda x Lenalee**__

 _ _ **-Road x ? (à vous de me proposer avec qui vous voulez qu'elle soit).**__

 ** _ **Ce sondage peut durer exactement jusqu'à deux semaines donc donner votre avis sur la question.**_**

 ** _ **Le prochain chapitre arrivera le 27.**_**

 ** _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Salut tout le monde ! Bien alors je dois m'excuser pour avoir mis une date de sortie de ce chapitre pour qu'à la fin, je ne mette rien. Bien que j'ai pu prévenir certain de cela et d'autres non, car mon ordinateur portable a décidé que NON, il partait en grève. Alors ça ne fait que depuis hier que j'ai pu le réutiliser.**_

 _ **Aussi je suis très touché par Elogane et encore plein d'autres qui m'ont laissé des messages par MP pour me demander si j'allais bien, vu qu'après avoir mis à jour mon profil et prévenue, je ne donnais plus de nouvelle. Alors je rassure aussi ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé de message, OUI, je vais bien (bien qu'on m'ait juste diagnostiqué l'insomnie) c'était juste un problème d'ordinateur.**_

 _ **Alors je répondrai aux commentaires à la fin cette fois. Eh bien, évidemment je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis dans leurs favoris et suivis.**_

 _ **Sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Un gémissement de protestation s'échappa de la bouche du jeune adolescent aux cheveux incolores. Ce dernier ouvrit ses paupières, révélant deux orbes argentés, contenant une légère irritation dirigée a la personne qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil paisible.

Tyki ne parut pas impressionner par le regard menaçant-endormit-que lui lançait le plus jeune. Bien au contraire cela semblait lui plaire.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, t'endormir juste pour me faire chier déclara-t-il ennuyer.

-Tu as commencé en te moquant de ma fatigue rappela le plus jeune révolté.

-Je ne me suis pas moqué. J'étais juste amusé de voir que tu étais déjà épuisé, disait-il indigné.

-Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit, à cause du ronflement des jumeaux évoqua-t-il avec insistance.

Le Noah du plaisir fixa sidéré le jeune garçon qui lui tournait la tête (ne pouvant lui tourner le dos) pour bouder, tout comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Tyki laissa s'écoula quelques minutes silencieuses, avant de lâcher un soupir inaudible. Voyant que le plus jeune n'allait pas lui reparler de sitôt, s'il ne s'excusait pas.

-C'est bon, je suis désolé d'avoir été amusé de ton manque de sommeil, lâcha-t-il calmement.

Allen tourna légèrement sa tête, afin d'observer du coin de l'œil l'homme portugais se masser les tempes d'une main et se pincer le pont du nez de l'autre. Il se tourna entièrement de façon à le regarder de face.

-Excuse acceptée.

L'homme plus âgé souri heureux que le garçon ne boudait plus. Il aurait été gênant pour lui d'expliquer pourquoi, l'enfant l'aurait ignoré.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-À peine cinq minutes.

-Donc, ils nous restent encore du temps pour visionner une autre « mémoire » demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

Tyki lança un rapide coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet, indiquant neuf heures précise.

-Je suppose que l'on peut même en regarder deux répondit-il décontracter.

Il tourna les pages sous le regard excité de l'exorciste pour finalement s''arrêter à une page en particulière. Il décrocha le petit papier rose tacheter de rouge.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ordonner au stupide parapluie-étrangement calme-de l'avaler, qu'il le fit tout de suite déclenchant ainsi une mémoire.

 _Le Noah du désir était accroupi sur une branche surélever d'un arbre, une paire de jumelles dans une main et calepin fermer dans l'autre. Le feuillage conséquent que cet arbre, le dissimulant de la vue._

 _Il regarda dans l'instrument de vue, apercevant clairement sa fille assise parmi d'autres enfants se trouvant dans ce qui était une salle de cours._

 _Sa fille adoré avait sa tête appuyer contre la paume de sa main, ses yeux violets cacher derrière ces paupières closes. Son visage détendu révélant qu'elle était endormie._

 _Sheryl sourit à la vue si paisible de la petite Noah qu'il avait adoptée comme sa fille, deux jours plus tôt. Soudain, sa fille ouvrit les yeux brusquement à la cloche sonnante indiquant l'heure de la récréation._

 _Road se leva, sortant de la salle en courant disparaissant ainsi de sa vue. Avec une rapidité surhumaine, il descendit l'arbre, sauta les clôtures et se jeta dans un buisson assez grand et feuillus pour contenir son corps entier dans une position agenouillée._

 _Il ne tarda pas à repérer la petite Noah sortir de la grande porte, suivit d'autres enfants. La cour une fois calme, fut rempli de crie et de rire enfantin. Sheryl ignora les cris agaçant que ces CHOSES moches produisaient, pour ce concentre sur sa fille adorée._

 _Road s'était installer sur un banc qui se trouvait être le plus éloigner de la cour. Elle observait les autres enfants jouer ensemble avec une petite trace de tristesse dans ces yeux améthyste._

 _Sheryl fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'aucun des mioches horribles ne s'approchait d'elle._

 _Observer la Noah du rêve être assise seule et regarder si solitaire, alors que le reste jouait de grand sourire sur leurs visages boudinés et boutonneux lui fit ressentir de la colère._

 _Comment OSAIT ses sales petits humains ignorer sa douce fille. Il inspira un bon coup pour calmer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Il sortit de sa cachette faisant sauter certains enfants et crier d'autres._

 _Il avança à sa fille qui ne le remarqua même pas, étant trop plongée sans ses pensées et s'assit à côté d'elle._

 _-Salut, ma fille adorée, que fais-tu ici toute seule, demanda-t-il animé._

 _Road sursauta de surprise. Elle le regarda ahuri et quelque part heureuse._

 _-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici s'exclama-t-elle abasourdit._

 _-Quoi ce n'est pas évident. Je suis venu voir comment ma belle petite princesse se portait dans sa nouvel école s'écria-t-il joyeux._

 _-Mais tu n'as pas le droit de venir comme ça dit-elle prudente._

 _Sheryl sourit tendrement tout en caressant les courts cheveux indomptables de la petite Noah surprise._

 _-Pourquoi tu est toute seule dans ton coin ? Interrogea-t-il doucement._

 _Road baissa les yeux sur ces mains posées sur ces genoux._

 _-Ils ne veulent pas m'approcher. Ils disent que je suis moche et que je suis une anomalie à cause de la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux, répondit-elle triste._

 _Sheryl dut prendre une autre respiration, afin de calmer la nouvelle vague de colère qu'il sentait naître. Du coin de l'œil, il enregistra l'approche de deux maîtresses venir à grands pas vers eux._

 _Cependant, elles s'arrêtèrent dans leurs marches, lorsqu'elles aperçurent son visage, et donc sut qui, il était. Détournant son attention des humaines incertaine, il se concentra une fois de plus sur sa fille._

 _-Tu sais, je crois qu'ils sont tous jaloux de toi dit-il avec un sérieux déconcertant._

 _-Jaloux de moi. Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle confuse et curieuse._

 _-Parce que tu es la petite fille la plus belle et adorable que je n'ai jamais vue. De plus tes différences te rendent encore plus exceptionnel que tu ne l'es déjà, déclara-t-il grave et doux en même temps._

 _Road scruta les yeux de son père pour toute trace de mensonge visible. N'en trouvant aucun, elle se retrouva choquée._

 _-Aussi n'oublie pas que ces pathétiques humains ont quelque chose de moins que toi. Quelque chose de primordial rajouta-t-il ludique._

À cela, elle pencha la tête dans la curiosité, ne voyant pas de quoi, il parlait. Sheryl leva les yeux dans l'exaspération gentille. Il regarda sa fille et toucha de son majeur l'emplacement exact de son cœur.

 _-Tu est une Noah et donc tu as le clan de Noé comme famille déclara-t-il ouvert._

 _Un mixte d'émotion plus ou moins reconnaissable défila dans yeux violets de sa fille. Alors qu'un sourire de pur bonheur prit place sur son visage._

 _-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je suis le Noah du rêve et je fais partie du clan de Noé. Merci papa, je t'aime s'exclama-t-elle la voix débordante de joie._

 _Sans plus tarder, elle se jeta dans ses bras, lui faisant un énorme câlin rempli d'affection. Il tomba à la renverse du poids soudain, ainsi que l'énorme saignement de nez qui le pris._

 _Une pensée traversa son esprit, avant qu'il ne perde conscience._

Je dois protéger la pureté de ma fille si innocente et mignonne des sales humains de sexe masculin de ce monde.

La mémoire se fana immédiatement, Tyki rattrapa le bout recraché et le remit à sa place. Il fixa le jeune garçon toujours interloquer à l'endroit, où avait été Sheryl et Road.

Il attendit une sorte de réaction qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

-C'était une très belle mémoire lâcha-t-il affecté.

Ému par la scène qu'il venait tout juste de voir, il sourit avec une certaine affection dans ses yeux. Affection qui fut vite parti lorsque le Noah du plaisir ouvrit la bouche.

-C'est vrai. Mais t'a vu qu'il s'est évanouie d'une perte de sang causée par son côté pervers, souligna-t-il le fait flagrant pour lui.

Le sourire de l'albinos se crispa. Il foudroya du regard le plus vieux surpris.

-Euh, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça demanda-t-il ennuyé mais un minuscule nerveux.

-Tu es vraiment obligé de dire une chose pareil, alors que ton frère as été montré comme un père gentil et aimant réprimanda-t-il contrarié.

-Hein.

Tyki cligna cligna des yeux hébétés.

 _Attendez quoi._

Sans se soucier de l'air choqué de l'homme, l'Anglais continua réprobateur :

-Cette mémoire était magnifique et toi tu gâche tout avec Sheryl étant un pervers.

Tyki secoua sa tête, l'incrédulité sur son visage. Il se faisait sermonner par le Shônen, juste parce qu'il avait dévoilé la vraie nature de son frère. C'est-à-dire un pervers-inoffensif-en puissance.

-Quoi ce n'est pas comme si j'ai menti. T'as bien vu que mon frère est tellement perverti qu'il c'est évanoui en ayant un saignement de nez sur sa fille, cria-t-il mécontent.

-Tu n'as pas honte de détruire ce moment lui cria-t-il en retour.

Le ton accusant de l'adolescent laissa stupéfier l'homme portugais. Ah parce que maintenant c'était sa faute si son frère était un pervers.

Lero se moqua bruyamment du Noah gelé continuer de se faire disputer par l'exorciste, comme s'il était un enfant pris la main dans la jarre à biscuit.

Le Noah du plaisir sortit de son état de statue, au rire du golem du Comte. Il attrapa le pauvre parapluie rose et se mit à le secouer violemment dans tous les sens.

-Toi arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule. À moins que tu ne veux finir en pâture à mes Tease grogna-t-il menaçant.

Le rire du golem fut remplacer par un hurlement de peur. Des rivières de larmes coulant des deux trous noirs qui lui faisaient office de yeux.

Allen regarda outrée, le Noah étranglé le golem sans défenses et en pleurs. Il arracha de ses mains le parapluie maltraité.

-Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à ce pauvre Lero. Tu n'as pas honte de toi ! tempêta-t-il énerver.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est cet enfoiré de parapluie qui cherche la merde, vociféra-t-il offenser.

-PARCE QU'EN PLUS, TU L'ACCUSE POUR TON COMPORTEMENT ODIEUX. TYKI, TU N'EST VRAIMENT QU'UN SALE CON ! HURLA-T-IL DU HAUT DE CES POUMONS.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Tyki se leva brusquement, fonçant vers la porte qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir en utilisant plutôt son choix pour passer à travers. Laissant ainsi ainsi un exorciste haletant d'avoir crié si fort et un golem craintif.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide loin de la chambre de Road. Il savait qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes pour laisser l'adolescent sans surveillance, mais là, il était trop énervé pour s'en soucier.

C'est vrai quoi. Il se faisait réprimander par un gamin à peine dans sa puberté pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute (oh ! La mauvaise foi) et en plus dudit gamin l'avait insulté pour avoir donné à ce sale parapluie de merde ce qu'il méritait.

Il erra quelques minutes dans les couloirs en marmonnant des insultes envers l'albinos. Lorsque enfin son esprit se vida de sa colère, la culpabilité prit sa place.

Il n'avait pas voulu crier sur l'exorciste. Mais il s'était senti très irrité d'être insulté pour avoir dit une vérité. Bien qu'il fût aussi vrai qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Lui-même se trouvait horrible à avoir souligné la vérité sur cette mémoire en particulière.

Un soupire fatigué passa la barrière de ces lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couloir qui menait à la chambre de Road, quand une pensée lui vint. Il prit le chemin de la cuisine tout en préparant des excuses mentalement.

 _ **Dans la chambre de Road.**_

Allen gémit de frustration, son regard fixé sur la porte qu'avait traversé le plus âgé, il y environ cinq minutes. Lero regarda perdu, l'exorciste se mordre la lèvre dans la nervosité, alors que ces yeux reflétaient une grande tristesse.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Lero ? Questionna-t-il confus.

L'exorciste détourna son attention de la porte pour se concentrer sur le parapluie rose dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas...c'est juste que je me suis un peu emporté et j'ai peur que Tyki soit encore en colère contre moi, soupira-t-il attrister.

-Mais c'est lui qui as commencé en dénigrant maître Sheryl, Lero. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable pour vos paroles vraies Lero contredit-il excessive.

Allen secoua la tête négativement.

-De toute façon, je vais lui présenter des excuses, dès qu'il revient, déclara-t-il sérieux.

Lero ne comprit pas la lueur déterminer qu'il vit dans les yeux argentés.

-Il risque de revenir tard Lero.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On va l'attendre ici d'accord.

Lero regarda l'exorciste avec admiration. Une idée le prit soudainement. Il se saisit du livre-que Tyki avait posé dans sa colère-dans sa bouche afin de le laisser tomber sur les genoux d'un adolescent confus.

-Le temps peut paraître moins long si vous regardez une autre mémoire Lero s'écria le parapluie heureux de son idée.

-Est-ce qu'il est bien que je regarde sans que Tyki soit là ? Demanda l'albinos inquiet.

-Bien sûr, qu'il est bien Lero. Si ça ne l'était pas, maître Tyki ne l'aurait jamais volé pour que vous puissiez voir un peu du contenue Lero assura-t-il confiant.

Allen se lécha les lèvres nerveusement, alors qu'il tourna les pages du livre, il s'arrêta sur une page contenant un bout teinté de gris, sans plus tarder il le détacha et le donna à Lero de l'avaler.

Ainsi, la chambre accueillit une fois de plus une mémoire.

 _Sheryl se promenait tranquillement dans un parc, accompagné d'un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans, tenant un air de ressemblance avec lui._

 _L'adolescent avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés mis dans queue-de-cheval basse. Ses traits défini ressortaient parfaitement avec sa peau claire. Des yeux bruns reflétant tout l'ennuie qu'il ressentait. Un grain de beauté reposait sous son œil gauche. Il était simplement habillé d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussés jusqu'au coude, d'un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires ciré._

 _L'homme plus âgé s'arrêta dans sa marche afin de s'asseoir sur un banc situer sous un grand arbre offrant ainsi d'une protection contre la chaleur du soleil tapant._

 _L'adolescent se laissa tomber à ses côtés, prenant une position décontractée. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot, préférant profiter de la fraîcheur-de l'ombre que créais le chêne-ainsi que le silence agréable entre eux._

 _Les heures s'écoula sans qu'aucun ne fît la moindre geste pour débuter une conversation et ainsi briser l'ambiance paisible qui s'était installée. Mais comme toute bonne chose avait une fin, ce silence en avait une aussi._

 _-Tyki._

 _-Mhh._

 _Sheryl regarda nerveusement son frère observer les peu de gens présents, marcher tout en discutant joyeusement du festival qui allait avoir lieu ce soir._

 _-Le Comte aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes passer quelques jours au manoir pour appr..._

 _Il se tut à la vue de son frère, le regarder avec colère sourde, dans ses yeux normalement ennuyer._

 _Il se secoua éveiller à l'entente de la voix de son petit frère vide d'émotion :_

 _-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller dit-il monotone._

 _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller. Le Comte, Road et Lullubel sont très gentil, lâcha-t-il l'incompréhension brillant des ses yeux noirs._

 _-C'est pourtant simple, je n'ai pas envie de passer « quelques jours » avec vieux ce fou Millénaire, cette cinglé de gamine et la dernière habitante de ce manoir expliqua-t-il un soupçon de colère dans sa voix vierge._

 _-Tyki ! Soit un peu plus polie quand tu parle du Comte et de Road, ils ne sont pas fous, gronda-t-il doucement._

 _Le jeune adolescent éclata soudainement de rire, le faisant un peu sauter au comportement inattendu. Il le contempla avec une légère inquiétude rire tellement fort qu'il se tenait les côtes._

 _Son frère ria une bonne trentaine de secondes, avant de définitivement s'arrêter à bout de souffle. Prudent, il demanda :_

 _-Tyki, est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _Son frère leva la tête afin de le fixer, la douleur évidente dans ses yeux bruns, le rendant encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était. Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le plus jeune prit la parole :_

 _-Non. Je ne vais pas bien, souffla-t-il presque trop calme pour que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre._

 _Son cadet se leva du banc, se mettant à marcher loin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il ne sortent de son état paralyser et ne se lève paniquer._

 _-Attend ! Dis-moi, ce qui ne va pas. Et je te promets que je t'aiderais petit frère cria-t-il désespéré et déterminé._

 _Tyki se retourna un peu, un pauvre sourire triste étirant ses lèvres, ses yeux reflétant une douleur profonde._

 _-Je ne suis pas lui._

 _Sur ce murmure déchirant, Tyki se détourna de nouveau, continuant de s'éloigner. Sheryl regarda entièrement geler son frère devenir plus petit avec la distance, jusqu'à complètement disparaître de sa vision._

La mémoire prit fin, le bout tombant au sol. Allen cligna des yeux confus, de quoi avait bien pu faire référence Tyki par « lui », mais aussi une pointe d'amusement par la façon que le portugais avait désigné le Comte Millénaire et le neuvième apôtre.

Son regard passa à la porte, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Tyki. Le Noah du plaisir entra, deux paniers dans ses bras.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence, avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche en même temps :

-Allen/Tyki, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir hurlé/insulter dessus pour rien.

Surpris, ils se fixèrent, puis finalement, ils rirent ensemble, confondant le pauvre parapluie. Tyki se posa sur le lit.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'on est tous les deux des idiots pour laisser la colère que l'ont avaient chacun prendre le dessus sur notre raison sourit-il faiblement.

-Tu as raison. Tu ne m'en veux donc pas, pour t'avoir traité de sale con questionna-t-il timidement.

-Bien sûr que non. Par contre, est-ce que toi tu m'en veux de t'avoir hurlé au visage, alors que tu avais complètement raison, interrogea-t-il penaud.

-Pareil. Au final, aucun de nous n'est fâché de ce qu'a dit l'autre ria-t-il légèrement.

-On dirait en effet. Au fait, j'ai apporté à manger puisque l'on est midi pile fit-il en désignant les papiers qu'il tenait et le réveil sur la table de chevet.

-Le temps passe vite.

-Je ne peux pas te dire le contraire là-dessus. Néanmoins, je me demande où tu veux qu'on mange, souffla-t-il ennuyer.

-Mhh, que dis-tu du jardin que je n'ai jamais vu, suggéra-t-il pensif.

-Étant donné qu'il fait un temps splendide dehors, ça me va, accepta-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **...**_

Allen contempla émerveiller l'énorme jardin qui entourait le manoir des Noahs. Dans sa tête, il se demandait COMMENT Road avait bien pu oublier son existence.

Le sol était carrelé de marbre gris/blancs pour au moins vingt mètres. Une table crème ainsi que cinq chaises se trouvait à deux mètres de leurs positions. Sur les côtés étaient des carrés de cinq mètres chacun, comportant différentes espèces de fleurs-mélangées-qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Un Saul Pleureur était planté à trente mètres de là. Juste à côté était un étang à Koi, où nageait paisiblement cette espèce de poisson.

-Alors comment trouves-tu notre jardin ? interrogea Tyki tout sourire.

-Il est magnifique.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put dire, tellement, il était fasciné et émerveillé devant cet endroit qui ressemblait à petit paradis.

-N'est-ce pas ? C'est un jardin à couper le souffle. Tu sais qu'on doit cette merveille au Noah de la sagesse. Il adorait les fleurs et il avait décidé de créer sa propre " serre florale ".

-Je n'ai jamais vu de fleurs aussi belle.

-Je sais. Certaines sont très dures à trouver, d'autres en voie de disparition et il y en a même quelques-unes qu'il à créer. Tient par exemple regarde celle-là, il a croisé une Marigold et une Proteas afin de l'obtenir.

Allen étudia la fleur qu'il désignait. Elle était grande, la forme était un mélange d'une Rose et d'un Lotus, les pétales au bout étaient de couleur jaune avec des rayures horizontales orange et celle à la fin était d'un rouge profond.

-Il y a encore d'autres qu'il a faits, mais sinon le restes sont des fleurs qui existent déjà. Comme la Closeup rouge ou les Begonia semperflorens de couleur rouge, rose et blanche. Ainsi que le Lilas violet et blanc, l'Orchidées, les Lilies, la Dahlia, le Glaïeuls, l'Oeillets, l'Apple Blossom, le Cypress, l'Hibiscus, le Jasmin, la Morning Glory, la Violet, le Laurel, le Mufliers, le Lisianthus, la Freesia, le Delphinium, l'Hydrangea, l'Aster, l'Anemone, le Crocus, l'Amarylis, l'Alstomeria, le Cherry Blossom, le Camélia, l'Iris et enfin le Ranunculus énuméra-t-il en pointant du doigt chaque fleur comme il pouvait avec les paniers en main.

Allen fixa avec choc le Noah du plaisir.

-Tu connais, les noms de toutes ces fleurs s'exclama-t-il sidéré.

-Ouai toutes. Mais c'est normal, le Noah de la sagesse qui est mort depuis longtemps adorait nous les rabâcher et dès qu'on se trompait, il nous insultait de tout les noms. Donc pour lui faire plaisir, le Comte nous avais forcé d'apprendre chacune de ces espèces, expliqua-t-il décontracter.

-Ahh, j'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait, un truc soupira-t-il déçut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « un truc » questionna-t-il méfiant.

-Désolé, je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais tu ne ressembles absolument pas à quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à la nature, commenta-t-il hésitant.

Le jeune garçon toucha son attelle, la gêne écrite sur son visage.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre soin de mon environnement, assura-t-il franc.

Le Shônen le fixa surpris qu'il admette qu'il avait raison. Il sourit à sa réaction et partit s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Posant les paniers qu'il tenait sur la table, il fit un signe de la main à l'exorciste de l'imiter.

Lero déposa l'exorciste juste en face du Noah du plaisir qui entreprit de sortir leurs repas des paniers. La table fut bientôt remplie d'une vingtaine d'assiettes remplie de nourriture à l'air plus qu'appétissante.

-Ça à l'air très bon lâcha Allen impatient de manger ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Tyki sourit discrètement. Ça pouvait l'être, puisque la nourriture avait été préparée par de grands chefs étoilés. Une manière de la sienne pour s'excuser correctement de sa petite crise de colère.

-Qu'attends-tu pour manger. Tu as peux-être peur de t'évanouir tellement que c'est exquis dit-il faussement pensif.

Allen pouffa de rire tout en prenant les couverts que lui tendait le Portugais. Il se servit un peu de tout ce qui lui faisait envie-c'est à dire tout-dans son assiette. Il pris une bouchée de poulet rôti. Il ferma ses yeux dans le pur bonheur au goût merveilleux qui agressait son palet.

Il les rouvrit quand le Noah du plaisir rit. Confus, il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux posant une question silencieuse, vu qu'il avait la bouche pleine d'autres aliments.

L'aîné ria plus fort, rendant encore plus perdu notre pauvre albinos. Une fois son rire en bas, il toussa gêner à l'incompréhension du plus jeune.

-Désolé, mais la tête que tu faisais était trop inestimable pour que je ne rigole pas s'excusa-t-il embarrasser.

Allen haussa juste les épaule, continuant à manger le contenu de son assiette. Rapidement imiter par Tyki encore gêné.

 _ **Quinze minutes plus tard.**_

Allen soupira de contenu après avoir fini un fromage blanc. La table devant lui complètement vide de toute trace de nourriture. Attrapant le regard étrange du vieux, il demanda curieux :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tyki secoua la tête.

-Rien, c'est juste que c'est pas souvent que je peux assister à un compatible de type symbiotique manger aussi lentement-assistant bien sur ce mot-enfin si on n'oublie les premiers jours où tu étais ici, répondit-il désorienter.

-Oh ! C'est vrai que d'habitude, je mange tout en moins de cinq minutes. Pourtant, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé une nourriture pouvant rivaliser avec celle de Jerry que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en profiter, marmonna-t-il pas assez bas pour que l'audition de l'homme ne l'attrape pas.

-Je peux te demander qui est ce « Jerry » dont tu parles, questionna-t-il intrigué.

Allen parut déconcerter par sa question, mais se reprit vite tandis qu'un doux sourire fit son chemin sur son visage, ses yeux remplit de la même affection qui avait été là, lorsqu'il avait parlé du grand intendant de la branche Européenne.

-C'est le chef-cuisinier de l'ordre répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Voyant à quel point, l'enfant semblait aimer cet homme, la curiosité l'envahit le retrouvant à parler une fois de plus.

-Et tu veux bien m'en dire plus sur lui ?

Toujours souriant, l'enfant commença à décrire le genre de personne qu'était le seul cuisiner de l'ordre noir. Il écoutait attentivement tout ce que l'adolescent disait, lui laissant à la fin, avec la pensée que l'ordre s'avérait compter des gens intéressants en son sein.

Aussitôt que le jeune garçon se tut, il entama une conversation sur quelques conversations banales.

 _ **…**_

-Euh, pardon de vous déranger Lero, mais le dîner devrait bientôt commencer Lero interpella le parapluie craintif.

Tyki et Allen levèrent les yeux au ciel et effectivement voir que le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher, laissant place à la lune.

-Je crois l'avoir déjà dit, mais je trouve que le temps passe TROP vite soupira l'aînée ennuyée.

-On devrait peux-être y allé, avant que le Comte n'envoie un Akuma nous chercher rappela le cadet en se souvenant de celui qui étaient venus les jours respectifs où Lullubel et Sheryl l'avaient gardé.

-Tu as raison. Franchement est-ce que le prince croit sincèrement qu'on va crever de faim, si on rate un seul repas, souffla-t-il exaspérer.

-Hé, vous devriez être très reconnaissant que le Comte prend soin de votre santé Lero s'indigna la tête de citrouille outrée.

Tyki lui jeta à peine un regard comme il se leva pour aider le Shônen sur lui. Bien qu'il trouvait étrange que la chose stupide avait été silencieux et discret aujourd'hui (si l'on oublie lui se moquer).

Tyki et Lero se mirent à marcher de retour au manoir, en laissant aux Akuma le soin de s'occuper de ce qu'ils avaient laissé.

Quand ils furent dans les couloirs, le Portugais alluma une cigarette sous l'œil réprobateur de l'Anglais.

-Tu ne devrais pas fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé, conseilla-t-il sur un ton de sermon.

Tyki lui jeta un coup d'œil imperturbable tout en prenant une longue bouffée du bâton de cancer et expirant le nuage de fumé grisâtre.

-Ne te fatigue pas a essayer de me convaincre. Ce serait une perte de temps puisque étant le Noah du Plaisir, j'utilise mon choix pour que la nicotine ne reste pas dans mon corps.

Allen fronça les sourcils mécontent, avant qu'il ne prenne un air soulagé.

-Dans ce cas, je suis content. Non, parce que tu imagines si tu n'était pas ce Noah où un Noah tu serais pourrir de l'intérieur, avoir toute sorte de maladie, en plus la cigarette peut rendre impuissant au lit, soupira-t-il une mine soucieuse.

Tyki tressaillit et s'arrêta dans sa marche, sans que le golem ou le jeune garçon ne le remarque. Ses yeux louchèrent sur la cigarette qu'il avait en bouche. Avec une rapidité surprenante, il la jeta par terre, et marcha dessus pour l'éteindre pour ensuite reprendre sa marche aux côtés du jeune garçon qui le considéra surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Où est ta cigarette ?

-Je l'ai fini.

-Oh d'accord.

Tyki se retourna pour regarder devant lui, ratant ainsi le petit sourire en coin victorieux de l'albinos.

 _ **…**_

Tyki ouvrit la porte en grand prenant note que tous le monde était là, à l'exception des jumeaux.

-Ah ! Vous voilà, j'allais justement envoyer un Akuma pour aller vous chercher, mais puisque vous êtes là, ce n'est pas la peine déclara le Comte joyeux.

Sans tarder les deux s'assirent à leur place. Road se jeta instantanément dans les bras d'Allen tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

-Allllenn, c'est horrible, gémit-elle pathétiquement.

L'albinos cligna des yeux à la petite Noah accrochée à lui, alors que son gardien du jour scruta avec crainte son frère aussi interdit qu'il ait été le matin, après que sa fille chérie avait fait un bisou sur la joue du gamin.

Ignorant la détresse interne qu'avais le Noah du plaisir, Allen tapota la tête de Road comme si elle était une enfant-qui dans un sens l'était-au grand plaisir du neuvième apôtre.

-Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ta journée ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le visage de l'aîné des Noé s'illumina comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était Noël. Elle se rassit correctement dans son siège et se mit à rapporter tout ce qui s'était passé pour elle avec enthousiaste.

Toute la famille ignora la petite Noah pour se concentrer sur leurs repas quand cette dernière commençait à se plaindre sur chaque chose. Seul Allen l'écoutait attentivement.

Bien que personne-presque-ne lui prêtait attention, aucun n'entama une conversation, tant l'atmosphère était agréable. Quand le dîner fut fini, seul Sheryl quitta avec réticence la salle pour aller faire son travail.

-...enfin, les cours particuliers, ce sont terminer et j'ai pu rentrer, finit-elle avec entrain.

Le Comte sourit largement.

-Eh bien, tu as eu l'air d'avoir une journée bien chargée.

-C'est peu dire Millénie. Et toi Allen, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui avec l'oncle interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

-Euh..en fait...commença-t-il lentement.

L'albinos lança un regard en coin au Noah du plaisir qui déglutissait nerveusement, se rappelant sans doute du livre qui reposait encore sur le lit du neuvième apôtre. Un court silence s'installa, les yeux des Noah rivé sur lui, attendant une réponse.

Tyki toussa soudainement attirant ainsi l'attention de tous sur lui, à son grand soulagement.

-Nous n'avons rien fait de vraiment intéressant. Aussi, nous allons vous laisser, car je crois qu'Allen rêve de pouvoir enfin rattraper le sommeil qu'il n'a pas eu avec les jumeaux, exposa-t-il calme.

-C'est vrai qu'Allen Walker a l'air épuisé approuva le Comte pensif.

-Ah ! Vous voyer. On va vous laisser.

Tyki se leva, aidant une fois de plus l'exorciste sur Lero.

-Bon, on se verra demain Allen s'exclama Road joyeuse.

-Bien sûr, bonne nuit marmonna-t-il en baillant.

La petite Noah sourit grand, regardant la forme de son oncle et de celui qu'elle estimait beaucoup quitter la salle. Elle se pencha contre sa chaise, fixant l'expression des membres de sa famille encore présente.

-Né Millénie, demain c'est à ton tour de le garder n'est-ce pas, déclara-t-elle sérieuse.

-Oui, ça l'est soupira-t-il las.

-Oh ! Allez ne fait pas cette tête, tu va voir, demain sera une très bonne journée réconforta-t-elle, en sortant une sucette de sa poche.

Le patriarche de la famille acquiesça, perdu dans ces pensées. L'aîné des Noahs lança un regard au plafond, faisant une prière silencieuse pour que tous se passe bien demain.

* * *

 _ **Alors, j'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à examiner et me dire si c'est de meilleure qualité ou non. Aussi je serais ravis d'avoir des critiques constructives qui pourront m'aider à progresser en tant qu'auteur.**_

 _ **Aussi vu que je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis vingt-deux jours, j'ai décidé que le sondage va durer encore jusqu'au chapitre 15.**_

 _ **Couples qui seront formé :**_

 _ **Lenalee x Lavi (2 votes)**_

 _ **Kanda x Lenalee**_

 _ **Road x ? (les proposition que vous me donerez) (1 vote avec Lavi) (1 vote avec Wisely) (1 vote avec Lenalee)**_

 _ **Voilà et si vous voulez rajouter un couple supplémentaire, me le dire et je le mettrais, car plus il y a de couples, plus je vais m'éclater à l'écrire ^-^.**_

* * *

 _ **REPONSE AUX REVIEW :**_

 _ **Elogane : Eh oui. Tyki le héro des Shônen en détresse ! Non plus à Bozo le clown :) Oui, ça m'est venu d'un coup, mais comme tu as lu, ce n'est pas seulement les moments drôles. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir poussé son innocence (et son corps) a sa limite.**_

 _ **Je suis assez d'accord avec toi (même si je haïs Lenalee T-T). Ce n'était même pas un réel scan bouhouhou.**_

 _ **Anonymous n°1 : Merci ! Moi aussi je le sais, c'est horrible T-T (c'est peux être pour ça que je suis devenue insomniaque). Non, c'est pas vrai ! (bon j'avoue, un peu, mais il est trop drôle pour que je puisse me retenir).**_

 _ **Ah mais si, il a. C'est parce que dans sa tête c'est un enfant tout mignon et non un adolescent qui peut être hormonal(bien qu'il ne l'est pas, hormonal je veux dire). Okay et pour « la bonne surprise » tu ne sera jamais déçu.**_

 _ **Anonymous n°2 : Merci c'est très gentil, (euh...c'est Nonoemix) mais je connais déjà, mais c'est super-sympa d'avoir voulu m'aider ^-^.**_

 _ **Kuro. : Alors non, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, Lavi n'est pas « timbré », il est beau gosse. Sinon c'est vrai que ça peut faire un excellent couple.**_

 _ **bb: Merci cette scène était trop tentante pour que je l'enlève. Eh bien, Tyki refuse de laisser notre adorable moyashi inconscient de la perversité de son frère.**_

 _ **En fait, non ce n'était pas vraiment toutes les semaines, c'était juste qu'il était facile pour moi de les écrire parce que je n'en suis qu'au début. Mais là avec mes autres fics mise de côté, je devrais pouvoir en faire un toutes les semaines, même deux si je suis en super forme, mais me connaissant, je ne suis pas très optimiste sur deux.**_

 _ **Nonoemix : Oh, je prie pour que ça continue alors ! C'est vrai, mais le jugement final reviendra à ceux qui ont obtenu le plus de vote.**_

 _ **Luna78 : Yeah encore quelqu'un qui aime, merci pour ta lecture, je suis aux anges.**_

 ** _Sur ce ciassu._**

* * *

 _ **L'auteur Neah Noah posta le chapitre sur fanfiction et referma son ordinateur portable, laissant échapper un soupir de contenu quitter ces lèvres. Elle se leva de sa chaise.**_

 _ **Peux-être qu'il serait temps pour elle, d'aller chercher de l'inspiration dehors.**_

 _ **Déterminer, elle acquiesça à elle-même, partant s'habiller en tenue de sport, puis prit un énorme filet de pêche pour finalement sortir de chez elle.**_

 _ **Elle partit au parc d'un pas assuré, ses yeux errant sur les gens présents qui la regardaient comme si elle était folle. Ne se préoccupant pas d'eux, elle s'avança plus loin dans le parc, jusqu'à enfin remarquer son inspiration assises près du lac.**_

 _ **Discrètement, elle avança avec une démarche prédatrice, lorsqu'elle, fut assez près, elle inspira un bon coup et abattit, son « arme » obtenant des crie de son inspiration.**_

 _ **Son inspiration capturée, elle partit rentrer chez elle, en sifflotant joyeusement, un bon dans sa démarche, et son filet de pêche géant rempli de beaux gosses.**_

 _ **Ah ! Que l'inspiration était facile à trouver.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je dois d'abord dire que je ne pensais pas que le Comte soit un personnage aussi difficile à faire passer une journée entière avec Allen. Mais bon à la fin, j'ai réussi (bien que je trouve que ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas).**_

 _ **Pardon, pour avoir plus d'un mois pour faire, ce chapitre de seulement 5,147 mots (sans compter ceci) et je dois l'avouer pas de très bonne qualité. J'ai l'impression qu'écrire sur le Comte m'a complètement vidé de mon vocabulaire.**_

 _ **Enfin, je remercie beaucoup, ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour me laisser un avis, ainsi que ceux qui ont cliqué pour m'ajouter dans leurs favoris, et suivis (sans oublier les alertes).**_

 _ **Elogane : Tout a fait ^-^. Non, en effet, il était encore humain. Allez à qui Tyki est le portrait craché. Non Sheryl ne l'a jamais rencontré. Ah, il faut lire pour savoir ;).**_

 _ **Je suis malheureusement d'accord (je ne mettrai jamais de mon vivant Allen x Lenalee !) C'est vrai que pour ce coup, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont essayé de nous tuer de déceptions. Je te remercie beaucoup et désolé qu'il n'est pas arrivé plus vite.**_

 _ **Anonymous : Merci ^-^. Je sais, je les adore tout les deux ENSEMBLE. Eh bien, de mon avis, Sheryl aurait très bien pu le faire en vrai (d'ailleurs, il est aussi mon passage préféré). Tu dois lire pour le savoir. Mhh, je peux te dire que ce sera dans la même période de temps que j'ai mis pour faire ce chapitre. D'acc.**_

 _ **Luna78 : Je suis tellement heureuse (et un peu surprise) que tu est lut autant. Eh bien, j'ai ce qu'on appelle une imagination trop débordante et la folie.**_

 _ **sousie : Merci, ce simple mot me fait très plaisir ^-^.**_

 _ **Anonymous : Ah, tu me rassures, (j'avoue que je ne supporte pas très bien les filles principales dans les mangas, mais elle, elle a le don de me taper sur les nerfs).**_

 _ **Pour la « décision importante» je suis d'accord, mais je ne trouve pas que je suis courageuse, juste têtu et avec un trop grand caractère de merde pour abandonner.**_

 _ **Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ^-^.**_

 _ **Yonaka : Ce n'est pas grave du tout (même si j'avoue avoir cru que tu n'aimais plus). Je suis super-heureuse de cela. Eh bien, attend encore un peu et je pense que tu sera comblé ;) mais je ne vais pas gâcher le suspense.**_

 _ **Zorchide : Merci de me le souhaiter, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Euh pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr, mais, à priori je dirais non.**_

 _ **Sangho : Merci, ça me touche :). Eh bien, oui, il y aura un « pendant ce temps à la congrégation de l'ombre », il sera très bientôt.**_

 _ **Pandinoulifle : Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes :).**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, donc voici le chapitre 13 sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 :**

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de grand-père révélait l'heure au Comte. Il soupira une fois de plus de fatigue.

-Earl-sama, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Lero ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix aiguë de son golem le fit soupirer de nouveau.

-Non, tout va bien, assura-t-il tranquillement.

-Si tout va bien, pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à trouver le sommeil ou à vous arrêter de soupirer Lero ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

Son parapluie se mit à tourner au-dessus de sa tête, un sentiment de nervosité émanant de lui. Couvrant ses yeux de la couleur de l'ambre avec son bras, il ne laissa que sa voix profonde et douce dévoiler sa préoccupation.

-Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de garder Allen Walker. Je suis bien conscient que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il préfère et cela me fait un peu nerveux...

Le calme s'empara de son golem, sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il était l'un des rares moments où il lui confiait ses incertitudes.

-...de devoir prendre soin de lui pendant tout un jour. Road, Lullubel, Sheryl et Tyki s'en sont très bien tirés , ils m'ont prouvé que même s'ils ont essayé de le tuer, ils ont réussi à créer une sorte « d'amitié » avec lui. (Il soupira dans la frustration). Mais dans mon cas, je ne pourrais jamais.

-Donc, vos sentiments sont mitigés sur son avis Lero démêla-t-il sans peine.

Pensif, il laissa son esprit vagabonder à la conclusion de son parapluie.

 _ _Tout a commencé le jour où j'ai rencontré, celui qui émettait ce profond désespoir. L'intérêt que j'ai eu pour lui, lorsqu'il__ _avait été apparu qu'il détenait une innocence et que cette dernière s'était activée d'elle-même pour le protéger, m'avait convaincu de ne pas le tuer._

 _Mais très vite mon intérêt s'était transformé en irritation à la découverte que l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas tué était devenue l'apprentie de ce sale emmerdeur de Marian Cross. Finalement, après qu'il soit arrivé dans l'ordre, j'étais furieux qu'il gâche toujours mes plans._

 _Mais après ce qui s'était passé dans l'arche, toutes mes émotions négatives ont tourné dans de la reconnaissance, l'inquiétude et l'incertitude._

 _La reconnaissance pour avoir protégé leur plus jeune frère du général roux, l'inquiétude de blesser le seul exorciste qui ne haïssait pas ma famille où lui pour ce qu'ils étaient et enfin l'incertitude de comment se comporter avec lui._

 _Bien sûr, je sais très bien qu'il détestait eux pour ce qu'ils faisaient, mais pas la haine. C'est ce qui le rendait fasciner par l'énigme qu'était Allen Walker._

Avec un soupire mental, il poussa ses pensées au loin, il rouvrit les yeux, un léger sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres à la vue de son golem devant lui le regardant dans l'expectatif.

-Alors Earl-sama quelle est votre réponse Lero ?

Le Comte écarta d'un revers de main la question de son golem, pour en poser un de son propre.

-Est-ce que Tyki est en train d'occuper le salon comme chambre ?

Déçut mais pas surpris que son maître l'ignore, Lero acquiesça silencieusement.

-Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons y aller décida Adam résolut.

La bouche de Lero tomba presque au sol, ses yeux dévisageant le plus vieux de tous les Noahs se lever de son lit, son costume du clown de l'auguste réapparaître, cachant ainsi son apparence humaine. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta un regard sur son golem choquer et demanda étourdi :

-Eh bien, tu viens où tu veux rester ici.

Le parapluie rose ferma sa bouche vivement, secouant sa tête de citrouille furieusement. S'il restait ici, puis il était très clair pour lui que la petite Noah allait venir le chercher pour l'emmener avec elle.

Il vola rapidement en dehors de la chambre, son maître fermant la porte après sa sortit. D'un pas tranquille le patriarche de la famille s'éloigna de sa chambre pour la direction du salon, Lero à côté de lui.

-Earl-sama est que vous savez qu'il est à peine quatre heures du matin Lero !

-Oui, je suis au courant.

Plus aucune parole ne fut prise, ne laissant ainsi que le bruit des pas du Comte emplir les couloirs calmes.

 _ **Quinze minutes plus tard.**_

Il referma aussi silencieusement la porte qu'il avait ouverte, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le canapé où dormait son plus jeune frère et l'exorciste. Tranquillement, il fit son chemin vers le fauteuil pour s'y asseoir, ses yeux ne quittant pas la paire de couchages.

-Doit-on les réveiller Lero ?

-Bien sûr que non. Nous allons plutôt attendre qu'ils se réveillent d'eux-mêmes.

Son golem se posa sur l'accoudoir, sa tête tordue un peu dans la confusion. Ne se retenant pas de parler, le parapluie chuchota perdu :

-Pourquoi on est là si ce n'est pas pour les réveiller Lero ?

-Le sommeil ne sera pas me rendre visite, rester ici me permet de ne pas perdre mon temps dans mon lit à fixer mon plafond, de plus je peux très bien continuer d'organiser mes pensées.

Une goutte de sueur perla derrière la tête de citrouille face au ton sérieux de son maître, alors que sa réponse n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

Tyki ouvrit ses paupières avec une lenteur voulue, le sommeil quittant ainsi ses sens au moment où ses orbes étaient entièrement visibles. Son regard se posa sur son réveil-qu'il avait récupéré de sa chambre-mis sur la table basse, la grande aiguille pointer sur le 9 et la petite aiguille sur 10.

-On dirait que le petit déjeuner, c'est fait sans nous marmonna-t-il à lui-même ennuyer.

-C'est vrai, cependant j'ai déjà ordonné à des Akuma de vous préparer celui que vous n'avez pas eu.

Tyki sursauta de surprise, ses yeux prenant la forme du patriarche de leur famille assis dans le fauteuil, faisant face au canapé.

-Bonjour Tyki-pon.

Son œil gauche se crispa à l'association du suffixe derrière son prénom.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça dit-il irriter.

-Tu as dû bien dormir, si tu peux te plaindre pour rien, commenta-t-il imperturbable.

Tyki se renfrogna un peu, il ne se plaignait pas pour rien, si vous preniez le fait qu'il détestait ce simple mot suivant son prénom.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il sa voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le Shônen.

Le parapluie rose jusque-là silencieux s'envola au-dessus de lui, son horrible tête de citrouille souriant fièrement quand il dit :

-Aujourd'hui c'est à Earl-sama de regarder le gentil exorciste Lero.

-Hein.

Le Comte souffla las à l'air hébété du Noah du plaisir. Il était visible comme le jour que ce dernier avait complètement oublié que lui aussi faisait partie de ceux qui devaient garder Allen Walker. L'homme portugais ne se reprit, qu'après un petit instant.

-Désolé, alors qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire pour occuper le Shônen questionna-t-il gêner.

-Je vais lui donner des livres à lire répondit-il tranquillement.

Le Comte ressentit la confusion a l'homme qui le regardait comme s'il attendait qu''il dise autre chose. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise quelque chose.

-Euh que faite-vous Lero ?

Tyki ignora la question du stupide golem pour déclarer sérieux :

-Vous ne pouvez pas juste lui donner des livres à lire pour toute la journée.

-Tu sais très bien qu'Allen Walker ne me porte déjà pas dans son cœur alors je ne vais pas aggraver les choses en risquant de faire quelque chose qui pourrait le faire me haïr réellement, rappela-t-il grave.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le remémoriez, pourtant vous avez bien vu la dernière fois que vous l'avez gardé quelques heures, il ne vous a pas crié pour le vouloir mort où même qu'il vous déteste. donc si lui fait des efforts, vous devez en faire aussi et avant que vous me le dites, lui donner comme seule activité de lire, n'est pas ce que j'appelle faire des efforts, exposa-t-il froid.

Le choc emplit le plus vieux de tous les Noahs, à ce que venait de lui dire le troisième apôtre avec une telle froideur jamais vue et une résolution si forte que depuis la première fois depuis une semaine, il reprit sa forme noire.

Les deux s'observèrent dans uns silence tendu, le parapluie retourna au côté de son maître comme les minutes s'écoulèrent. Le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille se retrouva bientôt à supplier mentalement toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait que quelques chose brise l'atmosphère sombre.

Lero pleura presque de joie quand un gémissement doux attira l'attention des deux hommes sur la source de ce bruit, qui se trouvait être l'exorciste sortant du monde des rêves. Allen ouvrit ses paupières, révélant ses orbes argentés embués de sommeil.

-Bonjour Tyki.

Le Comte regarda le Noah du plaisir s'adoucit à la vue du jeune garçon se frottant les yeux comme un enfant le ferait.

-Bonjour Allen.

L'air dans la salle redevint normal, au grand soulagement du golem heureux. Tyki enroula un bras autour de la taille de l'enfant, afin de les redresser tous les deux dans une position assise, son autre bras balayant les jambes inertes de l'exorciste hors du canapé.

Allen sourit reconnaissant pour l'homme portugais, bien que la surprise brilla un bref instant en voyant la peau grise et les yeux d'or.

-Bonjour Allen Walker, avez-vous bien dormi demanda Adam gaîment.

L'adolescent sursauta tout comme, Tyki avait fait un peu plus tôt, dès qu'il l'aperçut, il se redressa correctement, la confusion et la nervosité présente sur son visage.

-Ou...oui, j'ai très bien dormi merci répondit-il doucement.

Le Comte hocha la tête à lui-même, appelant mentalement des Akuma pour apporter le petit déjeuner qu'il avait ordonné de préparer pour eux trois.

-Hmm, Tyki, est-ce que tu peux enlever ton bras de ma taille demanda-t-il nerveux.

Le Noah du plaisir baissa les yeux sur son membre effectivement entourant sa taille, au lieu de l'enlever _,_ il resserra son emprise, gagnant un regard surpris de l'enfant et un intéressé du Comte _._

-Pourquoi devrais-je le faire, demanda-t-il un sourire enjoué aux lèvres.

Allen fronça les sourcils contrariés, il parla assez calmement. Le Comte observa en silence la petite altercation pas méchante. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour remarquer que la chamaillerie avait dissipé le nervosité de l'exorciste.

Très vite, trois chariots remplis de nourriture poussés par des Akuma furent placés devant les occupants de la salle. Allen -à qui son appétit était revenu-se mit à siphonner toute la nourriture sur son plateau tout en étant charrié gentiment par l'homme portugais.

Dès le repas terminé, le Comte se leva du fauteuil confortable pour marcher à l'exorciste détendu.

-Nous allons y aller maintenant, déclara-t-il gaiement.

Tyki prit le jeune adolescent afin de le poser sur le parapluie rose. Une fois l'exorciste bien installé sur lui, Lero partit au côtés de son maître.

-À plus tard.

Allen tourna la tête tirant la langue aux Noah du plaisir avant que la porte ne se referme.

 ** _Dix minutes plus tard_.**

Il s'extrait du parapluie rose à tête de citrouille, prenant place sur la chaise violette, alors que le Comte se laissa tomber dans sa chaise à bascule. Le Comte sortit un début d'écharpe de son manteau, il la continua en annonçant calmement :

-Allen Walker, ton occupation est à ta droite.

L'albinos tourna la tête à sa droite pour voir une pile de livres. Il prit celui qui est sur le dessus.

-Euh, merci.

Adam acquiesça discrètement, ses yeux rivé sur son écharpe à faire. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ouvrit le livre, commençant à le lire.

 _ _ **Deux heures plus tard.**__

Le Comte leva les yeux de son tricot, les posant sur le nouveau venu s'inclinant profondément devant lui.

-Il est l'heure de manger maître annonça l'Akuma monocorde.

Acquiesçant, il fit un signe pour le rejeter, l'Akuma sortit en s'inclinant une fois de plus. Il se leva, posant son bonnet presque terminé sur sa chaise, il se déplaça vers l'exorciste. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour le sortir de sa profonde lecture.

 _ _ **Pendant ce temps dans la salle à manger.**__

Tyki ferma un œil dans la paresse, sa paume soutenant sa tête, il regarda avec ennuie absolue son frère crié aux autres combien mignon et adorable était son petit frère chéri et sa fille adorée.

-Tu ne veux pas la fermer une seconde putain ! cria Debitto très irrité.

L'attention de tous se posa sur les deux énergumènes de leur famille.

-Quoi vous avez un problème avec nos têtes, bande d'enculés cracha Jasdero acerbe.

-Comment osez-vous traiter ma belle petite fille et mon adorable petit frère d'enculer, vous sales rats ! hurla Sheryl outrée.

Jasdero se leva brusquement, ses mains claquant la table avec assez de force pour créer quelques petites fissures dans le bois.

-Va te faire foutre, sale pervers de merde ! lui hurla-t-il énerver.

Le ministre du Portugal-coloré-vacilla devant le ton méprisant du Noah qui en temps normal n'oserait pas lui répondre en arrière et se cacherait derrière son jumeau. Road soupira bruyamment, attirant le regard de mort de la paire et ceux choquer des autres.

-Je ne sais pas quelle punition vous à donner Millénie, mais cela doit quelque chose d'horrible pour que vous soyers comme ça souffla-t-elle perplexe.

Immédiatement après qu'elle eut dit ça, Jasdero et Debitto se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la salle, une aura sombre et déprimante autour d'eux.

-Le Comte est méchant, c'est pas gentil de nous punir parce qu'on à oublié un seul petit piège de rien du tout brailla la blonde misérable.

-C'est vrai, on en avait tellement fait, que l'on s'en souvenait plus du tout pour le canapé renchérit la brune pitoyable.

Road sauta hors de son siège, pour marcher à l'endroit où ruminaient les frères différents. Elle s'accroupit à côté d'eux, une sucette à la main.

-Alors qu'elle est votre punition questionna-t-elle curieuse.

Les deux se tournèrent vers elle, leur visage strié de grosses larmes.

-Il nous a donné des centaines de livres sur toutes les matières a apprendre, il nous à dit...commença la brune.

-...que ça nous rendrais peux être un peu plus intelligent et réfléchit. Puis après, il a dit que si on ne les finissait pas avant son jour, il nous...continua la blonde.

-...enverrait à l'école pour avoir la même punition que toi finirent-ils ensemble malheureux.

L'aîné des Noahs leur donna un regard compréhensible, alors que les autres les regardaient compatissants. Il devait être dur pour leurs membres les plus cons à devoir découvrir l'intelligence. Le Noah du rêve leur adressa des paroles de réconfort. Après quelques minutes, ils retournèrent à leur place et Road à la sienne.

Pile à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur le Comte et sa charge, suivis d'une multitude d'Akuma/serviteur.

-Bien le bonjour tout le monde salua le Comte joyeux.

-bonjour maître renvoya Lullubel impassible.

Lero déposa l'exorciste à sa place puis retourna auprès de son maître. Road regarda nerveuse, Allen commencé à manger.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Millénie demanda-t-elle faussement enthousiaste.

-Lire.

-Ah c'est bien et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ensuite questionna Sheryl curieux.

Le jeune adolescent pencha la tête confus, provoquant un saignement de nez du plus vieux. Tyki secoua la tête dans l'exaspération.

-Tu es idiot ou quoi ! C'est la seule chose qu'il va faire aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il agacer.

Le ministre du Portugal se tourna vers le Comte mangeant tranquillement son repas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas juste lui donner cette seule occupation dit-il réprobateur.

-La lecture est une chose passionnante, souleva-t-il calme.

-Oui, mais il y a une limite. Au bout d'un moment c'est fatigant, même si on adore lire, n'est-ce pas Allen contredit-il sérieux.

Allen baissa immédiatement les yeux sur son assiette, évitant ainsi de rencontrer le regard des deux hommes quand il mentit doucement :

-Pas du tout, la lecture me convient parfaitement.

Un court silence s'installa, mais fut rapidement comblé par le Comte demandant calmement :

-Hmm, sinon les jumeaux avez-vous fini ce que je vous ai donné à faire.

Soudain, Jasdero se mit à hurler de désespoir alors que Debitto transpirait abondamment.

-Euh, en fait on l'a fait, mais en même temps non répondit la brune nerveusement.

Il plissa les yeux dangereusement aux deux, faisant taire les hurlements de la blonde.

-Pardon, je crois que je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu viens de dire, fit-il sérieux.

-Ehbien,onaslustoutleslivresquevousnousavezdonnermaisonn'asrienretenue lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Le Comte resta interdit un instant, avant de publier un soupir las.

-Bien, dans ce cas, à partir de lundi, vous irez à l'école avec Road déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissa place à aucune protestation.

Les jumeaux gémirent silencieusement, l'air de déprime de nouveau les entourant et reçurent de nouveau des regards de compassion qui durèrent environ dix secondes avant que les propriétaires ne se concentrent de nouveau sur leur nourritures. Pendant tout le reste du repas l'ennemie numéro 1 de l'ordre observa, les autres occupant de la salle interagirent avec leurs voisins. Finalement, la table fut débarrassée par les Akuma.

-Road tu devrais partir avant d'être en retard conseilla Lullubel impassible.

L'aînée des Noahs acquiesça boudeuse, elle prit son cartable se trouvant au pied de la chaise, appela sa porte et la traversa non sans lancer un clin d'œil encourageant à l'albinos qui donna un petit sourire en réponse. Le chef se leva de sa chaise, Lero récupéra l'exorciste et franchit la porte tenue par son maître.

 _ _ **Quatre heures plus tard.**__

Adam tricotait une nouvelle écharpe, sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, son esprit concentrer sur la réaction de Tyki et celle de Sheryl. Ce que les deux frères avaient dit lui laissait le sentiment que sa décision de ne pas réellement interagir avec Allen Walker n'était pas la meilleure.

Et maintenant repenser aux paroles froides du Noah du plaisir le mettait en proie d'un doute dans sa décision, mais la désapprobation dans le regard dans le Noah du désir-qui disons le est le père adoptif du membre le plus enfantin de tous-finissait de le convaincre que son choix n'était pas le bon.

Ses pensées chaotiques sur quoi faire pour sa décision avaient été réglées depuis longtemps. Maintenant, le problème était de savoir à quel moment il devrait intervenir pour que son changement soudain de comportement n'ait pas l'air suspect a l'enfant.

Ennuie, voilà ce qu'Allen ressentait en ce moment. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait plus rien à lire, au contraire, cinq nouveaux bouquins avaient rejoint la pile grandement diminuée. La chose était juste qu'il ne se sentait plus l'envie de lire plus.

Avec un soupire mental, il s'appuya contre sa main innocence et ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de rejoindre le monde des rêves. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, le laissant ainsi glisser de plus en plus dans le sommeil.

-Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas Allen Walker ?

La voix tranquille du Comte le ramena tout de suite à la réalité. Il claqua ses ouvert et se redressa dans la chaise.

-Hein, non tout va bien, assura-t-il hésitant.

-Est-ce que tu t'ennuies ? Demanda-t-il distrait.

Il joua avec ses doigts, ses yeux fixant le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Le Comte fixa le jeune garçon un instant, avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne. Il proposa gentiment :

-Veux-tu que je t'apprenne à tricoter ?

Allen releva les yeux étonnés à la proposition que venait de lui faire le faiseur d'Akuma.

-Euh...oui je veux bien, accepta-t-il pas sûr.

Le Comte sortit une autre paire d'aiguilles de son manteau, ainsi qu'une pelote de laine noire et se pencha pour le lui donner. Une fois les choses dans ses mains, l'homme se rassit correctement.

-Bien, commençons. Tu mets la laine au début de ton aiguille...Commença-t-il pacifique.

 _ _ **Quelques heures plus tard.**__

Allen regarda hésitant la chose indescriptible qu'il tenait, puis la belle écharpe verte que détenait l'autre. Le Comte quant à lui était complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

 _Je lui est très bien expliqué comment faire une écharpe, alors comment diable est-il arrivé à ce résultat ! Même les jumeaux aurait fait mieux que lui !_

Sortant de ces pensées, il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de l'exorciste hors de cette « chose ».

-Je crois bien qu'il est l'heure de partir manger, dit-il calme.

L'adolescent acquiesça lentement, son regard encore sur la chose dans sa main. Il sortit de sa chaise à bascule, aida l'exorciste sur son golem et ouvrit la porte pour eux. Lero sortit de la pièce, ses yeux fixer sur l'exorciste encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de créer. Le Comte attrapa le manche de son golem, lorsqu'il allait entrer en collision avec un mur.

-Regarde devant toi Lero ordonna-t-il exaspérer.

-Ah oui, désolé Lero s'excusa le parapluie gêné.

Lero quitta des yeux le jeune garçon pour fixer droit devant lui. Arriver à destination, les deux s'assit à leur place. Une minute s'écoula, avant que la salle ne soit remplie de sa famille. Road jeta son cartable dans un coin et sauta toute joyeuse sur sa chaise.

-Enfin libre de ce maudit édifice rempli de sadique ! Cria-t-elle soulager.

-Ta journée d'école, c'est bien passer demanda Allen gentiment.

-La connaissant, elle a dû s'endormir en classe et rêver qu'elle brûlait son école en riant sadiquement soupira Tyki ennuyé.

-Hé ce n'est pas vrai, j'écoute en classe s'indigna Road outré.

-Mais oui et je m'appelle Jean-Marie dit-il sarcastique.

Road regarda son oncle et prit un air choqué :

-Quoi, vraiment, je ne savais pas, mais maintenant que le dit c'est vrai que ça me paraissait bizarre comme nom Tyki fit-elle l'air faussement pensif.

L'homme Portugais, marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante des insultes sur l'aînée des Noahs qui souriait amusée avec son père et Allen.

Tout le monde entama le repas, dès que la nourriture fut déposées sur la table. Les deux hommes portugais regardèrent l'enfant aux cheveux incolores, parler et rire avec leur fille/nièce. Un petit sourire satisfait prit place sur leurs visages, en comprenant que le Comte avait dû faire quelque chose pour que l'adolescent soit bien plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était à midi.

-Hé c'est quoi que t'as sur tes genoux ? Demanda Debitto curieux.

L'attention se tourna sur le compatible qui posa sur la table son travaille.

-C'est une...commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Jasdero.

-C'est un truc affreux, tu l'as trouvé où hii hii questionna-t-il stupidement.

Allen se cogna la tête contre la table, une pierre imaginaire sur le dessus la tête, une aura de déprime l'entourant tout comme celle des jumeaux ce midi.

-Hé tu vas bien Allen demandèrent Tyki et Road inquiet.

Le jeune garçon murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Sheryl et le Comte se tourna vers la blonde, le foudroyant du regard pour l'un et le regardant réprobateur pour l'autre.

-Le truc que tu viens appeler affreux est une écharpe qu'il à passé plus de quatre-heures à faire, exposa-t-il sérieux.

Debitto avala, il secoua son frère bouché bée, les autres les dévisageant, même si au fond tous pensait la même chose.

 _Comment cette chose peut être une écharpe ?!_

-Ah ! Mais ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau cria la brune angoisée.

La blonde hocha la tête de haut en bas avec tellement de force que Lullubel eut peur que sa tête ne se détache de son corps. Cela sembla faire sortir l'enfant de son état d'auto-apitoiement. Il leva la tête de la table.

-Je sais que c'est horrible, vous n'étiez pas obligé de me le rappeler, gémit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Ah ! Ne dis pas ça voyons. Les premières fois au tricot sont toujours horribles et puis ça n'a pas dû être facile de tenir correctement l'aiguille avec ton attelle s'exclama Road avec hâte.

-Tu crois.

-J'en suis sûr.

Allen sourit à la petite Noah qui fit la même chose, Tyki lui gâchait les cheveux argentés avec tendresse.

-Du coup, tu ne nous à pas raconter ta journée ma puce dévia Sheryl gaiement.

La Noah du rêve se fit un plaisir à détailler sa journée pour faire oublier l'échec de l'albinos. Ils mangèrent le repas en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la petite Noah.

-...Enfin, je dois avouer que j'ai rêvé à la fin de brûler cette école de malheur acheva-t-elle sérieuse.

-On ne peut pas contester le fait que tu détestes, l'école soupira Tyki désabusé.

Road lui tira la langue et retourna sourire au seul exorciste qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

-Bientôt toi aussi tu verras à quel point détestable l'école peux être s'exclama-t-elle heureuse.

Allen se retrouva déconcerté par cette phrase. Confus il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Elle cligna des yeux surprise. Elle décala son regard sur un Tyki regardant au loin penaud. Le Comte observa aussi la réaction du Noah du plaisir avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Dis-moi, Allen Walker sais-tu de la décision que nous avons prise trois jours après ton arrivé, interrogea-t-il calme.

La méfiance inscrite dans les yeux de l'exorciste alors qu'il secouait la tête négativement lui donnait envie de soupirer.

-Tyki-pon, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, demanda-t-il sérieux.

Le sourcil de Tyki se contracta au surnom du Comte, mais ne s'en plaignit pas, comme il le ferait en temps normal et à la place sourit gêner :

-J'ai oublié.

Le Comte soupira las. Il aimait énormément toute sa famille, mais ces temps-ci il trouvait que tous étaient un peu trop fatigant et irritant pour leur propre bien-surtout le sien-.

-Né, Millénie, je peux lui dire la décision. S'il te plaît, supplia Road gémissante.

Il acquiesça simplement pour réponse. Road sourit heureuse.

-Papa et Tyki ont proposé que tu puisses nous accompagner dehors. Millénie a accepté à la condition que ce ne soit que certain d'entre nous et que ce sera dans trois semaines. Autrement dit à partir de deux semaines, suivant aujourd'hui annonça-t-elle gaiement.

Allen se redressa droit comme un I, regardant avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'espoir le neuvième apôtre. Il tourna la tête au troisième apôtres qui hocha la tête pour montrer que c'était la vérité. Le sourire de pur bonheur que le jeune garçon fit, envoya une source agréable de chaleur dans chaque cœur et tout le monde se retrouva à sourire aussi-les jumeaux et Lullubel inclut-avec lui.

-Hé Millénie, qui va s'occuper d'Allen, demain interrogea Road animé.

-Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un est-il volontaire, demanda-t-il pensif.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde avant que Sheryl, Tyki et Road ne se proposent. Un soupir exaspérer quitta ses lèvres, aux cris surexcités des Noahs du rêve et du désir.

-Bien, Tyki, tu t'en occuperas choisit-il décider.

Allen n'écouta pas les deux Noahs se plaindre sur l'injustice de son choix, trop occuper à faire une légère moue aux lèvres. Il n'aimait pas quand le Comte Millénaire parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Tyki jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent renfrogné, il ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux de neige, gagnant un regard surpris de celui-ci. Il se pencha vers lui, murmurant doucement à son oreille.

-Tu ne vas pas faire la tête parce que le prince a oublié de ta présence ?

L'albinos tourna un peu la tête, les bras croisés, il le regardait dans ses yeux ambre, répondant, une trace d'irritation dans ses yeux mercure :

-J'ai quinze ans, je pense que l'on pourrait très bien me demander mon avis, tu ne crois pas.

-Bien sûr, que tu peux. Mais tu sais, le Comte essaye juste de faire de son mieux pour que les choses se passent bien, résonna-t-il direct.

Allen décroisa les bras de sa poitrine, la compréhension remplissant son être.

-D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas content que ce soit avec moi que tu vas devoir passer ta journée de demain rajouta-t-il faux ton blesser.

Le Shônen se redressa, secoua la tête dans la négativité, ses mots sortant fort et à la hâte de sa bouche, attirant l'attention des autres :

-Pas du tout! Au contraire, je suis très content que je peux passer un peu de temps avec toi ! Enfin, je veux dire qu'on pourrait jouer au Poker et faire plein de partie, et...et...puis...

Tyki éclata de rire, coupant ainsi le jeune garçon dans sa tirade, gêner, il rougit dur, les Noahs lui lancèrent des regards amusés.

 _ _ **Une heure quinze plus tard.**__

-Bonne nuit Road.

-Bonne nuit Allen.

La petite Noah se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue, la tâche faite, elle partit pour sa chambre en sautant joyeusement. Lero franchit l'encadrement, se retrouvant dans la pièce où dormait son maître.

Allen regarda avec un intérêt palpable la chambre du Comte Millénaire. La salle n'était pas sombre et froide comme il se l'était imaginé, elle était juste chaleureuse et accueillante tout en dégageant un sentiment de réconfort qu'il ne sentirait qu'à l'ordre.

Il cligna des yeux surpris, lorsque Lero le posa sur le lit à baldaquin, au lieu du matelas/lit improvisé au sol. Le Comte Millénaire éteignit la lumière, aucunement dérouter par l'obscurité, il s'avança jusqu'à son lit provisoire et s'y coucha. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir, uniquement pour qu'il les rouvre à l'entente de la voix de sa charge.

-Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas votre lit et moi celui de rechange ? Demanda-t-il confus.

-Parce que, je suis capable de te tomber dessus pendant mon sommeil et je suis certain que tu ne voudrais pas être écrasé par moi. Je me trompe Allen Walker ? Répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Allen grimaça dans l'inconfort. Ouai, c'est vrai que ce ne serais pas très agréable d'avoir l'homme gros lui tomber dessus. Secoua la pensée, il s'installa sous les couvertures.

-Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Marmonna-t-il, le sommeil l'appelant.

Le Comte fit un bruit d'assortiment, la curiosité brillant dans ses orbes jaunes.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de m'appeler par mon nom complet ? Ça fait trop bizarre, murmura-t-il luttant pour rester éveiller jusqu'à la réponse du plus vieux.

Le chef de famille se haussa en position assise, il étudia l'enfant commencé à perdre la bataille contre le sommeil, ses paupières descendant doucement.

-Oh ! En quoi devrais-je t'appeler alors.

-Juste Allen.

Sans une seconde pensée, il consentit, convaincu que cela ne pouvait pas avoir de conséquence désastreuse à juste appeler l'exorciste par son prénom seulement.

-C'est d'accord, Allen maintenant je crois que Morphée réclame quelqu'un souligna-t-il calmement.

Il observa le jeune enfant acquiescer faiblement, fermant ses yeux complètement. Il se recoucha, prêt à dériver dans le sommeil, quand son ouïe attrapa le doux murmure d'une voix.

 _Fait de beaux rêves Adam._

Il se redressa brutalement, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement la personne qui venait de chuchoter, pour ne voir personne mis à part l'exorciste perdu dans le monde des rêves.

Il observa encore quelques secondes toute la chambre, ne rien trouver, il se recoucha un soupire épuiser dépassant ses lèvres. Il devait être bien fatigué pour imaginer la voix de Neah. Poussant ses pensées au loin, il rejoignit à son tour le monde des rêves. La chambre silencieuse et normal.

Mais inconnu des occupants endormis, une forme effrayante les observait depuis le miroir de l'horloge de grand-père.

* * *

 _ _ **Voilà en espérant qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à examiner, à me faire remarquer ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, ou l'inverse. Je suis aussi preneuse de tout conseil que vous pourriez me donner (sauf mon orthographe et grammaire, je sais que suis horrible pour ça T-T).**__

 _ _ **Voici deux promesses, la première, c'est que le chapitre Quatorze sera fait et poster bien plus rapidement que celui-ci et devrait apparaître le dimanche qui arrive et la deuxième, c'est qu'il sera meilleurs que lui.**__

 _ _ **Allez hop, on passe au sondage des couples :**__

 _ _ **-Lenalee x Lavi (5 votes)**__

 _ _ **-Kanda x Lenalee**__

 _ _ **Road x ? (les propositions que vous me donnerez) (2 votes avec Wisely) (1 vote avec Lenalee)**__

 _ _ **Et voilà, allez dépêcher vous de voter, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant que ce sondage se termine ^-^.**__

* * *

 _ _ **Le prochain chapitre arrivera le 2.**__

 _ _ **Sur ce ciassu.**__


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde ! Je dois dire pour ma défense que je n'avais presque pas et de temps et l'envie d'écrire, puisque j'ai passé la fin dumois de Mars à rechercher un travail, puis tout le mois d'Avril d'attendre une réponse dans le stress.**

 **Pour finir j'ai passé ce mois-ci à travailler à MC DO (où j'ai été prise ^^') et franchement entre mes heures de boulot, mes visites à l'hôpital (c'est pas pour moi hein, mais un ami de ma mère à qui je rends visite une fois par semaine ) et mes trois pages je suis trop crevé pour me mettre sur mes fics. Mais bon ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais abandonner, j'écrirais pendant mes deux jours de repos.**

 **Je suis très heureuse que des personnes aient pris de leur temps pour me laisser un commentaire, mais aussi de ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, où qui suivent mon histoire et enfin de ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte. Je vous remercie tous (même ceux qui ne laissent pas forcément de commentaires, mais aiment quand même mon histoire, à vous mercie ^-^).**

 **Je répondrai aux commentaires à la fin du chapitre, pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.**

 ** _Italique pour les Flash Back. ET_** ** _Italique et soulignement pour la parole de Crown Clown._**

 **Infos : Les ecchymoses, coupures et bleus, ont complètement disparu. Les brûlures et les blessures par balle ont cicatrisé. Le poignet droit est totalement guéri.**

 _ _Petit résumé : Deux semaines passèrent depuis le jour du Comte. Quatorze jours à en apprendre un peu plus sur les Noahs. Un minuscule doute s'installant dans l'esprit d'Allen Walker sur la « méchanceté » réelle des ennemies de l'ordre noir.__

 ** _Sur ce bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 :**

Aldo Delacruz était un homme d'un certain âge. Presque tous ces cheveux terreux avaient viré au gris, ses yeux bleus avaient toujours détenu une lueur calculatrice en eux. Son caractère silencieux et posé lui avait valu d'être nommé conseillé des ministres à un jeune âge.

Depuis quarante ans qu'il assumait cette fonction, jamais il n'avait eu de doute sur les présidents de leur pays. Tout avait assumé leurs fonctions avec pragmatisme et sérieux. Il en était de même pour le président actuel Sheryl Kamelot.

Alors, en ouvrant la porte du bureau de l'Ambassadeur, il s'attendait indiscutablement à ce que le ministre actuel soit assis derrière son bureau-occuper avec la paperasse. Malheureusement, sa conviction fut ébranlée quand il rentra à l'intérieur.

Soit, l'homme était bel et bien assis derrière son imposant bureau. Mais il ne signait certainement pas des documents comme il l'avait pensé. Là devant devant ces yeux était l'homme en charge de leur nation en pleine fabrication...d'origamis.

Il resta quelques secondes sur place, dévisageant l'homme souriant joyeusement. Reprenant son sang-froid, il dissimula son ahurissement sous un masque implacable, cela fait, il fit connaître sa présence.

Son supérieur leva les yeux de son perroquet nouvellement achevé, son sourire disparut, il se racla la gorge puis demanda grave :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, conseiller Delacruz ?

-Je suis venu, vous apporter de nouveaux documents à _signer_ , répondit-il en insistant sur le signer.

-Je vois. Posez-les sur mon bureau, je vais m'en occuper au plus vite ordonna-t-il placide.

Il suivit l'ordre de son supérieur, faisant demi-tour, il quitta la salle sans remarquer les brins de blanc dépassant derrière les piles de paperasses.

 **Dans le bureau de Sheryl Kamelot.**

Le Noah du désir pouffa de rire peu de temps après le départ de l'homme strict. L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent sourit bienveillant :

-Le pauvre homme, il avait l'air d'être aussi scandalisé que Reever quand, il est obligé de poursuivre Komui dans tout l'ordre, lâcha-t-il amusé.

Sheryl ragaillardit à l'entente du nom du grand intendant de la branche Européenne, rappela curieux :

-Au fait, tu n'as jamais fini ton histoire sur le sister complex de Komui Lee.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, provoquant un saignement de nez au plus vieux. Un mouchoir dans les mains, Sheryl essuya le sang loin.

-De quelle histoire, tu parles ? Demanda le jeune garçon confus.

-Eh bien, de celle que tu m'as racontée, lorsque c'était mon premier jour de garde, répondit-il surpris.

Allen fouilla dans sa mémoire. Ce qu'il aurait put raconter ce jour-là au Noah du désir. Un petit instant s'écoula, avant qu'il ne s'exclame assuré :

-Ah ! Tu parles de celle sur le sister complex de Komui.

-Oui ! Alors, tu peux continuer où tu as été coupé s'il te plaît !?

Acquiesçant dans l'accord, il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à accéder à la demande du plus vieux. Quand une idée lui vint. Souriant heureux à son gardien, il proposa animé :

-Hmm, et si plutôt on faisait un marché, je te raconte la suite et en échange tu m'en raconte une aussi sur Tyki ! Ça te va ?

Sheryl cligna des yeux surpris, puis sourit jovialement. Il acquiesça vivement en tendant sa main à l'adolescent pour conclure leurs marchés. Une fois fait, Allen se mit à raconter sans se débarrasser de son sourire.

 **CONTINUE FLASH BACK.**

 _Allen tressaillit violemment, à la pensée de ce qu'allait leur faire Komui, dès qu'il apprendrait qu'ils avaient perdu de vue sa précieuse petite sœur. Angoisser, il considéra le visage de Lavi se vider de toute couleur, sa forme secouée de tremblement perceptible._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ! Demanda-t-il alarmé._

 _Le rouquin sortit de son état apeurer. Il lui sourit sans grande enthousiaste, son seul œil remplit d'inquiétude à peine dissimulée._

 _-Ne paniquons pas ! Ils doivent forcément se trouver quelque part dans la ville assura le plus âgé paisiblement._

 _-Mais, on les à cherchés pendant plus de deux heures et on les à toujours pas trouvés gémit le jeune garçon anxieux._

 _Frustrer, Lavi passa une main dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Son sourire remplacé par une mine sérieuse, il décréta grave :_

 _-Nous allons de nouveau fouiller toute la ville, regarder dans chaque magasin, hôtel et s'il le faut, les appartements des habitants._

 _Le jeune garçon habillé en jeune fille noble acquiesça. Une nouvelle détermination brillant dans ses yeux de mercure. Sa peur du grand intendant fou oublié, il marcha tranquillement dans la direction opposée à celle de son camarade._

 _Il examina la rue dans laquelle, elle était avec soin. Ses yeux parcourant les personnes présentes, dans l'espoir de voir son amie chinoise parmi eux._

 **Trente minutes plus tard.**

 _-Bonjour jeune demoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

 _Allen fit une mine inquiète à la vieille dame tenant la boutique de vêtements, en expliquant soucieux:_

 _-Pardon de vous déranger, je suis arrivé depuis peu avec une amie. Nous, nous sommes installés dans un hôtel. Mon amie est sortie faire un tour, depuis quelques heures déjà, elle n'est toujours pas revenue et je commence à m'inquiéter._

 _La femme âgée lui donna un regard rempli de compassion. Son visage s'adoucit encore plus qu'il ne l'était, comme elle demanda gentiment :_

 _-Je comprends. Pouvez-vous me donner une description de votre ami ?_

 _-Bien sûr. Elle est âgée d'un an de plus que moi, elle a de longs cheveux noirs verdâtre qui sont retenue dans deux couettes, ses yeux sont violets. Elle porte une chemise blanche, une jupe noire plisser, des bas blancs et des ballerines noires détailla-t-il rapidement._

 _La dame secoua la tête d'un air désolé :_

 _-Je n'ai vu aucune jeune fille correspondant à votre description. Mais si je la voie, je la préviendrai que vous êtes à sa recherche._

 _Allen sourit en reconnaissance. Il quitta la boutique. Dépité, il continua sa recherche, allant de magasin en magasin. Il allait finalement s'arrêter, lorsqu'un rire ressemblant étrangement à sa camarade retentit._

 _L'espoir le remplit, il courut dans une autre rue bondée, scannant tous les gens présents. Il resta attentif à la voie où il était certain d'avoir entendu son ami rigoler tout en faisant une prière silencieuse._

 _Inquiet de ne jamais retrouver la sœur de l'intendant barge, il se mit à jouer avec une de ces longues mèches bouclées. En passant une échoppe, une voix l'interpella :_

 _-Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle._

 _Surpris, Allen se retourna, pour voir l'homme avec qui était Lenalee s'avancer vers lui._

 _-Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais, voyez-vous, je suis photographe et j'aimerais beaucoup vous prendre en photo sourit-il charmeur._

 _Clignant des yeux surpris, il força un sourire polit :_

 _-Je suis désolé, mais je recherche une amie._

 _Il pria une fois de plus, pour que l'homme lui pose la même question que la vieille dame et lui dit qu'il savait où se trouvait Lenalee. Aujourd'hui, Dieu semblait clément puisque l'espagnol le fit._

 _-Pourriez-vous me décrire votre amie ? Je l'ai peux être déjà vu._

 _Allen s'empressa de le faire, il retint un énorme soupire de soulagement, lorsque la reconnaissance brilla dans les yeux verts de l'homme._

 _-Oui, je la connais. J'ai passé un petit peu de temps avec elle. En fait, je ne suis arrivé que ce matin et je l'ai rencontré. Elle a vu que j'avais l'air complètement perdu, alors elle m'as demandé si je voulais qu'elle me fasse visiter la ville. J'ai accepté, alors elle m'as donné rendez-vous ce midi pour me la montrer, raconta-il tranquillement._

 _-Je vois. Il est bien dans la nature de Lenalee d'aider les autres, murmura-t-il à lui-même._

 _Johann l'entendit et acquiesça en accord, avant de lâcher un petit rire, la rendant confuse._

 _-Pourquoi riez-vous ? Demanda-t-il étourdie._

 _-Ah, excusez-moi, je trouvais juste amusant que je vous rencontre après m'être séparé de mademoiselle Lee, répondit-il gêné._

 _-Oh, je vois. Mais est-ce qu'elle vous a dit où elle allait ? Interrogea-t-il avec espoir._

 _-Bien sûr, elle a dit qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, sinon son frère allait s'inquiéter pour elle répondit-il joyeux._

 _Cette fois, elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Le soulagement et le bonheur rayonnant hors de lui._

 _-Je vous remercie._

 _-Ce n'est rien. Néanmoins, je suis désolé d'insister, mais j'aimerais vraiment que je vous prenne en photo ? Demanda-t-il avec l'espoir._

 _-Je peux accepter si je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez tant me prendre en photo._

 _L'homme cligna des yeux hébétés. Apparemment, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne lui avait donner pas la raison._

 _-Oh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté correctement s'excusa-t-il, un sourire penaud aux lèvres._

 _Allen rougit d'embarras quand l'homme prit sa main dans la sienne pour y déposer un baiser._

 _-Je m'appelle Johann Smith Joulio, je suis un photographe indépendant à la recherche de belle jeune fille à photographier. Enchanté de vous parler se présenta-t-il respectueusement._

 _-Moi de même. Je m'appelle...Elena Wigston. Et je suis désolé, mais je dois refuser votre demande. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser s'excusa-t-il poliment._

 _Il se retourna et se remit en route, son esprit rassuré par le fait de savoir que Lenalee était rentré à l'ordre. Cependant, il ne put avancer de beaucoup, qu'il lui attrapa le poignet._

 _-Attendez ! Pourquoi dite-vous non ?! Demanda-t-il dans l'incompréhension._

 _L'albinos retint un soupir, il se retourna disant d'un ton posé :_

 _-Je suis venu accompagné d'un ami très spécial que je dois retrouver. Je vous prie donc, de bien vouloir me lâcher._

 _Il laissa son emprise, lui permettant de continuer sa route. Sans paraître trop presser, il s'éloigna de lui. Bien vite, il quitta la rue pour une autre où il repéra immédiatement son ami roux._

 _-Lavi !_

 _L'adolescent à la chevelure de feu se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Dès qu'il le vit, il courut le rejoindre. Au moment même où il se trouva à sa hauteur, il demanda affolé :_

 _-Alors, tu l'as trouvé ?!_

 _-Non. Mais je sais qu'elle est rentrer à l'ordre, répondit-t-il radieux._

 _Un énorme sourire prit place sur le visage de la rousse, son seul œil visible brillait de soulagement à peine contenu._

 _-C'est génial ! Allez moyashi on rentre à la maison s'exclama-t-il super._

 _Allen approuva prenant le bras que lui tendait son ami rouquin, pour finir par faire leurs chemind à l'ordre. Pendant leurs retourd, Lavi lui demanda comment il savait que Lenalee était rentré s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se mit alors à lui raconter toute sa recherche._

 _Une fois son récit terminé, Lavi s'éclata de rire à sa grande consternation._

 _-Ce n'est pas drôle, gémit-il en faisant la moue._

 _-Roh, allez fait pas la tête moyashi. Tu devrais prendre ça comme un honneur que ce photographe est voulu te prendre en photo dit-il espiègle._

 _-Mais je ne suis pas une fille, gémit-il ennuyer._

 _Lavi le fixa de haut en bas, son regard l'air de dire « c'est sûr que tu ne ressembles absoooolument pas à une fille ». L'albinos claqua sa langue dans l'irritation._

 _-Tu sais que tu agis comme Yûu là fit-il remarquer amusé._

 _Allen se renfrogna à la mention du nom de l'adolescent Japonais. Lavi leva son œil au ciel, exaspérer par la conduite de son compagnon, conduisant la barque vers le quai._

 _Il sauta hors de la petite embarcation et tendit la main pour aider sa « date » qui accepta toujours renfrogner. Ils se mirent à marcher en direction du bureau de l'intendant._

 _-Hé, Allen tu n'es tout de même pas fâchée ? Tu sais que je rigolais hein. Je t'assure que tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Yûu déclara-t-il hésitant._

 _-Je ne suis pas fâché, mais ne me compare plus jamais avec lui. Je ne ressemble en rien à cet idiot de Kanda souffla-t-il calme._

 _-Ah non c'est sûr que tu ne lui ressemble pas pousse de soja._

 _-Je m'appelle Allen, A.L.L.E.N ! Ce n'est pas si difficile à retenir !_

 _L'adolescent plus âgé rit du plus jeune et la suite du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du chef barge sans se faire remarquer des scientifiques sans doute morts. Lavi atteint la poignée et allait pousser la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit sur la sœur de l'intendant qui l'a referma après son passage._

 _Surpris les trois se regardèrent juste quelques secondes. Quand Lenalee posa son regard sur la jeune fille, ses yeux s'agrandir dans le choc._

 _-Allen, C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?! Demanda-t-elle abasourdit._

 _Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le jeune garçon travesti se cacha derrière son ami roux, agrippant le dos de sa chemise dans une prise serrée, ses yeux baisser au sol._

 _-Vous devez tromper de personne, je m'appelle Elena Wigston enchanté de vous rencontrer balbutia-t-il timidement._

 _La jeune fille cligna des yeux stupéfaite, la voix de ce qu'elle pensait être son meilleur ami appartenait définitivement à celle d'une femme. Rougissant de honte, elle s'inclina rapidement._

 _-Je suis désolé, je vous ai confondu avec l'un de mes amis s'excusa-t-elle gêné._

 _La jeune fille derrière Lavi lui sourit timidement, la faisant sourire elle aussi._

 _-Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Mais si ce n'est pas impolie, puis-je vous demander pourquoi êtes-vous en compagnie de Lavi et ce que vous faites ici ? Interrogea-t-elle curieuse._

 _La panique infiltra les yeux mercure du jeune garçon, il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire pour expliquer sa présence ici. Heureusement, il semblait que Lavi l'avait vu puisqu'il sortit un mensonge parfaitement crédible avec un naturel déconcertant._

 _-En fait cette jeune demoiselle est ma date. Nous avons passé la journée à apprendre à nous connaître et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur elle être une compatible à l'innocence et que son parapluie soit, en fait son arme anti-Akuma._

 _Les yeux de la Chinoise s'allumèrent dans l'espoir que ce soit vrai, elle pourrait ainsi avoir une meilleure amie presque du même âge qu'elle. Un sourire de bonheur fleurit sur ces lèvres._

 _-Je pense que vous devriez aller voir tout de suite mon frère, il est le grand intendant, dit-elle l'excitation débordante dans son ton aimable._

 _-Et voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici. Allez, on va se dépêcher pour que tu sois présenter au plus vite à Hevlaska s'exclama Lavi joyeux._

 _L'adolescent plus âgé ouvrit la porte, l'albinos fit une vague timide de la main à la jeune fille sans pour autant défaire son emprise sur le tee-shirt de l'autre. Dès que la porte se referma, il libéra le haut de l'autre et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé exténué._

 _Lavi l'imita lui aussi épuiser, il jeta à peine un regard à leur patron endormi qu'il dit en baillant la phrase magique. D'un coup l'homme se réveilla une perceuse géante à la main, prêt à dépecer celui qui a osé toucher à la pureté de son adorable petite sœur, seulement pour regarder hébéter les deux adolescents avachit sur son canapé. Instantanément la perceuse disparut de la vue, son visage exprimant une colère à peine retenue._

 _-Alors ?!_

 _Ce seul mot crié avec impatiente, leur disait que leur intendant s'attendait qu'ils lui fassent un rapport détailler de leur « mission», et aux vues du regard ennuyé de son cadet, ce fut à lui de s'y mettre. Il se racla la gorge pour commencer son récit priant tout les Dieux qu'il connaissait (et croyez-moi l'apprentie Bookman en connaissait) que leur, patron ne leur en voudrait pas pour avoir malencontreusement perdu sa petite sœur quelques heures._

 _Et à l'aura qui entourait ce dernier à la fin de son « rapport », il était clair que ses prières silencieuses n'avaient évidemment pas été entendues. Quant à Komui, il tremblait littéralement de colère meurtrière, heureusement pour eux et malheureusement pour lui, il décida de leur crier dessus._

 _-VOTRE MISSION ÉTAIT DE LA SURVEILLER ALORS COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU PERDRE DE VUE, MA PETITE SŒUR PUR MÊME UNE SECONDE ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR POUR VOTRE INCOMPÉTENCE ! OH OUI VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR !_

 _Les deux pauvres adolescents frémirent de peur devant le sourire sadique qu'arborait le plus vieux. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de s'excuser que la porte s'ouvrit très lentement sur un Reever cadavérique._

 _-On ne peut pas mourir tranquillement ici, demanda-t-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure._

 _Il observa son patron, puis le roux et enfin le blandin. Quand son regard se posa sur ce dernier, sa fatigue sembla s'évaporer tout comme, la neige fondait au soleil._

 _-Allen ! Dit-il choqué._

 _L'albinos lui adressa un faible sourire tremblant effrayer de ce que ferait prochainement l'intendant à eux. L'homme blond se frotta les yeux espérant rêver, mais en les rouvrant il voyait toujours le plus jeune exorciste de l'ordre travesti en jeune fille. Son cerveau cliqua immédiatement sur la conversation de la plus jeune Lee._

 _Une veine visible apparut sur la tempe de l'homme qui foudroya son patron surpris du regard et sans que personne ne s'y attende le scientifique couru presque à l'autre homme pour l'attraper par le col de son manteau et lui crier au visage et au sommet de ses poumons._

 _-PUTAIN MES C'EST QUAND QUE VOUS ALLEZ AGIR COMME UN ADULTE RESPONSABLE ! DÉJÀ VOUS DORMER TOUTE LA JOURNÉE OU FUYER POUR NOUS REFOURGUER VOTRE PAPERASSES, ENSUITE VOUS DÉTRUISEZ LA MOITIÉ DE L'ORDRE ET DE LA VILLE PARCE QUE VOUS PENSIEZ QUE QUELQU'UN SORT AVEC VOTRE SŒUR, MAIS MAINTENANT VOUS TRAVESTISER UN PAUVRE ENFANT POUR FAIRE SUIVRE VOTRE SŒUR ! VOUS N'AVEZ DONC PAS HONTE DE VOTRE COMPORTEMENT ! MAIS AUJOURD'HUI C'EST TERMINER VOUS ALLEZ VOUS COMPORTER COMME L'ADULTE QUE VOUS ÊTES EST CE QUE C'EST CLAIR !_

 _Sonné Komui acquiesça vacillant dangereusement, ses pauvres oreilles bourdonnant fortement. Satisfait Reever lâcha le col de son chef, sans se préoccuper que ce dernier tombe par terre trop déstabiliser pour se tenir debout, il se retourna sur les adolescents trop choqué pour bouger._

 _-Quant à vous, vous ne devez pas écouter ce qu'il dit, s'il vous menace dite-le-moi toute suite et je ferais en sorte qu'il se tienne tranquille d'accord. (ils hochèrent la tête dans un état second). Bien maintenant vous pouvez allez-vous changer et ne vous inquiéter pas de ce taré (il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme au sol) je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Allez dehors, décréta-t-il sérieux._

 _Sortant de leurs transes les deux exorcistes quittèrent le bureau précipitamment, ainsi que la section scientifique où les travailleurs étaient tous gelés des crient de leurs chef Reever. Ainsi, sans dire un mot Allen et Lavi se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur chambre._

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-...et apparemment Reever l'a privé de quelque chose qui à fait le grand intendant travaillé comme un fou sur ses papiers, il a arrêté ses fuites et à travaillé sans se plaindre une seule fois pendant deux mois entiers, finit-il joyeux.

Sheryl, qui jusqu'à maintenant était restée silencieux pendant l'histoire du jeune garçon, se retrouva à se sentir curieux de ce qu'avait bien fait cet homme pour que le chef de la branche Européenne fasse son travail.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que cet homme a-t-il bien put le priver qui expliquerait sa soudaine application dans son travail ? Demanda-t-il intéresser.

L'albinos secoua la tête négative, les sourcils froncer, il parla quand même de ce qu'il avait vu :

-J'en ai aucune idée, par contre j'ai remarqué Komui lui jeter des regards de chien battu qu'il ignorait royalement et aussi parfois, il le suppliait de lever la punition, mais je n'ai jamais pu savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Le pire, c'est que Lavi lui semblait être informé de ce que c'était et quand je le lui ai demandé, il m'a dit « ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu veux savoir, crois-moi » et après il rigolait.

Allen fit la moue en repensant à ce que lui avait dit la rousse juste après de rire. Inconnu de lui, Sheryl venait de comprendre et dut se faire violence pour ne pas avoir un autre saignement de nez. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand on toqua à la porte, reprenant son air professionnel, il invita la personne à entrer.

Il regarda calmement son secrétaire depuis trois mois avancer hésitant devant son bureau un plateau-repas dans les mains.

-Je vous ai apporté votre repas.

-Très bien, posez le ici.

Le jeune Portugais posa le plateau là où lui avait indiqué l'homme plus âgé qu'il trouvait intimidant.

-Avant que vous ne partiez, pouvez-vous me rendre un service ? Appela Sheryl calmement.

Surpris le jeune homme de vingt ans regarda l'homme avec une confusion évidente.

-Bien sûr, monsieur le ministre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Le ministre fit un geste à la pile de paperasse à côté de lui, lui faisant penser qu'il désirait qu'il prenne soin des documents à sa place, il s'apprêtait alors à prendre son courage à demain et le sermonner pour ne pas vouloir faire son travail, mais se tut après que l'homme expliqua tranquillement.

-Voyez vous je dois m'occuper de ses documents en attente et je ne peux décemment pas laisser ma charge s'ennuyer pendant que je travaille. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir le surveiller quelques heures.

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander de quoi, il parlait un jeune adolescent se trouvant dans un fauteuil roulant sortit de derrière le bureau.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Allen Walker.

-Euh...Tomás Alvès...Je...oui...venez, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Allen utilisa ses bras pour pousser son fauteuil à la porte grande ouverte, il franchit le seuil et tourna la tête vers le Noah du Plaisir afin de lui sourire de manière encourageante qui fut récompensé par un sourire joyeux de celui-ci. Son gardien temporaire ferma la porte lentement, visiblement encore surpris de ce qui venait de se passer.

L'homme était très certainement dans la vingtaine, ses cheveux noirs entretenu dans une tresse s'arrêtaient aux épaules, son teint mat allait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleu ciel et ses traits définis lui donnaient tout à fait l'air d'un noble.

Le jeune garçon retint un soupir quand l'homme le regardait clairement indécis de ce qu'il devait faire de lui. Après un petit instant de silence, il décida de le briser.

-Ano, est-ce qu'il y a une...cafétéria ici tenta-t-il hésitant.

Le secrétaire cligna des yeux surpris, mais émit un bruit affirmatif au grand soulagement du jeune garçon qui sentait son ventre se contracter dans la faim. Tomás se mit en marche, jetant parfois quelques regards derrière lui afin de s'assurer que le jeune adolescent le suivait bien. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'engagèrent la conversation pendant ce trajet.

Allen se retrouva être fasciné par les couloirs où reposaient les tableaux de tous les présidents portugais, surtout celui de Sheryl où son visage et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que le calme. Ce qui étaient très rares de voir si l'on était de la famille de Noah.

 **Vingt minutes plus tard :**

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte d'où s'échappaient des voix filtrées. Le portugais l'ouvrit et voulut entrer le premier afin de la tenir pour sa charge, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une femme lança surprise :

-Hein Tomás ! Tu n'as pas été mangé par « l'intimidant président cannibale » de notre pays !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se mirent à rire sous l'embarras visible du jeune homme.

-Jjjj...je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Cria-t-il gêner. D'ailleurs, le président m'as confié une tâche à accomplir et je la remplirais avec succès, rajouta-t-il résolut.

Allen lança un regard indigné à l'homme. Il n'était pas une « tâche » mais un être humain. Le rire dans la salle s'était tut aux mots du plus jeune, sans doute se demander quelle responsabilité leur président lui avait confiée. Le secrétaire ouvrit la bouche prêt à le leur dire quand une personne décida de sortir de la pièce pour voir pourquoi le jeune homme n'était pas encore entré s'asseoir.

La femme de vingt-sept ans posa ses yeux noisette sur ce qui se trouvait juste derrière son ami et se retrouva prise au dépourvu de l'adolescent étrange dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle tourna son attention sur son collègue et demanda incrédule :

-Le ministre t'a confié un adolescent à toi ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague, il ne peux pas sérieusement t'avoir confié ce garçon !

-Quoi !

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Bien sûr que si, il m'as demandé de m'en occuper aujourd'hui.

La femme secoua la tête désapprouvant sans doute le choix de l'homme, ses longs cheveux bruns bougeant avec le mouvement.

-Bon, tu vas peux être entrer ! Toi aussi enfant ordonna-t-elle sévère.

Tomás couru pratiquement dans la salle a la voix de sa collègue, contrairement à l'albinos qui y alla à son rythme. Instantanément il eut l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes. Sans s'en soucier, il déplaça sa chaise au seul endroit libre de chaise.

-Au lieu de le dévisager présentez-vous.

Un homme blond aux yeux bleus lui serra la main poliment en se présentant sous le nom de Antonio, tandis qu'un homme brun aux orbes marron lui donna une tape à l'épaule amicale et se révéla être Alberto.

La seule femme présente lui sourit avec un air maternel.

-Je m'appelle Ania et tu es ?

-Allen Walker ravit de tous vous rencontrer.

-Nous aussi. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Les autres présents se redressèrent eux aussi, intéresser à savoir. Allen mordit sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste nerveux.

-Il est mon gardien temporaire répondit-il inquiet.

Personne ne demanda à expliquer en prenant son malaise évident sur le sujet. Ania décida donc de changer de sujet rapidement.

-Je parie que tu n'as pas encore mangé, attend une seconde s'exclama-t-elle d'un coup.

Comme si sa phrase avait réveillé sa faim, son ventre grogna bruyamment le faisant rougir de gêne et sourire amusé ceux présent. La seule femme du groupe se dirigea vers un grand frigo qu'elle ouvrit sans tarder. En moins d'une minute, elle posa un plateau rempli de nourriture à l'air appétissant devant lui.

-C'est de la nourriture supplémentaire que les cuisiniers ont préparé ce matin, sans doute, ordonné par notre ministre expliqua-t-elle sous le regard confus du plus jeune adulte.

Allen souffla un remerciement et se mit à manger sa nourriture sous les regards sidérer des adultes. En à peine quelques secondes, il avait nettoyé le plateau de toute trace d'aliments.

Allen soupira de contentement pas complètement satisfait où remplit, mais ne fit aucune remarque en pensant à la nourriture qu'il pourrait manger de retour au manoir.

-Comment vous faite pour dévorer la nourriture comme ça ? Commenta Tomás perplexe.

-Tomás, ça ne se dit pas réprimanda Antonio réprobateur.

-Quoi mais c'est vrai se défendit-il les mains en l'air.

Alberto fronça les sourcils mécontents de l'attitude de son jeune ami. Il tourna son attention sur l'enfant raide du commentaire.

-C'est quelque chose de malpoli à dire, gronda-t-il contrarié.

Embarrasser par son manque de finesse, il marmonna une excuse au jeune garçon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de remarque.

Ania claqua dans ses mains attirant ainsi l'attention de tous sur elle.

-Puisque Tomás n'est pas totalement apte de garder ce jeune garçon, je suggère que je l'aide Décréta-t-elle commandante. Elle lança un regard au jeune garçon et rajouta doucement. Enfin si tu es d'accord.

-Cela ne me pose aucun problème dit-il heureux qu'elle n'ignore pas son avis comme les autres-les Noahs- le faisait.

La jeune femme sourit satisfaite quand le jeune adulte ne protesta pas contre son idée. D'ailleurs, ses deux compères souriaient aussi à cela. Alberto et Antonio discutèrent un peu avec son « tuteur » avant de retourner travailler. La jeune femme brune se leva à son tour de sa chaise, elle s'avança à la porte l'ouvrant en grand. Elle se retourna vers eux.

-Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour venir ! S'écria-t-elle impatiente.

-Euh...tu veux que l'on aille où ? Demanda Tomás hésitant.

-C'est très simple, on va faire visiter le bâtiment entier à ce jeune garçon ! Proclama-t-elle joyeusement.

L'homme regarda bouche bée sa collègue qui avait l'air tout à fait sérieuse à ce sujet.

-M...mmm mais ça va au moins prendre des heures pour tout visiter ! Cria-t-il incrédule.

Exaspérer la femme leva les yeux au ciel tout en croisant les bras.

-Juste, rappelle-moi combien de temps, tu es censé garder Allen, poussa-t-elle calmement.

-Le ministre m'as demandé de m'en occuper pour quelques heures, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

-Oui, et...poussa-t-elle gentiment.

L'expression perplexe qu'il affichait se transforma rapidement dans la réalisation. Il gratta sa joue gênée, amusant les deux autres occupants de la salle. Finalement, l'homme se dépêcha de quitta la pièce, suivit du plus jeune et de la jeune femme.

-Nous allons commencer par nos bureaux.

 **Quatre heures plus tard :**

 _ **-**_ Voilà, je pense que nous avons tout fait affirma Tomás tranquillement.

-Sauf le bureau du ministre mais je crois savoir que tu l'as déjà vu rajouta Ania ludique.

Allen acquiesça joyeux. Après tout il avait bien passé toute sa mâtiné à rester avec le ministre lui-même enfermé dans la pièce.

-Au fait est-ce que tu sais quand le ministre va venir le récupérer ? Demanda l'homme hésitant.

-Tomás ! Tu es irrécupérable, fit-elle en soupirant exaspérer. Mais pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas le ministre qui va venir, mais nous et vu que nous ne sommes pas loin de son bureau, nous allons y allez.

Sur cette phrase dite, elle se remit à marcher le garçon aux cheveux de neige à ses côtés. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner agacé :

-Eh bien tu viens où tu vas rester planter là comme un idiot !

Le Portugais se secoua de son hébétude pour aller rejoindre sa collègue impatiente. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de leur ambassadeur.

Tomás toqua et attendit patiemment une réponse, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il entra en premier suivi de sa « charge » et enfin de sa collègue. Sheryl ne leva pas les yeux de son document comme il demanda calmement :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tomás s'avança devant le bureau presque vierge de document le dos droit.

-Je suis venu vous demander combien d'heures, je dois encore garder le...garçon répondit-il hésitant.

Nerveux le jeune homme avala sentant le regard noir de sa collègue dans son dos. Les sourcils de l'ambassadeur se levèrent étonner, son regard sérieux posé sur son secrétaire.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

L'homme tergiversa un moment sur la façon de répondre à la question sans s'attirer encore plus les foudres de sa camarade. Fort heureusement pour lui, sa « camarade » prit les choses en charge.

-Ce que monsieur Alvès veut dire, c'est qu'il se demande jusqu'à quand va-t-il devoir s'occuper d'Allen proclama-t-elle calmement.

Sheryl déplaça son regard sur la femme qu'il présumait s'appeler Ania. S'appuyant sur ses mains entrecroiser ses coudes sur la table, il parla sérieusement :

-Je trouve que vous n'êtes pas très respectueux envers ce jeune garçon ici présent, ni que la présence de mademoiselle Oliveira n'est nécessaire ici. Enfin (il soupira ). Vous pouvez retourner à vos postes, je vais le reprendre avec moi.

-Bien monsieur.

Tomás se hâta de sortir du bureau rejoindre son poste, Ania, elle adressa un sourire brillant au jeune garçon qui le lui rendit, avant de sortir à son tour. Allen fixa la porte se refermer sur la jeune femme brune, il détourna son attention pour la reporter sur le ministre du Portugal.

-Il me semble que tu as une histoire à me raconter sur Tyki non, rappela-t-il excité.

Sheryl fredonna en accord, se souvenant parfaitement du marché qu'il avait passé avec l'adolescent. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de garçon, il poussa son fauteuil pour qu'il soit en face de l'homme.

Le Noah du Désir s'éclaircit la gorge pour commencer son récit.

 **FLASH BACK :**

 _Sheryl marchait dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, ayant vu les Akuma s'occupant de la cuisine se consacrer aux tâches ménagèrent. La porte en vue, il pressa le pas et sans bruit, il l'ouvrit juste assez pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur._

 _Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il s'attendait à voir Skin, la main dans la boîte à douceur-que sa fille adorée cachait ici-mais certainement pas son mignon petit frère debout devant la table, une casserole en face de lui et un livre de cuisine à la main._

 _Clignant des yeux avec surprise, Sheryl ne fit aucun bruit pour avertir qu'il était là, pour se contenter d'observer ce qu'allait faire son jeune frère. Tyki étudia le livre avec sérieux, ses yeux scannant la recette qui l'intéressait._

 _Après quelques secondes d'étude, il hocha la tête à lui-même et posa l'ouvrage culinaire sur la table. Il s'avança vers les placards, les ouvrit et sortit des oignons, des carottes, un bouquet garni, une bouteille de vin rouge, du sel et du poivre. Puis il se dirigea vers le frigo et sortit du beurre et ce qui ressemblait à de la viande d'agneau._

 _Il déposa tous ces ingrédients sur la table, attrapa des ustensiles et les répartissant sur la table._

 _-Alors détailler la viande en cubes de 3 cm de côté, enlever les gros morceaux de gras..._

 _Il attrapa la chair, le couteaux et commença la tâche ardue de couper comme s'était marqué. Après sa tâche accomplie, il entama la deuxième étape qui consistait à couper les oignons en morceaux._

 _Une fois fait, il procéda à l'étape suivante. Il se saisit d'une poêle et d'une plaquette de beurre. La boîte d'allumettes en main, il alluma la gazinière et posa la poêle contenant désormais un gros morceau de beurre._

 _Sifflotant un air de son pays, Tyki abandonna son poste pour continuer sa recette, il déposa la moitié des morceaux de viande dans une cocote et alluma un second emplacement, pour y mettre le plat._

 **Vingt minutes plus tard :**

 _Le troisième enfant loucha sur le contenu de la cocote, une mine songeuse sur son beau visage. Après une petite pensée de considération, il acquiesça à lui-même et attrapa la deuxième bouteille de vins-qu'il avait sortie plus tôt-afin d'y vider toute la liqueur carmin dedans._

 _Tranquillement le liquide chauffa jusqu'à bouillonner, provocant un peu à « couler » hors du récipient, tombant sur le feu. L'effet fut instantané la flamme soudainement énorme explosa, projetant ainsi le Noah du Plaisir sur la table._

 _Sheryl qui avait continué d'observer entra dans la pièce en courant vers son frère._

 _-Tyki tu va bien ?! Demanda-t-il inquiet._

 _Hébéter par l'explosion, il ne put qu'acquiescer bêtement. Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, le Noah plus âgé regarda l'état de son frère. Il était recouvert de la tête au pied de suie charbon et sentait légèrement le brûler._

 _Un coup d'œil derrière lui, lui révéla que la gazinière, elle n'avait pas eu autant de chance, et était complètement foutue._

 _-Tyki._

 _Son frère sortir enfin de son état figé et leva les yeux sur lui timidement._

 _-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as rajouté une bouteille de vin dans cette cocote ? Questionna-t-il perdu._

 _Son frère ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand d'un coup un floue bleu violet rentra dans la pièce._

 _-C'était quoi cette explosion ? S'écria la petite Noah confuse._

 _-C'était rien ! Rien du tout ! Cria Tyki nerveux._

 _Sa fille adorée lança un regard à son oncle qui disait clairement, « je ne te crois pas, dis-moi où tu vas souffrir », le faisant frissonner de peur, Tyki avoua tout d'une traite :_

 _-J'aivouluefaireunbourguinionpourlafamille,maislaviandeavaitunedrôledetête,doncj'aidéciderdemettreunebouteilledevinsenplus,pourquelaviandes'imbibebienetsoittendre,maisçaassurchaufferetexploser._

 _Road cligna des yeux confuse, n'ayant strictement rien compris de ce que venait de dire son oncle préféré-et aussi le seul-elle regarda son père quand celui-ci lui dit plus clairement :_

 _-Ce que Tyki veut dire, c'est qu'il à essayé de faire un Bourguignon et qu'il a tellement mis de vins rouge que ça à exploser._

 _Une demi-seconde passa avant que l'aîné des Noah s'éclata de rire au grand embarras du troisième enfant. Il s'apprêta à crier son indignation aussi, lorsque le Comte Millénaire entra._

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-...après ça le Comte a décidé de l'inscrire dans des cours de cuisine, pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Malheureusement ça n'as absolument pas marché et Tyki à continuer à brûler tout ce qu'il fait, termina-t-il joyeux.

L'amusement brilla dans ses prunelles argentées et en même temps, il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà entendu parler des exploits du Portugais par quelqu'un, mais ne se souvenait pas de qui. Néanmoins, il ne put se pencher sur cette impression que son estomac retentit fortement, le faisant rougir de gêne.

-Ah Ah désolé mais j'ai un peu faim s'excusa-t-il embarrassé.

-Dans ce cas, il est grand temps de rentrer au manoir, dit-il souriant content.

Allen acquiesça ravi son esprit déjà focalisé sur la bonne nourriture. Sheryl signa son dernier document, se leva allant vers la sortie qu'il tient pour le jeune adolescent. Dès leurs sorties du bureau Allen raconta ce qu'il avait fait en compagnie de Tomás et Ania à la demande du ministre.

 **Cinq minutes plus tard :**

Sheryl traversa à son tour la porte que sa fille chérie avait gentiment laissée pour eux caché dans une salle non utilisée du bâtiment, pour se retrouver dans le salon occupé par le Noah du plaisir. Tyki leva paresseusement ses yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants, avant qu'un petit sourire ne vînt s'insinuer sur son visage à la vue du jeune garçon.

-Hé salut, comment tu vas ! Salua-t-il tranquillement.

-Eh bien, si on oublie que j'ai faim, je vais très bien, répondit-il une main posée sur son ventre en essayant en vain de calmer son ventre affamé.

Il ria dans sa barbe inexistante devant la gêne qu'il éprouvait clairement sur ce sujet. S'extirpant du canapé dans lequel il s'était installé, Tyki empoigna les poignets du fauteuil du jeune garçon et se mit à le pousser vers la sortie.

-Hé je peux très bien me déplacer sans ton aide s'exclama Allen indigné.

-Oh ! Je pensais que tu aurais voulu que l'on aille te chercher une collation en attendant que le dîner ne soit servis, mais si tu ne veux pas t'en pis, dit-il faussement désolé.

Tyki lâcha pour aller retourner au fauteuil et lire son livre, mais le jeune garçon lui agrippa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse même faire un pas, un air désespéré sur son visage, jugulant le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître, il le regarda truquant un air surpris :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Je n'ai jamais dit non, et puis tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu me pousses s'empressa-t-il de dire un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Oh ! Dans ce cas allons-y.

Tyki reprit en main les manches et sortit du salon, derrière lui son frère exaspéré par le chantage subtil qu'avait fait son cadet à l'albinos. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour arriver devant l'endroit voulu.

Avec un ordre clair de la part du Noah du plaisir, tout les Akuma quittèrent les lieux, les laissant tout seuls dans la cuisine. Et comme s'il avait eu vent que son frère avait raconté ses malheureux débuts dans la cuisine, il proposa à son aîné de s'occuper des en-cas.

-Alors est-ce que tu t'attendais que le travail de Sheryl soit ça ? Questionna le jeune Portugais tranquillement.

L'albinos secoua sa tête négativement. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que l'homme plus vieux soit le président de son pays. Mais il aurait plutôt pensé à un secrétaire de bureau et il l'avoua.

Tyki ne put qu'acquiescer en accord, et encore lui en connaissant son frère, il aurait dit que son emploie était d'être cambrioleur de magasin de jouets et de bonbons pour sa « fille chérie, innocente et mignonne ».

-Hé je ne suis quand même pas aussi nul pour que tu me catégorises comme mon secrétaire malpoli s'écria le concerné offusquer.

-Mais bien sûr que non Sheryl, c'est juste que comme vous, vous occupiez de document, j'ai pensé cela en premier rassura le plus jeune rapidement.

L'homme le plus vieux lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement qui devint comique, lorsqu'il éternua en même temps le faisant reculer de la poêle-où il faisait des crêpes-et tomba sur ses fesses en glissant du sol apparemment humide.

Une demi-seconde plus tard et Tyki riait aux éclats, alors que le plus jeune essayait d'étouffer son rire avec sa main. Se relevant prudemment l'homme lança un regard noir à son frère qui ne fit que lui lancer un regard disant « bah quoi, j'y peux rien si tu t'est cassé la gueule ». Reniflant dédaigneusement, il reprit son activité comme si de rien était.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de cuisson (où Sheryl avait utilisé quatre poêles de plus pour cuire), plus de cent crêpes avaient été faites. La table était donc remplie par la nourriture sucrée, du chocolat fondu, des confitures et du sirop d'érable. Alors que les deux hommes se prirent quatre crêpes, le plus jeune lui en pris plus d'une quarantaine.

 **Deux heures plus tard :**

La discussion animée des trois compères fut interrompue par l'entrée des Akuma dans la cuisine. Celui qui était habillé dans l'accoutrement d'un chef-cuisinier s'inclina devant ses maîtres.

-Earl-sama nous à ordonner de venir préparer le repas déclara-t-il monotone.

-Bien de toute façon nous allions partir accepta Sheryl joyeux.

Les deux Noahs et l'exorciste sortirent de là, laissant l'endroit se remplir des bruits des placards et frigos être ouvert.

 **Plus tard dans la salle à manger :**

Allen poussa son fauteuil jusqu'à la chaise qu'il occupait toujours, se transférant en elle sans trop de difficulté. Confortablement installé dans le siège violet, il regard curieux le Comte Millénaire gronder les jumeaux penauds.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux encore ? Interrogea Tyki curieux.

Road qui s'amusait à observer les Noah du Lien se faire disputer par le plus vieux de tous, répondit un peu trop joyeuse :

-Les jumeaux se sont encore fait renvoyer d'une autre école parce qu'ils ont fait une petite farce à leur professeur d'anglais, qui visiblement là très mal pris et à appuyer une demande de renvoie, qui a été accepté immédiatement.

-Quoi encore ! Mais ça fait déjà la cinquième école qu'ils se font congédier en a peine deux semaines s'écria son père incrédule.

-Il faut croire qu'ils sont tellement stupide que personne ne veux les garder décréta Lullubel sérieuse.

Les autres Noah ne purent qu'approuver à ce que venait de dire leur sœur. Même Allen fut d'accord avec cela. Avec le temps il s'était rapidement rendu compte que les jumeaux étaient malheureusement de vraies idiots irrécupérables. Ainsi, tout le monde autour de la table écouta les remontrances du patriarche irriter.

-Mais enfin comment avez vous bien pu vous faire ainsi renvoyer de cette école aussi ! Je vous avais pourtant bien interdit de faire la moindre blague à toute personne travaillant dans l'établissement et cela incluait aussi les élèves y allant ! Maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous !

Debitto se rehaussa un peu de sa position courbé et tenta un peu hésitant :

-Euh...vous pourriez peut être abandonnée la punition.

-Alors ça il en est hors de question ! Refusa le Comte catégorique.

Dépité la brune s'affaissa sur la table, son frère pleurant presque de désespoir pur à devoir retourner dans une autre « prison ». Road quant à elle ria sous cape et ne put s'empêcher de dire d'une voix chantante :

-Hé oui, on échappe pas aussi facilement aux établissements de l'enfer.

D'un coup le Comte se retourna vers elle, ses yeux jaunes brillant dans l'illumination. Brusquement inquiète, la petite Noah recula un peu, reconnaissant que l'idée que venait d'avoir le plus vieux n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

-Dis-moi : est-ce que ton école accepte encore les adolescents de leurs âges dans ta classe ! Interrogea-t-il doucement.

L'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait augmenta graduellement, ainsi elle répondit lentement :

-Oui ils acceptent encore, cependant il me semble que la directrice a décrété qu'elle ne prendrait plus aucun élève en cours d'années.

Tapant dans ses mains le sourire du Comte s'élargit considérablement.

-C'est parfait, les jumeaux à partir de demain,vous serez dans la même école que votre sœur. Assurez-vous bien de ne pas faire de bêtise ! Parla-t-il joyeux.

-Mais Millénie je t'ai dit qu'elle...

Le Comte la coupa :

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas je vais faire en sorte qu'ils puissent y assister, ainsi que notre jeune amie, dont tu auras la garde demain, assura-t-il confiant.

Road se cogna la tête contre la table, sous le regard soucieux de son père et celui amusé de l'oncle. Allen tapota l'épaule de la petite Noah de manière réconfortante, un sourire compatissant sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit, les Akuma déposèrent les plaques de nourritures sur la table et sans attendre, tous se servirent, certains démoraliser, d'autres joyeux. Tout le monde se fit une joie (bon pas tous) de raconter leurs journées après que le Comte le leur est demander.

C'est pourquoi le repas parut passer rapidement, ceux qui allaient devoir aller à l'école, le lendemain furent envoyer au lit sans chance de protestation de la part de certains jumeaux.

 **Dans la chambre de Sheryl.**

Allen rabattit les couvertures sur lui et bailla fatiguer, un sourire heureux sur son visage. Jamais il n'était allé à l'école et enfoui au plus profond de lui, il avait toujours rêvé d'y aller, pour être comme tous les autres enfants de son âge.

Son sourire devint plus doux quand une sensation réchauffante provint de son bras gauche. Mentalement il se connecta à son innocence.

 _« N'es-tu pas heureux que demain, ton rêve d'être normal se réalise, même si ce n'est que pour une journée » Demanda-t-elle sa voix cristalline sonnant curieuse._

 _« Évidemment, que je suis heureux et je peux te dire que je vais en profiter un maximum » répondit-il heureux._

 _De son esprit Crown Clown sourit satisfaite ses yeux verts remplis d'une tendresse que l'on aurait pu retrouver dans le regard d'une mère à l'égard de son enfant._

 _ _« Tant mieux, allez, repose-toi si tu veux être en forme demain »__

Acquiesçant mentalement, son compatible s'endormit non avant de lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, qu'elle le lui rendit immédiatement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se dirigea vers le lac glacé, prudemment elle s'approcha du bord, puis regarda à l'intérieur, ses orbes apercevant facilement ce que son petit frère ne pouvait encore voir.

Au plus profond du lac gelé, reposais une jeune adolescent à la peau grise et aux stigmates sur le front paraissant dormir sans être déranger par le fait qu'il était dans de l'eau. Observant quelques instants la forme inerte, elle posa sa main contre la glace.

 _« C'est bien dors encore un peu, tu n'as pas besoin de te réveiller maintenant » Chuchota-t-elle tranquillement._

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le sommeil du jeune garçon devint profond. Elle enleva sa paume et s'éloigna du lac pour disparaître se reposer, laissant l'esprit de son petit frère sans vie.

* * *

 _ **Voilà en espèrant qu'il vous à plu et que vous avez remarqué que je me suis légèrement amélioré dans la qualité (non pas dans l'orthographe malheureusement T-T). S'il vous plaît, veuillez examiner et me dire ce qui vous à plus, déplu et peux être me donner des conseils pour encore m'améliorer, et bien sûr les critiques sont les bienvenus.**_

 _ **Réponse Review :**_

 _ **Guest : Mh, c'est vrai que deux personnes pouvant lire les pensées des autres pourraient être un coup intéressant. Ah mais malheureusement, ils ne le découvriront pas encore, mais on s'y rapproche.**_

 _ **Luna78 : Encore je trouve cela intéressant comme couple. C'est vrai que je n'ai fait beaucoup de points de vue Allen, mais ce chapitre se base plus sur les pensées et réactions du Comte pour une raison que moi-même j'ignore (j'ai essayer de faire plus sur Allen, sans y parvenir). De rien, je suis contente que j'ai pu t'aider d'une quelconq manière ^-^.**_

 _ **Sangho : Merci et c'est vrai que le Comte est un personnage difficile de décrire (surtout avec Allen).**_

 _ **Sousie : Merci, ça me fait super plasir. Est-ce qu'il t'as plu ? Je vais essayer de faire rapidement le chapitre quinze, mais je ne promets rien.**_

 _ **Elogane : Je ne dirais rien sur ça (bah oui surprise). J'avoue, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose. Ah ça non :-) . Ahhh chuttttt (faut pas gâcher les surprises). Merci beaucoup et désoler qu'il ne soit pas arriver le Dimanche promis (bon là quand même on est Samedi, donc on peut dire que je l'est presque fait un Dimanche). Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien ça (moi c'est mon ordi portable qui y passe quand je fais nuit blanche).**_

 _ **Anonymous : Très bien merci ^-^ . Ah ça sa me touche beaucoup (je pensais que ce n'était pas crédible pour un sous). Eh bien on est pareil, mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Moi aussi surtout Road. Bah ils n'ont qu'as pas faire les cons aussi. Ah ça c'est super vrai. Merci ! Pas encore désolé ^^'.**_

 _ **NeahCampbel54 : Eh bien, je ne sais pas moi, mais un jour je trouverais comment une catastrophe peut arriver en tricotant. Merci je ne pensais pas que c'était très drôle. Bein maintenant oui ^-^. Ah surprise. Euh...tu verras bien-ria-t-elle nerveusement.**_

 _ **Je sais, c'est pour ça que cette idée m'a hanté pendant des jours. Pas vraiment, perso je trouverais ça très énervant si quelqu'un m'appelait toujours par mon nom complet. Il faut croire que notre quatorzième préféré est un vrai frère gentil.**_

 _ **Oui, il y en aura exactement 16 à faire pour qu'elle soit terminer. Bah, je ne dirais pas dans quel chapitre cela se passera, mais ça approche de plus en plus et je peux te dire que ça va tous vous surprendre. Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ^-^.**_

* * *

 _ **Allez, on passe au sondage des couples :**_

 _ **-Lenalee x Lavi (7 votes)**_

 _ **-Kanda x Lenalee**_

 _ **-Road x ? (les propositions que vous me donnerez) (5 votes pour Wisely) (1 votes pour Lenalee)**_

 _ **Et voilà, allez dépêcher vous de voter puisqu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre avant que ce sondage ne se termine ^-^.**_

 _ **Oh et au fait, j'ai pensé à faire un F.A.Q pour apprendre à vous connaître un peu mieux et bien sûr, posez moi des questions et j'y répondrais instantanément (bon après que je les ai lus bien sûr).**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_**Salut tout le monde ! Comme dit dans le chapitre 1 réécrit, je poste un chapitre terminé. Et il est moins ennuyant que le précédent( a part quelque petite répétition), promis.**_**

 ** _ **Enfin, je remercie les deux personnes qui ont pris de leur temps de laisser un commentaire, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris et suivis.**_**

 ** _ **Elogane : Eh oui ! Ah je ne dirai rien. Il y a pas de risque qu'il se dénonce. Alors pour cette fic, il n'y a pas de v..l, c'est autre chose. Oui, ses jambes et ses côtes. J'avoue qu'il y a certains mots anglais que j'aime bien utiliser (de plus ça évite trop les répétitions).**_**

 ** _ **C'est parce qu'ils ressemblent tous un peu à quelqu'un de l'ordre niveau caractère. Plus que tu ne le crois ^-^. Oui, elle le sait et ne le haïe effectivement pas, mais c'est plus que cela. Oui j'ai compris :). Comme je te l'ai dis par mail je trouve les deux trop adorables. Comme tu le vois, j'ai eu le temps de le faire.**_**

 ** _ **Au fait tu as écrit trois fois le même commentaire exprès où c'est un bogue ?**_**

 ** _ **Anonymous : Très bien merci ^-^. Si tu l'es, alors moi aussi. Ah c'est sûr que je l'est pas ménagé notre adorable albinos -surtout c'est que c'est pas terminer murmura-t-elle à elle même-. Au début, c'est ce que je voulais faire, mais à la fin je me suis ravisé. Bah pour lui ça l'est. Tu vas pouvoir savoir dans quelques secondes. Lis-euhhh ^°^. On se rapproche. Je sais, on me le dis tous les jours :-). Merci et le voilà.**_**

 ** _ **En fait, je vais répondre à F.A.Q dans mon profil (je n'arrive pas à gaspiller un numéro de chapitre pour cela T-T). Malheureusement, j'ai dû arrêter après un mois de travail ne pouvant pas faire face aux stress que les clients odieux et les managers stresser eux-même me donnaient. J'ai finalement été enlevé par ma mère après avoir fait une crise d'angoisse et m'être arraché la peau du bras à sang. Merci.**_**

 ** _ **Et je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Sur ce bonne lecture.**_**

 ****CHAPITRE 15 :****

* * *

Le douzième apôtre observait certains membres de sa famille, qui elle était certaine essayait de gagner du temps. En fixant tous les occupants de la salle, elle remarqua qu'un seul semblait excité et creusait dans son petit déjeuner avec enthousiaste. Le début d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, mais disparut presque aussitôt.

-Dépêchez-vous de finir votre petit déjeuner ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune plainte.

Debitto et Jasdero se mirent à imiter l'albinos, l'enthousiaste en moins, alors que Road arrêtait enfin de lancer des poignards à son bol de céréales intactes et se mettaient à le manger sans conviction. Satisfaite, la jeune femme poursuivit son déjeuner, ignorant ainsi royalement les regards amusés que lui donnaient le premier et neuvième apôtres. Il était toujours distrayant de la voir la femme impassible, utiliser son autorité pour quelque chose de si simple, que faire manger leurs nourritures aux plus jeunes.

-Au fait Earl-sama avez-vous réussi à convaincre la directrice de l'école de ma fille adorée à prendre ces deux-là et Allen ? Demanda Sheryl tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux regards meurtriers des deux énergumènes. Le Comte fredonna positivement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très difficile de faire intégrer les trois garçon dans l'école, sa seule présence avait suffit à faire accepter à la principale sa demande d'inscription.

-C'est pas juste Millénie ! Pourquoi suis-je obligé de supporter ces deux idiots à _mon_ école ! S'écria l'aînée des Noah mécontente.

-Hé c'est qui que tu traites d'idiot ! S'indigna Debitto en colère.

-Toi et lui ! Enfin ne t'inquiète pas, je penserais à vous trouver des cerveaux ! Rétorqua-t-elle sarcastique.

Le patriarche de la famille se pinça le pont du nez. Exaspérer, il commanda :

-Silence ! **_**(les trois Noahs se turent)**_** **.** Road excuse-toi, il en va de même pour toi.

A contrecœur ils présenta leur excuse l'un envers l'autre. Le Comte ravi regarda le Noah du plaisir finir son café, l'air aussi ennuyer que jamais.

-Tyki veux-tu bien aller chercher le fauteuil d'Allen s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr, prince.

L'homme portugais quitta la salle à grande enjambée surprenant le ministre. D'ordinaire son petit frère était une personne que l'on pouvait assez facilement exposer comme pas du matin. Allen lui était si possible encore plus excité qu'as son réveil. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin aller à l'école comme tous les autres de son âge. Dans quelques minutes il allait pouvoir prétendre être un adolescent tout à fait normal (si l'on oubliait ses cheveux, sa cicatrice et son bras).

-Né Allen.

Il se tourna vers la petite fille qui le fixait confuse.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air heureux d'aller à l'école ? Demanda-t-elle perdu.

-Parce que, j'ai toujours voulu y aller et être normal, répondit-il franchement.

Elle lui lança un regard bizarre, tout comme les autres à table, mais il n'y faisait pas attention, ses yeux de nouveau rivé sur son assiette presque vide.

 ** _ **Quelques minutes plus tard :**_**

-Vous devriez aller maintenant si vous ne voulez pas être en retard prévint Lullubel monotone.

-Mais Tyki n'est toujours pas là dit Road confondue.

À peine eut-elle fini de parler que Tyki franchit la porte précipitamment, l'élément mentionné en main. Il s'immobilisa auprès de l'adolescent aux cheveux de neige.

-Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps pour aller le récupérer constata Sheryl surpris.

-Hé, je n'ai pas mis si longtemps que ça protesta-t-il offusquer.

Le Comte se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des frères sur lui.

-Tyki aide donc Allen à s'installer, puis après tu pourras argumenter avec ton frère.

Le Noah du Plaisir obtempéra. Il déplia la chaise dans sa forme d'origine, l'adolescent changea de la chaise au fauteuil sans son aide. Tyki sourit amusé par l'euphorie palpable qu'était l'enfant.

-Sheryl peux-tu les accompagner s'il te plaît.

L'échappatoire que lui offrait le patriarche par cette demande banale ne passa pas inaperçue au politicien.

-Bien sûr. Ma puce si tu veux bien.

Road claqua des doigts, instantanément sa porte émergea du sol. Sheryl posa ses mains sur les poignets du fauteuil, tandis que les tous les adolescents prenaient leur sac de cours. Ils traversèrent tous ensemble le seuil, se retrouvant directement en face de l'établissement scolaire. Allen admira heureux le grand bâtiment de quatre étages. Un endroit qu'il avait tant rêvé d'assister se trouvait juste devant lui.

-Allen, Debitto, Jasdero je vous présente, l'enfer mieux connu sous le nom d'école déclara solennellement l'écolière.

Les jumeaux déglutissaient bruyamment à la déclaration de leur sœur sadique. Pour eux il était évident que les enseignements de cet établissement étaient de véritables monstres pour faire Road appeler ce lieu l'enfer. L'albinos sourit de bonheur à cela. Non pas qu'aller dans « l'enfer » le ravissait, mais faire partie d'un lieu scolaire rempli de personne normale le rendait fou de joie.

Sheryl tira un mouchoir à la vitesse de l'éclair de sa poche, effaçant ainsi la preuve de son saignement qui venait d'être provoqué par l'albinos trop mignon. Il s'avança en direction du portillon, les membres de sa famille lui emboîtant le pas. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, les escaliers juste devant eux.

-À quel étage se trouve le bureau de la directrice demanda le seul adulte.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas. (son père secoua la tête négativement). Il est placé aux troisième étages, répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

Sous les ordres du plus vieux, Jasdero souleva le fauteuil et commença à monter les escaliers comme s'il ne portait rien. Arriver à l'étage, Road les guida au bureau de sa proviseure. Sheryl toqua à la porte la permission d'entrer reçut, il ouvrit le passage et rentra rapidement suivi des jumeaux et sa fille. La directrice se leva, contournant son bureau pour serrer la main de l'homme portugais.

-Bonjour Monsieur Kamelot. Je suppose que ces jeunes gens sont les nouveaux élèves dont le Comte Millénaire m'a parlé, présuma-t-elle certaine.

-Effectivement. D'ailleurs, je dois vous remercier de les avoir acceptés malgré votre décision de ne plus prendre d'adolescent en cours d'année parla-t-il posé.

-Je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle demande. Toutefois j'attends d'eux qu'ils écoutent attentivement leur professeur, note leurs leçons, fait leur devoir et cela comprend les rendre à la date demandée énonça-t-elle sévère.

Road se força à regarder gêné devant le regard scrutateur de sa directrice. Il était clair que ses mots lui étaient destinés.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont vous étonner par leurs envies d'apprendre et de progresser assura-t-il tranquillement.

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil sceptique à ses nouveaux étudiants. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ceux qui sont censés être des jumeaux ne paraissait pas très intelligent-surtout le blond-et celui qui est dans le fauteuil roulant, un voyou qui avait dû se décolorer les cheveux et se faire tatouer le visage.

-Bien dans ce cas, Mme Kamelot va vous conduire à votre nouvelle salle de classe dit-elle un ton agréable truqué.

Debitto prit la place de Sheryl pour pousser l'apprentie de l'enflure appeler Marian Cross, son frère à ses côtés et la petite Noah devant eux. Les couloirs vident de toutes autres personnes facilita grandement la tâche.

-Hé, Road, les cons squattant ici, sont déjà dans leurs prison hii hii questionna Jasdero curieux.

-Oui, mais on s'en fiche, nous on va dans une classe spéciale énonça-t-elle en haussant les épaules penaudes.

-Spécial pourquoi ? Interrogea Allen confus.

-Mon école ne fait que la primaire, pourtant la directrice à créer une classe qui prend les adolescents en difficulté. C'est dans celle-là qu'on va, expliqua-t-elle maussade.

-Oh, je vois. Donc fondamentalement on a été affecté aux adolescents à problèmes, résuma-t-il interdit.

-C'est ça.

Le bonheur et l'excitation qu'il avait ressentis depuis son réveil, se dissipèrent instantanément, ne laissant plus qu'une vague de déception. Road s'arrêta devant une porte où une voix forte pouvait y être entendue. Sans frapper, ils entrèrent.

Une femme aux aspects sévères se pinça les lèvres dans une ligne serrer en les voyant entrer. Ses cheveux bruns étaient mis dans un chignon serrer, ses yeux verts étaient aussi froids que de la glace. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur et portait des talons hauts de cinq centimètres.

-Mme Kamelot vous nous faite enfin honneur de votre présence, ainsi que les nouveaux s'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Désolé Madame Porteiro, nous étions avec madame la directrice s'excusa Road faussement coupable.

-Donnez-moi vos noms et partez-vous asseoir, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

-Je suis Debitto...commença la brune avec arrogance.

-...et je suis Jasdero...continua le blond bêtement.

-...ensemble nous sommes Jasdevi finirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

Les yeux verts de la femme se plissèrent dans l'irritation. Elle sentait que ces deux-là allaient être de vrais fauteurs de troubles. Elle plaça son regard sur le dernier qui a sa méfiance se présenta avec politesse :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Allen Walker ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour arrêter de le regarder avec suspicion.

-Maintenant allez-vous asseoir au côté de mademoiselle Kamelot, quant à vous Messieurs Jasdevi, veuillez prendre place à côté de monsieur Perna.

Road partit s'asseoir avec Allen au tout dernier rang, alors que la paire s'installa à côté de l'adolescent qui avait levé la main. La professeur continua son cours une fois qu'ils étaient tous assis. Allen se pencha un peu en avant, ses yeux poser sur la professeur pour voir quand elle regarderait.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux élèves, commenta-t-il encore un peu surpris de son ton sec.

Road se moqua doucement de cela. C'était carrément un euphémisme, le visage de la sale humaine avait donné l'impression qu'elle avait avaler un citron bien acide, quand ils étaient entrer.

-Heureusement que je ne dois rester dans cette classe qu'un jour souffla-t-elle ennuyer.

Allen détacha son regard de la femme, confus.

-Pourquoi qu'un jour ?

-Eh bien, ma professeur a voulu me donner une leçon, elle m'a fait transférer dans cette classe comme punition. Mais moi je m'en fiche pas mal, répondit-elle joyeuse.

Ah oui bien sûr. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas deviné que c'était cela. Il lâcha un soupire inaudible. La journée qui avait promis d'être génial, allait en fait être terne.

 ** _ **Une heure plus tard :**_**

Ennuie, était le seul mot qui pouvait décrire l'état dans lequel étaient tous les élèves dans la pièce. L'heure venait d'être passer à résister à la tentation de s'endormir pour notre cher albinos. Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui révélait que la petite Noah, elle avait succombé.

Avec un lourd soupire, il retourna son attention sur l'enseignante. Franchement il n'aurait jamais cru que l'école était aussi ennuyant et soporifique. En plus, il n'apprenait rien de ce qu'il ne savait pas déjà.

D'avoir eu Marian Cross comme maître _**_**(il frissonna)**_**_ l'avait obligé de connaître beaucoup de choses. Comme les calculs à cause des dettes qu'il lui laissait, de nombreuses langues et pays à cause de leurs voyages dans le monde.

Chassant ses mauvais souvenirs en relâchant un souffle fragile, il s'abandonna au sommeil qui le tentait depuis une bonne heure déjà.

…DGM

-Allen.

L'exorciste ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la personne qui lui secouait l'épaule s'arrêta en le voyant se réveiller. Il se redressa, bailla et s'étira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Road ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

-C'est l'heure de la récréation dit-elle contente.

-Ah okay ! Est-ce que les couloirs sont bondés ? Interrogea-t-il nerveux.

La petite Noah fit non de la tête et montra d'un geste de la main la salle vide.

-La prof a dit, je cite « il devrait rester ici, pour ne pas embêter les jeunes enfants dans leurs pauses » décréta-t-elle en imitant la voix sévère de la femme.

La confusion brillait dans les orbes mercure. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi il dérangeraient les enfants d'être en bas. Son apparence n'était pas aussi horrible que cela. Comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensées, la fillette secoua la tête fortement.

-J'ai demandé la permission de rester avec toi, et elle a accepté, dit-elle contente.

-Merci. Mais où sont passés les jumeaux ?

La petite fille s'essaya sur le bureau qu'occupait précédemment le blond.

-Ils ont couru de la salle dès que la cloche a sonné, en hurlant à tue-tête des insultes envers la prof, qui avait l'air de faire une crise cardiaque, fit-elle amuser.

Allen ria doucement imaginant sans peine la scène. Il se sentait presque triste d'avoir rejoint le monde des rêves et rater cela.

-Enfin, oublions ces idiots et dis-moi plutôt : ce que tu as pensé de ce superbe cour de Math Interrogea-t-elle la curiosité truquer dans sa voix.

-Ennuyant à mourir. Rien de ce qu'elle a dit n'était intéressant ! Répondit-il avec sincérité.

-Ah tu vois ! J'avais raison l'école c'est l'enfer ! Ils nous obligent tous de rester une journée entière dans ce lieu maudit lâcha-t-elle sérieuse.

Le jeune garçon ne put qu'être d'accord avec ses dires. Tandis qu'une petite voix lui disait qu'il commençait à être comme Road, il l'ignora pour écouter la jeune fille.

-C'est dommage que notre journée ensemble ne soit gâchée par cette école de malheur se plaignit-elle déçut.

Des cris familiers provenant du rez-de-chaussée la coupèrent de se plaindre plus.

-Ce n'est pas les hurlements des jumeaux que l'on entend dit-il hésitant.

Elle ne répondit pas, une idée qu'elle qualifierait de génie venait de germer dans son esprit. Elle sauta hors de la table, un sourire qui rendrait fier le Comte Millénaire sur son visage.

-Attends-moi ici, je vais les chercher.

 ** _ **Quelques minutes plus tard :**_**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur les frères identiques et la petite Noah. Refermant la porte après son passage, elle partit se rasseoir sur le même bureau que tout à l'heure.

-Putain mais cette cinglé courrait super vite ! Maudit Debitto sidéré.

-Oui, super vite hii hii répéta Jasdero aussi ébahi que son frère.

L'albinos regarda les deux Noahs s'avachirent sur les chaises se trouvant à côté de l'emplacement de Road, continuant d'insulter quelqu'un avec colère.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour que vous hurliez, demanda-t-il sans être désolé du tout.

L'attention des énergumènes se posa sur lui.

-On a voulu se barrer de cet endroit de merde...commença la blonde.

-...mais cette taré de directrice, nous a stoppé et elle nous a poursuivis après qu'on l'ait un peu maudit fini la brune.

-Oh Allen, tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes quand elle les a piégés dans un coin ria la fillette joyeuse.

-De toute façon pourquoi tu nous es venu en aide ? Coupa l'aîné méfiant.

Le sourire énorme de l'aînée des Noah reprit sa place sur ces lèvres.

-Est-ce que vous voulez rendre les choses un peu plus intéressantes ici ? Questionna-t-elle doucement.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois dans l'incompréhension, ils acquiescèrent tout de même. Allen lui sourit aussi en reconnaissant la lueur espiègle qui dansait dans les orbes améthyste.

-Que prévois-tu de faire exactement ? Demanda-t-il impatient.

-On va rendre cet endroit un peu plus fascinant dit-elle heureuse.

À ces propos les jumeaux secouaient la tête dans tous les sens rapidement. Ils venaient enfin de comprendre ce qu'insinuait l'aîné des Noahs, et ils n'étaient pas du tout d'accord. Il était hors de question qu'ils se fassent encore une fois punir.

-Même pas en rêve ! Le Comte nous a interdit de faire des farces sur les personnes travaillant ici refusa Debitto catégorique.

Malheureusement pour eux, Road était déterminé à transformer ce jour morose en un jour amusant.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix en la matière. Si vous refusez, je dirai à Millénie qu'il n'avait jamais perdu sa paire d'aiguilles préférées, mais que vous lui aviez volé, menaça-t-elle sérieuse.

La paire était indignée. Elle les avait déjà menacé de raconter une fois, et malheureusement pour elle le faisait encore une fois sans qu'ils puissent s'y opposer, au risque d'être sévèrement puni. D'un coup ils avaient l'impression de savoir ce que le parapluie stupide devait se sentir à chaque fois que la sadique le coinçait.

-C'est bon, on va faire tout ce que tu veux, mais on t'en supplie ne dit rien au Comte supplia les deux désespérés.

Road fit semblant de réfléchir un moment, rendant les jumeaux angoissés. Elle sourit finalement quand ils étaient près des larmes.

-C'est d'accord. Je me tairai pour ce petit vol. Mais vous avez intérêt à faire tout ce que je dis sinon...Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais la menace était claire.

Ils hochèrent la tête rapidement. Ils feraient tout pour que cela reste un secret. Allen qui avait observé Road leur faire du chantage, ne pouvait qu'admirer son coup de bluffe. Parce qu'il fallait le dire, si elle les dénonçait, elle aussi serait punie pour n'avoir rien dit plutôt.

Le neuvième apôtre cria sa victoire dans sa tête. Elle était assez affliger de voir combien stupides ils étaient, pour ne pas penser qu'elle ne pouvait les dénoncer au risque de se faire sermonner. Pris d'un léger remords de profiter ainsi du manque d'intelligence des deux membres de sa famille, elle rajouta ludique :

-Et puis vous pourriez très bien faire les farces que vous aviez faites au manoir ici, sans qu'aucune punition ne vous soit attribuée.

L'air dépité des jumeaux se transforma en pure joie à ses mots. Le travail acharné qu'ils avaient fourni pour créer leurs blagues, n'étaient pas perdus. Désormais empresser, ils se rapprochèrent de leurs sœur quand cette dernière commença à expliquer son plan.

…DGM

La pause était désormais terminée et tous les élèves rentraient dans leurs salles. Dans l'ensemble de l'école, seuls ceux faisant partie de la spécial étaient pris d'un violent frisson d'appréhension. Ils dévisagèrent tous le groupe d'adolescents qui souriait bien trop grand pour être considérer comme humain, des lueurs machiavéliques brillant dans leurs yeux respectivement violets, argentés et bleus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous attroupé devant, rentrez-vous asseoir à vos places ! Cassa la voix sévère de leur professeur.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous un peu à contrecœur, un regard en arrière leur montrait à tous que les responsables de cette peur paraissaient désormais innocents. Un autre frisson les prenant lorsque la femme inconsciente de ce qu'ils avait été témoins n'entre à son tour dans la salle.

-Bien, prenez tous une feuille et un stylo, vous allez me remplir les équations qui sont affichés au tableau, dit-elle sérieuse.

Tout le monde obéit à sa grande satisfaction. Après tout elle n'avait pas été choisie par la directrice pour gérer cette classe si elle n'était pas la personne de la situation. Avec elle, ils se tenaient tous tranquilles. Sortant de sa pensée d'auto-satisfaction, elle prit sa place derrière son bureau, commençant à préparer des exercices pour les prochains cours.

Road sortit un bout de papier de sa trousse, quand elle fut sûre que la femme était occupée. Discrètement elle le passa sous la table à Debitto, lui-même le passant à celui qui est devant lui surpris. Il déplia le papier et lut son contenant avec curiosité, après sa lecture, il le fit passer à celui qui est à côté de lui.

Pendant que le papier passait de main en main, Allen résolvait toutes les équations avec facilité. Lorsqu'il eut fini de les résoudre, il passa sa feuille aux jumeaux qui pour une fois comprirent parfaitement la signification. Ainsi, ils recopièrent les réponses sur leur propre feuille vierge avec joie.

Lorsque son mot revint à elle, elle l'avala sous le regard ébahit des autres élèves. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et tous les adolescents acquiescèrent. Heureuse que la base de son plan vienne d'être accomplie, elle commença à copier reconnaissant la feuille que lui tendait l'exorciste.

La période s'écoula rapidement pour nos chez protagoniste et plus lentement pour les autres. Mais quand la cloche sonna une fois de plus, signalant qu'il était midi, le soulagement remplit toute la classe.

Madame Porteiro leva les yeux de son travail, les posant sur l'ensemble de ces élèves.

-Vous pouvez aller manger. Mais j'espère pour vous que vos feuilles ne sont pas remplies de bêtise ou réponse idiote, conseilla-t-elle son regard porter sur la paire différente.

Aucun ne se fit prier pour déguerpir d'ici. Les jumeaux pris d'intelligence sortirent de la salle pour voir s'il était possible de faire sortir l'albinos sans qu'aucun obstacle ne soit présent.

-C'est bon, il n'y a presque pas de nain de jardin ici hii hii fit Jasdero en faisant signe de venir.

Allen pouffa de rire aux surnoms nouvellement découverts des enfants se trouvant ici. Avec l'aide de Road, il arriva à sortir de la salle sans difficulté, se retrouvant dans les couloirs effectivement peu bondés. Les derniers petits encore présents regardaient avec curiosité l'adolescent dans un fauteuil roulant à l'apparence pour le moins étrange.

Faisant fi des regards, Allen continua son avancer comme si de rien était. Au moment de descendre les escaliers le blondinet le porta de nouveau.

-Où se trouve la cantine ? Demanda l'albinos, une main sur son ventre.

-La classe où l'on est n'a pas le droit de manger avec les gamins répondit-elle tranquillement.

-Quoi ! Ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas bouffer s'écria Debitto révolté.

-Mais non ! Je dis juste qu'on ne mangera pas à la cantine. Les ados à problèmes mangent toujours dans la récréation rétorqua-t-elle exaspéré par le manque de réflexion de son frère.

Plus rien ne fut dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Une partie de la cour avait été aménager avec une dizaine de chaises et une grande table remplie de nourriture. Tous leurs camarades de classe étaient assis et mangeait leurs repas en parlant avec l'autre.

Ils s'avancèrent vers eux et prirent place sur les chaises restante (sauf Allen bien sûr) attirant ainsi l'attention de tous sur eux. Le groupe attendit poliment que les nouveaux arrivés se servir sur la table, avant d'enfin demander ce qu'ils voulaient demander depuis le message.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par, « je vous expliquerais tout pendant le repas » ? Questionna une fille aux cheveux châtains.

-Oui, c'est vrai ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous expliquer ? Continua un brun perdu.

Road scanna toutes les personnes présentes, étant sûr qu'elle avait l'attention de tous sur elle, elle posa sa fourchette.

-C'est simple. Nous avons décidé que nous allions rendre cette journée ennuyante à mourir en une journée amusante. Et pour ça j'ai besoin de votre aide dit-elle calmement.

-Et comment tu compte faire ça ? Demanda un autre garçon confus.

Plusieurs se mirent d'accord avec le garçon. Ils ne voyaient pas comment, elle pouvait rendre ce jour fun.

-Oh ! C'est facile s'écria-t-elle un sourire heureux aux lèvres, elle rajouta sérieuse. Vous voyez ces deux-là (en pointant les jumeaux) sont de vrais idiots pour ce qui est de l'intelligence, mais pour faire des farces, ils sont de vrai génie.

La paire se renfrogna un peu d'être traité d'imbécile, mais ne répliqua pas trop excité de la suite. Sous le regard dubitatif des autres étudiants, Allen prit la parole.

-C'est la vérité. J'étais là quand ils ont installé des pièges ingénieux chez eux, malheureusement pour eux, leurs...père s'est rendu compte de cela et leur à ordonner de tous défaire appuya-t-il doucement.

-Oui, en plus, on avait passé des heures à mijoter toutes ces farces et elles n'ont servit à rien hii hii se plaignit le blond dépité.

-Heureusement, elle a eu une idée géniale qui va nous faire utiliser ce qu'on n'a jamais pu appliquer renchérit le brun jubilant.

Un peu plus intéressé et moins sceptique, ils posèrent tous des questions sur le plan qu'ils avaient. Toute guilleret, Road se fit un plaisir à tout dévoiler sous les regards attentifs de tous. À la fin de son compte-rendu tous les étudiants à table avait de grand sourire complice, des lueurs machiavéliques dans leurs yeux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir faire payer à la vieille chouette.

Ainsi, la fin du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, ils avaient appris le nom de tous. Allen avait réussi à se remplir un peu l'estomac pour tenir deux bonnes heures sans ressentir la faim.

La cloche sonna de nouveau, annonçant la fin du repas et le retour en classe.

-C'est l'heure. Bon calmez-vous tous et faites comme d'habitude averti la petite Noah grave.

Tout le monde acquiesça, ils se levèrent tous et marchèrent vers le bâtiment. Les couloirs pour une fois bondés inquiétèrent un peu notre cher albinos. Il saurait difficile pour lui de passer avec son fauteuil avec une foule d'enfants.

Heureusement Road n'allait pas laisser une bande de petit humain gâcher la bonne humeur de tout le monde, ainsi elle laissa ses yeux se remplir d'intention meurtrière les faisant tourner à l'or, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, les enfants s'écartèrent. Aucun des Adolescents à problèmes ne remarqua ce fait, trop occupé à jubiler intérieurement.

Leur classe en vue leur comportement calme changea en un plus fougueux. Madame Porteiro sortit au brouhaha qu'elle entendait, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs à ses élèves.

-Silence ! Rentrer dans la classe dans le calme !

Les bavardages se turent. Satisfaite elle rentra de nouveau ses étudiants derrière elle. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à leur place, elle décréta professionnellement :

-Les équations que je vous ai donné à faire étaient notées.

Une vague de protestations éclata à la nouvelle déplaisante. Fronçant les sourcils, la femme claqua sèchement :

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais aucun bruit _**(le silence revint)**_. Que vous soyer content ou non m'importe peu. La chose que je sois d'accord avec vous, c'est que je n'aurais jamais dû noter en voyant combien affligeant était vos résultats.

Road leva la main haut.

-Oui Mademoiselle Kamelot.

-Est-ce que toutes les copies étaient fausses ? Demanda-t-elle faussement curieuse.

-Non. Aussi surprenant que cela soit, messieurs Jasdevi, monsieur Walker et vous-même a eu tout juste, réfuta-t-elle moins sévère.

Allen se félicita mentalement, bien que les problèmes avaient été d'une simplicité consternante.

-Bien si personne n'a d'autre question. Sortez vos cahiers, vous allez recopier la règle des racines carrées dit-elle exigeante.

 ** _ **Un peu plus tard :**_**

La professeur était de nouveau plongée dans ses explications, écrivant par la même occasion les choses importantes que devait noter les élèves. Quand des bruits de respiration forte se firent entendre.

Prête à réprimander, celui qui perturbait son cour, elle se retourna ses lèvres séparées pour parler, mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan à la vue de la plus jeune de sa classe, agenouiller à côté du fauteuil roulant, l'occupant plier en deux.

-Ahhh Allen tient le coup ! S'écria la fillette effrayée.

L'enseignante se précipita au fond, les autres adolescents murmurant entre eux. Quand elle s'agenouilla à son tour, ce fut pour voir, le jeune garçon tenir son cœur dans une prise serrée, sa respiration sortant court et erratique.

-Madame qu'est-ce qu'on va faire on a oublier sa ventoline à la maison ! Hurla Road affolé.

-Quoi il est asthmatique ! Eh merde. Monsieur Ravières allez chercher l'infirmier tout de suite ordonna-t-elle l'urgence dans sa voix.

Un élève aux cheveux bruns se leva en vitesse et sortit de la salle. Pendant ce temps la professeur s'appliquait à dire des paroles douces et rassurantes, sans remarquer une seule seconde que les deux frères avaient disparut. Plus les minutes passait et plus l'enseignante devenait inquiète. L'étudiant qu'elle avait envoyé chercher l'infirmier n'était toujours pas revenu avec dernier et Walker avait commencé à tousser.

De plus ses élèves devenaient trop bruyants pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur une trouver une solution, où même leurs ordonner de se taire ne faisant plus confiance à sa voix pour parler. Elle fut sortit de ces pensées par la petite fille de douze ans, sa main serrant sa manche, et ses yeux débordant de larme qu'elle essayait de retenir à grande peine.

-Madame, vous pouvez chercher le médecin vous-même s'il vous plaît ! Je suis certaine qu'il ne fait que traîner dans les couloirs pour perdre du temps ! Supplia-t-elle sa voix se brisant presque à la fin.

Devant l'air désespéré de la petite fille et son propre désarroi, elle accepta cette alternative. Ainsi, elle se releva et couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait avec ses talons haut en direction de l'infirmerie de l'établissement.

À l'instant même où la femme n'était plus dans la salle, les larmes de Road disparurent comme par magie. Elle se releva de sa position à genoux, époussetant sa jupe de poussière inexistante.

-C'est bon, tu peux t'arrêter, dit-elle blasé qu'il est fallu qu'elle intervienne pour l'idiote.

Allen prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer la nouvelle quinte de toux qui voulait le prendre. Il ne s'était mis à tousser que parce que ses côtes en voie de guérison l'avaient rappelé à l'ordre.

Après un petit instant, il réussit à reprendre une respiration normale, ses joues rougies par l'effort, prenaient de nouveau leurs couleurs d'origine. Road lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet qu'il fit disparaître en lui souriant rassurant. Soulager, elle tourna son attention sur tous les élèves.

-Bien les jumeaux ne devraient pas tarder à revenir avec le matériel assura-t-elle calme.

Et fidèle à sa parole, la paire entra, Ravière avec eux et six grands sacs de sports à l'évidence remplie et un parapluie à tête de citrouille bien connue des Noahs et de l'exorciste.

-C'est bon, on a tout ce qu'il faut ricana Debitto arrogant.

-Alors, nous allons commencer. Séparer-vous dans les groupes que l'on a décidé !Dicta-t-elle souriant heureuse.

Un bourdonnement excité fut la seule réponse de son commandement.

 _ _Que le spectacle commence.__

…DGM

La femme ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe à la volée, le soignant fut laissée entrer en premier pour pouvoir voir le garçon qu'il devait se charger, mais seulement pour se sentir perdu.

-Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour faire votre travaille claqua la bonne femme en le voyant rester au pas de la porte sans bouger.

L'homme se retourna vers elle, les sourcils tricotés ensemble dans la confusion, ses yeux marron la regardant dans l'incompréhension.

-Je suis désolé madame Porteiro, mais je ne peux pas exercer mon métier s'il n'y a pas de personne à s'occuper s'excusa-t-il calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous raconter ! Il est juste là dit-elle en le poussant de côté.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent dans le choque. La salle était vide, ses élèves n'y étaient plus. Un long moment passa avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle. Elle serra les dents, ses yeux remplis de rage scrutaient la moindre parcelle de place dans la pièce.

-Ils se sont bien foutus de moi ! Grogna-t-elle furieuse d'avoir ainsi été manipuler.

Elle fit volte-face, son corps tout entier tremblant de rage à peine contenue. Le médecin se fit un peu plus petit devant l'enseignante énervé.

-Vous ! Allez prévenir la directrice que nous avons des étudiants en liberté ! Commanda-t-elle froide.

Il acquiesça vivement et vola pratiquement vers le bureau de la principale. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte avec force.

-Madame la directrice, nous avons des...

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase et regarda le bureau absent de la présence de sa propriétaire. Il allait repartir à la recherche de la femme, quand un mot posé innocemment sur le meuble en chêne attira son regard. Il avança, le prit, le déplia et le lut.

 _ _Tu t'es fait avoir ducon hi hii.__

Surpris, il observa toute la salle. Quand il ne remarqua rien sortant de l'ordinaire, il secoua la tête et se retourna pour partir, quand...

-Ahhhh !

Désormais à deux mètres du sol, la tête en bas le médecin leva les yeux sur la corde attachée a ses chevilles. Il ne put essayer de se délivrer, qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Diego lâcha la casserole qu'il avait en main et sourit à Salma qui l'applaudissait. Ensemble ils détachèrent l'assistant inconscient, le brun et la blonde aux yeux verts attrapèrent chacun un membre de l'homme adulte et le traînèrent avec eux.

 ** _ **Avec l'enseignante :**_**

Dès que l'aide-soignant était parti, elle avait déménagé pour les autres salles, à la recherche d'aide pour aller récupérer tous ces sales adolescents. Bien évidemment tous avaient accepté d'aider leur collègue sévère, et avaient donc envoyer leurs élèves dans la cour. À l'heure actuelle, elle était accompagnée de trois autres enseignants.

Une jeune de vingt ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, une brune aux yeux verts de trente ans et une autre brune aux yeux noisette dans la mi-vingtaine. Répondant toutes aux nom de Maria, Senna et Deria

-Je savais que c'était trop étrange que les adolescents à problèmes n'avaient encore rien fait parlèrent l'une d'elle doucement.

-Et moi donc. Je pensais bien qu'ils avaient préparé quelque chose de mauvais approuva une autre d'accord.

-Moi je savais déjà qu'aucune enseignante ne pouvait les faire se tenir à carreau conclu la dernière sérieuse.

La principale de la classe spéciale grinça des dents fortement, faisant stopper les autres femmes d'en dire plus. Une fois qu'elle mettrait la main sur ces sales vauriens, elle fera en sorte qu'ils regrettent de l'avoir prise pour une idiote.

Un bruit sourd capta son entière attention. Lentement elle se dirigea avec ses collègues vers la source du bruit constante, qui semblait provenir du premier étage. Arrivé à destination elles virent qu'une salle de classe était ouverte et que le bruit découlait de là.

Impatiente de revenir à faire son cours, l'une d'entre elles rentra rapidement. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de voir celui qui faisait un tel raffut, qu'elle fut projetée en arrière violemment, un crie de surprise s'échappant de sa bouche. Les trois autres regardèrent surpris leur collègue blonde rentrée en contact avec le mur derrière elle, recouverte d'une épaisse substance blanche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça demanda Senna un peu étourdi.

Porteiro se pencha vers sa collègue et toucha la substance étonnée.

-C'est de la glu.

-Quoi.

La jeune femme prise au piège s'agita pour essayer de se défaire du mur, mais ses efforts étaient vains. Elle était collée au mur.

-C'est pas possible, sortez-moi de là paniqua-t-elle inquiète.

Pendant qu'elles essayaient d'extirper leurs collègues de là, deux étudiants sortirent de la salle et partirent sans se faire repérer par les femmes occupées. Jordan et Mina coururent pour le deuxième étage, content que leur mission avait réussi.

 ** _ **Avec Road et Allen :**_**

Les deux adolescent étaient dans les voies d'aération et écoutaient d'une oreille distraite Lero les sermonner de sa voix aiguë :

-Non, mais vous vous rendez compte de ce vous êtes entrain de faire, si le Comte apprend ce que vous faites, je suis certain qu'ils vous donneraient la fesser.

Road soupira las, d'une main, elle attrapa le manche de Lero et le ramena à son visage.

-Tais-toi un peu, tu vas nous faire repérer avec ta voix crispante chuchota-t-elle agacer.

L'effet fut instantané le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille se tut. Ravie du silence, elle put observer en paix le couloir ci-dessous eux. Un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres lorsque deux de leurs complices pouvaient être entendu courir, dans le couloir pourchasser par un professeur.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle sérieuse.

Lero acquiesça vivement. Allen sortit de sa poche des petites boules blanches, il attendit que les adolescents dépassèrent la grille pour les jeter. Ils tombèrent au même moment que l'homme était dessous. Dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol, les boules explosèrent, libérant un nuage de fumée violet.

-À toi de jouer Lero.

Le golem descendit au niveau de l'homme toussotant. Il pria silencieusement que les Dieu serait miséricordieux et que le Comte serait cela et punira la petite Noah. La fumée se dissipa et l'enseignant était prêt à retourner chasser ces gamins, seulement pour qu'a la fin, il reste planter là où il était. Devant lui un parapluie rose à tête de citrouille gravée dans une expression heureuse volait à cinq mètres du sol.

Croyant rêver, il se frotta les yeux pour dissiper l'illusion, en les rouvrant, il se retrouva toujours avec un parapluie volant le fixant. Hésitant, il approcha sa main pour frapper le mirage aux loin, mais ce ne fut pas l'air qu'il « toucha » mais bien un manche solide. Il se statufia, l'effroi rampant dans son estomac.

-Leroooo, Lerooooo, LERRROOOO VA TE MANGER LERRROOO Hurla le parapluie sadiquement.

Un hurlement de terreur venant du deuxième étage pouvait être entendu dans tout l'établissement. Road et Allen ricanèrent quand l'adulte s'évanouit de peur.

-Allez viens, on a encore du travail ria la petite joyeuse.

L'albinos acquiesça une lueur amusée dansant follement dans ses prunelles argentées. Ils se mirent à ramper dans les conduits d'aération, Lero les suivants.

 _ **Avec les jumeaux :**_

Debitto et Jasdero souriaient à la femme qui les fixait avec appréhension. Ils s'avancèrent la faisant reculer.

-Doucement. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis, alors je vous conseille de reposer ça à sa place et vous n'aurez aucun problème promis Maria doucement.

-Le problème, c'est que nous en on n'a pas envie...commença la brune chantonnant.

-...et que les problèmes ont s'en balance hii hii termina la blonde heureux.

Sans qu'elle puisse esquisser un mouvement, Jasdero enclencha la lance incendie, le jet d'eau envoya au sol la femme criante, tandis que le plus vieux des jumeaux dégoupilla l'extincteur et appuya férocement, de la mousse verte se mêla à l'eau qui eut pour réaction d'exploser. Les garçons regardèrent fièrs la femme inconsciente, recouverte de la tête au pied d'une substance verdâtre.

-Putain ce que ça fait du bien s'exclamèrent les deux euphorique.

Sifflotant un air joyeux les compères partirent pour le dernier étage, la femme sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

 _ **Avec Madame Porteiro :**_

Alarmer par les cris de ses collègues, elle se hâte de monter le troisième étage. Les bruits venant de sa classe la rendu énervé. Fatiguer d'avoir couru dans tous les étages, elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

Elle sourit mauvaise quand elle vit deux de ses étudiants riant le dos tourné à elle, ne l'ayant visiblement pas remarqué malgré le bruit qu'elle avait fait. D'un pas pressé, elle s'approcha d'eux. Oh ! Qu'ils allaient regretter de s'être moqué de Miria Porteiro. D'un geste sec, elle les attrapa par les épaules et les retourna violemment.

Un cri de surprise lui échappa quand ses étudiants fondirent comme de la neige au soleil. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser que quelque chose la fit tomber en avant. Elle tourna la tête juste assez pour voir les étudiants qui avaient fondu l'assommer avec une casserole.

Talia et Rita regardèrent satisfaites leurs professeur ô combien adorée inconsciente.

-Je pense que je vais garder cette casserole comme souvenir s'écria Rita heureuse.

-Avant que tu ne déclare un poème d'amour à cette casserole, on peut finir rappela Talia amusée.

-Oh c'est vrai allons-y.

Les deux jeunes filles traînèrent leur professeur pour une destination bien précise.

 _ **De retour avec Allen et Road :**_

De nouveau installé dans son fauteuil, le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Nina et Marco qui remorquaient l'homme inerte.

-Nous y voici enfin s'écria Road heureuse.

Elle bondit jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, elle toqua trois fois avant d'ouvrir et se faire accueillir par toute la classe d'étudiant à problème. Dès que le reste rentra, la porte fut refermée et barricadée. Allen étudia tous les professeurs de l'école inconscient et recouvert de chose non identifiable.

-Bien, alors je demanderais au garçon de bien vouloir prendre cette tâche, tandis que nous les filles allons nous occuper d'eux ordonna-t-elle avec autorité.

-Avec plaisir.

Les garçons se mirent un peu plus loin pour se concentrer sur la tâche qui leur avait été confiée. Alors que les jeunes filles sortaient des dizaines de choses des trois sacs de sport qu'elles avaient en leurs possessions.

 ** _ **Deux heures (et quelques coups de casseroles) plus tard :**_**

Ce fut avec fierté que tous montèrent sur le toit avec leurs fardeaux. Ils montèrent sur le rebord du bâtiment où ils pouvaient voir les jeunes enfants jouer et parler entre eux. Rapidement ils mirent en place les dernières finitions de leur mission. Une fois fais Road les regarda tout avec sérieux.

-Vous êtes tous prêt pour le grand finale Interrogea-t-elle avec force.

-OUI ON EST PRÊT dirent-ils tous en cœurs.

Un grand sourire se faufila sur son visage, elle leva le bras haut dans le ciel et déclara du haut de ses poumons :

-Écoutez-moi tous s'il vous plaît.

La cacophonie de voix des enfants se tut, leur attention focalisée sur les grandes personnes sur le toit de l'école. D'une voix moins forte, elle continua :

-Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Nous qui avons été placés dans la classe des adolescents à problèmes avons décidé de nous amuser au lieu de s'ennuyer à mourir en écoutant les enseignants, nous blablater leurs cours. Aussi nous avons décidé de vous faire partager un peu de notre amusement.

Avec cela de dit, elle abaissa son bras rapidement. Les garçons poussèrent leurs enseignants du toit, entraînant avec eux quelques choses. Les cordes qui leurs servaient de sécurité arrivèrent à la fin, empêchant ainsi aux adultes de tomber plus bas.

Les enfants d'abord horrifiés, éclatèrent de rire à la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

La plus jeune des enseignantes était habillée en princesse grenouille, la deuxième plus jeune était accoutrée d'un costume de voyous, le seul enseignant masculin était vêtue d'un tutu de danse rose pailleté, le médecin lui avait hérité d'un costume de canard et enfin la plus vieille (Porteiro) portait un déguisement de sorcière.

Au-dessus d'eux sur une énorme banderole fushia était écrit en dorée, « Nous sommes les suppôts de Satan en moins effrayants ».

Les adolescents se sentaient tellement fière d'eux. Ils avaient rendu cette journée d'école mémorable pour tous.

Malheureusement des crie de peur fut ce qui les sortit de leur état d'auto-satisfaction.

-On dirait que nos profs préférés sont réveillés.

-Ah bon tu crois hii hii.

-KAMELOT, JASDEVI, WALKER...

Personne ne fit vraiment attention à ce que hurlait la femme déguisée en sorcière. Personne ne pouvait gâcher ce moment de pur bonheur qu'ils ressentaient tous.

Non, vraiment rien.

 ** _ **Trente minutes plus tard :**_**

-...COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU ÊTRE AUSSI IMMATURE ET IRRESPONSABLE ! VOUS AURIEZ PU TUER VOS ENSEIGNANT AVEC VOS FARCE RIDICULE ! Hurla pour la dixième fois en dix minutes la directrice furieuse.

Les adolescents se firent petit dans leurs chaises. Réflexion faite la directrice pouvait gâcher leurs plaisirs.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOIR JE VAIS VOUS RENVOYER DE MON ÉCOLE, ET BONNE CHANCE POUR TROUVER UN ÉTABLISSEMENT QUI VEUILLENT BIEN DE VOUS APRÈS QU'ILS APPRENDRONS CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! continua-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Pas vraiment inquiet de cette menace, les jeunes fermèrent leurs bouches et s'empêchaient de dire une quelconque réplique. Road jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée devant eux. Un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres, c'était l'heure.

La femme allait de nouveau hurler sur eux, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Frustrer d'être interrompu dans sa tirade, elle donna la permission d'entrer méchamment. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un homme qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt rentrait.

-Bonsoir Madame Barajas. Je suis venu voir comment vont les étudiants que je vous ai demandé d'inscrire dans votre établissement.

La femme ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Road profita que la femme était dans ses pensées pour faire signe à tous de sortir. Obtempérant rapidement, ils quittèrent la pièce laissant ainsi les deux adultes ensemble.

-C'est bon. Elle ne voudra plus nous renvoyer, s'il plaide notre cause, ce qui je sais, il fera s'exclama Road doucement.

-Comment tu peux être aussi sûr de ça ? Demanda Allen confus de qui était l'homme.

-Ce monsieur est la personne qui donne souvent des dons généreux à l'école pour qu'ils puissent continuer à rester ouvert répondit-elle joyeuse.

En attendant qu'ils finissent de régler le problème de leurs renvoie, ils discutèrent tous avec bonne humeur. Après ce qui était vingt minutes la porte se rouvrit sur l'homme calme.

-Oh plaisir de vous revoir et prenez soin de ces adorables enfants. J'attends à ce que vous veniez tous demain pour reprendre l'école. J'ai décidé que vous n'aurez qu'un petit avertissement tous pour cette mauvaise farce déclara la directrice un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

-Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Venez les enfants, vos parent doivent tous vous attendre dehors dit l'adulte sérieux.

Sortant de l'établissement les parents des jeunes adolescents attendaient de pied ferme leurs enfants. L'homme passa les parents furieux, suivis de ces ados. Il les conduit dans une ruelle sombre. Avec un soupire, l'homme se transforma en Lullubel, ce qui choqua l'exorciste. Elle se tourna vers eux et déclara grave :

-Je ne dirai rien au maître, mais vous ne resterez pas impuni pour vos actions. Après le dîner, vous allez faire des devoirs que je vous donnerais moi-même et n'avez pas intérêt à protester ou de vous plaindre ces clair.

-Oui Lullubel.

-Bien. La porte, je te pris.

La porte de Road apparut et ils s'y engouffrèrent tous pour finir dans la salle à manger, où tous les membres de la famille les attendaient.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu était avec eux Lullubel ? Interrogea le Comte curieux.

-Je voulais vérifier que les jumeaux n'est pas faits de bêtise, mais à ma surprise, ils ont été sages mentit-elle monotone.

-Earl-sama, je suis heureux de vous voir Lero pleura la tête de citrouille soulagée.

-Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas vu partir avec eux Lero, est-ce que l'un d'eux a fait une bêtise ?

-Non Earl-sama. Ils ont tous été des élèves exemplaires Lero.

Si le Noah de la Luxure avait menti, alors lui aussi devait le faire, même si ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'aucun d'eux ne serait puni. Le patriarche hocha la tête heureux d'entendre cela. Maintenant que tout le monde était là et assis, ils purent entamer le dîner.

-Comment c'est passer votre journée ? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

-Oh ! Tu sais, c'était un jour assez calme et ennuyeux que jamais répondit l'aînée des Noahs.

Tous les adolescents riaient silencieusement, des lueurs espiègles dans leurs yeux. Tyki le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec suspicion. Ainsi, le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, les plus jeunes animant les conversations avec pêche, rendant un peu curieux les plus vieux d'un tel enthousiaste qui leur semblaient qu'il ne pouvait jamais disparaître.

 ** _ **Une heure plus tard :**_**

-Bonne nuit Millénie/Earl-sama/Comte dit les enfants en chœur.

Le chef de famille ferma la porte en riant joyeusement, son golem à ses côtés. Une fois que la porte fut fermée Lullubel se leva de son emplacement et rouvrit la porte, le Comte déjà plus en vue et des dizaines d'Akuma apparaissant, des vingtaines de livres dans leurs mains.

-Maintenant voici l'heure de la punition. Vous allez me faire tous les exercices qui se trouvent dans ses cahiers, puis vous apprendrez des leçons par cœur et enfin vous me recopierez cinq livres entiers sur l'histoire du monde Exposa-t-elle sévèrement.

Aucun des enfants ne put s'empêcher de gémir à cela.

La nuit risquait d'être très longue.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai tout de même passé de treize heures jusqu'à dix-huit heures sur une chaise sans me lever pour écrire les quinze dernières pages (et je peux vous dire que quand je me suis finalement levé, j'ai cru être une personne âgée, tellement j'avais mal de partout et que mes os craquaient à chaque pas). Veuillez examiner mon histoire et si vous voulez faire une critique, je les acceptes.**_

* * *

 _ **Le sondage des couples est terminer et voici les résultat :**_

 _ **Lenalee x Lavi.**_

 _ **Et**_

 _ **Road x Wisely.**_

 _ **Voilà et n'oubliez que vous pouvez me poser vos questions et je répondrais sur mon profil (vive les F.A.Q ^-^).**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis d'une semaine pour le réécrire, mais bon le voilà enfin. Alors, il est assez étrange comparer à mes autres chapitres, mais les choses vont s'améliorer.**_

 _ **Enfin, je remercie de tout mon cœur ceux qui ont pris quelques minutes de leur vie pour me laisser un commentaire. Ainsi que ceux qui ont pris quelques secondes de leur vie pour m'ajouter dans leurs favoris où mit en suivis.**_

 _ **Elogane : Eh bien ça aurait amusant que ce ne soit pas un bug. Je sais, j'avais une prof comme ça au collège. Pas faux. Eh bien, en tant normal il l'est, mais on peut dire que le comportement de Road déteint un peu sur lui. Tu n'as pas idée ^-^. Euh...non ça ne se passe malheureusement pas comme ça. Merci, ça me fait plaisir (^^). Tu as raison, il était bien avec les enfants, malheureusement je pense jamais à trop trop détailler. Tu ne peux pas dire plus vrai.**_

 _ **Non, il n'a toujours pas sa chambre. Les gens n'aiment pas ceux qui sont différent, alors une femme aussi sévère que Porteiro n'aimera pas quelqu'un comme Allen. Non, il n'a jamais vu sa forme humaine (Lullubel s'était transformé en un autre donateur).**_

 _ **Je sais, mais bon ils n'avaient pas l'air très doué, la preuve mon ordinateur ne charge juste plus et ils ont dit qu'ils allaient devoir effacer TOUTES, mes données T-T. Alors, on se comprend parfaitement-hoche la tête, les bras croisée-. Merci pour me donner le site, j'irais voir. J'espère que je ne suis pas arrivé en retard. Et si je le suis alors félicitation pour ton Bac (je suis certaine que tu l'as eu).**_

 _ **Guest : Je prends en compte ton vote, même si le sondage est terminé. Et merci de lire ce que j'écris ^-^.**_

 _ **Luna78 : Merci, je suis heureuse que tu aimes assez pour vouloir le chapitre suivant rapidement.**_

 _ **sangho : Merci beaucoup. Eh bien, j'ai recalculé ma trame et je dirais qu'il y aura au total 15 chapitres (peux-être 16).**_

 _ **Anonymous : Très bien, merci. Ce n'est pas grave puisque tu m'as finalement laissé ton avis. Je suis super-heureuse que tu le trouves formidable. Et oui, ils ont parfois un cerveau et pour la parade, disons qu'en sachant que Road est la pire élève se trouvant là-bas, un transfert comme punition était tout à fait réaliste. J'ai mis la réponse à ta question sur mon profil, mais je vais le mettre tout à la fin de ce chapitre ^-^.**_

 _ **gumiarcadia : Merci, je vais essayer.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 :**

Finissant d'écrire le dernier passage de la Première Guerre mondiale, Allen, jeta un regard sur la petite Noah, commençant à écrire le même paragraphe que lui, de léger cerne sous ses yeux violets, puis aux jumeaux qui semblaient avoir du mal à écrire plus. Lui-même venait de s'arrêter afin de masser son poignet légèrement engourdi. Il se tourna vers la femme occupée à corriger ce qu'elle leur avait donné à faire plus tôt.

 _ **Retour en arrière de quelques heures :**_

 _Lullubel dévisagea intensément les feuilles devant elle. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait très certainement rêver. Relevant les yeux des pages rempli d'équations complétées, elle entra dans la salle s'avançant directement vers les jumeaux qui avaient l'air de se trouver entre le monde des rêves et le monde d'éveil. Elle claqua les feuilles sur la table les ramenant complètement à la réalité._

 _-Comment ?_

 _Ce seul mot fit écho dans la salle calme. Debitto et Jasdero cligna des yeux ensommeillés._

 _-Comment quoi ?_

 _-Comment avez-vous réussi à avoir tout juste au contrôle surprise de votre professeur ! Demanda-t-elle sérieuse._

 _-Bah, Allen, nous a laissé copier sur lui répondit le brun sans ambages._

 _Le Noah de la luxure étudia le jeune garçon à la chevelure de neige._

 _-Si tu leur donne les réponses, ils ne feront jamais d'effort pour apprendre par eux-mêmes la façon de résoudre des problèmes de math dit-elle réprobatrice._

 _L'enfant acquiesça visiblement gêné. Contente qu'elle se soit fait comprendre, elle repartit une fois de plus, pour aller chercher les livres._

 _ **Retour dans le présent :**_

Quand la jeune femme blonde était revenue avec le livre sur l'histoire du monde, ils avaient tous crû qu'ils hallucinaient. Malheureusement, aucun n'avait eu d'illusions et ils durent se résoudre à se mettre au travail.

Un soupir inaudible, lui échappa avant qu'il ne reprenne sa peine.

 _ **Dix minutes plus tard :**_

-Putain, j'en peux plus, j'arrête ! S'écria Debitto en jetant son stylo loin.

Lullubel leva les yeux de son activité, regardant impassible son frère furieux. Lentement, elle se redressa son stylo désormais posé sur la table.

-Va-le chercher et continue de recopier ordonna-t-elle tranquillement.

Le Noah du Lien s'avachit dans la chaise qu'il occupait, ses bras croisés dans un signe clair de défiance. Devant son refus apparent de lui obéir, ses yeux ambrés se durcirent.

Le brun secoua vigoureusement la tête. Pour lui, il n'était pas juste qu'ils soient une fois de plus punis, juste parce qu'ils avaient joué quelques tours aux suppôts de Satan.

-Bien. Si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas te forcer...commença-t-elle lentement.

Il se pencha en avant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt après.

-...en revanche, vous allez tous devoir partir pour l'école tout de suite finit-elle.

Le crie d'indignation des quatre enfants devait très certainement être entendue dans tout le manoir, tant ils y avaient mis de la force. Interdite, Lullubel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais revenir dans cinq minutes, si vous êtes toujours là, je peux vous promettre que vous allez regretter vos actions assura-t-elle.

Sa menace claire, elle quitta la pièce sans laisser de chance aux enfants de protester. Road se détourna de la porte désormais fermée. Elle contempla les jumeaux à présent dans les bras de l'autre, évidemment terrorisé. Elle soupira lourdement, sachant pertinemment ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement je n'ai pas envie de découvrir ce que Lullubel nous donnerais à faire, si elle nous voyait ici quand elle reviendrait, fit-elle en claquant des doigts.

Sa porte apparut dans l'air mince. La paire se lâcha, leurs visages exprimant la surprise totale. Se sentant courageux Jasdero demanda prudent :

-Tu n'es pas en colère.

-Si. Mais je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de vous le faire payer. Allez, levez-vous !

Surpris, mais aussi soulager que leur sœur n'allait pas les torturer, ils obéirent. Ramassant les sacs que la femme avait récupérés, ils traversèrent le portail. Sortant d'une porte en forme de cœur, surmonté d'une couronne au sommet, étaient les enfants fatigués. Se retrouvant dans la même ruelle que le jour précédent, ils firent leurs chemins hors de l'allée sombre, puis celui de l'école.

-Qu'est-ce qui caille ici !

-C'est vrai qu'il fait froid ce matin hii hii.

Road acquiesça tout à fait d'accord avec eux.

-Quelqu'un sait, quelle heure on est ? Questionna-t-elle en baillant.

-Je dirais qu'il est trois heures répondit Allen en désignant la demi-lune haute dans le ciel sombre.

La fillette gémit doucement, les frères eux pleurnichaient un air misérable sur leur visage. L'établissement devant eux, ils s'avancèrent près du portillon clos, afin de s'asseoir le dos appuyé contre les grilles.

-La nuit risque d'être longue souffla l'aînée des Noahs doucement.

...DGM

Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler pourquoi on doit venir dans ce merdique établissement à cinq heures du matin Demanda Jasdero.

-Parce que ton frère a décidé de tenir tête à Lullubel répondit l'albinos calmement.

Le brun se raidit un peu. Mentalement il se maudissait d'avoir rebellé et se jurait de ne pas recommencer de sitôt.

-Ce n'est pas juste, on n'a rien fait de mal pour mériter, ça marmonna la fillette contrarié.

Allen ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle. Si le brun s'était tu et avait continué d'écrire, ils ne seraient certainement pas tous ici à attendre dans le froid l'ouverture. D'un coup, il cligna des yeux hébétés :

-Maintenant que j'y pense, Lullubel ne nous a jamais dit que l'on devait rester éveiller en attendant que cela ouvre.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les jumeaux quittèrent le monde des vivants, pour celui des rêves. Road allait faire de même quand le jeune garçon lui prit la main. Confuse, elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le sol n'est pas vraiment un endroit confortable pour dormir, fit-il hésitant.

Étonner, Road, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un sourire reconnaissant fleurit sur son visage fatigué. Elle se leva, grimpa sur les genoux du seul exorciste qu'elle préférait et reposa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Merci Allen et fait de beaux rêves murmura-t-elle épuiser.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'endormit instantanément. Allen acquiesça distraitement, ses propres yeux se fermant pour qu'a son tour, il rejoint le pays des rêves.

...DGM

-Après une heure des hurlements de ma mère, j'ai crû aller sourde s'exclama Rita.

Allen jeta un coup d'oeil aux trois personnes dormant encore. Il s'était réveillé en premier, les ronflements de certaines personnes l'ayant sorti de son sommeil. Après ce qui semblait être dix minutes, la petit Noah se réveilla. Elle frotta ses yeux se débarrassant efficacement du fin voile de sommeil qui subsistait encore.

-Quelles heures est-il ?

-Il doit être sept heures, répondit-il, en observant le soleil assez haut dans le ciel.

Road referma les yeux essayant de trouver la motivation de se descendre des genoux confortables du blandin. Enfin, elle réussit à se forcer hors de lui, elle s'étira en parlant ennuyer.

-Pourquoi veux tu parler aux jumeaux Millénie ?

L'effet fut immédiat la paire différente se réveilla en sursaut leurs expressions paniquées.

-On n'a rien fait promis ; juré ! Hurlèrent-ils ensemble.

Regardant sauvagement autour d'eux la présence du Comte Millénaire, les frères se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Interdite, la fillette s'essaya au sol. Quelques secondes s'écoula pour qu'ils remarquent que le prince n'était pas là.

-Ou est-ce que tu l'as vu hii hii.

-Nulle part. Je voulais juste que vous vous réveilliez.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du plus vieux des deux. Il se retint cependant de crier contre elle, se rappelant parfaitement que si plus tôt, elle avait été trop fatiguées pour les torturer à l'heure actuelle, elle pouvait très bien les faire souffrir, s'il lui donnait une raison de plus pour le faire. Renfrogner, il marmonna des insultes colorées envers la petite Noah, qui l'ignora en faveur d'entamer une conversation avec l'apprentie de l'enfoiré de Cross.

 _ **Trente minutes plus tard :**_

Accompagnés de leurs parents, les jeunes enfants arrivèrent. Bien sûr, ayant entendu parler de leurs « révoltes » ils furent regarder avec désapprobation. Le plus vieux des jumeaux marmonna des malédictions dans sa barbe inexistante, face aux bavardages incessants des sales morveux et des messes basses de leurs géniteurs. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus fusillant tous ceux qui les dévisageaient. Malheureusement pour lui, les jeunes enfants étaient bien trop excités pour qu'ils puissent remarquer les regards menaçant d'un de leurs héros.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu violet ferma les paupières. Elles n'ont plus ne pouvait pas supporter les crie aiguë qu'elle trouvait aussi crispant que Lero quand il hurlait de terreur. Encore plus de cries se firent entendre lorsque le reste de la classe à problème arriva. Ils se posèrent un peu plus loin d'eux.

-...après une heure des hurlements de ma mère, j'ai cru aller sourde s'exclama Rita.

-Ma pauvre ! Quoique toi au moins, tu n'aies pas eu besoin de batailler avec tes parents pour garder une casserole confias Talia.

Dévisager par la plupart pour ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle continua en parlant de sa casserole, souvenir d'un merveilleux moment. Au bout du compte, elle fut laissée à son délire bizarre. Road soupira lourdement.

-Je suis sûr que cette journée va passer lentement.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle libéra son souffle, ses yeux s'attardant un instant vers ses frères.

-Il est très probable que la sorcière va vouloir nous faire payer ce que l'on a fait hier, répondit-elle calmement.

-Oh ! J'avais oublié murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il allait demander quelque chose, lorsque ce qu'elle lui avait dit, le jour précédent lui revint en mémoire.

-Attend ! Tu n'était pas censé rester dans cette classe qu'un jour s'exclama-t-il troublé.

Road pencha la tête confuse, ses yeux s'agrandissant quand la compréhension la frappa. Elle avait oublié que son transfert n'était seulement que pour un jour.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Je veux rester dans cette classe avec toi gémit-elle dépité.

L'albinos lâcha un rire nerveux. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait un faible pour lui.

-De quoi vous discuter depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Jordan soudainement.

Momentanément les discussions en cours disparurent. Tous étant curieux de savoir de quoi parlaient les deux à l'apparence sortant de l'ordinaire.

-Rien de très intéressant. Sinon, on peut aussi vous raconter ce qu'on a récolté pour la farce d'hier intervenu Debitto rapidement.

Tout de suite ils eurent l'attention de tous, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls (ils savent tous que les quatre habitent dans la même maison) à ne pas dire ce qu'ils avaient reçu comme peine. Finalement, ils ne purent raconter, que le gardien de l'école vint ouvrir les grilles, permettant aux élèves de rentrer dans l'établissement.

-C'est déjà l'heure souffla la fille morose. Elle se retourna vers les jumeaux et rajouta : faite attention à ce que Allen ne se blesse pas et n'oubliez pas que vous devez directement rentrer dans la classe.

Aux garde-à-vous et nerveux la paire hocha la tête vivement. Heureuse, elle se leva et partit dans la cour, non sans avoir souhaité bonne chance à son exorciste favori. Allen sourit doucement aux jumeaux clairement soulagés de voir leur sœur sadique s'éloigner d'eux.

-Allez ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller encouragea Jordan.

Plus ou moins motivé, les adolescents se levèrent, faisant leur chemin dans l'établissement. Debitto jeta des regards noirs à tous ceux qui était dans le passage, provoquant leur fuite. Pendant que Jasdero s'occupa de monter le fauteuil et le propriétaire au troisième étage. Le trajet de la salle de classe fut passé dans un silence relatif. Personne n'osait parler de peur que la vielle bique (Ah ah ah ;) ) n'apparaisse d'un coup et ne les étripes.

Debitto eut l'honneur de rentrer en premier, suivi de près des autres. S'installant à leur place, ils jetèrent des coups d'oeil à leur professeur assise derrière son bureau lisant un bouquin. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Enfin, elle leva les yeux de son ouvrage. Allen la regardait mal à l'aise. Son visage était aussi impassible que celui du Noah de la luxure et ses yeux verts aussi glaciaux que ceux de Kanda.

La femme se leva, s'approchant de la première ranger. Ses yeux scannant tous ses étudiants avec une certaine satisfaction.

Bien, mis à part Kamelot, personne ne manquait. Elle allait pouvoir faire payer leurs rébellions d'hier. Le dos droit et les mains posées à plat sur le bureau en face d'elle, elle déclara :

-Vous n'avez peut-être écopé que d'un simple avertissement par la directrice, mais laissez-moi vous dire, que vous serez tout de même sanctionné pour vos actions envers le corps enseignant pour les cinq prochaines semaines.

Les visages de ces vauriens qui lui servaient d'élèves se renfrognaient considérablement à ces paroles. Une joie malsaine se reflétait dans ses orbes sombres à la pensée de l'horreur qu'elle verrait apparaître sur leurs faces de délinquant. Surtout celui qui est en fauteuil roulant, celui-ci payera pour sa comédie.

Poussant ses pensées de côté, elle scruta tous les adolescents d'un œil sévère, ses yeux restants fixer sur l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

-Voici votre sanction pour les prochaines semaines : il vous sera interdit d'aller en récréation, ni de descendre manger à midi...

Ignorant les protestations qui retentirent, elle poursuivit sa voix un peu plus forte :

-...vous n'aurez pas le droit de quitter l'établissement tant que les exercices que je vous donnerai ne seront pas faits, corriger et correcte. Pour aujourd'hui vous allez simplement recopier trois règles différentes pour tous 1000 fois chacune.

Tous ses étudiants se révoltèrent face à sa punition exagérée.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela s'écria Jordan.

-Nos parents vont venir ici et vous allez voir menaça Rita.

-Vous allez vous faire renvoyer vieille sorcière injuria Salma.

-Tu vas nous le payer connasse hurlèrent la paire.

L'enseignante resta imperturbable face aux crie. Elle attendit qu'ils eurent fini de l'injurier pour parler.

-Messieurs De Feria, Spinoza, Gonzaeles, Ravières, Jasdevi, mademoiselle Meideiro, Nico, Reis et Sapato vous allez me recopier 500 fois : je ne dois pas insulter ma professeur et Je ne dois pas menacer ma professeur dit-elle sévère.

Les voyants ouvrir la bouche pour se rebiffer, elle ajouta :

-Si vous recommencez, j'augmenterai le nombre de lignes. D'ailleurs pour vous dire, vos parents m'ont donné l'autorisation de vous donner la sanction que je trouverais approprier pour votre comportement irresponsable et dangereux.

Cela eut pour effet de les calmer. L'incrédulité et le doute présent dans leurs yeux la comblaient de bonheur.

Supprimant avec succès le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage, elle prit les feuilles-où ses règles étaient écrite-de son bureau et se mit à les distribuer de manière qu'ils ne puissent pas voir ce qui était marqué dessus. Elle se dirigea en dernier vers l'adolescent handicapé, elle lui lança un regard méchant.

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se venger de l'humiliation publique dont elle avait été victime.

-J'espère pour vous que votre rébellion en a valu la peine monsieur Walker cracha-t-elle mauvaise.

Dans la tête de tous les adolescents-sauf Allen-des insultes fusaient envers la femme plus âgée.

-Je vous donne toute la mâtiner pour finir, si vous ne finissez pas à l'heure, vous devrez aller nettoyer la salle de classe du premier étage, vous savez celle qui est truffé de piège. Maintenant, sortez de quoi écrire et commencer.

Le bruit du grattage de papier retentit dans la pièce. Joyeuse qu'ils obéissent elle tendit la feuille pour le vaurien. Allen prit la feuille et la lut dans son intégralité, ses yeux s'agrandissant dans l'incrédulité. Toute la page était remplie de règle et toute était à faire 10 fois plus que ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Si vous voulez un conseil monsieur Walker, vous devriez vous dépêcher de recopier et de ne pas perdre de temps inutilement dit-elle à voix basse.

Il la regarda choquer, repartir s'installer à son bureau et reprendre la lecture de son livre. La colère naquit devant cette injustice. Toutefois il resta silencieux et commença à écrire.

 _ **Trois heures trente plus tard :**_

Pendant que les autres réfléchissaient sur les problèmes écrits aux tableaux, Allen lui recopiait toujours ce qui lui avait été donné. Aucune plainte ne s'échappait de sa bouche alors qu'il écrivait encore sans faire une seule pause. Alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'une phrase, il lâcha promptement son stylo pour ramener sa main à sa poitrine, la douleur brillant dans ses orbes mercure. Il essaya de bouger ses doigts engourdis, sans y parvenir. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer tout de suite, il recula dans son fauteuil jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre le dossier.

Il allait fermer les yeux, lorsqu'un bout de papier atterrit sur sa table. Il chercha des yeux la personne qui le lui avait envoyé, voyant Talia le regarder avec curiosité, il déplia la feuille.

 _Pourquoi tu met aussi longtemps pour recopier sa merde ?_

Ne se sentant toujours pas capable d'écrire, il montra son appendice engourdi. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent, l'inquiétude s'infiltrant à l'intérieur. Elle désigna du doigt la femme, ils secoua la tête immédiatement.

D'après le rajout de sa sanction sans raison, ce que lui dit Road pour la récréation et sa simulation de crise d'asthme, il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas faire quoi que ce soit, mis à part lui donner d'autres punitions. Après lui avoir donné un sourire rassurant, il se concentra une fois de plus sur essayer de déplacer ces doigts.

 _ **Au deuxième étage dans la salle de classe de la plus jeune enseignante :**_

Road fixa ennuyé la femme marquer une leçon. Sa tête appuyée contre son bras, elle pensa à l'exorciste se trouvant un degré plus haut. Elle voulait faire quelque chose depuis presque deux heures et c'était de monter voir pourquoi pas un seul de la classe à problème n'était descendu à la récréation. En temps normal, elle s'en ficherait, mais avec ce qu'ils avaient fait hier, elle savait qu'elle avait plus que le droit d'être inquiète.

Frustrer, elle frotta énergiquement ses courts cheveux bleu violet. Elle s'arrêta après quelques secondes, ses yeux améthyste tenant une détermination sans faillent.

 _C'est décider, s'ils ne sont toujours pas descendus pour les repas, j'irais les voir et si j..._

-Mademoiselle Kamelot ! Pouvez-vous vous concentrer sur le cours s'il vous plaît claqua sa professeure, la sortant efficacement de ses pensées.

-Désolé madame.

Son murmure juste assez fort pour être entendu sembla suffire à la jeune femme, puisqu'elle retourna à ses explications incompréhensibles. Prenant son stylo, elle commença à recopier ce qui avait d'écrit au tableau.

-Hé Kamelot, as quoi tu pensais Demanda un garçon de son âge.

-Rien de ce qui te regarde, claqua-t-elle irriter.

L'enfant se recula à ses mots et lui tira la langue. Elle n'y fit bien évidement pas attention, étant replongé dans un souvenir datant de la semaine dernière.

 _ **FLASH BACK :**_

 _Errant dans les couloirs sans destination précise, elle fit tournoyer le golem du Comte. Blasé, elle étudia les portes closes._

 _-Ahh maîtresse arrêtée ça Lero ! Je ne me sens pas bien Lero supplia le parapluie la tête en bas, puis en haut encore et encore._

 _Ne prêtant aucune attention au parapluie, elle continua son inspection. Le golem malheureux d'être ainsi ignoré se mit à parler de tout et n'importe quoi._

 _Les minutes avaient passé et Lero continua toujours de parler au plus grand agacement de notre petite Noah. Finalement, elle craqua. Elle jeta le parapluie paniqué devant elle, ses yeux mauves reflétant son agacement._

 _-Tu vas te taire oui ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre débiter des conneries s'exclama-t-elle irriter._

 _Le parapluie pleura sans faire un seul bruit. Il était toujours sur lui que la petite fille sadique s'en prenait, lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait._ _Elle reprit sa marche sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil au parapluie rose. Aujourd'hui était un des rares jours où elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Elle marcha sans but un petit moment, finissant par s'arrêter en entendant quelque chose._

 _Elle tendit l'oreille aux moindre bruits, des voix feutrées provenant d'une porte fermée attira son attention. Son regard dériva sur ladite porte. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage. Elle venait de trouver une occupation._ _Elle ouvrit la porte et scanna la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos des jumeaux assis en tailleur, chuchotant entre eux. Elle s'approcha curieuse pour voir un œuf._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle intéresser._

 _Ils sursautèrent surpris. Le plus jeune des deux lui donna un regard rempli de fierté._

 _-On était en train de chercher Niwa, quand on l'a vu sortir d'ici à toute vitesse. On est rentré et on a vu son œuf répondit le brun pour son frère._

 _Elle cligna des yeux troublés._

 _-Mais votre poulet est un mâle non._

 _-Évidemment !_

 _Interdite, elle regarde les jumeaux se détourner d'elle pour continuer à observer l'aliment. Il était affligeant de voir à quel point ils étaient idiots. Elle soupira doucement._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec le bébé de votre volatile ? Interrogea-t-elle désabusé._

 _-C'est pas évident ! On s'en occupait jusqu'à ce qu'il éclose hii hii s'écria Jasdero fière._

 _Elle combattit le rire qui voulait sortir en entendant pareil bêtise. Mais voyant ici un moyen de s'amuser aux dépend de ses frères, elle prit une expression sérieuse et indiqua grave :_

 _-Vous savez qu'il va falloir lui fournir de la chaleur et un environnement stable._

 _Les deux frères écoutèrent avec une grande attention les conseils que leurs procuraient leur sœur cruel. Après qu'elle eut fini d'expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire, ils se levèrent le précieux enfant de leur poulet dans les mains du plus débile. Ils sortirent de la salle pour aller dans une direction bien précise. Elle les suivis un rebond dans sa démarche._

 _Après quelques minutes passé a traversé plusieurs couloirs, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Sans hésiter, le plus vieux toqua avec force._

 _-Entrez._

 _Il ouvrit la porte et entra rapidement suivi par les deux autres. Assis dans sa chaise à bascule était le Comte Millénaire. La curiosité brilla dans ses orbes jaune._

 _-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement._

 _Debitto s'avança d'un pas._

 _-Nous voulons vous demander de faire un petit pull pour le bébé de Niwa déclara-t-il avec un sérieux déconcertant._

 _Le Comte cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Abasourdit, il demanda :_

 _-Pardon j'ai mal entendu peux-tu répéter._

 _-Nous aimerions que vous fassiez un pull pour l'œuf de notre poule Niwa hii hii répéta le blond en tendant ses mains pour montrer le mets reposant en son centre._

 _Le patriarche se pencha en avant, les yeux rivés sur l'œuf. Un silence de quelques secondes passa, avant qu'il ne le brise._

 _-Mais votre animal de compagnie est un mâle._

 _-Bah oui pourquoi ? Dit-il en se demandant mentalement pourquoi tout le monde le leur demandait._

 _-Pour rien._

 _Une goutte de sueur perla à l'arrière de sa tête. Comment des membres de sa famille pouvait-il être aussi débile._

 _-Alors, vous allez le faire ou pas s'écria le brun impatient._

 _-Je vais le faire, asseyez-vous, j'en aurais pour une minute._

 _-Merci Comte._

 _Ils partirent s'asseoir dans un coin, alors que la petite fille sourit complice à leur plus vieux frère. Elle alla les rejoindre et..._

 _ **Retour dans le présent :**_

La sonnerie signalant l'heure de descendre à la cantine la ramena à la réalité. Presser, elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle sans écouter les appels de sa professeur. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et poussa les portes menant à la cour. Elle parcourut des yeux la cour déserte. Les chaises et les tables qui étaient censées être là n'y étaient pas.

Sa détermination revint à la vie, elle se précipita dans l'autre sens, montant les escaliers à toutes vitesses sans faire attention aux plaintes des enfants qui eux descendaient. Arrivée aux troisième étage, elle courut à la salle close pour l'ouvrir violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! S'écria la vieille sorcière surprise et outrée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait faire ? Demanda-t-elle à la paire.

-Cette connasse, nous a fait écrire des milliers de lignes de règle merdique et plein d'autre choses.

-Elle est pire que Lullubel s'exclama Jasdero trop énervé pour être idiot.

Elle regarda son exorciste préférer bercer son bras près de sa poitrine.

-Allen, tu va bien ? Demanda-t-elle, en traversant la salle pour se poser à côté de lui.

-Mademoiselle Kamelot sortez immédiatement de ma classe ! Cria Porteiro énervé.

Road toucha doucement l'appendice coloré de l'adolescent, provoquant un petit sifflement de douleur de s'échapper de sa bouche. La colère s'empara du Noah du Rêve. Ses yeux mauves virèrent à un or sombre.

-Vous ! Comment osez-vous faire ça à Allen ? Murmura-t-elle furieuse.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas tuer cette sale humaine ici et encore moins devant les yeux d'Allen. Elle réussit à endiguer son envie meurtrière pendant que la femme hurlait pour son « insolence ».

-Remballer vos choses, on s'en va, ordonna-t-elle commandante.

-Comment osez-vous m'ignorer ! Vous êtes collé pour deux mois mademoiselle Kamelot cria la professeur un stade près de l'hystérie.

Un sentiment de soulagement envahit l'albinos. Il n'en pouvait plus d'écrire et d'être si injustement puni. Il rangea ses cahiers, sa trousse et laissa la brune le guider hors de la salle, la blonde à ses côtés.

S'arrêtant à l'encadrement de la porte, Road scruta la femme folle et affirma froidement.

-Vous allez payer chèrement vos actions.

Elle partit rejoindre ses frères et l'exorciste déjà aux escaliers. Ils quittèrent l'école rapidement. Quand ils furent hors de l'établissement, Road prit la parole.

-Est-ce que tu as mal ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Allen lui donna un sourire rassurant.

-Je vais bien Road, tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du souci pour moi dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda pas sûr, mais accepta tout de même de croire à ses mots. Ils partirent ainsi pour l'allée sombre.

 _ **Dans la salle à manger du manoir :**_

-Dis-moi : ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu tes « amis » humains Demanda Sheryl curieux.

Tyki leva les yeux de son assiette, pour regarder son frère avec étonnement.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Parce que tu es mon frère et que ce que tu fais m'intéresse, répondit-il calme.

L'homme portugais regarda son frère avec une méfiance soudaine.

-Il me semble qu'il n'y as pas si longtemps que ça, tu disais que mon passe-temps était risible et honteux pour mon rang dit-il lentement.

-C'est vrai. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je t'ai posé cette question, fit-il troublée. Depuis que nous prenons tous à tour de rôle Allen, tu aurais pu partir les rejoindre, pourtant ne l'as tu pas fait. Pourquoi ?

Le troisième apôtre sortit son paquet et son briquet, regardant du coin de l'œil l'homme.

-C'est quelque chose de personnel et qui ne te concerne en rien, lâcha-t-il en l'allumant.

Sheryl fixa son frère bouche bée, le Comte aussi observait le Noah fumer son bâton de cancer sans soin.

Après plusieurs secondes d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson, le ministre allait prendre la parole, mais il fut stopper dans son élan par l'apparition soudaine de la porte de sa fille chérie.

Les quatre adolescents en sortirent pour aller s'asseoir à leur place respective.

-Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici au lieu d'être dans vos classes ? Questionna le chef de famille attendant une bonne explication pour cela.

Road le regarda ses yeux remplis de colère à peine contenue.

-La _professeur_ de la classe d'ados à problèmes à abuser de son statut d'enseignante pour les punir fit-elle en sifflant le mot professeur comme si c'était quelque chose de répugnant à dire.

Surpris, par le venin que crachait la petite fille, il admit tout de même tranquillement :

-Il est normal qu'elle vous sanctionne pour la petite blague que vous avez tirée sur tout le corps enseignant et le pauvre infirmier.

Road ne sembla pas saisir qu'il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait hier, qu'elle cria furieuse.

-Non, c'est pas normal ! Cette sale humaine a causée de la douleur à Allen !

Allen se mordit la lèvre intérieure et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux quand les regards des adultes se posèrent sur lui. Tyki scruta le jeune garçon de haut en bas avec inquiétude. Ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la main légèrement de couleur bleue. Il attrapa avec douceur, son appendice engourdit.

-Comment t'es tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

L'albinos se mordit un peu plus fort la lèvre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que s'il disait que c'était la faute de la vieille femme, celle-ci aurait un grave incident. Devant son silence, l'homme serra les dents, coupant sa cigarette en deux.

Le Comte observait tranquillement le Noah du plaisir bouillonner de colère. Lui-même sentait ce sentiment naître en lui et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'était pas le seul. Lullubel tenait une lueur d'acier dans ses yeux jaunes, alors que Sheryl semblait prêt à étrangler quelqu'un, de préférence une vieille femme enseignant dans une certaine école.

Pourquoi ?

Ce mot apparut dans son esprit, des milliers questions se bousculant.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le garder ici pendant sa guérison ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté l'idée de Tyki pour faire des jours de garde ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le laisser interagir avec sa famille ? Et enfin pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion ?

Finalement, il poussa ses pensées de côté pour se concentrer sur le présent. Sa voix posé eut pour effet de calmer les membres de sa famille.

-Les jumeaux votre punition prend fin maintenant à condition que vous ne fassiez plus de farce à vos frères et sœurs.

Les jumeaux acceptèrent tout de suite, le bonheur se lisant sur leurs visages d'imbécile.

-Pour ce qui est de cette madame...

-Porteiro cracha la petite Noah dégoûtée.

-...Porteiro nous allons nous en occuper avec Sheryl.

Le ministre du Portugal acquiesça d'accord. Il allait faire payer à cette humaine de non seulement avoir mis sa fille adorée dans cet état, mais aussi de faire mal à l'adolescent mignon.

-Bien alors qu'attendez-vous pour manger ! Finit-il sur un ton guilleret.

L'atmosphère jusque-là tendue s'éclaircit d'un coup. Satisfaite que son père soit celui accompagnant le premier apôtre, elle se mit à manger le plat que venait de déposer un Akuma. Allen creusa dans sa propre nourriture pour essayer de se distraire du regard persistant qu'il sentait sur lui.

 _ **Cinquante minutes plus tard dans l'école, le bureau de la directrice :**_

Le Comte et Sheryl étaient assis dans les sièges faisant face au bureau. La femme jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, son talon claquant dans le sol à rythme frénétique. Ses yeux marrons posés sur les hommes lui faisant face. Finalement, elle se calma et se racla la gorge.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le Comte Millénaire lança un regard à l'homme assis à ses côtés.

-Nous sommes venus vous parlez de l'un de vos professeurs dit-il tranquillement.

-Et de son comportement envers les adolescents dont nous nous occupons rajouta Sheryl calme.

La femme se redressa un peu plus droite dans son fauteuil se demandant intérieurement ce qu'avait bien pu faire son employé pour le ministre du Portugal et le Comte Millénaire ne vienne là voir.

Poussant de côté ses inquiétudes, elle contempla les deux hommes calmes.

-Puis-je savoir ce que madame Porteiro à fait à Messieurs Jasdevi et Walker Questionna-t-elle l'anxiété mal cachée.

-Eh bien, regardez par vous-même.

Il lui tendit plusieurs cahiers qu'elle prit avec une certaine hésitation. Elle ouvrit l'un des ouvrages et se mit à lire ce qui était écrit. Plus elle lisait et plus son visage se décomposait. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de tous les examiner, elle se massa la tempe sentant une migraine venir, alors que la peur rampait dans son cœur. Si jamais l'homme en face d'elle décidait de ne plus donnez de dons, l'école sera obligée de fermer.

-Je ne comprends pas comment l'un de mes enseignant est pu faire une chose pareil et je vous promets que ses actions seront gravement sanctionnées...

Elle fut interrompue par le ministre :

-Nous ne voulons pas d'une simple sanction, nous voulons son renvoie immédiat et une interdiction d'enseignement dans un quelconque établissement scolaire.

Les yeux de la directrice s'élargirent en grand face à cette demande. Elle ne pouvait pas renvoyer son personnel le plus compétent.

-Si vous n'accédez pas à notre requête je me verrais malheureusement dans l'obligation d'arrêter les dons que je vous verse tous les mois clarifia le Comte d'un ton posé.

La femme blêmit, ses doigts serrant si fort le bois du bureau qu'ils en devenaient pâles leur révélait que la menace faisait son effet. Quelques secondes s'écoula avant que la proviseure ne retrouve sa voix.

-Non...vous n'avez pas besoin d'en arriver à de telle extrémité. Je vais congédier madame Porteiro dans les plus brefs délais accepta-t-elle faiblement.

Le noble la regarda avec approbation. Des coups fort à la porte attira leur attention.

-Entrez.

La personne rentra dans la pièce, l'air échevelé. Plusieurs brins de cheveux s'étaient échappés de son chignon sévère, ses yeux verts détenaient une colère à peine dissimulée. La femme ne sembla pas les voir, alors qu'elle s'adressait à la directrice.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger madame, la directrice, mais nous avons quatre élèves qui ont quitté l'établissement, raconta-t-elle avec une inquiétude visiblement fausse.

La directrice regarda son employé avec une expression vide. Elle se redressa une fois de plus dans son fauteuil, pris une profonde inspiration et croisa ses bras sur le bureau.

-Vous tombez bien. Madame Porteiro, je vous présente Monsieur Kamelot le père de mademoiselle Kamelot et monsieur Millénaire le donateur de notre établissement présenta-t-elle calmement.

La femme maintenant connue sous le nom de Porteiro regarda surprise les deux hommes, alors que du côté de ces derniers, ils la fixaient avec ressentiment.

-Bonjour Messieurs. Monsieur Kamelot votre fille est parti de l'école, il y a une heure en emmenant avec elle, Messieurs Jasdevi et Walker...

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par Sheryl qui s'était levée, ses yeux mort sérieux.

-Vous m'excuserez de vous interrompre ainsi, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi ma fille est rentrée avec trois adolescents dont un qui avait la main complètement bleu et m'a dit qu'une certaine Porteiro en était responsable, lâcha-t-il sans laisser paraître ses émotions négatives.

La femme ferma la bouche, ses lèvres formant une ligne mince serrée. Alors la petite peste était allée se plaindre à son père. Une expression hautaine sur son visage, elle déclara froidement :

-Je n'ai fait que donner des lignes à recopier comme punition pour leur farce d'hier qui était pu tout de même mal terminer. Si votre fille, vous as dit autre chose sachez que dans ce cas elle a menti.

Les yeux du Noah du Désir se rétrécirent dangereusement. Il n'aimait pas son ton, où ses accusions. Road était une petite fille adorable, mignonne et d'une gentillesse incomparable. Alors comment osait cette humaine l'insulter ainsi !

Le Comte posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sheryl quand il sentit les intentions meurtrières imperceptibles à l'œil humain (normal) qu'il dégageait. Il le sentit se détendre à son toucher.

-De toute façon nous en avions terminé ici. Madame la directrice nous vous remercions de nous avoir reçus dit en serrant la main à la femme nerveuse.

Sans attendre, ils sortirent de la pièce et se mirent à partir de l'établissement. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir le portillon, des crient de rage et de haine remplissaient l'air. Ces crie appartenant à une femme folle fit sourire joyeusement un certain ministre.

 _ **Dans le manoir :**_

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fous là ? Demanda Debitto.

Le Noah du Plaisir soupira pour ce qui devait être la centième fois après la fin du repas. Il se retourna pour regarder la brune et la blonde impatiente. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'albinos se transférer sur le canapé.

-Il me semble que tu passais ta journée avec Lullubel quand ces deux énergumènes nous ont prouvé être de vrais crétins se rappela-t-il en pointant du doigts les Noah du Lien.

-Hé t'as dit quoi là s'égosilla le plus vieux.

-Oui répète ça un peu pour voir hurla le plus jeune.

L'homme les regarda à peine, prenant lui aussi place sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Questionna l'enfant curieux.

Le troisième apôtre lui sourit tout en ignorant les insultes que lui lançait la paire différente.

-Ça c'est passé, il y a déjà une semaine...

 _ **DEBUT FLASH BACK :**_

 _Tyki lisait tranquillement un livre intéressant quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les jumeaux en sortirent._

 _-Vite vite dépêchons-nous hii hii cria la blonde paniquée._

 _Il regarda les deux courir vers le feu, le plus jeune des deux faisant un plongeon au sol, les bras tendus devant lui._

 _-Qu'est-ce que... ? Commença-t-il sidéré._

 _-Alors, vous l'avez fait à temps où pas demanda une voix bien connu de lui._

 _Il se retourna encore pour voir la petite Noah marcher à l'intérieur de la pièce, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres._

 _-Je crois que oui. Hé Jas, est-ce que mini Niwa, va bien interrogea le brun en s'agenouillant près de son frère._

 _-Je pense que oui. Ah oui il est chaud hii hii s'exclama-t-il en approchant ses mains plus près du feu._

 _Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois incapable de comprendre la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il finit par détourner le regard des jumeaux pour le poser sur la fillette de douze ans, léchant une grosse sucette à la fraise._

 _-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ! Demanda-t-il irrité de ne rien comprendre._

 _Road fut la seule à lui prêter attention, les frères étant trop occupés à souffler sur quelque chose étant dans les mains de la blonde._

 _-Ils ont trouvé leur poule assise sur un œuf. Ils ont immédiatement proclamé que cet œuf étaient le sien et donc qu'ils devaient s'en occuper, expliqua-t-elle en continuant de lécher sa sucette._

 _-Mais leur stupide poulet est un mâle non dit-il en clignant des yeux confus._

 _-Bien sûr, qu'il est un mâle dit-elle joyeuse._

 _Il resta interdit à cela. Si leur animal de compagnie était du sexe masculin alors il ne pouvait décemment pas pondre le moindre œuf._

 _-Hé le clodo regarde comment mini Niwa est superbe s'écria Debitto arrogant._

 _Jasdero se mit en tailleur, les mains tendues dans sa direction, aux creux de ses paumes reposait un œuf envelopper dans ce qui ressemblait à un mini pull en laine._

 _-C'est Millénie qui a tricoté ce pull expliqua la jeune fille en voyant l'air perdu de son oncle._

 _-Pourquoi diable ferait-il quelque chose pour ce machin tout droit sorti de la cuisine ?! S'exclama-t-il dérouté._

 _-N'insulte pas mini Niwa ! Ce n'est pas une chose, mais le bébé de Niwa !_

 _-Vous pauvre dégénéré sans cervelle. Ce que vous tenez ne vient pas de votre maudit poulet !_

 _-Tu dis n'importe quoi parce que tu est jaloux que nous on aies animal de compagnie et une version mini de lui et pas toi décréta la blonde en lui tirant la langue._

 _-Je n'ai jamais entendu une connerie pareil se moqua-t-il._

 _Road observa la dispute de l'accoudoir du canapé avec une joie palpable. Elle avait eu bien raison de suivre les deux idiots de sa famille. Il était divertissant de les voir faire ce qu'elle leur disait pour « prendre soin » de leur œuf._ _Voyant l'une de ses distraction partir, elle sauta hors de support pour s'accrocher à la taille de son oncle._

 _-Lâche-moi Road ! Si je reste ici, je vais finir par les tuer, grogna-t-il agacer._

 _Elle secoua la tête toujours accrochée à sa taille._

 _-S'il te plaît, reste ! Regarde ! Ils s'insultent tout seul en pensant que cet œuf à été pondus par leur poulet ! Chuchota-t-elle implorante._

 _Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer._

 _-D'accord je reste. Mais ils ont intérêt à se calmer et vite._

 _Elle hocha la tête vivement. Elle le lâcha pour qu'il aille de nouveau s'asseoir. Vaincu, il regagna sa place sur le fauteuil, ramassa son livre et reprit sa lecture là où il avait été interrompu._

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard**_ :

 _Debitto regarda avec concentration le petit objet ovale trônant désormais sur un cousin. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeaient. Réfléchissant ce que ça pouvait bien être, il se releva en ayant enfin trouvé._

 _-Il faut le nourrir !_

 _Son frère le regarda avec admiration. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à cette vitalité._

 _-C'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que peux bien manger mini Niwa hii hii demanda-t-il incertain._

 _-Euh...je sais pas admis-il perdu._

 _Derrière eux un soupire exaspérer se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent d'un bond vers la source. L'homme portugais avait les yeux fermés, son livre abandonnée sur ses genoux._

 _-Pourquoi tu soupire toi ?_

 _-Un œuf ça ne mange rien._

 _-Mais il va mourir de faim s'il ne mange rien hii hii._

 _Road près d'eux pouffa de rire devant leur expression paniquée. Il était étonnant de voir combien idiots ils pouvaient être._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que si vous trouvez votre volatile, il pourra nourrir son petit, assura-t-elle avec confiance._

 _Les frères la regardèrent avec émerveillement et reconnaissance. Sans tarder ils quittèrent la salle à manger pour rechercher leur poulet. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle s'esclaffa de rire._

 _Tyki rouvrit les yeux ennuyés. Il soupira une fois de plus. Cette histoire était vraiment pathétique. Il entendit la porte être à nouveau ouverte. Il se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant qui se trouvait être son frère._

 _-Coucou ma fille adorée et mon frère mignon salua-t-il joyeusement._

 _-Oh papa si tu savais ce que les jumeaux ont fait s'écria-t-elle heureuse._

 _Les yeux de Sheryl s'allumèrent étrangement. Il se jeta presque aux côtés de sa fille._

 _-Ce ne serais pas au sujet d'un certain œuf, demanda-t-il presser._

 _-Tu les as déjà croisés._

 _Sheryl sourit ses yeux exprimant la satisfaction et le contentement. Il réfuta d'une voix chantante :_

 _-Pas du tout. Je viens à peine de rentrer du travail._

 _Nièce et oncle regardèrent l'homme exalté le bonheur, l'étonnement écrit sur leurs visages. La petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté._

 _-Comment tu peux savoir pour l'œuf si tu ne les as pas vus ? Interrogea-t-elle confuse._

 _-Mais c'est simple ma fille adorée, c'est moi qui est déposé cet œuf dans une pièce avec leur poulet, répondit-il honnêtement._

 _-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda le troisième apôtre ne comprenant pas son geste._

 _-C'est une petite vengeance pour mon petit accident avec une de leurs blagues, qui m'a quand même fait ressembler à un clown pour trois jours, clarifia-t-il, en touchant ses cheveux redevenue bleu tirant sur le noir._

 _Road ria en se souvenant de ces jours amusant où son pauvre père avait été victime de quelques blagues de la part des responsables._

 _-Tu veux que je te raconte tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour prendre soin du « bébé de Niwa » proposa-t-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

 _-Oh oui, dis-moi tout ma puce._

 _Tyki regarda ébahit son frère écouter sa fille tout raconter dans les moindres détails. Il gémit en entendant ce qu'elle disait._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un frère et une nièce aussi déjantée l'un que l'autre pensa-t-il effaré._

 _ **FIN FLASH BLACK :**_

Allen mit sa main devant sa bouche essayant d'étouffer le rire qui voulait sortir. Ses yeux d'argent brillaient d'amusement. Tyki sourit heureux d'avoir réussi à faire oublier au jeune garçon de ce début de journée épouvantable. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la main de nouveau normal.

-Comment ça c'était un œuf ordinaire ! Ce vieux pervers n'a rien fait, cet œuf était bel et bien celui de Niwa nia Debitto catégorique.

-Si vous en êtes convaincu tant mieux pour vous souffla-t-il ennuyer.

Debitto serra les dents. Il refusait de croire que le pervers avait fait quoi que ce soit. Ils s'en sauraient quand même rendus compte si c'était le cas. Un coup d'oeil vers son frère, lui disais qu'il pensait pareil. Leur attention fut attirée par l'apprentie de cet enfoiré de Cross quand celui-ci demanda curieux où était passé l'œuf en question. Une rivière de larmes s'écoula de leurs yeux alors qu'ils se jetèrent dans les bras des autres.

Allen cligna des yeux surpris de leur réaction. Tyki alluma une autre clope qui lui fut aussitôt enlevée par l'albinos. Il le regarda indigner jeter son bâton de cancer dans le cendrier reposant sur la table.

-Fumer est mauvais pour la santé, déclara-t-il sérieux.

-Mais tu oublies que je suis le Noah du plaisir et que cela ne me touche pas, rappela-t-il en prenant un autre de son paquet.

Allen le regarda réprobateur, puis soupira l''air convaincu.

-Tu as raison pardon s'excusa-t-il doucement. Tyki sourit sa clope prête à être allumé quand le jeune garçon rajouta. En même temps, c'est tant mieux parce que comme tu le sais déjà la cigarette provoquent le pourrissement de l'intérieur, des maladies horribles et l'impuissance au lit.

Tyki referma aussi secs son briquet et remit le petit bâton à sa place. L'anglais cacha un sourire victorieux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est passé pour l'œuf re demanda-t-il vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu où entendue parler de cette histoire auparavant.

L'homme portugais se pencha près de lui.

-Sheryl leur as piqué en pleine nuit pour le faire cuire. Le lendemain, ils l'ont eu en omelette pour le petit déjeuner et ils ne s'en sont rendu compte qu'une fois qu'ils avaient fini de le bouffer, répondit-il doucement.

Allen donna un regard compatissant aux garçon effondrés.

-De toute façon veux-tu faire quelque chose ?

-Mhhh...une partie de poker suggéra-t-il innocent.

-Même pas en rêve je ne jouerai plus avec toi tant que tu trichera, refusa-t-il sérieux.

Allen fronça les sourcils à cette accusation. Bien qu'il était vraie. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tricher à chaque fois qu'il jouait.

-Je n'ai jamais triché. Tu es juste un mauvais perdant nia-t-il mécontent.

Et niais toujours aussi les accusassions. Tyki renifla dédaigneux. Il ne croyait pas aux paroles du jeune Anglais. Il savait qu'il trichait et un jour il allait le démasquer.

-Tu ne veux pas faire autre chose. Peux-être allez voir ce que font, les filles évoqua-t-il dans l'espoir qu'il oublie le poker.

Cet espoir se révéla croître quand le jeune garçon accepta volontiers.

Pendant le repas le Comte avait proposé que les garçons fassent une activité ensemble et que les filles fassent pareil de leur côté. Bien sûr Sheryl n'avait pas pu venir, vu qu'il allait partir avec le prince. Ainsi, à la fin du repas les deux groupes s'étaient séparés. Le plus âgé de tous se leva et tapa dans ses mains, interrompant le cirque des deux frères.

-Nous partons à la recherche des filles, alors levez-vous et arrêtez de chialer ordonna-t-il sérieux.

Pour une fois, aucune insulte ne vint à son encontre et les jumeaux obéirent sans rechigner. Satisfait de ce développement, il aida l'albinos dans son fauteuil le poussa sortant de la pièce talonner par la paire.

 _ **Deux heures plus tard :**_

Jasdero referma la porte de la chambre de la petite fille, son frère à côté de lui.

-Putain mais elles sont passées où s'écria-t-il frustrer.

L'exorciste et le Noah du plaisir se jetèrent des regards entendus.

-Ramenez vos fraises, on va dans le jardin.

-Hein, pourquoi ? Je vois mal Lullubel rester là-bas hii hii tenta la blonde perplexe.

-Certes, mais c'est le seul endroit où on n'a pas regardé, raisonna-t-il avec patiente.

-Ohhh.

...DGM

Ils arrivèrent au jardin et virent immédiatement, les deux Noahs assis plusieurs sortes de gâteaux étaient disposés sur la table crème. Lullubel fut la première à les remarquer.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle monotone.

Road leva les yeux de son morceau de tarte aux chocolats, elle sourit en voyant Allen avancer avec ses frères.

-On est venu passer le reste de notre journée avec vous. Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas répondit l'homme détendu.

-Pas du tout. Venez donc vous asseoir dit-elle impassible.

Lorsque tous prirent place sur les chaises inoccupées, Road tendit l'assiette remplie de petites pâtisseries à la framboise à son exorciste préféré.

-Tu en veux.

-Oui, merci.

Il en prit quelque-uns et les mangea rapidement. Décontracté dans son siège Tyki attrapa lui-même un petit four de la plaque.

-Au fait qui a la garde du blandin aujourd'hui Demanda Debitto en mordant à pleine dents dans une tarte à la myrtille.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, la stupéfaction brillant dans leurs yeux.

-Bah quoi.

-C'est vous qui avez ma garde annonça l'enfant exaspérer.

-Vous êtes des cas désespérés soupira Lullubel en secouant sa tête.

Les jumeaux ne protestèrent pas de peur qu'elle ne veuille les punir. Se faisant ignorer la jeune femme blonde se mit à converser avec son frère, alors que la petite fille parla à l'exorciste.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard :**_

Les discussions en cours furent interrompues par une voix bien familière.

-Ma fille chérie où est-tu ?! Papa a de très bonne nouvelle pour toi !

Road se ragaillardit en entendant cela. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour rentrer dans le manoir où l'on entendait le ministre appeler.

Quelques minutes durent passer avant qu'elle ne revienne un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Hé, venez tous à l'intérieur cria-t-elle en faisant des gestes encourageants.

-Nous devrions rentrer voir pourquoi elle est si excitée tenta la femme monotone.

-Je suis d'accord. Allez réveillez-vous bande d'abruti claqua l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

Les Noah du Lien se réveillèrent en sursaut de la bave coulant sur leur menton. Lullubel leur donna un regard dégoûté alors qu'elle leur lançait des serviettes pour s'essuyerAllen pouffa de rire aux têtes de déterrer qu'ils faisaient. Finalement, Tyki les attrapa par leur col de blouson/veste et les entraîna avec lui.

-Vous êtes irrécupérable souffla-t-il ennuyé de devoir les porter.

Les deux répondirent ce qui semblait être des insultes murmurées et à moitié formées. Ils suivirent la petite fille à l'intérieur où était un certain Noah évanoui dû à une perte de sang. Les deux adultes lui jetèrent à peine un regard, l'indifférence totale sur leur visage. Lullubel appela mentalement un Akuma qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Maîtresse ?

-Portez-le et suivez-nous.

-Vos désirs sont des autres.

L'Akuma se prosterna devant elle, avant de ramasser le Noah au sol. Avec un rebond dans sa démarche, l'aînée des Noah les conduisit à la salle à manger.

...DGM

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand pour les autres et se jeta littéralement dans son siège. Tous s'installèrent à leur place sous le regard calme du patriarche. Lorsqu'il eut l'attention de tous, il commença d'un ton grave :

-Ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que certains d'entre-vous ne sortait plus du manoir, alors qu'en temps normal vous ne resteriez pas ici plus que quelques semaines, voire quelques jours et repartiriez...

Il jeta un regard au Noah du Plaisir et à ceux du Lien.

-J'ai donc décidé que nous allions partir quelques jours en Angleterre finit-il son sérieux disparaissant instantanément.

Les expressions choqué qu'arborât sa famille et l'exorciste était si amusante qu'il ria. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que l'ahurissement qu'ils ressentaient disparût. Lullubel demanda curieuse :

-Quand partons-nous ?

-Nous partirons dans deux jours, je vous demanderai donc à tous de bien préparer un sac d'affaires. Vous pouvez même commencer à emballer maintenant.

-On va partir en vacances ! hurla Road heureuse.

Le Comte Millénaire hochant. Il observa son petit rêve entamer une discussion avec l'enfant. Tous les autres membres de sa famille bavardant à ce sujet.

Une étrange chaleur se répondit dans sa poitrine, alors qu'un doux sourire prenait place sur ces lèvres. Étrangement à se moment, il avait l'impression que sa famille était encore plus complète qu'elle, ne l'était il y a quelques mois.

* * *

 _ **Voilà terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu bizarre. Veuillez examiner et me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre 16. Je suis ouverte à toute critique, idées, conseil et remarque.**_

 _ **Pour tous ceux qui attendent avec impatiente que les Noahs apprennent qu'Allen est le quatorzième Noah, n'arrêtez pas de lire pour savoir, puisque nous nous approchons de ce moment de plus en plus.**_

 _ **Aussi si vous voulez me poser des questions sur quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas compris, eh bien laissez-moi un avis ou un message dans ma messagerie privée. De plus je fais une F.A.Q dont les réponses seront mises à la fin de ce chapitre à chaque fois, donc n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions.**_

* * *

 _ **F.A.Q :**_

 _ **comment t'es venue l'idée et l'envie d'écrire sur DGM ?**_

 _Eh bien j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire sur DGM le jour où j'ai découvert le manga, donc à mes quinze ans, mais l'essaie n'avait pas été très concluant. Ainsi le jour de mon anniversaire, pour mes seize ans, après ma sortie de l'école, j'ai écris sur Ward Pad et d'un coup l'inspiration m'est venue et j'ai réussi à écrire mon prologue en à peine une heure ce qui m'as motiver pour continuer la suite._

 **Voilà sur ce ciassu.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_**Salut tout le monde ! Mon Dieu cinq mois ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que cinq mois, c'est déjà écouler depuis que j'ai posté un chapitre ! J'avais pensé avoir fait une pause de deux mois, le temps de tout remettre en ordre dans ma trame en continuellement changement. Alors, je ne vous dis pas le choc que j'ai eu quand j'ai compris que cinq mois c'étaient passés.**_**

 ** _ **D'ailleurs, j'y remédie immédiatement !**_**

 ** _ **Vous pouvez tout de suite lire ce chapitre et ne lire que mes réponses aux commentaires après.**_**

 ** _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent mes fics, et plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires me montrant leurs existences, sans oublier les personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, suivis et mirent en alerte.**_**

 ** _ **Je vous dis un grand merci à tous. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça me rend heureuse.**_**

 ** _ **Elogane : Eh bien, en fait non un miracle s'est produit et mes données ont été sauvées (Dieu merci où j'aurais fait une dépression). N'empêche que j'étais dans le stress pendant tout son séjour chez le mécanicien. C'est vrai que c'est chiant de tout devoir réécrire plusieurs fois (c'est mon expérience personnelle qui a parlé).**_**

 ** _ **Oui, je m'en souviens. Sauf que tête en l'air comme je suis j'ai oublié mon mot de passe et je n'arrive pas à me le faire renvoyer T-T. J'ai donc abandonné l'idée d'y aller à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise.**_**

 ** _ **Leanolya : Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aime ^-^. Oui, enfin il y a des moments où ce sera un peu plus compliquer (mais c'est vrai que tu va pouvoir rire encore quelque chapitre ;) ).**_**

 ** _ **Je fais tout mon possible pour que les personnages soient le moins OC possible. C'est normale personne ne peut résister au charme de notre adorable blandin. Vrais et prouvés, les Noahs sont tarés !**_**

 ** _ **Ah...comme tous. Oh n'en soit pas si sûr, je suis la reine de l'inattendu ! Je suis totalement d'accord (d'autant plus que j'adore Debitto).**_**

 ** _ **Eh bien, malheureusement non, Mana n'est pas le Comte Millénaire. Qui te dit qu'elle va le rester-air mystérieux-. Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé un commentaire et m'excuse d'avoir mis si longtemps.**_**

 ** _ **Luna78 : Eh bien, j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour approfondir leurs liens. Ah ah-très gêné-pas du tout. Je n'ai pas de planning, j'écris tous les jours, mais l'inspiration a du mal à me venir, je mets donc plus de temps qu'un autre auteur.**_**

 ** _ **Gumiarcadia : Ça me rend toujours aussi heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant ^-^.**_**

 ** _ **Encore Elogane : Eh bien, il est sûr de te demander si tu l'as eu ? Tes vacances se sont bien déroulées ? Lullubel n'est pas sévère juste stricte, pour Porteiro, c'est une professeur assez rancunière. Les gens s'attaquent souvent aux personnes différentes d'eux et Allen fait complètement partie dans cette catégorie, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui a simulé une crise d'asthme et qui a donc permis à tous de faire leurs farces.**_**

 ** _ **Et bien, s'il l'aurait dit Porteiro serait désormais six pied sous terre. Rien n'échappe au Comte Millénaire (sauf le Noah d'Allen). Je sais ^-^ et on peut bien dire que ça c'est joué à un cheveu.**_**

 ** _ **Oh ne t'inquiète pas, le Comte n'oublie rien et il y a une raison pour laquelle ils partent pour l'Angleterre, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Ah ah je suis parfois par très précise, désolé ^^'.**_**

 ** _ **Je crois que « vivement le prochain chapitre » crée l'effet inverse chez moi. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et désolé de l'attente.**_**

 ** _ **sangho : Je sais, c'est pour ça que vous allez avoir l'épisode « vacances des Noahs » ^-^. Merci, je fais mon possible pour qu'on le remarque. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir que tu comprennes.**_**

 ** _ **Anonymous :Je vais bien, merci. Je vous avaient dit que ce chapitre risquait d'être bizarre. C'est fait exprès et je peux te dire que pour celui-ci, tu ne seras pas trop déçu.**_**

 ** _ **Aurelia-love-saga : Je suis contente que tu aime bien le concept et ma fic en général ^^. Oui, je n'abandonnerai pas mes fics ! Merci, je n'avais jamais remarqué que j'écrivais au féminin, pour moi c'est instinctif. Je vais faire mon possible pour éradiquer cette habitude. Encore, merci.**_**

 ** _ **marmag1 : Euh...oui aujourd'hui ^-^.**_**

 ** _ **saya59410 : Quatre fois de suite ?! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir. Merci !**_**

 **_**Anonymous : Salut ! C'est génial que tu ne te lasse pas ! Je sais, je suis impardonnable de vous avoir tous fait attendre aussi longtemps, pardon ! Je te rassure, je vais très bien (à part que les moustiques et les araignées adorent me piquer T-T).**_**

 ** _Sur ce bonne lecture._**

* * *

 ****CHAPITRE 17 :****

Le Troisième apôtre traversa la porte sans ne fournir aucun effort. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce sombre, remplie du ronflement odieusement fort des jumeaux, pour voir l'exorciste couché dans le lit du blond.

Il s'avança rapidement aux côtés de l'albinos visiblement réveillé, (s'il a réussi à dormir en premier lieu) et s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau.

-Où est ton fauteuil ? Murmura-t-il tranquillement.

Le jeune garçon le regarda l'épuisement présent dans ses orbes mercures.

-Juste à côté de toi murmura-t-il en baillant.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés regarda à côté de lui, pour effectivement voir la chaise roulante. Sans attendre, il attrapa l'adolescent et le mit dedans. Puis il prit de grande enjambée pour ouvrir la porte en grand et retourner pousser l'adolescent trop fatigué pour le faire lui-même.

…DGM

Le Noah du plaisir libéra un nuage de fumée grise, ses yeux verrouillés sur la porte fermée de sa salle de bains. Il attendait que l'exorciste finisse de prendre sa douche pour qu'ils puissent partir.

Son regard dériva à l'horloge.

 ** _ **4:45**_**

Il soupira lourdement. Il était bientôt l'heure. Il se leva afin de toquer à la porte.

-Es-tu toujours réveillé ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'Anglais en sortit. Il était habillé d'une veste à capuche grise, d'un survêtement de la même couleur et des bottes marron.

-C'est bon, tu as tout.

Il acquiesça après avoir fourré une main dans ses poches et sentit ses cartes dans celle de gauche. Son jeu de cartes était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

-Bien. Est-ce que tu peux aller tout seul à la salle à manger ? Interrogea-t-il sérieux.

-Bien sûr. Mais tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Je vais aller récupérer quelque chose que j'ai oublié dans le salon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me dépêcher, répondit-il un sourire paresseux aux lèvres.

L'albinos accepta sa réponse et se mit donc à guider son fauteuil à la sortit, puis à la salle à manger. Tyki scruta le jeune garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue au coin d'un couloir, avant qu'il ne rentre de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Il attrapa deux livres de sa petite bibliothèque pour prendre le livre qui se trouvait derrière, puis remit les livres à leur place et sortit de la chambre. Il se dépêcha de faire son chemin vers la chambre du Comte.

Lorsqu'il fût arriver sur place, il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et entra. Il plissa ses yeux pour mieux distinguer les formes.

Scannant la pièce dans toute son intégralité, il repéra finalement ce qu'il cherchait.

Il s'avança avec prudence, son attention rivée sur la forme coucher du patriarche de leur famille.

 _ _Allez l'homme. Ne fais aucun bruit et tout ira bien__ _ ** _ **pensa Tyki calmement.**_**_

Avec cet encouragement mental, il se pencha sur sa forme endormie afin d'apercevoir ce qu'il recherchait à le scruter, la bouche ouverte. Ses yeux envoyaient des promesses d'agonie à l'être, le mettant au défi de l'ouvrir.

La chose referma sa bouche, la peur irradiant de son petit corps. Satisfait, l'homme prit délicatement l'objet afin de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque qui pourrait réveiller le propriétaire des lieux, puis se retourna et sortit.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il relâcha le souffle qu'il tenait depuis son entrée dans la chambre. Il jeta un regard soulagé au parapluie rose à tête de citrouille terrorisé qu'il tenait. Il était vraiment chanceux que ce stupide parapluie était un véritable trouillard et qu'il était facile à effrayer où il aurait eu de gros problèmes.

Le Comte n'aurait pas apprécié être réveillé par les cris de son golem pour remarquer que le Noah du Plaisir s'était introduit dans sa chambre sans lui demander la permission d'entrer. Ah ça non, il aurait même été très mécontent de cette effraction en sachant que c'était juste pour voler son fidèle golem.

Dans sa tête, il se demandait comment la petite Noah faisait pour piquer le parapluie sans jamais se faire coincer où même punir. Ne trouvant aucune réponse à sa question, il haussa le tout au loin, préférant s'éloigner de la chambre pour aller rejoindre le jeune garçon qui l'attendait.

Il arriva en un temps record dans la salle de séjour. Avant d'entrer, il se changea dans sa forme de mineur. Il remarqua bien vite l'adolescent somnolant.

-Me voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant les brins blancs du jeune garçon.

Allen leva ses yeux fatigués sur l'homme plus âgé, il secoua la tête négativement, n'ayant pas la force de parler. Il cligna lentement en repérant ce que tenait l'aînée. Le livre épais en cuir marron, lui disait quelque chose, mais son esprit épuiser ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'où il pouvait connaître l'ouvrage.

Son regard se détourna du bouquin pour se poser sur le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille.

-Bonjour gentil exorciste s'exclama le parapluie heureux qu'il soit en présence de l'exorciste qui le protégerait sans aucun doute de quelconque représailles que pouvait bien lui faire le troisième apôtre.

Comme réponse, il récupéra le golem des mains du Noah et le garda dans ses propres bras. Bien sûr, le parapluie ne se plaignit pas d'être serré comme une peluche par le jeune adolescent.

-Bon bah on va y aller, avant que l'on ne rate notre train déclara Tyki irriter par le sourire béat que lui lançait le golem de merde.

Sans attendre une réponse, il poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à la porte de l'arche noire qu'avait ouverte le Comte après qu'il le lui avait demandé. Ils sortirent de l'autre côté de la surface noir pour se retrouver dans un coin sombre d'un hangar.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'aucun gardien ne se trouvait près d'eux, il fit traverser le jeune garçon l'entrepôt jusqu'au train qu'ils devaient prendre, plus précisément le wagon dans lequel ils allaient rester pendant quelques heures.

Il poussa la porte en fer grinçant, sauta à l'intérieur et tendit une main pour l'albinos. Lorsqu'il eut une bonne emprise sur le membre, il le tira à son côté, puis attrapa la chaise. Quand ils furent tous à l'intérieur, il referma la porte du wagon et s'appuya contre le mur.

-Tu vas bien Shônen ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui. (il bailla). Je vais juste me reposer un peu, murmura-t-il somnolent.

-D'accord, alors, viens par là dit-il tranquillement.

Le garçon de quinze ans s'avança du mieux qu'il pouvait, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme. En retour, Tyki entoura un bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant encore plus de lui.

-Bonne nuit Shônen.

-Bonne nuit Tyki.

Bientôt la respiration calme du blondin fut la seule source de bruit dans le wagon sombre, un doux sourire étira les lèvres du Noah quand une main pâle étreignit sa manche.

 ** _ **Vingt minutes plus tard :**_**

Tyki ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un bruit résonna à une fois et trois fois de plus contre le wagon où ils étaient cachés. Il était un code que les vagabonds utilisaient pour indiquer combien ils étaient. Il utilisa son bras libre pour taper contre la surface métallique à deux reprises. Quand il eut fini, l'ouverture s'ouvrit et une figure sauta à l'intérieur, aidant ses compagnons à grimper et referma le passage.

Des respirations erratiques pouvaient être entendues des nouvelles personnes. Il semblerait qu'ils avaient dû courir pour arriver ici à temps.

-Oh ! Je vous jure, pendant un instant, j'ai pensé qu'on ne le ferait pas à temps souffla un homme en sueur.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, on était deux. Franchement si Tyki aurait été là, on n'aurait pas eu besoin de spider comme ça accorda un autre haletant.

La forme La plus petites des trois partit s'asseoir sur une caisse et hocha la tête d'accord. Les deux hommes soupirèrent en concert. Sans leur amis Portugais avec eux, ils n'étaient pas aussi efficace qu'en temps normal.

-N'empêche, je me demande bien ce qu'est son travail secret. Ça fait tout de même un mois et une semaine qu'il ne nous a pas donnés de signe de vie tempêta l'un d'eux.

D'habitude l'homme portugais partait une semaine de son boulot secret et revenait immédiatement après qu'il avait fini. Alors qu'il ne revenait toujours pas les mettait tous mal à l'aise. Après tout personne n'était à l'abri des tragédies et ils avaient bien peur que quelque chose était arrivé à leur jeune ami.

Tyki qui avait gardé le silence depuis l'arrivée des vagabonds, décida de faire connaître sa présence.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi indispensable, les gars s'exclama-t-il truquant d'un ton étonné.

Les trois personnes sursautèrent de surprise. Ils se tournèrent à l'endroit où la voix provenait. À cause de l'obscurité environnant, ils ne pouvaient voir que vaguement une personne masculine et une autre apparemment féminine collée à l'autre.

-Tyki ?

La voix hésitante et remplie d'espoir appartenant à un jeune enfant le fit sourire d'un aire narquois.

-Oui. Je suis le grand et l'irremplaçable Tyki Mikk se présenta-t-il d'une voix condescendante.

L'un des hommes s'étouffa de rire face à ces mots, tandis que l'autre secoua la tête rapidement n'y croyant pas.

-Tu étais passé où pendant tout ce temps demanda ce qu'il savait être Clark.

-Mon patron m'as appelé pour prendre soin d'une personne ayant eu un grave accident, j'ai donc passé ce mois avec cette personne, répondit-il tranquillement.

Momo sourit content que son ami soit en bonne santé et surtout vivant.

-Dis Tyki : qui est la dame que tu tiens ? Questionna Eeez en s'approchant curieux.

Le Portugais essaya de retenir un rire qui menaçait de sortir, avec grande peine. Ignorant les problèmes qu'avait le plus ancien à se retenir, il piqua la joue de la femme doucement.

-Elle a la peau douce et ses cheveux sont si moelleux. Cette dame est comme un oreiller douillet dit-il fasciner.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Tyki explosa de rire surprenant ses amies. Là si l'enfant à côté de lui ne se réveillait pas après le bruit qu'il faisait, alors il devait être vraiment fatigué. Il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre le contrôle de lui et arrêter de rire aux éclats

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? Demanda l'enfant de douze ans, confus.

-Tout, fit-il légèrement essouffler.

Après avoir entièrement repris son souffle, il expliqua calmement. Cette « dame » est en fait un monsieur ou plutôt la charge dont j'ai pris soin pendant un mois.

-Hein. (Le garçon cligna des yeux). Mais Clark dit toujours qu'une femme à la peau plus douce qu'un homme s'exclama-t-il perdu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'homme, gêné puis interpella le petit blond devant lui.

-C'est vrai, mais il y a parfois des exceptions. Regarde les personnes aux cheveux longs, ils sont normalement des femmes, mais parfois il y a des hommes qui les laissent pousser, expliqua-t-il détendu.

Le garçon sembla comprendre ce qu'il disait puisqu'il acquiesça.

-Donc c'est un monsieur.

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi l'as tu pris avec toi ? Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser chez lui l'interrogea-t-il.

Tyki fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas sa colère sous jacente qu'il entendait dans la voix du petit garçon.

-Parce que je dois encore m'occuper de lui déclara-t-il calme.

-Je suis désolé, Tyki. Mais je suis d'accord avec Eeez, tu aurais dû laisser cette personne chez elle. Il n'est pas très sûr pour une personne ayant eu un accident, d'être sur les mines exposa Momo sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Je vais le laisser dans un hôtel pendant que je travaille avec vous les gars, répliqua-t-il irrité,

-Il n'a pas des blessures qui font qu'il ai besoin de ton aide demanda l'autre perdu.

Tyki soupira longuement. puisqu'il rêvait de pouvoir fumer, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir une cigarettes pour éviter d'encombrer les poumons abimés du jeune enfant devant lui.

-Non plus maintenant. Bien qu'encore fragile, ses côtes ne sont plus cassé ni feller, son poignet n'est plus cassé et les blessures par balles ont toute cicatrisé, réfuta-t-il posé.

Les autres occupants du wagon se retrouvèrent à grimacer d'horreur. Ces blessures avaient dû lui faire un mal de chien.

-S'il est guéri, pourquoi est-il là...soupira l'homme au bonnet orange.

-Parce que ces jambes ont été tellement endommagées, qu'il ne peut pas remarcher.

Aucun ne vit la tristesse ou la culpabilité qui brillait dans ses orbes. La pénombre était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir le visage de l'autre.

-On devrait se reposer pendant qu'on le peut encore, conseilla-t-il pour éviter d'être plus interrogé.

Les autres partagèrent l'opinion de l'homme. Ils étaient encore fatigués de s'être levés si tôt et d'avoir couru comme des fous pour être sûr de ne pas rater le train.

Chacun donna son salut pour la nuit. Tyki ferma les yeux et mit peu de temps pour s'endormir, le jeune adolescent endormit sur son côté.

 ** _ **Quelques heures plus tard :**_**

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de faire ces têtes d'ahuri, c'est un peu énervant claqua Tyki avec agacement.

Clark et Momo fermèrent leurs bouches, leurs yeux encore écarquillés sur la personne se trouvant au côté de l'homme portugais, tandis que Eeez tournait la tête ailleurs, Allen lui souriait poliment aux hommes.

-Bonjour tout le monde salua-t-il gaiement.

-Toi ! Tu est le garçon qui as triché la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu s'écria Clark fortement.

-Désolé de vous contredire, mais je n'ai jamais triché dit-il imperturbable des accusations.

Tyki soupira lourdement quand l'un de ses amis réfuta les dires du jeune garçon. Il était une cause perdue d'essayer de faire admettre au blandin qu'il trichait et encore plus difficile de le prendre en flagrant délit.

-Bon au lieu d'argumenter sur quelque chose d'aussi petit que ça, vous pourriez vous présenter encore une fois pour le Shônen interrompe-t-il l'argument en cours.

Allen le foudroya du regard. Il se rappelait bien avoir un compromis avec le plus âgé sur ce point.

L'homme aux cheveux marron le salua.

-Je m'appelle Clark ravi de te rencontrer de nouveau.

L'homme chauve au bonnet orange lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je suis Momo et c'est un plaisir de te revoir gamin.

L'enfant de douze ans lui fit un signe de tête, mais ne se présenta pas.

-Le garçon qui ne parle pas s'appelle Eeez présenta l'homme pour l'autre.

L'albinos sourit aux adultes et à l'enfant.

-Moi de même. Je m'appelle Allen Walker et je suis ravi de tous vous revoir.

 ** _ **Saut temps.**_**

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, les mineurs savaient qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, ils prirent leurs affaires, ouvrir la porte et sautèrent hors du wagon.

-Allez Tyki dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un nous voie pressa Momo en regardant nerveusement autour.

Le Noah du Plaisir ignora l'homme chauve, en faveur de ramasser dans ses bras le jeune adolescent, puis de descendre avec précaution.

-Clark prend le fauteuil ordonna-t-il sérieux.

L'homme brun se hâta d'aller récupérer l'objet demandé, quand il le posa sur le quai, son ami déposa immédiatement sa charge dedans.

-Allez, on y va !

D'accord avec les mots du Portugais, les mineurs se mirent à marcher-presque courir-vers la sortie, se mélangeant avec la foule de personnes pour ne pas se faire repérer par les contrôleurs. Ils libérèrent tous un soupirent de soulagement, quand ils furent sortis de la gare.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Momo.

-Vous vous allez partir à la mine et moi je vais aller déposer notre jeune ami dans un hôtel, puis je vous rejoindrais, répondit-il tranquillement.

-Sonne comme un bon plan pour moi accorda l'autre joyeux.

-Super, a tout à l'heure. À plus gamin salua l'adulte au bonnet.

Allen fit un petit signe aux adultes et à l'enfant silencieux, Tyki l'éloigna du groupe pour aller dans la direction de la ville. Les rues n'étaient pas très remplies ce matin.

-Hé Tyki ! Est-ce que je peux te poser une question demanda l'albinos d'un coup.

-Tu viens juste de le faire, mais comme je suis gentil, je vais te permettre d'en poser une autre accorda-t-il son visage sérieux.

Allen se renfrogna légèrement, faisait sourire amusé le plus vieux.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, fit-il en faisant une moue adorable. Tu sais que tu agis parfois comme un enfant.

L'homme éclata de rire. Il était trop pour le troisième apôtre d'entendre de telles conneries.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard noir. Il n'appréciait pas que l'homme se moque de lui.

-Tu peux arrêter de rire s'il te plaît.

Le ton agacer qu'avait utilisé le jeune garçon le fit contenir le reste de son rire. Il lui donna un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé. Mais tu sais que pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais ma nièce en face dit-il embarrassé.

L'exorciste cligna des yeux surpris et pencha sa tête dans la confusion pure.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu agis un peu comme elle clarifia-t-il tranquille.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que Road t'a déteint un peu dessus. Il y a quelquefois où tu es pareil qu'elle. Tu deviens un peu l'enfant espiègle qu'elle est, expliqua-t-il en sortant une cigarette.

Allen ne parut pas remarquer le bâton de cancer, ses yeux étant fixés sur le ciel bleu sans nuages à l'horizon.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, murmura-t-il plus à lui-même que pour l'adulte.

-Personnellement je blâme le temps que tu passes avec elle dit-il ennuyer.

Rien d'autre ne fut dit de tout le trajet, Tyki scrutait tous les hôtels et les auberges d'un œil critique. Finalement, il aperçut un hôtel de deux étages regardant convenable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, pour voir que personne ne leur donnait même un coup d'œil. Parfait. Soudainement ses habits usés et troués devinrent ceux d'un noble. Son apparence idéale, il conduisit le jeune garçon dans le bâtiment, le laissant près des escaliers.

L'intérieur était propre. Une dame d'un âge avancé était assise derrière un comptoir en marbre. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle.

-Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la femme agréablement.

-Je voudrais louer une chambre pour mon neveu déclara-t-il calmement.

-Bien sûr, pour combien de nuit voulez-vous louer ? Demanda-t-elle, en sortant un registre et un stylo.

-Une nuit.

-C'est noté ! Ça vous fera 30 franc.

Tyki sortit son portefeuille et donna la somme à l'aubergiste, recevant en échange les clés de la chambre.

-C'est la chambre 4, passez une bonne journée salua la femme en rangeant l'argent.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés acquiesça, il repartit au jeune garçon pour le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, il monta l'escalier. Arrivé en haut il chercha des yeux une porte portant le chiffre quatre.

Lorsqu'il la trouva, il inséra la clé dedans, ouvrit la porte et posa l'adolescent aux cheveux de neige sur le lit, pour repartir quérir le fauteuil roulant. Pendant que l'aînée rapportait son moyen de déplacement, il étudia la chambre dans laquelle il allait rester dormir.

La chambre était moyenne, les murs étaient peints en beige, il y a avait une table de chevet et une table de bureau pour écrire, une porte-conduisant sans doute à la salle de bain-se trouvait à gauche.

Il se concentra sur le Noah quand ce dernier revint avec son fauteuil, qu'il posa au pied du lit.

-Voilà ! Bon écoute-moi, je vais devoir partir rejoindre les autres, tu vas donc devoir rester ici avec l'idiot de service...Commença-t-il.

-Hé c'est qui que tu traites d'idiot s'offusqua le parapluie rose.

Bien sûr, Tyki l'ignora royalement et continua comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai pris quelque chose pour t'occuper et qui je suis sûr va te plaire, finit-il gaiement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? des jeux de société ? Des livres d'aventures ? Interrogea-t-il intéresser.

-Non, mieux que ça. Regarde, fit-il, sortant le livre épais qu'il avait emmené.

Allen plissa les yeux sur le bouquin qu'avait tenu l'homme un peu plutôt ce matin et qu'il avait été sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part sans qu'il n'avait réussit à l'identifier. Mais maintenant en le regardant de plus près il ressemblait beaucoup au livre de...

Ses yeux s'agrandir en grand, son regard fixer sur l'ouvrage épais.

-C'est le livre appartenant à Sheryl ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

Tyki hocha la tête. À l'intérieur il était heureux d'avoir gardé le bouquin. Allen le prit lorsque l'homme dans la vingtaine le lui tendit.

-Tu peux en regarder autant que tu veux, ça te passera le temps, jusqu'à ce que je revienne à midi, déclara-t-il en gâchant les brins incolores du jeune garçon.

Le bonheur qui se lisait dans ses yeux argentés réchauffait le cœur du Noah. Un doux sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, lorsque l'adolescent le remercia.

-Bon bah j'y vais à plus tard Shônen s'écria-t-il, en courant hors de la pièce.

-Tyki tu avais promis ! Cria l'exorciste en colère.

Il croisa les bras furieux que le Noah avait une fois de plus brisé leur accord. Un éclat malicieux entra dans ses orbes mercure, comme un sourire sadique prit place sur son visage.

 _ ** _ **Tyki Mikk, tu vas payer pour avoir osé briser ta parole**_**_ _ _ **.**__

Lero qui observait l'exorciste se sentait soudain compatissant pour le Noah du Plaisir. Après quelques secondes, l'adolescent revint à son ancien soi, il ouvrit le livre à une certaine page et détache le bout de papier rouge.

-Lero, est-ce que tu veux bien manger ce papier s'il te plaît supplia l'albinos en regardant le parapluie avec espoir.

Le golem regarda surpris l'adolescent, mais si ravi. Il était tellement comblé qu'on lui demandait son avis-au lieu de le menacer-qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre l'exorciste devant lui heureux.

-Je vais le faire Lero !

Les yeux d'Allen s'allumèrent dans l'excitation. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir une autre scène amusante sur le Noah du Désir. Avant de donner le bout au golem, il se poussa au fond du lit et mis les oreillers derrière lui pour le confort, quand il fut bien installé le parapluie avala le bout tendu et la mémoire dans le papier se joua sous les yeux animés de l'adolescent de quinze ans.

 _ _Sheryl s'avança dans les rues accompagnées du Noah de la Luxure. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment blanc.__

 _ _-Suis-je vraiment obligé d'y aller, tenta-t-il désespérer.__

 _ _Lullubel resta impassible comme elle répondit :__

 _ _-Le Comte m'a chargé de t'accompagner pour être sûr que tu n'essaiera pas de t'enfuir.__

 _ _-Mais je vais très bien, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de voir un humain faisant de la philosophie s'écria-t-il révolté.__

 _ _-C'est un psychologue qui va t'aider avec ton problème, rétorqua-t-elle aussi émotive qu'une pierre.__

 _ _-Pour moi c'est la même chose rétorqua-t-il agacer.__

 _ _En réponse, il reçut un regard monotone de sa sœur. Un soupir las s'échappa de sa bouche. Il n'était pas la peine de discuter avec la jeune femme impassible.__

 _ _-D'accord, j'ai compris, j'y vais dit-il exaspérer.__

 _ _Sa sœur l'étudia de haut en bas, quand elle ne vit aucune trace de mensonge, elle acquiesça et ouvrit la porte du cabinet et lui tint la porte comme elle entra. Le ministre soupire une seconde fois avant d'entrer à son tour.__

 _ _Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir où la secrétaire semblait s'ennuyer. Lullubel tapa du talon pour se faire remarquer. La femme leva les yeux un air ennuyer sur son visage.__

 _ _-Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?__

 _ _-Nous avons rendez-vous pour dix-huit heures avec le psychologue Accia indiqua la femme blonde.__

 _ _-Très bien, puis-je savoir à quel nom c'est ?__

 _ _-Kamelot.__

 _ _La secrétaire jeta un regard dans son calepin-où étaient notés les rendez-vous-et voyant le nom, elle acquiesça.__

 _ _-Veuillez patienter dans la salle d'attente, le docteur vous recevra bientôt.__

 _ _-Merci.__

 _ _Les deux partirent s'asseoir dans des fauteuils. Sheryl regardait avec regret la porte fermer qui menait à l'extérieur.__

 _ _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Comte m'a pris un rendez-vous chez le psy. C'est vrai quoi il a jamais pris de rendez-vous pour les jumeaux alors, pourquoi moi ? S'exclama-t-il dans l'incompréhension.__

 _ _-Ça ne sert à rien de demander si tu connais, la réponse déclara Lullubel en fixant le mur.__

 _ _-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! Je n'ai aucun problème qui nécessite un psy s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.__

 _ _-Ah bon ? Donc, tu nies avoir essayé d'étrangler plusieurs enfants qui se sont approchés de ta fille dit-elle en le regardant dans l'attente d'une réponse.__

 _ _Réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver.__

 _ _-Ses sales petits humains ont voulu corrompre ma si adorable, mignonne et pur fille adorée !Hurla-t-il furieux.__

 _ _L'homme plus âgé marmonna dans son coin, sur les sales êtres humains sales qui ont osé s'approcher du neuvième apôtre. La femme de l'accueil dévisageait l'homme comme s'il était complètement fou.__

 _ _Lullubel décida de négliger son frère proclamé des menaces de mort et des tortures détaillées, pour ce faire les ongles. Tant que l'homme Portugais restait et faisait la séance, elle n'interviendrait pas.__

 _ _Bientôt le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait pouvait être entendu et deux hommes en sortaient.__

 _ _-Je vous remercie docteur, vous m'êtes d'une aide précieuse.__

 _ _-Ce n'est rien et n'oubliez pas de revenir la semaine prochaine.__

 _ _L'homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'homme restant se tourna pour faire face à la femme assise en train de se mettre dut verni et l'homme souriant à lui-même et marmonnant des choses qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.__

 _ _Après quelques secondes d'être ignoré, il se racla la gorge bruyamment. La femme leva les yeux de ses ongles, il se mit à frisonner sous son regard vierge. Elle sembla scruter son âme avant de détourner la tête vers l'homme.__

 _ _-Sheryl, c'est pour toi lâcha-t-elle placide.__

 _ _L'homme du nom de Sheryl arrêta de trouver des tortures plus douloureuses les unes que les autres pour cligner des yeux à l'humain.__

 _ _-Vous devez être le psychologue Accia fit-il en se levant pour aller lui serrer la main. Je suis Sheryl Kamelot.__

 _ _-Eh bien, monsieur Kamelot, nous allons y aller et commencer la séance déclara le médecin calme.__

 _ _Le quatrième apôtre suivit l'homme à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il contempla la salle entièrement blanche. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque, un sofa et deux fauteuils se faisant face.__

 _ _-Asseyez-vous donc fit l'homme en désignant le fauteuil.__

 _ _Il s'installa dans le siège, regardant l'humain et le prévint avec indifférence totale :__

 _ _-Sachez que je n'ai aucun problème et que vous perdez votre temps à essayer de chercher un problème qui n'existe pas.__

 _ _Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand l'humain osa lui répondre en arrière avec un sourire indulgent.__

 _ _-Allons, si vous n'aviez aucun problème, vous ne seriez pas ici.__

 _ _Sheryl se pencha un peu dans son fauteuil, ses yeux noirs observant les mouvements de l'humain devant lui.__

 _ _-Alors, dites-moi de quoi, vous voudriez parler, commença-t-il tranquillement.__

 _ _-Je n'ai strictement rien à vous dire, à part ceci : laissez-moi en paix pour cette heure et je vous foutrais la paix, proposa-t-il tranquillement.__

 _ _-Ah ah. Malheureusement mon travail consiste à écouter les gens et non rester là sans rien faire ria Accia gêner.__

 _ _Sheryl ne dit rien, continuant d'observer le psychologue calme.__

 _ _-Avez-vous des problèmes financiers qui pourraient vous tracasser ?__

 _ _-...__

 _ _-Peux-être que vous avez des problèmes à votre travail ?__

 _ _-...__

 _ _-Est-ce que vous vous sentez seule de ne pas avoir encore trouvé l'amour ?__

 _ _-...__

 _ _Devant le mutisme de son patient, il se retrouva inquiet. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce traitement, (la plupart de ses patients l'ignoraient) mais la lueur sadique qu'il apercevait dans l'œil du Portugais le mettait mal à l'aise. Ses instincts n'arrêtaient pas de lui crier de s'éloigner de cet homme.__

 ** _ **Cinquante-sept minutes plus tard :**_**

 _ _L'homme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour répondre à une seule de ses questions qui partait du travail jusqu'à des problèmes mentaux. Ayant en marre du silence troublant, il se racla la gorge et posa une chose qui pourrait délier la langue de son client.__

 _ _-Hum, où peut être que vous avez déjà trouvé l'amour et avez un garçon charmant où une fille adorable, où mê...__

 _ _Il se tut brusquement de peur quand son patient émettait une aura meurtrière. Finalement, il préférait le silence à ça. Sheryl se leva du fauteuil et s'avança de façon menaçante envers l'humain.__

 _ _-Comment oses-tu mentionner ma fille chérie, toi sale humain immonde ! Fulmina-t-il furieux.__

 _ _-Mais non pas du tout, je...tenta l'homme rapidement.__

 _ _Le quatrième apôtre le coupa une nouvelle fois.__

 _ _-Ne me mens pas, tu en après l'innocence de ma petite Road, je le sais, gronda-t-il ses yeux se rétrécissant en fente tant il était en colère.__

 _ _Le docteur se ratatina dans son fauteuil dans la peur, des larmes de terreurs dévalant de ses yeux.__

 _ _Il allait mourir par un taré qui avait mal compris ce qu'il avait dit. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, il avait envie d'aller voir sa mère qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis des années à cause de son choix de carrière, qu'elle avait appelé « un taré qui s'occupe d'autres tarés » et qu'il avait mal pris.__

 _ _Sheryl allait finir l'abjecte monstruosité devant lui, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le douzième apôtre.__

 _ _-Sheryl, la séance est terminée, nous rentrons indiqua Lullubel impassible.__

 _ _Le ministre du Portugal leva sa main.__

 _ _-Laisse-moi le tué d'abord et après, on partira dit-il en s'apprêtant à invoquer ses fils et transformer cette chose en morceaux de membres.__

 _ _La main douce mais ferme de sa sœur attrapa son poignet, il regarda dans les yeux morts de sa sœur.__

 _ _-On y va maintenant, dit-elle ferme.__

 _ _Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, avant que le Noah du Désir soupire vaincu et abaisse sa main.__

 _ _-C'est bon, on peut partir, souffla-t-il irriter. Mais toi t'a intérêt que je ne te revoie jamais sinon__

 _ _Il ne finit pas sa phrase en sachant que l'humain pathétique avait très bien compris. Il suivit sa sœur hors de l'établissement, laissant derrière lui un homme pleurant de soulagement et qui allait bientôt rendre visite à sa mère.__

Allen éclata de rire à la tête qu'avait faite le psy quand il avait cru mourir. Il était très dangereux de parler de la source d'un complexe. Après quelques minutes de rire, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

-Le souvenir vous as plût Lero ? Demanda le parapluie curieux.

-Oui, beaucoup. Il était très amusant répondit l'albinos avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

-Voulez-vous que je vous en montre une autre Lero proposa-t-il impatient de faire rire encore plus le gentil exorciste qui se préoccupait de ses sentiments.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Allen ramassa le bout se trouvant sur le lit et le remit à sa place légitime, puis il tourna quelques pages avant de s'arrêter à une avec un bout rouge teinté de gris.

Lero le prit et une nouvelle scène se joua dans la chambre.

 _ _-Tyki où est tu ? Appela Sheryl inquiet.__

 _ _Le quatrième apôtre marchait dans les couloirs du manoir à la recherche de son petit frère.__

 _ _-Allez Tyki, réponds-moi ! Si tu es en colère que je t'ai traîné de force ici, je m'en excuse, mais il faut me comprendre, le Comte voulait te voir et tu refusais de venir de ton plein gré cria-t-il affliger.__

 _ _Ne recevant toujours aucune réponse de l'adolescent, il continua à avancer en criant pour son frère. Lorsqu'il passa une porte entre ouverte, une main le saisie par le bras et l'entraîna dans la pièce.__

 _ _-Qu'est-ce que ?__

 _ _-Tu veux bien la fermer et arrêter de crier aussi fort claqua celui qui le tenait irrité.__

 _ _Sheryl soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il était son frère.__

 _ _-Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais, pleurnicha-t-il en tombant à genoux et serrant les jambes de l'adolescent.__

 _ _Tyki essaya de le décrocher, mais s'arrêta quand il vit combien mal il avait l'air. Un soupire lui échappa, il posa une main dans la masse de cheveux de son frère.__

 _ _-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, un peu irrité que tu m'aies kidnapper en pleine nuit pour m'emmener ici, mais pas fâché dit-il tranquillement.__

 _ _Son aînée le regarda avec espoir.__

 _ _-Vraiment, tu ne m'en veux même pas, un petit peu demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.__

 _ _-Non, même pas un peu sourit-il doucement.__

 _ _D'un coup, Sheryl se releva pour étreindre son frère de sang.__

 _ _-Je t'adore, tu es le petit frère le plus mignon de toute la terre s'écria-t-heureux.__

 _ _-Ah ! Mais la ferme, tu vas me faire repérer, murmura-t-il paniqué.__

 _ _Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et le plus jeune se figea, arrêtant jusqu'à respirer de peur que la personne arrivante allait le repérer. Sheryl regarda l'adolescent devenir une véritable statue, tout son corps tendu.__

 _ _-Est-ce que tu vas bien, demanda-t-il inquiet.__

 _ _Sheryl crûe que son cadet allait s'évanouir quand la porte s'ouvrir entièrement. Lullubel fixa surprise les deux personnes dans la pièce.__

 _ _-Maître m'as prévenu que tu étais ici, mais puis-je te demander pourquoi tu est en pyjama et pourquoi vous vous cachez tous les deux dans ma chambre Interrogea-t-elle en croisant les bras, ses yeux révélant une minuscule lueur curieuse.__

 _ _-Ah et bien en fait...commença Le Noah du Désir penaud.__

 _ _Tyki qui était sortie de son état congeler en entendant la voix de la dernière habitante du manoir, se dépêcha de fermer la porte sous les regards interloquer des deux autres.__

 _ _-Je suis en pyjama parce que mon très cher frère m'as enlevé dans mon sommeil pour m'apporter ici et je me cache ici parce que cette cinglé de gamine m'as poursuivi toute la nuit parce qu'elle voulait jouer avec moi expliqua-t-il rapidement.__

 _ _-Attends ! Tu restes cloîtrer dans la chambre de Lullubel parce que Road à essayer de jouer avec toi ! S'exclama le quatrième apôtre ébahit.__

 _ _-Il a un très bon instinct s'il l'a fui, Road peut être assez sadique quand elle joue avec quelqu'un approuva la femme blonde calmement.__

 _ _-Dites-moi que je peux rester ici, c'est le seul endroit où elle ne semble pas rentrée supplia l'adolescent désespéré.__

 _ _Lullubel regarda l'enfant dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête. Tant qu'il ne la gênait pas dans ses papiers, il pouvait rester, cependant. Elle tourna son attention sur le plus vieux. Lui ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre, il était trop bruyant à son goût.__

 _ _-Sheryl, peux-tu quitter ma chambre, j'aimerais pouvoir travailler en paix et je ne pourrais pas si tu es là, demanda-t-elle poliment.__

 _ _-Je veux bien, mais Tyki...__

 _ _-Ton petit frère peut rester ici, il va en profiter pour récupérer le sommeil qu'il n'a pas dû avoir avec Road, décréta-t-elle sérieuse.__

 _ _Sheryl acquiesça hésitant. Il regarda son frère qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour se coucher sur le lit de la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci allumait la lampe de son bureau pour éteindre la lumière.__

 _ _Comprenant l'implication de son geste, il se dirigea vers la porte, une expression triste sur le visage.__

 _ _Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, il entendit le murmure de son frère et sourit joyeux. Ce fut donc avec un sourire éclatant qu'il sautilla vers la salle du Comte. Lorsqu'il arriva, il entendit des voix s'en échapper.__

 _ _Il approcha discrètement, posa son oreille contre le bois et se mit à écouter.__

 _ _-...c'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi il m'a fui toute la nuit, je voulais juste jouer avec lui, rien de méchant se plaignit l'aînée des Noahs mécontente.__

 _ _-Tu as tendance à devenir méchante quand tu veux jouer, alors c'est un peu normal qu'il t'ait fuit fit remarquer le Comte tranquillement.__

 _ _-Mais c'est pas juste, comment je suis censé lier des liens s'il me fuit dès qu'il me voit, marmonna-t-elle triste.__

 _ _À ce moment-là, il décida d'arrêter d'écouter pour toquer, quand il eut la permission, il entra.__

 _ _-Bonjour tout le monde, devinez qui dort dans la chambre de Lullubel, salua-t-il joyeusement.__

 _ _Le Comte le fixa surpris, puis regarda la petite Noah baillant a l'homme portugais.__

 _ _-Quoi ! Pourquoi il dort avec elle et pas moi s'écria-t-elle indignée.__

 _ _-Parce qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec toi et qu'il a fini par se cacher dans sa chambre et que Lullubel à eu la gentillesse de le laisser se reposer de sa nuit de jeux, raconta-t-il gaiement.__

 _ _Le Noah du rêve fixa l'homme avec étonnement. Elle ne savait pas que l'adolescent avait en fait joué à cache-cache avec elle. Puis comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, elle sourit radieuse.__

 _ _-Alors, il ne m'évitai pas, mais il jouait avec moi s'exclama-t-elle ravi.__

 _ _-Bien évidemment qu'il ne te fuyait pas, assura-t-il facilement.__

 _ _-Super ! Dans ce cas, je vais aller dormir et après je jouerais avec lui ria-t-elle heureuse.__

 _ _Avant qu'un des deux Noahs ne puisse dire quelque chose, la petite fille sortit pour sa chambre. Un silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le Comte Millénaire ne le brise.__

 _ _-Tu sais qu'elle va avoir mal quand demain il tentera de la semer, dit-il tranquillement.__

 _ _Les épaules de Sheryl s'affaissèrent.__

 _ _-Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que mon jeune frère ne l'aime pas. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas revenir ici, avoua-t-il fatigué.__

 _ _-Alors pourquoi est-il venu, demanda-t-il perdu.__

 _ _Le plus jeune des deux détourna les yeux, un air de malaise sur son visage, il répondit :__

 _ _-Il n'a pas, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix et l'est amené de force ici confessa-t-il coupable.__

 _ _Le plus vieux de tous soupira las. Il savait qu'il était responsable de cette réticence à venir. Jamais il n'aurait dû le confondre avec Neah et lui poser cette question.__

 _ _Oui, si seulement il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il avait tué ses frères et sœur. Enfin, ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre sur le passé, il allait réparer son erreur.__

 _ _Avec une détermination farouche, il déclara :__

 _ _-Nous allons devoir le faire, nous voir comme on est et non comme un vieux fou, une gamine psychopathe et une femme monotone.__

 _ _Surpris par tant de volonté, il ne put qu'acquiescer. Oui, il avait raison, son frère devait voir le patriarche aimant, la petite fille adorable et la mère dissimulée.__

 _ _Lui-même animé par une détermination sans faille, il quitta la salle avec le Comte.__

La mémoire se termina et Lero regarda surpris, l'exorciste regarda avec une tendresse étonnant la place où avait été le Comte et Sheryl.

-C'était une mémoire sacrément belle, murmura-t-il d'un ton doux.

-C'est vrai, maître Sheryl a été d'une gentillesse remarquable auprès de maîtresse Road, Lero. convenu le parapluie.

-Oui, mais pas que ça. De voir que le Comte est résolu à faire des efforts pour que Tyki les accepte est admirable, lâcha-t-il en souriant affectueusement.

 _ _Un peu comme moi. Ils font tous d'énorme effort pour que je sois heureux, alors que je suis leur ennemi.__

Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit lorsqu'il pensa à sa condition physique. Toutes ces blessures avaient cicatrisé et pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas remarcher, et ne ressentait qu'un engourdissement indolore.

Allait-il passer le reste de sa vie dans un fauteuil ? Est-ce qu'il reverrait ses amies, non, sa famille un jour ?

Il avait bien trop de questions sans réponse. Mais surtout ils étaient sur la guerre. Il faisait comme si de rien était, alors qu'au fond, il savait que le Comte faisait encore des Akuma.

Chaque jour, il était témoin du côté humain des Noah et pourtant dans son cœur, il savait qu'ils faisait des choses cruelles.

Et lui dans toute cette histoire, que faisait-il ?

Rien. Il tente d'oublier que des gens meurent dans le monde à cause des Akuma créé par nulle autre que le Comte Millénaire. Au fond peut être que Chao-ji avait dit la vérité, il était un monstre pour rester assis à profiter d'une vie « normale » alors que sa famille se battait.

Il ne put se perdre plus loin dans ses pensées quand le golem du Comte l'appela. Il leva les yeux sur le parapluie nerveux.

-Hum.

-Est-ce que gentil exorciste va bien Lero ? Répéta-t-il incertain.

Une émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer traversa les yeux de l'exorciste quelques secondes, avant de disparaître.

-N'en t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais parfaitement bien, rassura-t-il un faux sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes sûr Lero ?

L'albinos hocha la tête son sourire toujours en place.

-D'ailleurs peut-on continuer à regarder des souvenirs de Sheryl ? Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

Le parapluie le fixa avec doute. Il n'était pas sûr que l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs allait bien, mais comme il ne pouvait pas le prouver, il décida d'accéder à sa requête et de prendre en bouche le papier tendu.

...DGM

Allen lâcha un petit rire amusé lorsque la mémoire se termina sur les pleurs comiques du Noah du Désir.

C'était la cinquième mémoire qu'il regardait et toute avait mis le pauvre homme dans des situations pas possibles, comme simuler être somnambule pour suivre la petite Noah partout la nuit où elle allait, où faire des plans assez fou avec le Comte pour essayer de réchauffer Tyki à eux, où encore poursuivre les jumeaux dans tout le manoir après qu'ils avaient sous-entendu savoir que Road avait un petit ami.

Et toute se finissait de la même manière, il finissait par pleurer des rivières de larmes tout en s'accrochant à sa fille ou à son frère.

-Vous voulez en regarder une autre Lero.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, immédiatement le parapluie tomba sur le lit figé. Il dévisagea la personne entrée sans qu'il ne lui en donne l'autorisation s'appuyer contre l''encadrement, ses bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu te chercher pour aller manger.

Allen cligna des yeux, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

-On peut peut-être y aller suggéra le Noah tranquillement.

-Bien sûr. Pouvez-vous m'aider à descendre les escaliers s'il vous plaît dit-il sérieux.

Cette fois ce fut au troisième apôtre de cligner des yeux dans la surprise en décroisant les bras.

Depuis quand le garçon le vouvoyais ? Il décida d'exprimer à voix haute sa confusion.

-Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu tout d'un coup ?

L'adolescent lui sourit en réponse, ce qui le confondait encore plus.

-Mais tout simplement parce que vous avez brisez notre accord s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Accord ! Mais de quel accord parlait-il ?

Tyki repassa en mémoire tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire à l'enfant pour qu'il le traite comme un étranger. Après quelques minutes de réflexion profonde, il se poussa hors de l'encadrement, la reconnaissance brillant dans ses yeux marron.

-Tu ne parlerais pas de la fois où je t'ai demandé de me tutoyer non, évoqua-t-il certain que l'enfant allait dire oui.

Et il ne se trompa pas quand l'albinos acquiesça avec un sourire encore plus grand, le faisait frissonner inconsciemment.

-Euh tu sais, je n'ai pas fait exprès de t'appeler Shônen.

L'exorciste haussa un sourcil l'air de dire : « tu me prends vraiment pour un con » le faisant pour une certaine raison un peu nerveux.

-Oh ! Dans ce cas, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes enfui après m'avoir appelé ainsi, fit-il une expression curieuse, alors qu'il fixait le Noah obtenir mal à l'aise sous son regard.

Une goutte de sueur coula de son front en déglutissant bruyamment, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin que le sourire du blandin n'était nullement heureux, mais sadique.

Maintenant, il était vissé.

-D'accord on va prendre une grande inspiration et se calmer, commença-il prudent.

Une lueur mauvaise pouvait être vue dans les orbes hydrargyre du jeune garçon, malheureusement pour notre cher Noah paniqué il ne l'avait pas vu.

Oui, il était vraiment vissé.

-Oh ! Mais je suis très calme et d'ailleurs j'ai faim, pouvons-nous partir où vous vouliez qu'on aille, déclara-t-il calmement.

L'adulte inspecta l'expression du plus jeune à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de cruauté, quand il n'en trouva aucune, il permit un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres comme il hocha la tête.

L'albinos fredonna heureux à la pensée de nourriture, mais aussi de sa vengeance. Parce que tout le monde le sait, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Mais dans son cas, sa vengeance allait être extrêmement brûlante.

Le Noah du plaisir frissonna quand il porta l'adolescent en bas. Pourquoi il avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus. Quand il ne ressentit plus la peur soudaine qui l'avait prit, il haussa les épaules. Rien ne pouvait ne lui arriver de mal.

Ô s'il savait combien il avait tort.

...DGM

Une fois de plus Tyki poussait le fauteuil et son propriétaire dans les rues bondées, ses yeux passant en revue les endroits où ils pourraient aller manger.

-Alors comment c'était le travail avec vos amies ? Demanda l'albinos curieux.

L'aînée ne cessa pas de scruter les établissements comme il répondit distrait :

-Bien. Momo a enfin pris conscience qu'il a perdu tous ces cheveux, Clark a failli rendre l'âme devant cette révélation et Eeez a essayé de faire croire que le bonnet était comme ses cheveux.

L'albinos le dévisagea un peu, puis haussa le tout comme quelque chose de pas important.

En regardant tous les établissements allant de simple à chic, une idée le frappa de plein fouet.

Un petit sourire en coin rempli de malice étira ses lèvres avant de disparaître aussi sec.

...DGM

L'homme dans la mi-vingtaine ferma la carte-du restaurant dans lequel ils étaient-après avoir choisi ce qu'il allait prendre, lorsqu'il jeta un coup à l'enfant regardant avidement tout ce qui était sur la carte, il imaginait avec aisance son porte-feuille sangloter la perte imminente de plus de la moitié de son contenue. Silencieusement, il fit une prière mentale d'excuse pour son porte-feuille pour l'instant remplie à ras bord.

Dès que l'enfant posa son menu sur la table, une serveuse apparut de nulle part, un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres, un calepin et un stylo dans chaque main prêt à servir leur mission.

-Bonjour messieurs, avez-vous décider ce que vous alliez commander demanda-t-elle inquisitrice.

-Oui, je vous prendrais une salade césar et un filet d'agneau dit-il tranquillement.

-D'accord (elle nota avec rapidité la commande, puis se retourna vers le blandin) et vous ?

-Je prendrais tout ce que vous avez sur la carte, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

La serveuse le scanna de haut en bas. Il était facile de savoir à quoi la jeune femme pouvait bien penser. Si Tyki ne savait pas que le jeune garçon était un compatible avec une innocence parasitaire, il aurait douté que l'enfant maigre puisse tout manger.

À part lui donner le look de doute clair, l'employé ne fit aucune remarque et partit après leur avoir dit combien de temps, il faudrait pour que leur commande arrive ( surtout celle de l'albinos). Tyki observa le jeune garçon quelques secondes dans le silence, avant qu'il ne décide de briser la paix.

-As-tu passé une bonne mâtinée en compagnie de la tête de citrouille ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

L'adolescent hocha la tête d'un air distrait, ses yeux épinglés sur l'assiette vide devant lui. L'hôte de Joyd sentit un frisson d'appréhension remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Il frotta ses mains énergiquement sous la table afin de s'empêcher d'atteindre sa poche de pantalon pour récupérer son précieux paquet de cigarettes et de fumer l'un de ses bâtons de cancer.

 _ _Ne pas fumer, ne pas fumer, ne surtout pas FUMER.__ _ _ **JE DOIS RESISTER ET EN AUCUN CAS FUMER !**__

Dans son esprit, il y avait un Tyki s'arrachant les cheveux violemment, alors qu'il s'ordonnait de ne pas prendre son précieux petit bâton de cancer et l'allumer, alors qu'un autre implorait littéralement à genoux le premier de se plier à son envie. Le Tyki original écoutait ses deux consciences commencer à s'insulter pour un : ne pas céder et deux : tenter de le convaincre de succomber à la tentation.

Inconnue de lui, l'exorciste était la cause de son problème intérieur. L'albinos était en train de réfléchir à une manière géniale de se venger du retour de son surnom détesté ( bien qu'il devait l'avouer, Shônen était bien mieux que moyashi).

Lentement un plan commença à se former dans son esprit. Un plan qu'approuvait Crown Clown. Après avoir mis un certain temps à peaufiner les détails avec ses conseils, il retourna dans le monde réel. Au même moment Tyki interrompu les voix de sa consciences en secouant la tête vigoureusement.

Il était vraiment fou pour créer des minis lui dans son esprit et débattre sur un sujet qui était « Je veux fumer, mais je ne peux pas » surtout qu'à la fin il les avait imaginés se battre en eux et se tirer les cheveux en s'insultant de pervers.

-Vous allez bien ?

Il soupira d'exaspération. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour que le jeune garçon arrête de le vouvoyer.

 _ _Note à moi-même, je ne dois plus jamais briser une parole faite aux Shônen.__

-Oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, répondit-il calme.

-Ah okay.

À ce moment-là quatre employés, leur plateau rempli de nourriture à l'air succulent s'approcha de leurs tables. Les yeux du jeune garçon s'allumèrent avec joie à leurs vues, tandis que les autres clients regardaient sidérés les employés marcher à la table de seulement deux personnes et à la morphologie plutôt mince (surtout l'adolescent étrange).

-Voilà messieurs et bonne appétit s'exclama la serveuse qui avait pris leurs commandes plus tôt.

Tyki inclina la tête à la femme souriant forcé. Lorsque le personnel repartit, les deux hommes se mirent à entamer leurs propres repas à un rythme alarmant pour le plus jeune.

-Dis-moi : tu as regardé la mémoire où Sheryl à fait des centaines de magasins pour trouver une robe pour le premier bal de sa « fille chéri » ?

-Non, je n'ai vu que celle du psy, du cache cache, du somnambulisme, des essaies du Comte et de votre frère pour vous faire apprécier les autres Noahs et de la poursuite des jumeaux pour des renseignements sur le soi-disant petit ami de Road énuméra-t-il timidement.

Tyki se ragaillardit à l'avant-dernière mémoire que l'enfant avait vue. Il se pencha en arrière, fixant le plus jeune d'un air détaché, alors qu'à l'intérieur il se maudissait presque pour avoir oublié qu'il y avait des souvenirs qui le gênaient.

-Oh ! Et qu'as-tu pensé de __tout__ ces souvenirs ? Interrogea-t-il en insistant bien sûr le tout.

L'amusement pouvait être vu sur le jeune visage, les recoins de ses lèvres avaient des secousses.

-J'ai trouvé assez drôle et en même temps compatissant le pauvre psychologue pensé qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La mémoire suivante m'as un peu confondue, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi tu fuyais Road ou le Comte.

Allen fit une courte pause, les sourcils froncés. En fait, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi il évitait la petite fille sadique et l'homme Millénaire. Il reprit la parole quelques secondes après.

-Mais j'avoue que la mémoire suivante m'a vraiment surpris, je n'aurais jamais crus que Sheryl aurait fait semblant d'être somnambule pour que Road ne découvre pas qu'il l'espionnait quand elle se levais en pleine nuit afin d'aller récupérer des sucreries de quelques cachettes secrètes. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire lorsque j'ai regardé les tentatives complètement barge du Comte et de Sheryl pour essayer de vous faire arrêter de fuir les autres Noahs à vue.

Tyki acquiesça complètement d'accord avec l'enfant. Au début, il avait cru faire une crise cardiaque quand son frère avait essayé de récréer le jour où il avait eu dix ans. Autant dire que ce jour avait été traumatisant après que Road a failli découper le Comte en deux, en essayant de faire un tour qu'elle avait vu un magicien faire.

-J'avoue aussi avoir bien ri quand les jumeaux ont creusé un début de leurs tombes en insinuant que Road sortait avec un garçon à Sheryl de toutes les personnes, finit-t-il avec un petit rire.

Tyki regarda droit dans les yeux argentés de l'albinos alors qu'il posait une question qu'il trouvait importante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de mon frère et du prince quand ils ont parlé de ce qui a causé mon aversion pour être près d'eux.

Le Noah du plaisir étudia avec attention l'expression du plus jeune. À sa plus grande surprise, un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, alors que ces yeux se ramollissaient considérablement.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai pensé de cette scène.

Un hochement de tête ferme fut sa réponse.

-Eh bien, même si je n'ai pas tout compris, j'ai trouvé la détermination du Comte Millénaire admirable et aussi très touchante.

Tyki cligna des yeux ébahi non seulement par l'expression douce du plus jeune, mais aussi de la vérité qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme trouvait cela touchant, ni pourquoi il semblait si doux en le disant à lui.

-D'ailleurs, je pense aussi que ton effort pour m'avoir enfin demandé une date est remarquable, rajouta-t-il assez fort pour que tout le restaurant l'entende.

Le troisième apôtre dévisagea l'albinos. L'expression douce qu'il avait jusqu'à présent n'était plus visible sous son air guilleret.

-Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que tes frères nous surprennent en pleine partie de streep poker pour que tu ose me demander à sortir dit-il l'air exaspéré.

Tyki ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication, cependant son cerveau en décida autrement et un seul mot passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Hein ?

-Par contre, je pense toujours que tu dois dire à Sheryl que tu est gay, où je serais obligé de le lui dire moi-même annonça-t-il la mine sérieuse.

Un court instant de silence suivit la déclaration de l'albinos. Silence qui fut rapidement briser par les chuchotements des autres clients les regardants avec intérêt et dégoût. Pendant que Tyki fixait éberlué le jeune garçon devant lui.

Son cerveau semblait avoir pris des vacances quelque part parce qu'il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de dire le moindre mot. Son esprit était encore bloqué sur les mots sortir et gay.

Pendant que le Noah essayait de reprendre de son choc cérébral, l'exorciste riait hystériquement dans son esprit. Le plus âgé était si pâle qu'on aurait pu le penser malade, ses yeux écarquiller au maximum et sa bouche grande ouverte le faisait ressembler à un poisson mort.

 _ _-Cet homme n'a t-il pas honte de sortir avec un enfant.__

 _ _-Sortir avec un adolescent handicapé, cet homme est vraiment immonde.__

 _ _-Quelle honte !__

 _ _-Pauvre enfant de se faire utiliser par un vieux pervers.__

Ravi d'avoir réussi à se venger, le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent creusa joyeusement dans sa nourriture, sans se soucier des chuchotements des personnes du restaurant, ni de l'homme plus âgé coincé en mode statue.

Voilà une vengeance brûlante de honte mener à bien. D'ailleurs qui avait dit que les vengeances les plus simples n'était pas efficace.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures, Tyki reprit ses esprits. Il ferma sa bouche, son cerveau-revenu-analysa les paroles du plus jeune afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il dirait des choses pareilles.

Mais après qu'il ne trouva aucune raison sensée, il dut se résoudre que Road avait bien plus déteint sur l'enfant qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Il sortit de ses pensées et fusilla du regard toutes les personnes murmurant à son voisin à son sujet, les faisant retourner à leur propre repas. Il soupira las, fixant le garçon tapoter son ventre plein, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-C'était vraiment délicieux !

-Si tu le dis.

Tyki entreprit de reprendre de finir son repas afin qu'il puisse partir le plus tôt possible. Lorsque la serveuse leur apporta l'addition, Tyki aurait pu jurer avoir véritablement entendu son porte-monnaie pleurer de désespoir.

...DGM

Le retour à l'hôtel fut rapide et silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la chambre et que le parapluie rose commence à se plaindre qu'ils l''ont laissé ici.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Lero, est-ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir oublié demanda l'albinos inquiet.

Le parapluie s'empressa aussitôt de le rassurer. Il ne voulait pas que le gentil exorciste se préoccupe de quelque chose de si petit qu'un oublie, alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments.

-Au fait Tyki, tu ne vas pas partir rejoindre tes amies ? Interrogea l'albinos curieux.

Le Noah du Plaisir leva un sourcil au soudain tutoiement du plus jeune, mais haussa les épaules.

-Je me disais que je pouvais rester un peu ici, pour qu'on puisse regarder une mémoire ensemble expliqua-t-il ennuyer.

-Vraiment !

Il acquiesça au bonheur du plus jeune. Après qu'ils se furent installés, Tyki attrapa le bouquin, l'ouvrit et se mit à le feuilleter, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur une page contenant un papier rose qu'il fit immédiatement avaler au parapluie à tête de citrouille.

 _ _La famille de Noé était en train de dîner dans un calme relatif. Sheryl jeta des coups d'œil rapide et-pas si-discret à la petite Noah inconscient du regard sur elle. Plus le dîner avançait et plus le ministre du Portugal devenait nerveux.__

 _ _Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait eu envie de devenir le père de la petite Noah. Malheureusement, comme il ne savait pas comment la fillette réagirait, son esprit avait décidé d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles de sa réaction et tous finissaient par un gros malaise entre les deux.__

 _ _Après tout, Road était bien plus âgé que lui, il serait donc normal qu'elle refuse son offre et qu'elle l'évite.__

 _ _Un soupire de découragement lui échappa, alors qu'il jouait avec sa nourriture sans réelle conviction. Le Comte qui avait remarqué les regards de l'homme sur la petite fille et son air déprimé ne put s'empêcher de fredonner.__

 _ _Il avait une petite idée de ce qui mettait son frère dans cette état.__

 _ _Son air musical attira l'attention de tous les Noahs sur lui, Road pencha sa tête sur le côté, son visage exprimant sa confusion.__

 _ _-Qu'est-ce que te rend si heureux Millénie ?__

 _ _Il ria à la question innocente de la fillette de douze ans. Il pointa du doigt la source de sa réaction, Road cligna des yeux et suivit la direction que pointait l'homme qui avait survécu avec elle au massacre d'y il a 20 ans pour voir qu'il montrait le Noah du Désir.__

 _ _Devant son air perdu, le patriarche lui expliqua :__

 _ _-Il se trouve que notre cher frère veut te demander quelque chose, mais il n'ose pas te parler.__

 _ _Road cligna de nouveau des yeux, son regard convergea vers l'homme à la recherche nerveux.__

 _ _-C'est vrai ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?__

 _ _L'homme hocha la tête incertain, ses yeux rivés sur son assiette pleine. L'attitude de l'homme généralement joyeux la confondu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si nerveux.__

 _ _Tyki scruta son frère silencieux avec une certaine irritation. Depuis plusieurs semaines son frère le saoulait avec son idée d'adopter la Noah du Rêve et maintenant qu'il avait une occasion de lui demandait, il se taisait.__

 _ _Il se pencha dans son siège, croisant ses bras alors qu'il décida de forcer son frère à parler. Après tout il ne l'avait pas harcelé jour et nuit pour qu'il finisse par faire le muet.__

 _ _-Bon, tu vas lui dire où je lui dis, menaça-t-il la voix traînante.__

 _ _Le regard trahit que son frère lui donnait ne l'impressionnait pas, comme il montra la direction du neuvième apôtre. Avec un soupire de souffrance, Sheryl regarda enfin la jeune fille dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.__

 _ _-Hmm, Road...est-ce que tu (il s'arrêta quelques secondes incertain, mais continua en sentant le regard de son frère et du Comte peser sur sa personne) veux bien devenir ma fille Demanda-t-il inquiet de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.__

 _ _La petite fille de douze ans chercha dans l'expression du quatrième apôtre une quelconque trace de tromperie, mais ne trouva qu'une vérité pure qui la laissa choquer. L'homme voulait vraiment l'adopter.__

 _ _-C'est..__

 _ _Elle se tut un moment, essayant de rassembler une pensée cohérente de son esprit embrouillé. Sheryl vu son silence soudain comme une réponse négative, il s'avachit sur la table déprimée. C'est bon, il l'avait dit et la fillette allait l'éviter.__

 _ _Road sortit de sa transe quand l'homme s'écroula sur la table, son expression révélant une grande tristesse.__

 _ _-Ano, tu veux vraiment m'adopter, questionna-t-elle incertaine.__

 _ _L'homme lui lança à peine un regard trop abattu, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Road sentit le bonheur s'infiltrer dans son cœur, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux violets, elle sourit aussi grand que le Comte Millénaire et se jeta sur son bientôt père le surprenant.__

 _ _-Oui, je veux bien ! Je veux que tu deviennes mon père ! S'écria-t-elle folle de joie.__

 _ _Les yeux du Noah du Désir s'agrandir à la réponse enthousiaste. Un cri de joie quitta sa bouche alors qu'il étreignit la petite fille, non sa fille avec amour.__

 _ _Les membres restants de la famille ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à cette affiche. Le Comte essuya une larme traite. Enfin, la petite Noah allait être aussi heureuse qu'elle l'avait été avant la trahison de Neah.__

 _ _-À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu sera Road Kamelot déclara le quatrième apôtre avec une fierté immense.__

La mémoire prit fin. Tyki fixa l'emplacement où avait été son frère et sa nièce avec tendresse. Peux importe combien d'un pervers son frère était et sa nièce sadique, il les aimait à l'infini.

Un reniflement attira son attention. L'adolescent de quinze ans semblait ému, ses yeux mercure emplit d'une tendresse certaine pour un certain ministre. L'homme dans la vingtaine ne fit aucun commentaire, pourtant un sentiment de chaleur réchauffa son être.

Les minutes défilèrent assez rapidement au grand dam de l'homme Portugais. Il se leva gagnant l'attention du plus jeune.

-Je dois repartir à la mine. Je te viendrais te chercher ce soir et on ira dîner à la mine dit-il de sa manière ennuyer habituelle.

Allen cacha rapidement la vague de déception qui l'envahissait derrière un sourire joyeux.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher de partir, tes amies vont finir par se demander où tu es passé fit-il remarquer.

-Ils savent déjà que je suis venu te voir, mais tu as raison, je suis parti assez longtemps, admit-il ennuyer.

Après avoir gâché affectueusement les brins blancs du garçon irrité, il quitta l'hôtel. Le retour à la mine ne lui prit pas plus d'une demi-heure. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer ses amies.

Momo arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait quand il vit leur amie les approcher.

-Ah Tyki, tu est enfin là !

Clark lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Eh bien, je vois que tu préfères passer du temps avec le gamin plutôt que travailler avec tes amies.

Tyki secoua la tête un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'il ramassait une pioche au sol pour se mettre lui-même au travail et ne pas remarquer la jalousie visible dans les yeux de Eeez.

 ** _ **Retour à l'hôtel, dans la chambre d'Allen :**_**

-Voulez-vous regarder une autre mémoire Lero ? Demanda le parapluie à tête de citrouille.

Allen secoua simplement la tête, il referma le livre puis le posa sur la table de chevet.

-Je suis un peu fatigué, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais dormir un peu, répondit-il doucement.

-Comme voudra le gentil exorciste Lero.

Allen sourit faiblement au parapluie rose. Il manœuvra son corps de sorte à ce qu'il puisse se reposer correctement. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour s'endormir.

Lero regarda la forme assoupie de l'exorciste avant de se dirigea à la fenêtre, avec un peu de difficulté, il réussit à l'ouvrir. Il sortit hors de la pièce et s'éloigna de l'établissement en destination du manoir.

Il devait absolument montrer les réactions que l'exorciste eut face au souvenirs de Sheryl ! Car il était certain que s'il montrait cela, son maître gardera l'agréable exorciste avec pour toujours.

…

 _ _Allen fixa la vielle horloge pour soupirer. Il était déjà dix heures du soir et son maître n'était toujours pas rentré de sa-très certainement-tourné dans un bar.__

 _ _Le jeune garçon de douze ans avait accepté l'offre de devenir un exorciste de l'homme aux yeux et aux longs cheveux rouges, arriver peu après que son innocence s'était activée pour détruire son père adoptif qu'il avait transformé en un Akuma.__

 _ _Il ne lui avait fallu que deux semaines pour se remettre du choc d'avoir détruit son père adoptif. Au moment même où il s'était rétabli l'homme connu sous le nom de Marian Cross l'avait emmené avec lui.__

 _ _À peine un mois après qu'il avait suivi le général, il avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un coureur de jupons qui avait des dettes gigantesques dans plusieurs pays. Il avait dû prendre plusieurs travaille pour faire face aux dettes de l'homme, quand ce dernier le laissait faire face aux créanciers.__

 _ _Bien sûr, l'enfant aux cheveux de neige ne s'était jamais plaint en pensant que c'était une sorte de test pour voir s'il était digne de devenir un exorciste. Mais après que cinq mois s'était écoulé et que le général ne lui avait toujours rien appris, il avait décidé de confronter l'adulte à ce sujet.__

 _ _C'était donc avec une volonté née qu'il attendait le retour de son maître et espérait enfin apprendre à utiliser son innocence.__

 _ _Il dut attendre vingt minutes de plus pour que le bruit des clés être inséré dans la serrure de la chambre qu'ils partageaient ne se fassent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit et la figure tangente d'un homme possédant une longue chevelure flamboyante entra dans la pièce, refermant avec force la porte.__

 _ _L'œil rouge rendu vitreux par l'alcool le dévisagea. Allen se leva du matelas grinçant et se mit devant l'homme saoul, une légère hésitation pouvait être vue dans ses orbes argentés.__

 _ _Peux être qu'il devrait attendre demain matin où l'homme sera sobre pour discuter de sa formation d'exorciste.__

 _ _Il secoua la tête rapidement, la nervosité s'estompa pour être remplacée par une détermination inébranlable.__

 _ _Non. Demain, il sera sûrement occupé à essayer de draguer avec la première femme qu'il verrait ou de trouver un nouveau bar et de partir après lui avoir laissé sa facture. Il allait donc lui parler maintenant.__

 _ _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin demanda l'homme d'une voix lourde et irriter.__

 _ _Il planta fermement ses pieds au sol, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda le rouquin droit dans les yeux.__

 _ _-J'aimerais qu'on parle de ma formation pour devenir un exorciste, répondit-il sérieux.__

 _ _-Pas maintenant, je suis fatigué alors va te coucher et fou moi la paix grogna-t-il sec.__

 _ _Il le dépassa sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, il se laissa tomber sur le lit grinçant prêt à dormir pour dessoûler. Allen fronça les sourcils à la figure couchée de l'homme.__

 _ _-Je suis désolé, mais on doit en parler maintenant, fit-il en secouant l'épaule de l'homme.__

 _ _Un grognement étouffé échappa de la bouche du général, Allen recula quand il se hissa en__

 _ _position assise et le foudroya du regard.__

 _ _-Si tu sais ce qui est bien pour toi, tu devrais la fermer et me laisser dormir, avertit-il une lueur dangereuse brillant dans son seul œil visible.__

 _ _Allen refusa de reculer devant l'air féroce de l'autre, la colère qu'il éprouvait contre le refus de l'homme de l'écouter prenant le dessus sur la nervosité qu'il ressentait.__

 _ _-Je refuse de me taire fit-il en serrant les poings. Je vous ai suivis parce que vous m'aviez promis que vous alliez m'entraîner pour devenir un exorciste, mais même après cinq mois, vous ne m'avez toujours rien appris. Si vous ne m'avez pris que pour payer vos dettes, ce n'est pas la peine que je continue de vous suivre.__

 _ _L'œil couleur vin rétréci de manière drastique, avec une lenteur due à l'alcool, il se leva, surplombant l'enfant de toute sa personne.__

 _ _-Tu veux que je t'entraîne ? Demanda-t-il froid.__

 _ _Allen dut lutter pour ne pas reculer devant le mâle plus vieux et hocher la tête dans l'affirmative. Le sourire étirant les lèvres de l'adulte lui envoya des frissons dans le dos.__

 _ _-Bien, nous allons commencer ta formation maintenant dit-il sombrement.__

 _ _Le sentiment de nervosité qu'il ressentait se changea dans la confusion quand l'homme leva sa main et ferma quelques-uns de ses doigts et commença à marmonner dans un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas.__

 _ _Une faible lumière rouge recouvra la main de l'adulte, son air perdu fut vite remplacé par la crainte, que son maître approcha sa main de son front. Dès que la paume entra en contact avec son front, une douleur horrible se répandit dans tous ses membres, il tomba par terre hurlant de pure douleur.__

 _ _Il avait l'impression que de la lave coulait dans ses veines, brûlant ses organes internes et ses poumons, son cœur se serraient douloureusement. Des larmes d'agonie tombèrent de ses yeux, son corps se cabrant de la souffrance, ses ongles griffant son propre visage dans un espoir d'arrêter l'agonie brûlante qui l'accablait.__

 _ _Ses cries pouvait être entendu dans tout le motel, mais personne ne vint voir ce qui se passait.__

 _ _L'enfant hurla jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales ne puissent plus que gérer des gémissements peinés, les gouttelettes de sang tombant sur le sol, mais il n'en prit pas compte.__

 _ _Finalement après ce qui semblait être une éternité, la douleur qui avait ravagé son corps pendant de longues minutes refluait petit à petit, le laissant au sol, haletant, sanglotant et blesser.__

 _ _Le général qui avait regardé impassible son étudiants se tordre sur le sol dans l'agonie s'agenouilla vers sa forme recroquevillé. Il se pencha près de son oreille et murmura des mots qui gelèrent le garçon.__

 _ _-Un exorciste doit savoir gérer la douleur. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu recevras une formation sans équivoque, tu vas apprendre à ne pas ressentir la douleur.__

 _ _Ses paroles dites, il retourna se coucher au lit et s'endormit instantanément ronflant bruyamment, laissant son apprentie à, pleurer couché sur le sol glacial. Son esprit faisait résonner les mots durs du plus vieux.__

 _ _Allen ferma les yeux remplis de larmes de douleur et de désespoir pur, un seul nom quitta la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'oubli de l'inconscience.__

 _ _-Mana.__

 _…_

Allen se réveilla en sursaut et haletant. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, passant une main tremblante sur son visage. Une fois que sa respiration fut à nouveau sous contrôle, il lâcha un profond soupire las.

Des frissons parcourant son corps pâle. Il leva les yeux au plafond blanc, un petit froncement de sourcil sur son visage concentrer.

Il avait arrêté de faire des cauchemars au moment même où il était arrivé à l'ordre noir, alors pourquoi venait-il de revivre l'un des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier ? Pourquoi n'avait-il fait aucun cauchemar après qu'il avait revu son maître dans l'arche ?

Il secoua la tête, se débarrassant de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce genre de chose, il voulait juste oublier et continuer d'avancer, comme il l'avait promis à Mana.

Il relâcha un autre soupire et passa une main dans ses cheveux de neige humide, il cligna des yeux et regarda en bas de corps pour voir ses vêtements humides de sueur collée à sa peau.

Il gémit se laissant retomber en arrière. Il n'avait rien pris pour se changer, il ne pouvait donc pas prendre une bonne douche rafraîchissante. À croire que sa poisse légendaire revenait.

Comme pour confirmer ses mots, Tyki entra dans la chambre. L'homme le fixa surpris de haut en bas.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu es trempée.

Allen se releva ses yeux posés sur la fenêtre ouverte. Il cligna des yeux hébétés, non pas parce que le ciel annonçait le début de la soirée, mais parce que la fenêtre était ouverte quand plu tôt elle était fermée.

-Hm, Tyki, est-ce que la fenêtre était ouverte quand tu es parti, demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le Noah du plaisir jeta un coup d'œil à la lucarne puis scanna la chambre dans son intégralité. Il claqua sa langue dans l'irritation.

-Je jure que si je le chope, je le transforme en bâton de chaise, marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Allen se retrouva maintenant un peu plus inquiet pour la santé de l'homme plus âgée, que la fenêtre grande ouverte.

-Euh, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Tyki laissa tomber les pensées de punition horrible qu''il avait trouvées pour le sale parapluie rose.

-Je vais très bien. D'ailleurs pour répondre à ta question, c'est Lero qui l'a ouverte. Ce sale parapluie de merde a dû partir rejoindre le Comte et lui raconter comment je me suis introduit dans sa chambre pendant son sommeil pour l'emprunter, expliqua-t-il une trace d'agacement dans son ton.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent un peu face à son aveu d'avoir volé le golem du Comte, sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant.

Pendant que l'adolescent essayait de penser correctement, Tyki maudissait un certain parapluie. Lui qui avait réussit à s'introduire dans la chambre du prince sans le réveiller et lui piquer son stupide golem, allait devoir s'expliquer.

Une chose était sûre le parapluie n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, une fois qu'il aura mis la main dessus, fois de Noah !

 ** _ **Quelque part :**_**

Lero faillit s'écraser contre l'un des arbres entourant le manoir quand un horrible frisson secoua son corps. Il pleura des cascades de larmes sachant pertinemment qu'un certain Noah imaginait à des moyens de le faire souffrir.

-AU SECOURS ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE EARL-SAMA PROTEGER MOI !LEROOOOOOO ! Hurla-t-il terroriser.

 ** _ **Retour dans l'hôtel :**_**

Allen sortit de son état de stupéfaction, il observa l'homme plus âgé marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Ano, nous ne devrions pas y aller, fit-il coupant efficacement l'homme maugréant des choses ressemblant étrangement à « s'en servir pour allumer un feu et sa tête en ornement dans ma chambre ».

-Désolé je me suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées s'excusa-t-il penaud.

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête du blondin.

 _ _Penser ?! Ça ressemblait plus à essayer de trouver un moyen de faire du mal à ce pauvre Lero.__

-Bon, on va devoir se presser si l'on veut arriver à temps pour le dîner s'écria le troisième apôtre après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il le jeta sur son épaule sans se préoccuper des protestations du jeune homme, attrapa le fauteuil et se hâta de descendre les escaliers. Arrivé en bas des marches, il déposa l'enfant dans sa chaise, puis courut hors de l'établissement dans la direction de la mine.

...DGM

Tyki prit quelques respirations afin de stabiliser son cœur battant un peu plus rapide que la normale après sa course. Allen regarda un peu surpris la cabane en bois où l'on pouvait entendre quelques rires échapper.

L'hôte de Joyd ouvrit la porte, se poussant afin de laisser l'enfant passer. Allen entra à son tour sans qu'il ne prête attention aux hommes le dévisageant. Tyki le conduit tout au fond où était son groupe d'amis. Avant qu'il ne s'assoie il l'installa par terre.

-Merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Alors gamin comment c'est passé ta journée ? Demanda Clark intéresser.

-Très bien merci et la votre ? Retourna-t-il poliment.

-Ah tu sais le travail est assez difficile, mais bon c'est bien répondit Momo en souriant.

Allen acquiesça lentement, il remercia l'homme lui tendant une assiette de soupe. Clark engagea la conversation avec Tyki, tandis que Momo décida de raconter des morceaux de sa jeunesse au jeune adolescent. Eeez quant à lui resta silencieux, une pointe de jalousie traversant son cœur.

Le dîner se déroula sans accroc, les trois amis riaient l'albinos les rejoignant parfois, ainsi que le petit enfant. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour les travailleurs d'ailler se coucher, Tyki le raccompagna à l'hôtel.

 ** _ **Trente-cinq minutes plus tard :**_**

Tyki se posa au pied du lit, le jeune garçon lui assis à la tête.

-Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda-t-il calme.

-Oui, très bonne. Merci de m'avoir emmené là-bas remercia-t-il heureux.

-C'est normal, je n'allais certainement pas te ramener dans un restaurant après ce que tu as fait ce midi cria-t-il avec fausse inquiétude.

Le gamin le regarda innocemment son expression disant clairement « je n'ai strictement rien fait ».

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il un sourire angélique aux lèvres tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

-C'est ça et moi je m'appelle Hélène dit-il sarcastique.

Allen regarda le Noah du plaisir et prit un air choqué :

-Ah bon, je ne savais pas, mais maintenant que tu le dis ces vrai que Tyki me paraissait un peu bizarre comme prénom fit-il l'air pensif.

Tyki frissonna violemment, dévisageant le blandin avec une horreur sans précédent.

Oh mon dieu ! C'est une chose que Road aurait dit. Là il était véridique, Road lui avait carrément déteint dessus, à un point où il agissait comme elle.

-Je crois que je devrais partir maintenant, on se verra demain matin ria-t-il nerveux.

Allen fixa le Noah se lever, prêt à partir de retour à la mine, quand le cauchemar qu'il avait eu plutôt lui revint en mémoire.

-Attend !

Tyki se retourna surpris de voir l'expression désespérer du plus jeune, une peur certaine dansait dans les prunelles mercures.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il une petite parcelle d'inquiétude infiltrant sa voix.

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux rivés sur ses genoux qu'il semblait trouver très intéressant.

-Je...(il hésita un petit moment)est-ce que tu peux rester un peu s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il doucement.

Tyki observa l'enfant nerveux jouer avec ses doigts. À ce moment précis, il voulait demander ce qui dérangeait l'albinos, mais il ne fit rien, hochant simplement la tête, provoquant au jeune garçon de se détendre, visiblement soulager.

Il s'installa sur le lit au côté de l'enfant et passa un bras autour de sa figure fragile, le poussant dans sa poitrine. Allen ne protesta pas contre l'étreinte d'un bras du plus vieux, au contraire il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Merci murmura-t-il avec gratitude.

-Tais-toi et dors, ordonna-t-il d'un ton doux.

L'adolescent acquiesça, ses paupières se fermant déjà. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Tyki étudia l'exorciste dormir paisiblement.

-Fait de beaux rêves Allen chuchota-t-il, ses yeux marron remplit de tendresse.

Quand l'adolescent sourit dans son sommeil, il déposa instinctivement un baiser dans la couronne de cheveux enneiger. Avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les méandres des rêves.

* * *

 _ **Voilà terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Veuillez examiner et me donner votre avis. Je suis plus qu'ouverte au critique, idées, conseil et remarque.**_

 _ **Et encore une fois pardon pour cette longue attente.**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	18. Note Auteur (oui, encore )

Bonsoir à tous ! Je fais la réécriture des chapitres d'abord et je posterais ensuite les nouveaux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mettrais seulement que deux mois pour tout réécrire correctement. Mais sachez que cette attente vous sera largement récompensées. Vous pourrez suivre aisément l'histoire sans vous perdre, comprendre des choses qu'à cause de ma formulation de mots quasi incompréhensible vous n'aviez pas compris et vous en trouverez l'histoire plus avancé, si je puis dire comme ça, dans son scénario.

Oh et vous aurez une surprise en bonus, qui je suis sûr plaira à la majorité, mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus.

Sur ce ciassu.


End file.
